My New Beginning Tetralogy
by LPAuthor2003
Summary: When a wish that I had for so long finally comes true, it came with a price. A price I will pay in order to have my wish, a new beginning, and my happy ending.
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

My New Beginning: Part 1

**Summary: When a wish that I had for so long finally comes true, it also comes with a price. A price I will pay for me to have my wish and a new beginning.**  
***************************************************************************

Chapter 1 What the Hell?

-Hyperion Heights-

After we finally all woke up from being under yet another curse, Henry followed me back to the bar so we could talk.

"Drink?"

He waved at me, "No, I'm alright."

I picked up a bottle of Scotch and glass, put it down in front of Henry, and poured me a drink. "After what just happened, I need about three!"

I took a sip, and Henry began to talk. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. All I know, I want to get back to Storybrooke. I miss seeing everyone."

He looked up at me, "I wonder how Ma is doing."

"I'm sure she's over the moon right now. Wouldn't mind picking at her for being big and pregnant with a pirate's baby."

We shared a laugh, and I killed the rest of what was left in my glass.

"Mom?"

I gazed into my son's eyes, and he could sense that something was up. "You miss Ma, don't you?"

I spat out some of the new Scotch that I poured into my glass, and I coughed. "Why do you think I miss Emma? We practically got on each other's nerves the majority of the time."

He gave me an expression that Emma was famous for providing when she called me out for being sarcastic with her. Henry was right. I do miss that big idiot.

"Fine." I finished the second glass. "I miss Emma. Are you happy?"

He victoriously smiled, "Yes, I am happy."

"Good." I picked up the bottle and glass, and I put them away. "I'm going to search for my books in the basement. Want to come help me?" 

"Sure."

I walked out from behind the bar, and Henry followed me as I descended the stairs.

-The basement of Roni's-

_Clonk! Clonk! Clonk! Clonk!_

"What are we looking for again?"

"My spell books to see if there is something that we could use to get back to Storybrooke."

Henry sighed, "What if there isn't anything in your books for us to use?"

I stopped at the door, turned around, and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Have faith. There has to be something."

I opened the door, and Henry began to look around. I walked over to a desk, and I started to search for a lead to where my spellbooks could be. 

"Nothing over here!"

I sighed in frustration, "Nothing here neither." Something caught my eye; it was a red cabinet with rusted gold hardware. I called out to Henry, "I found something."

I walked up to the cabinet, and Henry examined it as he walked up to it. I have never seen this cabinet before unless…

"Mom, this cabinet looks like the one you had when you hid your books. Do you have the key?"

I studied the lock then grabbed my keys. I found three keys that could fit that lock. I tried each one with no luck. I sighed in frustration, then decided to use my magic. I fired my spell at the lock and heard the tumble, and a _click_. I opened the cabinet doors and smiled when I saw all my books, my old cell phone, and a bottle with purple liquid in it with a note. After picking it up and read the letter, I removed the cork and downed the contents.

Henry grabbed the bottle from me. "Mom! What are you drinking?"

"I made that potion just in case another curse came our way. It's a good thing I did. I feel like myself again."

I returned my gaze to the contents of the cabinet, and it was like a time capsule.

"Is that what I think it is?" I picked up my phone from when I was still living in Storybrooke. "Holy shit!"

There were 166 missed calls and over 200 texts.

"Mom." I turned to look at my son. "How are you going to catch up with all those texts and missed calls?"

I laughed wholeheartedly and responded the best I could. "I will start with the most recent and work from there."

I went to my text messages, and to my surprise, the majority of the texts were from Emma. I opened up our conversation, and I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

_Regina! Why aren't you answering your phone? I need you!_

_Regina, we need to talk! Please call me!_

_Ok, damn it, what the hell did I do to you to deserve the silent treatment? We need to talk! It's about the pregnancy. Please call me. ASAP!_

I got out of the text messages and noticed the voicemails I had. I rolled my eyes when I saw five from Snow. When I found the majority of the voicemails, it was all from Emma. I decided to hit play all and just listened.

"_Regina, please call me. We need to talk."_

"_Regina, what the hell? Pick up! Ugh, you're killing me!"_

_"Alright, what the fuck did I do to deserve the silent treatment from you? Shit, call me as soon as you get this."_

"_Hey, I have something that I need to tell you, but you need to call me. Please. I'm desperate."_

_"Regina, I am just going to go ahead and say what I've needed to tell you. Remember the night I stayed at your house because Killian and I got into it. Whenever you hugged me, there was a blinding goldish light. Well, since then, I started to feel sick and drained."_

_"Damn it; I hate it when it hangs up! Anyway, I took a test and found out that I was pregnant. Killian, of course, was over the moon; however, I was confused. Killian and I weren't trying for a baby, and we were beginning to come to terms from our last argument."_

_"Son of a bitch! This damn voicemail! Sorry, pregnancy hormones. Regina, I calculated from when Dr. Whale told me how far along I was; the baby is magical due to me being a magical person. Regina, the baby, is…"  
_

"Damn it!" I cursed at the phone when I heard Emma's voice coming back on. She was crying.

_"This mother fucking voicemail is driving me insane! I'm trying to tell you that the baby is yours, and this damn voicemail keeps hanging up on me!"  
_

My eyes widened, mouth a gaped, and I dropped the phone. Did I hear correctly? Emma wasn't pregnant for Guyliner. She's pregnant with my baby! When she came to the Enchanted Forest to help Henry, she didn't just tell Henry about the pregnancy; she was also telling me! The room started to spin, and I needed some air.

"Mom, are you alright?"

My dear sweet boy, so concerned, and yet, I don't know how to explain this to him. 

"I need to get some air. I'm going to take the trash to the dumpster." 

I left Henry in the basement more confused than when we first walked in. At the moment, I needed to get out of that room before I reacted before I had a chance to think things through. A breath of fresh air always cleared my head to help me think, and I need to breathe to soak it all in that a lifelong wish was finally coming true.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked out of the bar with two black bags. Replaying Emma's message in my mind, I couldn't begin to fathom how it happened. I remember that night like it was only yesterday…

_Henry was at his friend's house for the evening, and I just finished hanging up my pantsuits in the closet when my phone whistled. I walked over to my nightstand and picked it up. It was a text from Emma._

_**Killian and I fought.**_

_I rolled my eyes. All they have been doing since they got married was fight. I took a deep breath, bit my tongue, and texted back. _

_**Again?**_

_**Yes, it was much worse this time.**_

_**Do you want to talk about it?**_

_I waited, then her text appeared on the screen.  
_

_**Are you home?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**I'll be there soon.**_

_Not even a minute later, the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs, up to the front door, and opened it. Emma lifted her head, and tears stained her face.  
_

"_You look awful."_

"_I feel like shit."_

_I motioned for her to come in, and she walked into the foyer. I closed the door and gave her a weak smile._

"_Can I get you anything to drink?"_

_She shook her head, "I'm alright."_

"_No, you're not."_

_I led her to the living room, and we both sat down on the sofa._

"_What the hell did that filthy pirate do to you?"_

_She was still shaking, and I took her hand in mine, "Emma, please tell me that he didn't hit you."_

_Tears continued to pour down her cheeks, and my blood began to boil. I wanted to rip out his heart and set it ablaze! I want Guyliner to feel immense pain for hurting my best friend that way!_

_"Regina, he wants to start a family, and I don't know if I'm ready for that. I told him that we need to think about it, but he lost it when I told him that I was going to meet you to talk with you about Henry's senior trip."_

"_What did he do to you?"_

"_He grabbed me and well…"_

_Emma took off her jacket, and when she pulled it off her left arm, she winced in pain. I gasped when I saw a long gash on her arm._

"_That's it! He's getting his ass torched!"_

"_This was an accident…"_

_"Like hell, it was! Emma, I don't understand why you are taking up for him. He hurt you, and you are defending him?"  
_

_"Regina, I fought to get away from him when he grabbed me, then his hook caught me…"  
_

_I made a quizzical expression. "Emma?"  
_

_She began to cry again. "You're right. I'm making excuses and I shouldn't…I shouldn't let him get away with this."_

_I took her into an embrace. When she wrapped her arms around me, a flash of golden light burst from our embrace. We stayed in the embrace for some time then I broke the embrace to mend her arm._

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

As I walked to the back by the dumpster, I couldn't help but have that feeling that someone was following me, watching my every move. I focused on the presence I felt behind me. Whoever it is, he or she has magic. I quickly turned around to see no one there. After throwing the trash in the dumpster, I felt the magical being getting closer. I formed a fireball in my hand and quickly turned around. 

"Henry?" I blew out my fire. "Haven't you learned to never sneak up on me?"

"Sorry, mom…" His voice drowned out when I saw the fire blazing our way.

"Henry, duck!"

He ducked just in time for me to catch the flaming…arrow? I put out the fire to see a rolled-up note. I opened the letter and read it in its entirety.

_My dear Regina,_

_I want to give you my heartfelt thanks for giving me a second chance at having a happy ending with Robin. We are happily married and have a daughter. Yes, you are a mother. But I hope you are sitting down for this. When I had Katherine, the doctor said she was supposed to be a twin. Regina, when we were separated, Katherine was separated from her twin. You are carrying her twin. Your pregnancy is dormant due to the infertility potion you drank but forgot an ingredient to make sure that we would never get pregnant…blood of thyself. There's something else. Katherine and I found a way for you to reverse the effects of the potion. You can see her in your bar after you read this letter, and she can explain everything more clearly. She also knows that Robin is not her biological father. When you see her, you will know who her other parent is. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance at life with happiness._

_Your former evil half,_

_Regina_

A wave of dizziness hit me suddenly, and I propped myself against the metal dumpster for support. I'm…I'm…

"Mom? Are you alright?"

I was still in shock. "I'm what?"


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 2 Katherine

I'm still in shock; me, pregnant! I couldn't be! I took a damn potion that prevented that! At least, I thought it did. It hurt like hell when it began to work. After rereading the letter for the tenth time, I looked up at my son, who was extremely worried about me. 

"Mom, say something. Are you alright?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ok, I told you to say something, but wait, what?" 

I smiled at him and repeated what I said. "I'm pregnant. The pregnancy is dormant due to the infertility potion that I took years ago, but I don't know how it happened or when."

Henry ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled. He took the letter from me and read its contents.

"I have a sister named Katherine, and she's in the bar right this second. What are we waiting for? Let's go talk to her." 

He took off toward the bar.

"Henry, wait!" I sighed in frustration. He just couldn't wait for me to reason with him before going in. Well, ready or not, I believe I'm going inside to meet my daughter.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After walking into the bar, I heard laughter. I decided to listen before making my presence known.

"I can't believe I have a little sister!"

"Crazy, right?" 

"Wow, you can pass as Mom's twin!"

"Imagine the looks I get in the Enchanted Forest!"

They broke out into a laughing fit, and I smiled. My heart melted that my son and daughter were getting along so well. 

"So, how's mom?"

"You can ask her yourself. I thought I heard the door closed. Mom!"

After taking a deep breath, I walked up to where they were sitting. She was so beautiful. She had long wavy dark brown hair. Henry was right. Katherine can pass as my twin, but her eyes were green where mine are brown. Green eyes…green eyes! No!

"Hi, Mom." 

I smiled and finally replied to her. "Hi, how are you?"

Katherine stood up and hugged me. "Doing well. I was talking with Henry before you came in." 

Henry looked down at his watch then got up from his chair. "I hate to do this, but I have to run. I need to check on Ella and Lucy. Mom, call me if you need anything." 

"I will." He kissed me then Katherine, and he walked out, leaving us alone. 

Katherine exhaled, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

"I don't know where to begin." I sat down and began playing with a napkin. After a brief moment of silence, I finally found the words to speak. "How did this happen?"

"Mom, I don't think I need to give you the birds and the bees talk."

I laughed then took her hand in mine. "No, dear, I guess I should reword my question. When did this happen?"

"Remember when the darkness enveloped you trying to make you the Dark One?"

"Yes."

"Emma sacrificed herself to save you."

"Yes."

"What was going through your head at that moment?"

"Katherine, that was over two years ago…"

"Try to remember."

I thought back to that moment. I remembered thinking about what I would be missing out on if I succumbed to the darkness; Henry, Robin, Emma, a family, a baby of my own…wait…that's it! Emma stuck the dagger in right when I thought of a baby of my own! Oh Emma, you big idiot!

"You figured it out, didn't you?"

I nodded and looked into her green eyes…Emma's eyes. I smiled.

"Emma gave me you."

"And my twin that is still in there." She pointed to my stomach, I looked down, and I rested my hand on it.

"How can we reverse the effects of the infertility potion?"

Katherine smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

She reached into her pocket. The door to the bar flew open, and Lucy ran in. 

"You'd never guess what I found!"

I turned to look at my precious granddaughter and smiled. "What did you find?"

"I found this. It looks like a page from the book, but there's no missing pages or torn pages anywhere." 

"Let me see it."

I reached out for the page, and Lucy handed it to me. Katherine and I looked at the page together. I was confused. It showed Emma and I in the Enchanted Forest, and we were kissing. 

"This isn't making sense. This never happened."

Katherine placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it was supposed to happen, but it didn't."

Lucy's mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh! The prophecy foretold but never came to be!"

I looked up from the picture with a questionable expression, then Lucy explained. 

"There was a prophecy that foretold about the Queen and the Savior. They are soul mates and will have gold magic, which is the most powerful magic ever known in existence once they are married. They will have a child born on the third day of the third month before the sun dies…" 

I found where Lucy was reading, and I held up my hand. "Stop." 

She looked at me with an expression that asked if she'd done anything wrong. I looked at her.

"Where did you find this?"

She smiled at me and replied, "Follow me."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Katherine and I followed Lucy into the garden, where the beautiful blue delphiniums were blooming. Lucy pointed down into the dry well. Katherine and I looked down to realize there was a rope leading down.

"I'm going down."

"Mom, no! Think about you and my twin. I don't want you both to get hurt!"

"Katherine." I took her hands in mine. "I didn't reverse anything yet. We are both fine until then. I need answers."

She nodded and let go of my hands. I grabbed the rope, swung myself to where I was facing the inside wall of the well.

Lucy glanced at Katherine then me. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on? Why do I see two Reginas?" 

Katherine and I laughed. Katherine knelt in front of Lucy. "How about I explain everything while Regina is down there looking around?" 

On that note, I descended into the well.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 3 The Pages of What Could Have Been

I made my way down the rope and landed on the sandy bottom of the well. As I looked around, I can only see where the sun shone. I lifted my hands and lit torches lined the walls.

"That's better. Now, let's see what we have down here."

I knelt and began moving sand around. Sand…all I felt was sand! What did I do; get trapped inside an hourglass? I was getting frustrated until… 

"Ouch!"

I held out my hand and found a paper cut on my index finger. I looked down and found a corner of a piece of paper sticking out of the sand. I picked it up and looked at the picture.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I gazed at the picture. Emma and I had our hands facing toward whoever was looking at the picture; then, gold magic shot out of our hands. I looked up, trying to grasp what this is. 

_Ah ah ah oooooo ah ah!_

I conjured a fireball in my free hand, trying to find where the voice came from. There was a small tunnel where I would have to crawl through.

"You've got to be kidding me."

_Ah ah ah oooooo ah ah!_

I exhaled. "Guess not."

I got down on my hands and knees then crawled through the tunnel.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After I crawled my way through, I reached a place that felt out of this realm. Torches lit themselves in golden flames. I stood up to where I can observe where I am. Before I can get a clear look around, a tall male Native American shaman dressed in gold walked up to me.

"Ya'at'eeh aliil yee."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

He walked closer to me, and I got a better look at him. His hair was long, white, and thick. He stood about a little under five feet since he was shorter than I am. His wrinkles told me that he lived for a long time. 

"You, magical one, known as Regina."

"Yes, I am Regina. You are?"

"Achak, I am the one who protects the Tooh di T'aa aaniinii and the foretold prophecy that never came to be."

I looked around and didn't see anything of what he was talking about. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't see this Tooh di T'aa aaniinii, and what is the foretold prophecy that never came to be?" 

"You ask too many questions, Regina. What you need to do is ask the question that weighs the most on your heart. It is not about the River of Truth, and it's not about the prophecy." 

The moment of truth. "Where are the remaining pages like this one?"

I handed the page to Achak, and he began chanting. 

"_Ah yah high eee igh yah toom eee yeah yuh."_

Golden mist swirled in front of us as he continued to chant. It swirled faster when he chanted more quickly, forming a column post stand. When the chanting finished, a beautiful red and white book with gold trim appeared on the stand. When I looked at the book, I read the title: _The Queen and Her Savior_.

"Achak, how did this book…" I turned to him to finish asking my question only to find that I am alone. I exhaled in frustration; then I picked up the book. _Doom!_ I looked around, and the room was filling up with sand. 

"Shit!"

I ran to the tunnel with the book and began to crawl through. I heard the sand moving behind me and quickened my pace. I saw the light and crawled out. After using my magic to get me out the well, it quickly filled to the top with sand.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

"Mom? Are you alright?"

I turned to my daughter…still getting used to saying that. "I'm fine. Well, I found the book those pages came from."

Lucy was bouncing with excitement. "Let's go back and read it!"

"Lucy, I need to read this on my own to understand all of this, then I need to get back to Emma. She and I have a lot to talk about."

Katherine rested her hand on my shoulder, and I looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Do you want me to be there with you, Mom?" 

I returned my gaze to the book and ran my hand over the cover. I nodded, then Katherine took Lucy's hand. 

"Let's go back, and then we can call Henry to come to get Lucy, then you and I can sit down to read this book." 

"Alright." I looked up from the book, and weakly smiled. "Let's go." 

We arrived back at the bar, and Katherine took my cellphone to call Henry. I sat down on the couch and began to read through it. Lucy sat down next to me.

"I like this picture. It looks like you two are in the Enchanted Forest, but my dad looks about my age." 

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. "Because he is. This was what could have happened if I would have allowed Emma and Henry to return to the Enchanted Forest with us when I prevented Peter Pan's curse from happening."

"I wish this could have happened. You deserve to be happy…you know with your soulmate."

I closed the book and hugged Lucy. "What made you think I wasn't happy?" 

Lucy shook her head. "I meant you would be happier with your soulmate."

After kissing her cheek, Henry walked in. We said our goodbyes and Katherine and I were left alone. She sat down on the couch with me. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I opened the book, and we read through it, page by page. This story reminded me of a classic fairytale. I had a massive smile on my face laughing at Emma's idiotic decisions, and I cried when I saw a picture of me pregnant. Katherine took me into an embrace and held me as I cried. 

"You know this can still happen."

I broke the embrace and gazed into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "You can still be pregnant and be with Ma. All you have to do." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a purple potion bottle. "Drink this."

I smelled the potion after removing the cork. It smelled wonderful. I decided to drink the potion.

"Katherine, nothing has happened yet…"

The pain hit me. I hunched over, and Katherine held my hand. 

"Mom, you need to breathe. If you throw up after the pain subsides, you are indeed pregnant."

Listening to my beautiful daughter, I took deep breaths, and the pain slowly subsided. When it finally went away, I felt horrible! I knew something was going to happen. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the restroom. I made it to the toilet just in time for me vomit. 


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 4 I Need to Get to Emma

I emptied my stomach contents again, and I heard the bathroom door open. The sound of Katherine's footsteps filled the room, and she opened the door to the stall I was in. I felt her scratching my back.

"When will this stop?"

She laughed, then replied. "I don't know. I was never pregnant. I heard nausea goes away after the first trimester." 

We both shared a laugh, and finally, the nausea subsided. Katherine helped me up, and I walked to the sink to clean up. 

"Come on. Let's get you home."

I nodded, and we walked back into the bar to grab our things. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We arrived at my apartment, and I felt another wave of nausea coming on. I hurried to the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach contents in the toilet. After I heard the door close, I felt hands rub up and down my back. My sweet Katherine; she has been a blessing to me since she arrived in Hyperion Heights. I flushed away the foul stench and carefully stood.

"Mom, are you okay?"

After I rinsed out my mouth and wiped it with a towel, I smiled at her through the mirror. "I felt like I was run over by a bus, but I will be fine." 

She smiled at me, then took my arm and hooked it in hers. "Come, you need to lie down. Where's your room?"

I led the way, and I climbed into my bed under the covers. Katherine sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"I need to find a way to get to Emma."

"Mom, you need to call her. Do you still have her number?"

"Yes, look in my purse. I have a cell phone that I used in Storybrooke. Her number is on that phone." 

She left the room, and I had some time to think. I'm pregnant, and so is Emma. We are both having babies for each other. I still don't understand all of this, but one thing keeps coming into my mind. How do I tell Emma that I'm pregnant with her child? I looked down at my flat belly and placed a hand on it. Emma and I's baby is in there growing. I need to talk to her; now!

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Katherine walked back into my room and handed me my phone. After I took the phone, I searched for Emma's number. Once I found it, I looked at my daughter.

"Just call already."

I looked down at the phone and pressed to call her. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"It's about damn time you call!"

I laughed. "I'm sorry. It's a long story!"

"Another curse?"

"How did you guess?"

"That is the only explanation for why you never returned my calls."

"Emma, I have something that I need to tell you. I hope you are sitting down for this."

It was silent for a while. I heard her grunt signaling that she sat down.

"Alright, Regina, what's up?" 

"Remember when the darkness was about to claim me as the new Dark One?"

"Very clearly, yes."

"When you stuck the dagger in to get the darkness from me, I was thinking about things that I wished I would have been able to do. One of them was to have a child of my own. You stuck the dagger in at that moment. You, my idiotic Savior, magically got me pregnant…" 

"What?"

"Let me finish. The pregnancy was dormant due to the infertility potion I took, which was faulty. When I split myself with the Jekyll and Hyde potion, my evil half took one fetus, and I still have the other. My evil half found a way to reverse the effects of the potion and had a beautiful baby girl who looks exactly like me but with your eyes. Her name is Katherine."

"So…wait…can she talk?"

"Yes, do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure."

I handed the phone to Katherine, and she looked at me perplexed. 

"She wants to talk to you."

Katherine took the phone, placed it up to her ear, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl." 

"Hi Ma, how are you?"

"Very huge and very uncomfortable."

Katherine laughed, then continued the conversation. "Ma, I brought Mom the potion, and she took it. She is indeed pregnant with my twin even though I was born first." 

"Oh, baby girl, I wish I could see you and your Mom. I miss Regina so much." 

"I'll let you talk to her so you can tell her that."

Katherine handed me the phone back. I placed it next to my ear.

"What do you think of her?"

"I love her."

I looked at my daughter and took her hand in my free one. "I love her, too."

"I miss you, Regina. I wish I could see you. I want you to be here when the baby comes." 

"Listen to me; I will do everything in my power to come back to Storybrooke."

"Please hurry. I have to continue to use Blue to help me stay strong because this baby is magical."

"Emma, what are we going to do with two newborns?"

"I don't know, but…wait, we?"

"Yes! I don't want to raise this baby alone, and I don't want you to do it alone either. We are having each other's baby." 

"This is some messed up shit."

I laughed, then Emma came back on. "I missed your laugh. I'm so happy I got to hear it again." 

I smiled and decided to tell her how I felt. "I missed you, too."

"Crap!"

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"Hook is here."

"Did you tell him about the baby not being his?"

"Yes, he just got home from being away for eight months."

I was fuming! I needed to get to Emma now! How dare Captain Guyliner leave the mother of my baby alone for eight months! She needed someone, and he left her! 

"I'm on my way, and Hook's ass is toast!" 

"Regina, don't you hang up on…"

I hung up, and I looked up at Katherine. 

"I need to get to Storybrooke, and I need your help." 


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 5

"Mom, do you know that you are asking for a tall order? Look at where we are located. We don't have magic beans growing everywhere."

"How did you get here?"

Katherine hung her head then looked into my eyes with tears in hers. "I opened a portal using my magic; only I had to sacrifice not being able to return to the Wish Realm." 

My heart sank. She sacrificed her life back home to come to help me. I couldn't hold back the tears. 

"Oh, mom," she took me into her arms and hugged me. "It's alright. I'm here to help you. The only way to open up the portal is to write down a sacrifice you are willing to make. Fold it up and give it to me, then I will show you how to open the portal." 

I picked up a sheet of paper, a pen, and I penned _**I sacrifice eight months of pregnancy to get to Emma in Storybrooke.**_ I gave it to Katherine; then she smiled at me. 

"Alright, I want you to go stand in front of your full-length mirror. Once you are there, close your eyes and think about where you want to go then hold out your right hand."

I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to the mirror. I looked inside the mirror, eyes closed, and thought about Emma along with that ass of a pirate doing heaven knows what to her! 

"Mom, hold out your hand to open it."

I held out my hand and heard the magic begin to work. When I opened my eyes, I can see everything that is going on. Suddenly, my clothes began to feel tight. I looked down, and my belly began to grow. I ran into the bathroom to magic my clothes into a stretchy dress. My stomach stopped growing and realized that I'm the same size as Emma. We were both in our ninth month of pregnancy. What I felt next was the most beautiful thing ever; the baby moved! I began to talk to the baby. 

"Hi, my love. It's Mommy! We're going to see Ma right now." 

I walked out of the bathroom, and Katherine's mouth dropped.

"Mom, look at you. You sacrificed all that time so that you can go to Ma." 

"Yes, now do the pregnant lady a favor."

She gave me a perplexed look.

"Go through the portal with me."

She took my hand in hers, and we stepped through the portal. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke, Emma's House-

All I heard was arguing. Hook was in a rage, still calling Emma a slut and asking why she was having my baby. Before Emma could answer, Katherine and I arrived in the living room. 

"**That's enough!**"

Emma's eyes were extensive, and Hook was also in shock. 

"Regina?"

"What the hell?"

I placed my hands on my hips and fired back at the damn pirate. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Guyliner! What in the hell were you thinking of leaving Emma for eight months knowing she was pregnant? What in the hell were you thinking coming back to Emma asking her why she was having my baby?" 

"I was asking what the hell because I see fucking two of you!"

"Captain Drunkard, meet Katherine. Emma and I's daughter. The baby I am carrying is also Emma's, although the pregnancy was dormant for two years. This baby is Katherine's twin. My evil half had her."

"Regina, this doesn't help the current situation."

"Killian, can you do me a favor?" I turned to look at Emma, and I noticed she wasn't well. 

"Emma, please sit down, and I will sit next to you. It will help us both." 

Emma nodded, and we both sat down on the couch. We sat close enough to where our legs touched…nothing. 

"Mom, you and Ma will have to touch each other's arm or hold hands for it to work." 

Emma and I looked at each other, then grabbed hands. Our magic began to help not only us but the babies as well. We smiled at each other, then Hook cleared his throat. 

"Aren't we a happy family? I'm sure you two will sleep together now, am I right? You, your Majesty, decided to waltz back in after leaving to go help Henry for some time then come back pregnant hoping to steal my wife!" 

I was hot! Livid! I decided to let him have it.

"Are you kidding me, Killian? Was I the one who constantly verbally abused her when things didn't go my way? Was I the one who abused her every time we got into a verbal altercation? The answer would be no. I would never lay a hand on her to hurt her. She always helped me even when I didn't deserve it. She's my friend that I can depend on, and I hope that I was that friend for her. Yes, I missed her very much and wanted to get back to her once I found out that she was carrying my baby. Unfortunately, I had to battle with another curse and this surprise." 

Katherine smiled, then Killian shook his head. "You know what. You can both have this! Emma, it's over. I'm outta here!" 

I evilly grinned. "See ya mate!" 

He turned around and raised his hook at me as he was nearing me. I was too fast for him. I shot my magic at him, sending him out the door.

"Regina! I'm so glad you came back!"

"So am I. Oh!" I broke the embrace and motioned for Katherine to come over. "Emma, this is Katherine."

Katherine sat down to where Emma was between us. "Oh, Ma, you were everything I dreamed you would be!" 

"Oh, baby girl, you are exactly what I pictured you to be."

I smiled, and I couldn't be happier at what I was seeing in front of me. Katherine yawned, and Emma got up. 

"Oh, Kat, I will show you to a room so you can rest."

"Thanks, Ma." 

She bent down to kiss my cheek. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Emma and Katherine walked upstairs, leaving me in the living room. I felt the baby move, and I smiled. 

"Fooled you, I'm not sleeping."

The baby moved to where it was up against my hand. I chuckled and rubbed the spot I felt him or her in.

"I can't wait to see you. Will you look like Ma? Me? Or a mix of both?"

"Well, I think another you would be nice because you are beautiful."

I turned around to see Emma waddle her way back to the sofa.

"Why are you giving me a lovely compliment?"

"Because it's the truth!"

I smiled and decided to give her one. "You're beautiful, too, you know."

"I think I like you pregnant. You're not calling me an idiot a lot."

We laughed, and then Emma took my hand in hers. 

"I missed you, Regina."

"I missed you, too."

She took me into an embrace, and I wrapped my arms around her. Finally, I felt like I am home. 


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

My New Beginning Part 1

Chapter 6 Pregnancy Times 2

-Emma's House 2 am-

I waddled my way into the kitchen because I had a craving for Funyuns and Spinach Artichoke dip with a Coca Cola. I opened the pantry; no Funyuns. I opened the refrigerator; the spinach artichoke dip only had two servings left. There was only one Coca Cola left. I picked it up, popped the top, and began to drink it. Emma walked in, eating the Funyuns. 

"Emma, I want some Funyuns."

"There's no more. I'm here to throw the bag away."

I was fuming and was struggling to maintain control. "There's no more?"

"No, do you know it goes wonderfully with spinach artichoke dip?"

I knew my face was turning red at this point, then to top it off, she added. "I got thirsty, so I came to get a Coca Cola to wash it down." 

I mustered up my evil grin then I downed the rest of the Coke. After crushing the can with my right hand, I replied.

"There's no more. I just drank the last one."

Emma was pissed, and I was enjoying every minute of it. 

"Regina, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"You bitch!"

"You pig!"

"Selfish Queenie!"

"Is that all you can come up with? You overgrown idiotic, self-centered cow!" 

Katherine walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "What is going on?" 

Emma and I started yelling at her all at once.

"She ate all the Funyuns!"

"She drank the last Coke!"

"She ate all the spinach artichoke dip!"

"And she didn't even bother to think of me!"

Katherine winched then held up her hands. "Alright, both of you calm down. Please stop arguing and go back to bed. I will go to change and run to the store." 

I shook my head. "I'm too upset to eat. I refuse to stay in the same room with this bottomless pit cow!"

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I heard Emma yelling back at me.

"And I refuse to stay in the same room with a selfish queen who thinks I will let her have the first pick of any food in my pantry and refrigerator! Now I understand why you were called evil! You only think of yourself!" 

That's it! I opened the door to my room and walked back to where I stood to look at Emma in her eyes. 

"You don't understand what you've just done, Miss Swan. You just unleashed my fury!"

Emma fired back. "Bring it on, your majesty!"

We both stormed off to our rooms and slammed the doors.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Emma's Home 10:30 am-

Emma and I were watching reruns of The Golden Girls in shorts and a tank top. We were laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, this is the part where Blanche explains a fantasy about Dorothy and Al's arguing was built-up sexual tension." 

I watched to see if Emma was telling the truth. It happened along with Blanche spraying herself with water in the face. We laughed so hard then Emma turned to me.

"I don't know how many times I had that happen to me."

I looked at her perplexed. "You mean where you spray yourself with water in the face?"

She chuckled, then sorted. "No, I mean having those arguments where it is built-up sexual tension. One person comes to mind that I argue a lot with and imagine what would be like in the bedroom." 

I forgot about the rest of the episode then turned to my idiotic friend as best as I could to face her.

"Emma Grace Swan, you have been holding back on me, and I want details. Who is the lucky one that you have these thoughts of?" 

Emma blushed, then my mouth dropped open. "It's someone I know. Isn't it?" 

She nodded, then I began to guess. "August?"

She shook her head.

"Hook?"

She gave me the 'are you stupid' expression.

"My apologies!"

Emma blushed some more, and my jaw dropped. "A woman?" 

She nodded. I placed my hand on hers and reassured her. "It's alright. Having weird sex cravings during pregnancy is…normal? I think I read that in the book. I've experimented before arriving in Storybrooke before I became the Evil Queen. I prefer that experience than with a male." 

"That's a little bit too much for me to handle at the moment."

"What's the matter, dear? Already wet?"

"Regina!"

"I think I am walking in at the wrong time…do you need anything else at the store?"

Emma and I began to think, then Emma replied. "Pick up some cookies-n-cream ice cream!" 

"And some chocolate syrup!" I added as I watched Katherine remove her layers into capri pants and a short-sleeved shirt. "Kat, could you turn the air conditioner on it's stifling in here!" 

She walked into the room, shivering, turned down the air, and left Emma and me alone. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Emma's House 2 am-

I was sleeping great, then something incredible happened. Someone was giving me pleasure like I have never experienced before! It was two fingers that penetrated my core and curled inside. I moaned my appreciation, and then my eyes opened to see… 

"Emma? What the hell?"

"Regina…let me explain."

"Let you explain? What's there to explain?"

"Could you calm down before you wake up Katherine, then it would get awkward." 

I exhaled then nodded for her to explain.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore! I have been having these wet dreams about us since the first day we met! When we became friends, the wet dreams lasted longer, and they felt so real. You left, and all I had were the dreams. Damn it, Regina, from our friendship alone…I fell in love with you. Those dreams…I want to make love to you until you can't move for two days." 

"Emma Swan, get out of my room."

"Please, Regina, just listen."

"Please leave me alone."

I rolled over very carefully and began to ponder on everything Emma told me. Hell, she dropped this massive bombshell on me! She's in love with me and wants to make love to me! What the fuck? I am so confused. 

"Regina…"

I squinted my eyes shut, hoping she would just leave me alone. 

"I am not leaving until we talk about this."

I shook my head. "What is there to talk about, Emma? You came into my room, gave me one hell of foreplay, and then drop this bomb that you love me. What can I say right now?" 

All I heard was a sigh, then I continued. "Until I have had time to think it over, I have nothing more to say." 

"Regina…"

"Goodnight, Emma." 

"Goodnight."

I felt when she got up and heard when the door closed. Immediately, it felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest along with my lungs. I couldn't breathe for a moment until I stopped denying one thing. Something I shouldn't hold back any longer needs to be said. Damn, why do I have to be so blatant with things? Why do I always push people away every time he/she shows me some affection? Not anymore. Now, I'm going to do what's right for me—time I hold tight to what's mine. 


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 7 Shut Up and Kiss Me

-4 am Emma's House-

I made up my mind about what to do now; so, I got up made my way down to Emma's room. I stood outside the door, and before I knocked, I heard her crying. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Oh no! I caused this. I'm the reason she's crying. Why did I push her away? Why do I keep doing this to people that I care for and love? Wait…love…that's it! I love the idiot, but do I deserve her? I don't want to hurt her like Captain Drunk-A-Lot. Regina, snap out of it, open the damn door and tell Emma how you feel. I reached for the handle, knocked softly, and waited. 

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in.

"Are you coming to reject me again?" 

That hit a nerve, and I closed the door. "I deserved that. Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" 

"To what, Regina? Hurt me? Kinda late for that one."

"I know. If I could take it back, I would."

After walking to the unoccupied side of the bed, I sat down and got comfortable. "Emma, listen to me. This is not how I pictured our talk about feelings would turn out. So, I will just say what I feel."

Silence. I can't stand that she's not talking! I felt her move and the moonlight shown through the curtain to show me that she was looking at me. 

"What do you feel?"

"When I was away from you, it felt as if my lungs were ripped out of my chest! Knowing that you were here with Guyliner beating you and verbally abusing you, it was like he ripped my heart out of my chest, and he was slowly crushing it. Emma, I feel like I am home now that I am here with you and Katherine. Katherine! You gave me something that I have always dreamed of having, but you; you, my big idiot, you gave me two." 

I placed my hand on my swollen belly with watery eyes.

"Three."

I looked down at her. "What?"

She took my free hand and placed it on her belly. "I gave you three; four if you count Henry."

"I always count Henry."

We shared a laugh then her thumb caressed the top of my hand. "You are absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight."

I smiled. "Emma, I'm so sorry for…"

"Regina."

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Before I knew it, she sat up, cupped the back of my neck, and our lips met. First, it started as gentle, and then it turned into heated…passionate…hungry! She gently pulled me entirely onto the bed then lowered me to where I was on my back. 

"Damn it; you have too many clothes on." 

Emma waved her hand, and our gowns and undergarments vanished. I smiled evilly. "Now, you can do what you wanted to do in my bedroom earlier." 

She grabbed my leg and began planting kisses down my calf to my inner thigh.

"Oh, Emma…you're so…so…" 

When she reached my core, I sharply inhaled when she began licking my bundle of nerves. 

"Utterly magnificent? Amazing?" 

I chuckled then gasped in surprise and euphorically when she inserted her tongue inside me.

"Oh, Emma…oh, yes…mmmm…"

Her free hand snaked up to where she began kneading my breast.

"Oh shit! Oh, Emma! Mmmm…"

"You need to quiet down. I forgot to silence the room."

I moaned, "Done. I want to pleasure you too." 

Emma kissed her way up to my lips, and a tongue battle was initiated. She helped me sit up and instructed me into a position. Our legs were spread apart to where her right leg was on top of my left, and my right leg was on top of her left. We maneuvered ourselves into where our cores rubbed together. Our bodies moved as one, and both of our needs were met at one time. 

"Oh, Regina! Oh, fuck! This is heavenly!" 

"Emma! Oh, shit, this is amazing! Ooooohhh!"

"Regina, go faster!"

I sped up, and this feeling sent us to new heights! I felt myself getting closer to the climax because I was throbbing at that point. What was also amazing, I felt our magic working simultaneously with our lovemaking! 

"Oh fuck, Regina! I'm about to cum!"

"Mmmm…me too!"

Emma's thumb found a way to my clit and began to work double time. I followed suit with hers, and we reached our climaxes together. We were both out of breath, and we made our way to the pillows. After we covered ourselves, we turned to look at each other with big smiles on our faces. 

"Wow!"

I laughed and agreed. "Wow, indeed." 

"Regina, that was the best I ever had."

"I have to agree with you. This was indeed the best I ever had. Oh, Emma, why did we wait so long to tell each other how we feel?" 

"Because we're idiots."

We both laughed, and Emma placed her hand on my cheek. "I love you, Regina Katherine. I'm so happy you came back into my life when I needed you, and I'm even happier that we're both pregnant together for each other."

I couldn't help laughing, then Emma got up. 

"Gee thanks, I'm trying to enjoy the afterglow, and you're laughing at me." 

"Come here," I attempted to coax her back into the bed. "I'm not laughing at you."

"I'm going pee! Your little princess or prince thinks my bladder is a bouncy castle."

I chuckled and adjusted myself to get comfortable. "Don't take too long, dear. I want to cuddle with you." 

It got quiet. Too quiet for my liking, I tried to look into the on-suite bathroom to see if Emma was alright. After lying in silence for three minutes, I heard her stir.

"Regina!"

Oh shit! That didn't sound good at all! I waved my hand, and I was in my gown again. I got up and waddled my way into her bathroom. What I saw looked like something straight out of a horror movie! 


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 8 Emergency

-Emma's Bathroom-

I walked into the bathroom and saw blood covering the floor leading up to Emma, who was sitting on the bathtub. I was in shock. 

"Regina, something's wrong. I don't feel so good."

I carefully made my way to Emma and sat next to her. I heard footsteps then Katherine walked in. 

"Ma! Oh, my God!" 

"Katherine, darling, call an ambulance."

"Mom…I…"

I raised my voice, "**Call an ambulance!**"

She took the house phone and called.

"Regina, I feel light-headed." 

"Emma, stay with me."

Her eyes were blinking rapidly.

"Emma?"

Her head bobbed forward, and her body was following suit. I caught her and held her in my arms. 

"**Emma!**"

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke General Hospital-

Emma was wheeled into the ER, and Katherine and I were sitting in the waiting room. Snow, David, and Neal came in. 

"Regina, what's going on? How's Emma? Oh my God, you're pregnant! Who's the father?"

I shook my head. "Snow, sit down, and I will explain the pregnancy after." 

I explained everything from the new curse I went through, Katherine, both Emma's and my pregnancy, and why we are here. Snow and David's mouths were open so wide they could catch one thousand flies. I couldn't take their silence anymore.

"Snow, David, please say something."

David chuckled, and Snow smiled. "It's about time that you two got together." 

We laughed for a short time until Dr. Whale walked up to us.

"We are doing an emergency c-section to get the baby out. The placenta detached, and right now, both lives are on the line." 

I swallowed hard. "Can I be there in the delivery room?"

"Regina, Emma's doctor is already performing the section as we speak."

I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying because I had sharp pains in my back that caused me to sit. Snow noticed my actions.

"Regina? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I winced in pain and grabbed Snow by the shirt collar. "My spine feels like it's breaking into a million shards at the moment. What do you think is wrong with me?"

Whale grabbed an empty wheelchair and ran back towards us. "Get in." 

"Listen here, Whale, if I move, I'm going to need some assistance."

Katherine and David gently stabled me, and then I felt something. I looked down, and there was a puddle of clear liquid on the floor. Pain hit me so hard that my knees buckled from under me. David, being Prince Charming, lifted me into his arms then followed Whale to a gernie. Whale, a couple of nurses, and Katherine wheeled me into Labor and Delivery. 

-Storybrooke Hospital Labor and Delivery Room 3-

I've been poked, hooked up, undressed, and redressed in a hospital gown. All I heard were different beeps and noises that were monitoring the baby and me. Katherine and Snow walked in. 

"Mom, how are you?"

I reached for a tube, "Now that I have the epidural, I'm pain-free," then I turned to Snow. "Any news on Emma?" 

"David is waiting. So far, we still haven't heard anything."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "This is so typical of us. We both get into situations that are way above our heads, but together we get through it. Now, she's in emergency surgery, and I'm in labor." 

Katherine pulled a chair next to me and took my hand in hers. David walked into the room, and his face looked grim. 

"What did they say about Emma and the baby?"

He stared out the window, not making eye contact with anyone. It was driving me crazy. I have to have an answer. 

"David, Emma and baby…how are they?"

Still no answer. My blood boiled, and I couldn't contain it anymore. 

"**Damn it, Charming! Answer me!**"

He finally snapped out of it, and I realized why he was silent. He was lost for words. 

"The baby is fine. She is in the nursery right now."

I smiled and exhaled with relief, then Snow asked, "What about Emma?" 

David walked to the window and gazed out of it. I noticed his eyes were holding back tears.

"David," he looked at me and pleaded, "tell me what's going on with Emma."

"The reason she had so much blood was that the placenta detached itself from the uterus. Being that this could be fatal to mother and baby, that's why they did an emergency c-section. After they got the baby out, Emma flatlined, and now they are working on her to get her stabilized." 

I was in shock. Emma was fighting for her life, and here I am about to give birth to our child. Whale came in and when he checked me… 

"Regina, I'm touching the head. Are you ready to have this baby?"

Katherine squeezed my hand, and Snow said, "David and I will wait to see if we hear any more about Emma." 

I nodded, and once the nurse entered, I knew it was showtime. 

The nurse instructed, "Alright, Regina, take a deep breath and push down to your bottom." 

I took a breath and pushed. Katherine counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

I exhaled, and Whale said, "Regina, that was great. Keep pushing that way, and we will have a baby in less than a minute." 

I felt the pressure again and took a breath then pushed like before. Katherine counted again and exhaled on ten. 

"Head has crowned, Regina. You're doing wonderfully."

I pushed when I felt pressure, and Katherine kissed my forehead when I exhaled on the tenth count. 

"Mom, you're amazing. I love you."

I squeezed her hand. "I love you, too. Now shut up and count!"

I pushed, and Whale instructed, "Alright Regina, I want you to breathe." 

In and out, I breathed, then he said, "Now push lightly." 

After I followed his instructions, he grabbed a blanket and a suction.

"Here's your baby boy."

I heard his cry, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I just let the tears flow; the joyful ones and the sad ones. I'm sad because Emma wasn't with me and I wasn't with her during the c-section. When my son was cleaned up, he was placed in my arms. I kissed him on his forehead. 

"Hi, my love, it's mommy. I've been waiting for you." 

Katherine kissed her little brother, and I couldn't be happier. 

-Storybrooke Hospital my room-

I was sleeping soundly, and then I heard the door open. I opened my eyes, and David walked in. My eyelids were so heavy that they closed automatically. 

"Regina, are you awake?"

"Resting my eyes. Any word on Emma?"

Silence. I opened my eyes to see him in tears. I quickly sat up.

"David, tell me. Is Emma, alright?" 

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"She died the same time you and Emma's son was born; 1:30."

My chest tightened, my breathing became labored, and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"No, no she…you're kidding me. She couldn't be…"

David sat on the bed and took me into a comforting embrace.

"We just told each other how we felt, and we're supposed to be a happy family! We were supposed to raise Michael and Hope together! Why? Why, you big idiot, did you give up? You're a fighter, and you always win! You never left me alone! **Emma!**"

I cried on David's shoulder. Emma…my Emma…gone. Oh God, it hurts so much right now.


	9. Part 1 Chapter 9

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 9 Thy Will Be Done

-3 Days Later My House-

Three days passed and it felt like the hole in my heart continued to grow. I remember like it was yesterday when I got to see Emma for one last time.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke General-

_I walked into the room to see Emma lying on the table. When I approached the table, I placed my hand on her arm._

"_You are a fighter, Emma. Why are you giving in so easily?"_

_Silence._

"_You promised me a happy ending! You call this a happy ending? This is my worst nightmare come true! Emma, my darling, you are my happy ending. You are the one that I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with, and raising our children together. Why are you letting this defeat you? Why aren't you fighting? Fight for us! Fight for me! Fight for Hope! Fight for Katherine! Fight for Michael! I don't want to let you go! I'm not ready to let you go!"_

_I picked her up enough to hold her close to me. Her body was already cold and I just wanted her close to me again. I cried as I rocked her. I don't want to part from her. I don't want to live without her._

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My House-

I am still lost. Staying at Emma's house would only add to my grief and suffering, so I decided to return home where I belong. Adjusting to being a new mother of two has been a challenge. Waking up to two screaming babies instead of one, feeding two babies at one time, and thank God I have Katherine, Snow, and David to help me. But this wasn't how it was meant to be! I was listening to the baby monitor and I heard someone humming. I recognized Snow's voice and I weakly smiled while I was curled up in the fetal position in my bed trying to take a nap. She began to sing to Hope and Michael.

"_I'm so confused. I know I heard you loud and clear. So, I followed through; somehow I ended up here."_

I grabbed my body pillow.

"_I don't wanna think. I may never understand that my broken heart is a part of your plan."_

Tears streamed down my face and I wrapped my arms and legs around the pillow.

"_When I try to pray, all I get is hurt and these four words."_

I lay in silence to listen.

"_Thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done."_

Snow always sang so beautifully, and I was having a hard time calming my troubled mind so I continued to listen.

"_I know your good, but this don't feel right now. And I know you think of things that I don't think about. It's hard to count it all joy distracted by the noise. Just trying to make sense of all your promises."_

My chest tightened and I buried my face into the pillow allowing the tears to just pour freely.

"_Sometimes I gotta stop, remember that you're God, and I am not. So, thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done like a child on my knees all that comes to me is…thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will…"_

I couldn't hear her anymore then I realized why.

"_I know you see me."_

Snow was sitting on the bed with me, rubbing my back, and trying to calm me.

"_I know you hear me, Lord. Your plans are for me. Goodness you have in store. I know you hear me. I know you see me, Lord. Your plans are for me. Good news you have in store."_

I broke down into a crying fit and Snow leaned over to embrace me.

"_So, thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done like a child on my knees all that comes to me is…thy will be done. Thy will be done. Thy will be done."_

My eyes were getting heavy and my body shook from crying so much. Snow kissed my head.

"_I know you see me. I know you hear me, Lord."_

"Rest Regina, you need it."

I knew she was still there so I answered her back. "How can I sleep when all I can see is Emma and before I get a chance to tell her I love you and hug her; I wake up? It hurts when I'm awake. It hurts when I sleep. I just wish someone could put me into a sleeping curse and leave me there!"

"Regina," Snow got me to sit up and took me into an embrace and rocked me while I continued to cry on her shoulder.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Night time-

Evidently, I cried myself to sleep and when I looked at my alarm clock, it read two o'clock in the morning. I missed Michael and Hope's feeding, but I know that Katherine and Snow fed them. _Crack! Rustle! Rustle!_ I quickly got out of bed and looked out the window. I saw a shadow figure standing on my lawn, and I recognized the figure's build and stance.

"Emma?"

The shadow figure moved to my right, and was walking away.

I quickly waved my hands and magically changed into a red tank top with black workout capri pants and tennis shoes. I quietly left my room, descended the stairs, and walked out the door.

-Outside my House-

After I closed my door, I walked down driveway and I spotted the shadow figure.

"Emma? Emma, is it you?"

The shadow figure turned away from me, and walked away.

"Emma!"

I chased after the figure, but it was too far ahead of me no matter how fast I ran. I followed the figure and I recognized where we were. I stopped to catch my breath, and I looked up. My vault stood before me and the figure disappeared into the vault without opening the door. After I caught my breath and my legs felt strong enough, I made my way to the vault, opened the door, and descended down the steps.

-Inside the Vault-

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_ I reached the bottom step, then I turned to where all my magical things are stored. In front of my mirror, the shadowy figure stood facing me. I swallowed hard scrambling to find something to say.

"Alright, clearly, you want to talk to me, so talk. Is it you, Emma? Or are you someone else?"

The shadow figure reached for the hood, and pulled it back to reveal the face. I had tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Emma!"

"Hey, babe."

"Is it really you? Are you really here?"

"I am here, but I'm not here here."

I laughed and shook my head. "I miss you so much. I never had the chance to tell you I love you. I will never get to see you hold Hope and Michael. We were supposed to be a family."

"I know, Regina, that's why I got in touch with this guy."

I turned around to see Achak dressed in his shaman regalia standing behind me.

"Achak, what are you doing here?"

"Ya'at'eeh, Regina. I come to help Nilch'i Emma grant your wish."

I was confused and he chuckled.

"She wants you to have your happy ending, awee."

I looked at Emma who was smiling at me, then I looked at Achak who was also smiling at me. How could Achak give me my happy ending with Emma?


	10. Part 1 Chapter 10

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 10 An Unexpected Journey

-My Vault-

I still can't believe that Achak and Emma were standing in front of me, giving me an offer for me to have my happy ending still. 

"Wait, how can I still have my happy ending? The love of my life is dead. Unless, Achak, you can raise the dead…"

"Ge' Regina, you must prepare yourself to go on a journey."

I turned to Emma, and she nodded, "It's going to be hard, babe." 

"When are any saving missions ever easy?"

We shared a laugh then Achak cleared his throat to remind me that he wasn't finished.

"You must travel to Emma and your pasts together and apart, collect memories from those times, and meet me at the banks of Tooh di T'aa aaniinii with those items."

I shook my head, and Emma said, "The River of Truth." 

"I understood what he said, you idiot!"

She smiled. "Just like old times."

"Ge' Nilch'i Emma, Regina…"

I returned my gaze to the old shaman.

"You need to begin this journey soon, or the prophecy will die with Emma. This prophecy was supposed to happen, and you pushed your feelings away because of your fear. Don't let your fear prevent you from getting your soulmate back and the life you always wanted." 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My House-

I walked into my house, and Snow greeted me. 

"Regina, are you alright?"

It was now or never. I had to tell her what happened.

"I need to talk to you and promise me you won't call me delusional."

She nodded, and I explained everything while I led her to the living room to the couch. She kept her promise throughout my whole explanation. After I finished, she was too quiet. 

"Regina, what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Snow, I have two newborns! I can't abandon them!"

"Then, we'll come with you." 

Snow and I looked up at the stairs to see Katherine walking down with Michael and Hope. I stood up and took Michael into one arm then Hope into the other. After kissing each one, I sat on the couch; then, Snow placed a pillow under my arms. David walked in. 

"What did I miss?"

Snow filled in Katherine and David about what happened to me early this morning, and then he went into Prince Charming mode. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Snow chimed in, "David, we don't know where to start."

Something clicked within me. I passed Michael off to Katherine and Hope to Snow. I immediately walked into my yard, where my apple tree used to stand. After digging around, I found the dried up root from the tree. When I picked it up, the memory came flooding into me. Emma was cutting down my tree and how livid I was. I shook my head.

"Oh, Emma."

I brought it back in and smiled. "Got one memory. Time to find some more memories."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke late morning-

I pushed the double stroller down the sidewalk while Katherine, Snow, and David followed as I made my way to the Police Station. David opened the door to the station, and we made our way inside. Wow, it's been so long since I last stepped into this place. 

"Regina."

I turned toward David, and he motioned to the Sheriff's office. After leaving the stroller with Katherine, I walked into Emma's office. It was a time capsule. I could still see her sitting there eating a Bear claw or a donut while trying to finish reports that I asked for two weeks prior. I smiled then I sat down in her chair and began to search the drawers in the desk. After searching high and low, she found it; the Sheriff's badge. A memory flashed before her, where she gave Emma the badge and declared her as the new Sheriff. David placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled at him. 

-My Home late night-

I was putting the two memories in a backpack and when I turned around…

"Emma! Damn it, don't scare me like that!"

"I had to see you."

I walked into my bathroom and began to change. "Great, my dead lover is following me. Next, I will have people trying to commit me into a mental institution."

She laughed, and I walked out in my red silk gown. 

"Damn it; I wished I was still alive right now because I would so rip that off you and make love to you for days." 

I laughed as I climbed into bed, and Emma floated over to my side. 

"Oh, Emma, I miss you so much." 

"I know, babe. You're doing great so far with finding memories. But…"

I noticed her facial expression changed, and I didn't like it. 

"But, Regina, my parents, and Katherine need to stay behind with the babies. This mission is for you and you alone."

"Emma," my voice began to crack, then I was able to speak after clearing my throat. "Emma, I can't do this alone. There's no way I can be away from Michael and Hope for more than a day." 

She smiled at me. "Listen to me, hard head. The faster you complete this journey, the faster you can have us all again."

I was quiet, and the smirk on her face reassured me that she knew that I needed space at the moment. 

"Get some rest, and I'll see you soon." 

I remembered something.

"Emma!"

She looked at me. "After Storybrooke, I don't know where to start."

"When you get to the town line, I will travel with you. You thought I was going to abandon you? Come on, babe. You know, I love adventures." 

She winked at me, and I smiled. After Emma disappeared, I got out of bed and walked downstairs to my office. After sitting down in the chair, I opened the drawer that held my stationery and pen. I wrote a letter, folded it, sealed it in the envelope, and placed it by the formula in the kitchen. I went back into my room, closed the door, and set my alarm. I snuggled into bed and closed my eyes.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

_Snow,_

_I knew you would be the first one up, so I addressed this to you. I have come to an understanding that this journey I am taking is one that I will have to do solo. You and David have been there for me for numerous occasions. It is time that I do something in return. When I was the Evil Queen, I robbed you of the chance of being a first-time mother, and now that your firstborn is gone, I feel like I'm responsible for that too. I didn't let Emma and Henry come with us to the Enchanted Forest; therefore, a foretold prophecy didn't take place. Because of that, Emma got into an abusive relationship with Killian, and I ended up with Robin.  
_

_Now, I am going to set things right. I know the last person you wanted your daughter to be with is me, but I love her so much that I am willing to risk my life to save hers. By the time you're reading this, I will be finished with collecting memories from here in Storybrooke and will be crossing the town line._

_I never got a chance to tell you this. I love you, Snow. You always gave me the benefit of the doubt, and that trait was passed to Emma. Kiss Katherine, Michael, and Hope for me. The next time we will see each other, Emma will be back with us.  
_

_Wish me luck,_

_Regina_


	11. Part 1 Chapter 11

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 11 Memories Past

-Emma's House 3 am-

Walking back into this house brought back many memories. I smiled, and then a swirling sound came from my right side. 

"The house holds many memories."

"It sure does. Remember, when I was the Dark One, I made many dream catchers." 

I began thinking, and Emma smiled. I remember the precise location where those dream catchers were stored. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked outside into the white shed and found remnants of the dream catchers. I picked up a purple one, which still had a memory in it. I watched the memory, and it was Emma and me in Camelot where she gave me her dagger to hold on to so no one would get it. I placed it in the backpack and walked back into the house. 

"Alright, I need something from you, a memory from your past either here or your childhood." 

Emma led me to a room. I opened it up, and it was in the process of being painted into a nursery. Tears flowed from my eyes as I walked from Hope's side of the room to Michael's side of the room. The reason why I knew which sides belonged to whom because Emma labeled them with painter's tape: Baby E and Baby R. I picked up two pictures. One was of Princes and Princesses while the other was of dragons and fire with a dark castle. 

"That's how the babies' room would have looked like."

I folded both drawings up and turned to face her. "I love it. I didn't know you could draw." 

"I am a woman of many talents."

She winked at me, and I chuckled. 

"Regina, in my closet in my bedroom, I have a white box on the top shelf. It has my baby blanket. That was the only memory I had from my parents when I was a child in the system."

My heart ached when I heard her say that she was in foster care. I saved Henry from being placed there, but I couldn't save her. Ugh, why did I have to be an idiot and hold a grudge?

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I entered her bedroom, opened her closet, located the box, and grabbed it. I took it down, opened it, and there was her blanket. It was still soft to the touch, and Emma's name scripted in purple ribbon. I refolded it to where it would fit in my backpack. I turned toward her nightstand and found her swan keychain. I picked it up, threw it into my backpack, and made my way out of the room.

I called out, "Coming Swan?"

"Oh babe, I thought you'd never ask."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Swan."

"Oh great, we're back to that now, Madam Mayor?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her. "Get away from me now! I want to be alone until I get to the town line."

Emma raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, I'll give you some space."

She disappeared, and I was able to think clearly. My next location had to be for my memories. The majority of my memories here are in my vault. So, I guess I'm off to the vault.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Vault-

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I walked down the steps into the vault and looked around. Too many things that I had, and going through each one would take a long time. I exhaled and ran my fingers through my hair. 

"Where to start?" As I looked around, my pile of books caught my eye. "I'll start there."

I grabbed the pile of books and sat down on one of my many trunks. I grabbed the first one, nothing; tossed it. I grabbed the second one, nothing. I threw that one. 

"Are you still mad at me? Woah!"

"I thought I told you to give me some space." I tossed another book.

"I can't believe you're throwing your precious books around like that. What are you trying to find?"

I sighed in frustration, turned to face her, and decided to reply to her idiotic question. "Looking for something that will bring up a memory in my life. At the moment, I am having no luck. So, if you don't mind, I would like to have some peace." 

"I would beg to differ on that one. When either my dad or myself talked to you or my mom, you would remember something. I think you need someone to talk with to trigger some type of memory."

"Fine!" I kept tossing book after book behind me. "If you want to stay and help me, you will need to be out of my way and quiet until I need you."

Emma nodded. "I can handle that. Operation Stay Quiet has begun."

Something clicked. I turned to Emma and questioned. "What did you say?"

"Operation Stay Quiet has begun."

I got up and began searching in the trunks in front of my mirror. _Smash! Cling! Clang! Bang! Bong! Crash!_

"Um, Regina? Everything alright over there?"

_Cling! Clang! Ting! _"Ah, ha!" 

I stood up, and I placed the storybook that Henry carried around when he was ten. I traced each letter in ONCE UPON A TIME and smiled. 

"I remember when Henry and I were driving over here. He kept referring to that book telling me how I'm the Savior, and you were the Evil Queen that I need to break the spell." 

We both shared a laugh while I placed the book in my backpack. Emma looked toward the stairs.

"Are you ready?"

I shook my head. "Not quite, I need some time by myself. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be in the car."

Emma disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I opened one trunk, and it had all of Henry's things when he was a baby. I picked up his blanket, and immediately the memory flooded back to me like it was yesterday. I was rocking him to sleep. His precious little chubby face, his beautiful eyes, and the way he would smile at me as he wrapped his fingers around my index finger, my darling little boy, my little Prince, my Henry Daniel. I folded the blanket small enough to fit in the backpack, stood up, and took one last glance at my mirror. 

"Mirror mirror on the wall, where do I go from here?"

The mirror roared to life, and an image swirled into view; New York City and some apartment complex. When it was finished, I shrank the mirror to where it looked like a broach then placed it in a box. I put the box in the front zipper of the backpack. After taking another look around, I smiled, put the backpack on my back, and climbed the steps out. 

-Outside the Vault-

I walked outside, picked up a branch, and used my magic to set it ablaze. I tossed it inside my vault and ran. 

"**Regina!**"

_BOOM! CRACKLE! CRACK!_

I ran toward the car, opened the door, climbed in, and closed it. I turned the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life. I placed it in drive and drove into town. This town that I created, and I am now leaving it for good. I will see it again, but next time Emma will be with me. Granny was writing her daily specials on her chalkboard sign. She waved at me, and I returned it with a smile. I drove by the school and remembered when I dropped Henry off for his first day.

-Flashback to when Henry was five-

_I opened the car door, and Henry got out. After closing the door, Henry laced his fingers in mine as we walked into the school.  
_

"_Are you ready for your first day?"_

"_Yes!"_

_"Your teacher is going to love you, Henry. Make sure you use your manners as I taught you."  
_

"_Yes, mom."_

"_Be sure if you need something, you raise your hand to ask your teacher."_

"_Yes, mom."_

_"And if anyone tries to pick at you, tell them that your mom is the Mayor, and she knows their mommy and daddy's phone numbers and will speak to them personally."_

"_Yes, mom."_

_I knelt in front of him in front of his classroom.  
_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, mom."_

_We hugged, and his teacher came and brought him into her classroom.  
_

-End of Flashback-

I drove by the Town Hall, and I immediately turned to go to my office. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I opened the door to my office and closed it behind me. I walked toward my desk and ran my hand across it. 

"We had lots of talks in this office."

I looked at Emma and smiled. 

"Yes, we sure did." I sat down in my chair. "Now, I'm going to look for something that I kept whenever they updated my office door. I'll be out of here soon. Meet me in the car."

She nodded and disappeared.

I opened every drawer to find my nameplate that used to be on my door. I pulled out the drawer above my knees and began to throw away everything in the drawer; no nameplate. I pushed it back in. I pulled out a drawer to the left. I took out every file, and placed it on top of the desk; no luck. Pulled out the one under it and did the same thing, still nothing. I tried the upper right drawer. I threw away everything in that drawer, nothing. After literally trashing my desk, I had no luck. 

"Where in the hell did I put it?"

Finally, it clicked. I turned to a painting that was hanging on the wall by the door, hiding my safe. After moving the painting, I toggled the combination (Henry's birthday) and opened the safe. There it was. I picked it up, and the memories came flooding back, including memories where Emma would walk into my office unannounced. I smiled, placed it inside the backpack, and walked out of my office. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Town line-

I stopped at the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign and placed the car in park. Here I am, sitting in my car, leaving this town for who knows how long until I return with Emma. 

"Well, this is it, babe."

I nodded. "This is it. No turning back and no second-guessing myself." 

"Stay strong and look in your rearview mirror." 

I looked in my rearview mirror, and there was my sweet Katherine. She came to see me off, but why is she still running toward the car?

"Mom, wait!"

I began to unbuckle my seatbelt then Emma stopped me.

"Regina, don't."

"Emma, I am going to give her one last hug before we leave."

"You have to make this journey alone."

"I understand."

I unbuckled, open the door, and stepped out.

"Mom, thank God, I caught you in time!"

"Katherine, sweetheart, you need to go back."

"Snow has no idea what's going on yet. I was the first one up, and I saw the note. Mom, are you sure that you have to do this alone?" 

"I was told that I need to do this alone."

"Well, I hate to tell you. I am one of your memories."

Katherine grabbed my hand, and the memory of Emma sticking the dagger into the darkness to take my place swirled in my mind. No! Our daughter…I can't…I won't! 

"I have to come with you, Mom. You don't have a choice but to take me."

"What about Hope and Michael?"

"They don't have any memories attached."

I sighed in relief, and I looked at the car. "Come, let's go before Snow shows up."

We got into the car, and Katherine got in the front passenger seat. We buckled up, then Emma gave both of us a scare. 

"Great, I got pushed to the back! Katherine, what are you doing?" 

"She's a memory, and she has to come with us."

"Okay, let's roll!"

I started the car, put it in drive, and drove over the line.

Katherine asked, "So, where are we going?"

"New York."


	12. Part 1 Chapter 12

My New Beginning

Chapter 12 The Wedding

-My Bedroom-

It was the night before the wedding, and I couldn't sleep. I got out of the bed, walked over to my dress, reached out, and ran my hand on the white and ivory fabric. I smiled and looked out at the balcony. After grabbing my white silk robe and putting it on, I tied it closed and walked out. I could hear a noise coming from Emma's room.

"Emma, is that you?"

Emma walked out wearing a mint green silk robe. She smiled and replied, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

I walked up to her and took her hand in mine. "Couldn't sleep. Just thinking…"

"Thinking if Zelena will show up or not?"

I nodded then walked over to the railing and exhaled. "I know I shouldn't think of that because it is supposed to be the best day of our lives, but…"

Emma walked up to me, wrapped a comforting arm around my waist, and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Regina, I am thinking the same thing. What if she shows up? What will she do? All I know is that she is still unable to do anything magically without her winged pet…"

I chuckled, and Emma continued, "So I highly doubt she will make an appearance, but she is the type to stop at nothing to make sure she will be there. Security has been heightened, and I promise you that I won't let anything happen to make our day turn into a nightmare. It will be the best day of our lives."

I smiled, sighed, and Emma suggested, "Let's go for a walk. Hopefully, it will settle our nerves."

I nodded, took Emma's arm, and we walked into my bedroom. Emma opened the door, let me out first, and closed the door behind her.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-East Courtyard-

We decided to go down into one of the courtyards for a walk. I looked up and noticed the wishing star twinkling.

"Huh…"

Emma stopped and looked at me. "What?"

I replied, "The wishing star just twinkled. Someone made a wish."

"I wonder who made the wish."

"I don't know," I replied, then she heard a child singing.

_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. Make a wish and do as dreamers do. And all our wishes will come true."_

Emma smiled, "Beautiful…"

"Oh no, not again!"

"What do you mean, not again?" Emma was confused at my sudden change of mood, then I replied, "This has happened before. Your mother made a wish for a power to stop me from casting the dark curse. The power was singing from the heart. I hope it's not back."

Emma began to think, "Well, if my mother was the one who made a wish like that the last time, it was probably her this time. She probably wished for a power to make sure our wedding would be Wicked Witch free. On second thought, that was her wish, and now everything we feel will be in a song instead of being spoken."

I laughed and shook my head. I didn't feel any different, and I looked at Emma. She didn't look like she was about to break out into a musical number. Phew! We dodged one!

Jiminy hopped along and sang, _"Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through!"_

Oh shit! Really?

He realized he wasn't alone in the courtyard, and he stopped, "Oh, your majesties, I didn't think I would see you two out at this time."

"It's alright, Jiminy," Emma brushed it off, and I replied, "We had trouble falling asleep, so we decided to come out for a walk."

"Okie dokie," the cricket replied, "Well, I'll see your highnesses at the wedding tomorrow."

He hopped away after bowing to them.

I hugged Emma and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emma looked around.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear violins and piano?"

I listened. "Yes, it sounds like it's coming from the ballroom."

Emma smiled and took my hand. "Come on."

-Ballroom-

She pulled me inside, and sure enough, the musicians had one last rehearsal before tomorrow.

Emma turned to me and said, "I wrote this for you a while back, and that is what the musicians are playing. Want to hear the words?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She opened her mouth and sang, _"Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice, and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream."_

She pulled me into a hold and began the waltz rhythm.

Emma gazed into my eyes. _"Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, you say those words, and my heart stops beating. I wonder what it means."_

She twirled me. _"What could it be that comes over me? At times I can't move. At times I can hardly breathe."_

I smiled, enjoying the romantic atmosphere and the song. We began the one-two-three rhythms again.

Emma continued into the music's swell. _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside, and when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive."_

Emma twirled me, and I said, "Oh, Emma."

We began the one-two-three rhythms again, Emma sang, _"You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. You're where I belong."_

Emma twirled me and went back into the one-two-three then she continued to follow into the crescendo, _"And when you're with me if I close my eyes, there are times I swear I feel like I can fly_ (Emma lifted me and spun around) _for a moment in time. Somewhere between_ (she placed me back on the dance floor and continued the one two three) _the Heavens and Earth, and frozen in time, oh when you say those words…"_

Emma twirled me then sang, _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive."_

After an instrumental bar, she continued, _"And this journey that we're on."_

She twirled me. _"How far we've come, and I celebrate every moment."_

When we fell back into the one-two-three patterns, she picked up, _"And when you say you love me…"_

Emma slowed down our rhythm. _"That's all you have to say. I'll always feel this way."_

The violins and piano played alone and would crescendo with each accented note. As the tempo picked up again, so did our footwork.

Emma came in on cue. _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside, and when you say you love me, in that moment, I know why I'm alive."_

Emma lifted me, spun around, and stopped. She lowered me back down.

We gazed into each other's eyes, and Emma ran her fingers through my hair and sang, _"When you say you love me…"_

"I love you."

She kissed my head and ended the song, _"When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?"_

The music ended, and I took Emma into an embrace. Emma kissed my forehead and rested her head against mine.

"I think I can go to sleep now," I said through a yawn.

Emma chuckled then replied, "That's good. I think I can attempt to go to sleep."

As we walked out, I smiled and stated, "Tomorrow, at this time, you and I will be married."

Emma smiled and replied, "Yes, you will be my wife."

"And you will be not only my wife but also my queen," I reminded, then Emma kissed my hand.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Bedroom-

I heard Emma climb into bed then heard her blow out her candle. I looked at myself in the mirror then the image changed to Zelena.

My face hardened and bluntly questioned, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, hello to you, too! Since I won't be able to make it to the wedding tomorrow, I wanted to congratulate you and your Savior on your marriage."

I straightened my posture. "Thank you, but that is not why you decided to mess up my mirror with your ugly avocado facial features."

"Alright, I didn't just pop into your mirror to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. I decided to come and tell you that even though you two are getting married tomorrow, you two will still get divided when I cast my curse."

I smiled evilly and boldly stated to the witch, "Are you so sure about that? Emma knows a way to stop your curse."

"Oh! Speaking of the princess, it's time I go toggle with her head. Ta ta!"

The image returned to me, and oh, how she made my blood boil. I walked over to my lounge chair and stretched out. I closed my eyes, and I heard Emma talking from her bedroom.

"Oh look, it's the little green toad who wants to make empty threats to scramble my fiancée and I's nerves before the wedding."

"I'm getting a little annoyed by you and Regina's green insults."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to tell you like I told Regina. You will marry tomorrow, but once my curse is cast, you and Regina will be apart. Another thing, there will be no prophesized baby."

I felt a surge of energy flow through me and heard a scream and shatter coming from Emma's room. I ran out of the room to see Emma sitting on the lounge outside with her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees.

I sat down, placed a hand on my fiancée's back, and inquired, "Emma, what's wrong? Are you alright? I felt angry after talking to Zelena then it left. I heard you scream, and I felt a large amount of energy coming from deep within me, following with a sound of a mirror shattering."

"I…I channeled your anger along with mine, and both of our anger made me scream. When I held out my hand, a large white ball of light shot into the mirror, knocking Zelena off her feet and shattered the mirror."

I smiled. "You brought her even further down, and now she will certainly not show up at the wedding tomorrow!"

I embraced Emma, and I could tell she felt better.

Emma questioned, "Do you believe she won't show up?"

I looked out into the darkness, "How about this?" I looked up at the wishing star and began, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish for all wishes made tonight to come true."

Emma's eyes widened. She placed a hand behind my neck, and seductively said, "Come here."

Emma's lips met mine in a hot passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken, I asked between breaths, "What was that for?"

Emma ran her thumb on my cheek and lovingly stated, "That was for the amazing selfless act you did…well, the second selfless act you did."

"Well, if I am going to be marrying a savior tomorrow, I wanted to do something that you would have done. I hate to kill the mood, but I'm fatigued. We need to go to bed so we can be well-rested for tomorrow. I can't wait to dance with you at the reception to all the dances we were denied at the ball."

Emma nodded, "I agree with you. Rest we need, and yes, we will dance every single dance Hook and Robin denied us. Good night, my love."

I gave Emma a gentle kiss to the lips, "Good night, love. See you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white," Emma winked, and I teased, "I'll be the one in white and ivory."

I got up, walked over to my room, and looked back. Emma was still sitting down with her head looking down at the ground. My poor Emma. She wants tomorrow to go well, but she's worried. I want to take that pain away, but I know she wants to be alone right now. I walked into my bedroom, took one last look at my wedding dress, and climbed into bed. When my head hit the pillow, it didn't take long for me to go to sleep.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-June 3rd Our Wedding Day-

I felt the sunlight warming my arm, and I stretched. I opened my eyes to see Clara open the curtains.

"Oh, your Highness, I'm sorry that I woke you!"

I sat up and corrected, "You didn't wake me. I was awake before you opened the curtains."

Clara walked over to me. "Do you want me to bring up your breakfast?"

"Just apple juice and some eggs." Clara nodded, and I caught her before she left out the door. "Oh, Clara!"

She turned to look at me. "Yes, mum?"

"Could you help me get ready when you're through with your other duties?"

Clara smiled at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Yes, your Grace, I would be honored."

We exchanged smiles, and she left the room. I looked at my dress, and I smiled.

"I'm getting married today."

I got up, walked over to my lounge chair, and Snow snuck up on me.

"**You're getting married! You and Emma are getting married! Eeek! You and Emma are getting married! Are you excited?**"

I never laughed so hard in my life at this woman than what I am right now! I've never seen her with this much energy!

"Yes, I'm excited, but not as wound up as you."

"Too much? I should try this again."

I laughed as she walked out of my room out of sight, then she walked back in, took my hands in hers as she sat down, and said, "Well, today's the day!"

"Much better. I know. I've never felt this way before a big day, not even for a birthday. Now, it's different. I found my soul mate, the one I am supposed to love unconditionally and grow old with. No wonder you and David act the way you do. Do me a big favor," I decided to get serious on my soon to be mother-in-law.

Snow nodded, "Sure anything."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "If Emma and I ever act like you and Charming, please, and I'm stressing, please hit us in the back of the head."

Snow's mouth dropped, "Hey…"

I laughed, and so did Snow.

Snow glanced at her pocket watch, and her eyes widened, "Oh geez! The time! You and Emma need to eat and get ready! I'll send for Clara to help you, and I'm going to help Emma!"

Snow pulled the rope to chime for Clara, and she walked out of my room through the balcony. I heard Snow shooing David out.

I looked in the mirror, smiled, and excitedly stated, "This is it."

Clara walked in, bowed, and placed my breakfast tray down. As I was eating, she was getting my bath ready. After I finished, I got up and met Clara in the bathroom.

"I have the lavender and chamomile scents like you wanted, my queen."

"Thank you; it will help me relax and settle my nerves."

After I stripped down and got into the warm water, Clara began washing my hair. The minty aroma filled the air as she massaged my scalp. After she rinsed my hair, I washed thoroughly. I got out, dried myself, put my robe back on, and waved my hands. My magic dried my hair instantly. I walked out of the bathroom into my room.

Clara asked, "Are you ready to change into your wedding gown, your grace?"

"Yes, Clara," I smiled then gazed at my dress with tears of joy in my eyes, "I'm ready."

As I was putting on my undergarments, Clara unzipped the dress and took it off the hanger. I turned to face her, and she helped me step into the dress. After I slid my arms into the sleeves, she zipped me up. I put my heels on, walked over to my vanity, sat down, and began putting on my make-up. Clara started to work on my hairstyle. As I was doing my eyes, I made sure to use my magic to make it waterproof because I know I was going to tear up either before or during the ceremony. I could hear the conversation in Emma's room.

"Stand so I can see the finished product." Snow instructed Emma, and I could tell Snow was crying by the way she said, "beautiful!"

There was a knock at her door, and Emma called out, "Yes?"

"It's dad and Henry. May we come in?"

"Come on in; she's ready."

"Ma, you look beautiful. Mom will be awestruck when she sees you."

Snow said, "I'm going check on Regina…"

"I'm coming too, grandma! I want to see how mom looks."

"Henry! Could you tell your mom to come to the balcony by my room? I promise I won't look."

Clara just finished with my Gibson tuck hairstyle and placed the crown on my head when Snow and Henry walked in. I looked up, and when I got a full look at my son, I got up and regally walked over to him. Henry and I smiled at each other and welcomed each other into a loving embrace.

"You look so beautiful, mom; this is how I always pictured you like a queen."

I smiled as tears were slowly grazing my cheeks. "Henry Daniel Mills, I am so thankful that I made my make-up waterproof because I am crying at the moment."

I looked at Snow, and she mouthed, "Beautiful."

With a smile, I mouthed back, "Thank you."

"Oh, Mom, Ma wants you to go talk to her before we have to go down to the throne room."

"I can't see her in her dress before the wedding, and she can't see me!"

Henry exhaled, "Mom, you can go on the balcony and stand behind the curtains."

I walked out onto the balcony to see David closing the curtains. We exchanged a smile, and I could see the shadow of my fiancée through the curtain.

"Regina, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, David. Are you ready?"

He chuckled, "I should be asking you that."

We shared a laugh, and Emma called out, "Regina?"

"Yes, I'm here."

My hand reached to open the curtain a little, and only my hand slipped through. I heard Emma walked up to the curtain, and I felt her hand take mine.

"I had to hear your voice before seeing each other again after we walked down the aisle."

I smiled. "Please tell me you are not nervous."

"Just lonesome…"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Oh Emma, I can feel your emotions remember. You are extremely nervous."

Emma exhaled, "Alright, I am nervous. I am nervous about the coronation. Please tell me that I will do fine."

I pulled Emma's hand slightly and planted a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Emma, listen to me. It will be you and me doing the talking. The bishop will be the one to coronate you as queen. All you have to do is repeat what we practiced, and you will be fine. I know you will be amazing."

Emma pulled my hand a little and kissed it.

"I love you, Regina Katherine."

"I love you, too, Emma Grace."

We let go of each other's hands, and I walked back into my room. Clara and Henry smiled at me.

"Ready, Mom?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

Henry went to the door and opened it enough to stick his head out. I heard the sound of heels and the ruffling sound of Emma's train dragging as they walked past the door. I began taking some deep breaths to calm the rise in the uneasiness of my nerves.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

I gave a reassuring smile to my worried son. "Yes, Henry, I will be fine." I turned to Clara and ordered, "Could you walk ahead of us to let us know when Emma entered the throne room?"

She nodded and walked out of my room. Henry offered me his arm. I stood up, took it, and we walked out of my room.

"You know what?"

"Hmm."

"The next time you walk into that room, you will be Queen Regina Swan-Mills."

I smiled and joy-filled my heart. That's exactly what I needed to hear before I entered a room full of people to watch Emma and I get married.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-The Throne Room-

Henry and I made down the stairs, and Clara motioned for us to stop. We waited until the music played for Emma to walk in. Clara motioned for us to go, and I waved my hand to close the doors magically. Henry and I stood in front of the doors. Damn, here come the nerves!

"Mom."

I turned to look at my son, and he smiled. "It's alright. Just imagine that it's just you and Ma in the room."

"Thank you, Henry," I kissed his cheek, and the music changed. "Here we go."

The doors opened, and everyone stood to look in my direction. I gave Henry a nod, and we made our way down the aisle. Emma looked so beautiful. She had a white long-sleeved dress with beautiful floral designs and crystal beading on the tulle and a diamond belt around her waist with a moonstone flower. I laughed to myself because I noticed Emma looking at my plunging neckline. Henry and I stopped before the raised platform. He gave Emma and me a kiss before giving my hand to Emma.

"Beautiful my darling," Emma whispered to me, then I replied, "Absolutely stunning, my dear."

We stepped up onto the raised platform and faced the bishop.

The bishop began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of their Royal Highnesses Queen Regina Katherine Mills and Princess Emma Grace Swan. Fate has brought these two together, and it is Fate and God that will join them in the ancient art of matrimony. I believe their majesties wrote their vows. Princess Emma…"

The bishop motioned for Emma to begin, and she exhaled, "My darling Regina, from the moment we first met, I never thought you and I would ever get along! (I along with everyone in the audience laughed) Then we decided to put our differences aside and focused on what Henry wanted. It was through Henry and that we wanted to keep Storybrooke and now the kingdom safe that brought our relationship tolerating co-parents/mayor/sheriff to friends than to where we are today; soul mates. You and Henry are my life. I love you, Regina Katherine, and I always will until the end of time."

The bishop motioned for me to begin.

"Emma, my dear sweet Emma, when Henry brought you to Storybrooke, I thought that you would take him away from me, and the Evil Queen came out of me. I despised you. (Emma and everyone in the audience laughed) When I decided to stop hurting Henry and attempt to get along with you, I never realized that we would become friends much less soul mates! I am so thankful that Fate chose you to be with me because I don't want anyone else but you to spend the rest of my life with. So bring on whatever challenges life will throw at us because with you by my side, we can conquer anything. Throughout our relationship, I realized how we are alike. We both faced many dark times for us to see this day. I love you, Emma Grace, and I will always love you until the end of time."

The bishop motioned to David for the rings. He walked up to the bishop and gave him the rings. He silently blessed them, placed them on his book, and moved the book towards Emma. Emma took my wedding band, and with her free hand, took my left hand. Emma positioned the wedding band at the top of my ring finger.

"They vowed before you that they would enter into holy matrimony. Now Emma repeat after me. Regina Katherine, take this ring."

"Regina Katherine, take this ring."

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"In the name of the father…"

"In the name of the father…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the holy spirit…"

"And of the holy spirit." Emma slid the ring on my finger, connecting the engagement and wedding rings.

I reached out to the book, took the ring, took Emma's left hand in mine, and placed it on her ring finger.

"Now Regina repeat after me. Emma Grace, take this ring."

"Emma Grace, take this ring."

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"In the name of the father…"

"In the name of the father…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the holy spirit…"

"And of the holy spirit." I slid the ring on Emma's finger then squeezed her hand.

The bishop turned toward the people, "Before Emma can kiss her bride, I'd ask that she please kneel."

The bishop motioned for me to take his place standing facing Emma. Emma faced me and knelt.

I straightened my posture and regally addressed the people, "My fellow citizens of the Enchanted Forest, today, begins a new era. A new Queen will rule along with me. Emma Grace Swan-Mills, do you promise to protect, restore, and rule the Enchanted Forest willingly, faithfully, and justly? Do you promise to defend the Enchanted Forest in times of trouble and of war?"

Emma replied, "I do promise to protect, restore, and rule the Enchanted Forest willingly, faithfully, and justly. I promise to defend the Enchanted Forest in times of trouble and of war."

I took the crown that resembled mine in height in my hands. The one I am wearing had three sapphires in the front, and the rest was diamonds, and the one in my hands was only diamonds.

The bishop announced, "On this day in history, you will forever be known as Queen Emma Grace Swan-Mills."

I lowered the crown and placed it on Emma's head when the bishop said, Mills.

"Your majesty, please rise and take the orb and scepter."

Emma stood, took the orb and scepter, and turned to face her people. Everyone bowed and curtsied even I curtsied. Emma placed the orb and scepter back in the case, took my hand, and got me to stand.

"Please rise," Emma commanded then continued after everyone stood, "Let today be a celebration of the royal wedding and a new era of peace, restoration, and happiness."

"Queen Emma, you may now kiss your bride," the bishop concluded.

Emma smiled, "Gladly," and her lips met mine for a gentle kiss. Everyone applauded, and Emma and I walked out of the throne room as a newly married couple.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma led me upstairs into her room. Emma waved her hands, and she changed into tight white pants, a white-tailed coat that looked like a dress, and white heeled boots.

I smiled. "Gorgeous, my dear. Thank goodness you didn't stay in that dress because we would have been tripping over that long train during our first dance together."

"I agree. I need to tell you something before we go to the ballroom."

I noticed how my wife suddenly turned white as if she had seen a ghost, and I inquired, "Emma, darling, what is it? You look so pale."

After exhaling, she decided to reply, "I saw Rumplestiltskin at our wedding."

I rubbed my temples with my index and middle fingers. "Wait, you saw Rumple?"

"I saw Neil in the crowd and when I blinked, and there was Rumple! I smiled to be polite, and when I blinked, I saw Neil again."

"I believe you when you say you saw him because he is always full of surprises. I am trying to think of how he's back. To bring someone back, a Dark One, in particular, a sacrifice would have to have been made."

Emma decided to shut down the topic of conversation, "Alright, let's talk about this later. I know that I am ready to dance with you until it's time for us to leave to go on our honeymoon."

"Fair enough." Regina nodded. "Let's go."

We left the room hand in hand, descended the stairs, and walked toward the ballroom entrance. Timmy knocked the staff on the floor three times to get everyone's attention.

Timmy announced, "Presenting their Royal Highnesses Queen Emma and Queen Regina Swan-Mills."

Emma and I entered to loud thunderous applause then the musicians began to play a slow song for our first dance. Emma led me to the dance floor and into a waltz. Emma recognized the song from last night; it was the same one she sang, and we danced to. We danced the same as the night before, and when Emma lifted me, Robin (the fox) and Little John whistled while the other onlookers were awed by how graceful we looked. When the song finished, everyone applauded, and it was time for the cake cutting. On our way to the cake table, I saw Maid Marion (the fox) holding a newborn. I was so happy for her and Robin. I wanted to hold it, but can't at the moment. We walked to the table, picked up the cake knife, and together we cut a slice, and put it into a plate. Emma and I picked off a piece and fed each other. David found a knife and began tapping the wine glass.

"May I have your attention, please? I want to propose a toast to the newly married couple. May your marriage be filled with the love and happiness you both deserve; to Queen Emma and Queen Regina!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "To Queen Emma and Queen Regina!"

Emma and I turned to each other and knocked our glasses together. We finished drinking our drink; the music struck up again. It was my favorite dance; Dance of the Couples. The women and the men stepped toward each other, and their palms touched. They walked in a circle counterclockwise. Emma and I took each other's hand facing our left. We walked forward four times, then skipped and backed up four times, then skipped. Our palms touched with our other hands then walked in a circle clockwise. We took each other's hands, facing our right. We stepped forward five times, then skipped twice and backed up five times, then skipped twice. We stopped; the men twirled the women out the lines and made a huge circle. The men joined the circle. Emma was between Neil and me holding our hands. First, we started going to the left. After making a full round, we turned to go right. We stopped at a full round, and the men spun their partner out the circle and into couples. Emma and I joined hands. I went to the right, and Emma did too. Then we went left. We spun each other around. We went left then right, and Emma spun me around. We joined the big circle again. Snow and David started the couple spotlight while Emma and I stayed in the loop for every couple. The way the couples began, Emma and I were last, which was alright. It was our turn, and Emma spun me into the center. Emma and I heard Granny cheering us on, and David was also cheering us on. Our right palms touched and quickly turned away from each other. Then our left palms touched and promptly spun away from each other. We met back together, and our right hands gripped the back of each other's neck. We walked around clockwise, turned around, left hands gripped the back of each other's neck, and walked around counterclockwise, then spun around. We pushed each other away, still holding hands and kicked with our right leg then meeting back up. Emma twirled me, dipped me, and kissed me signally the end. Everyone applauded, and a slow song started.

While dancing, I asked Emma, "So, are you ready for the honeymoon to begin?"

Emma took out her pocket watch, realizing the time; she closed it and replied, "Yes, we will be right on time."

"I can't wait to show you how much I love you. Every time we kiss, I hunger for you to touch me."

"Keep that up, babe, and we may have to leave early."

I chuckled, then I rested my head on Emma's shoulder as we swayed to the music. Emma twirled me then brought me back into a hold to sway to the music again.

"So, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

I laughed and gazed into my wife's eyes. "I'm not telling you. You will see when we get there."

The music swelled, and Emma lifted me and spun me around. "Ugh, you're killing me!"

She set me back down, and we settled back into the sway of the music. "Well, if I tell you, it will ruin the whole mood of our time there."

Emma sighed and rested her forehead on mine. "Fine, you win."

"I always do."

We gazed into each other's eyes, and our lips met. I could feel her hunger for more of me, and I needed more of her! Damn it! Is it time to leave yet? We ended the kiss and continued to dance.

Emma whispered to me, "My mother is giving me the signal that it is time for us to get ready to leave."

I nodded, kissed Emma's cheek, and walked off the dance floor toward where Henry and my in-laws were standing. I hugged Henry.

"Make sure you listen to Grandma and Grandpa. Be sure you do all your studies and go to bed at a decent time."

"Mom," Henry began, "I know. I'm not ten years old. I'm thirteen."

"All the more reason I'm giving you these instructions. You are thirteen, not twenty-one, where you can buck the system when your moms are away," I countered, then Emma placed her two bits in, "Babe, he will be fine. When did he ever give anyone trouble? He will be fine."

I kissed Henry's cheek, "I love you."

"Love you, too, mom," Henry replied, "Enjoy the honeymoon."

Emma embraced Henry. I hugged David.

"Enjoy your honeymoon. You and Emma deserve some time for yourselves."

I smiled. "Thank you, we will."

Snow and I gazed into each other's eyes. She motioned for me to go toward her. I took her into an embrace.

"Don't worry; Henry will be fine. I will make sure that he doesn't eat any sweets before bed, as he does with Emma and David."

"Thank you!"

We shared a laugh, and I heard Henry laughing with Emma.

"Yes, Ma! Enjoy the honeymoon."

Snow and I broke our embrace, and I turned to see the interaction between Henry and Emma.

"Love you, kid," she kissed his cheek, and he tightened his hug, "Love you, too."

Emma turned to her parents and took them both in an embrace, "Take care of him. I know you will."

"He's going to be fine. You and Regina enjoy your time together," David said, then Snow replied, "You two deserve this and so much more. Just like I told Regina, Henry will be perfectly fine. You two go to wherever it is you are going and enjoy every bit of it. Do everything that I wouldn't do."

Emma smiled evilly, "We plan on it."

They broke the embrace, and Emma took my hand in hers. All the guests had filed out toward the castle entrance. When we arrived, the guests cheered then we took off in a quick walk to the carriage getting bombarded with rice. We made it in the carriage, and it took off. Everyone waved good-bye as our carriage left through the gates and out into the forest.


	13. Part 1 Chapter 13

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 13 Farewell is just a Memory

-Storybrooke Town Line-

I opened the glove compartment to take out the spell. I held out my hand and recited the spell. The "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign appeared, and it felt so good to be home. I drove over the town line and into the town that I called home for so long. Katherine was sleeping because she drove for hours, and it also gave Emma and me time to talk about how to get to the Wish Realm from here. I drove down the road letting realization hit me hard. This is the last time I will drive down this road. Will I see this town again, or will my life change completely? 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My House-

Katherine and I walked into the house to see Snow on the floor with Neil, Hope, and Michael. She talked "baby" like to the babies and looked up when I closed the door. 

"Regina!" She called out. "Katherine! I'm so glad you're home! Where's Emma?"

I walked over to sit on the floor with the two babies that I love more than anything. 

"I still have some memories to collect, and that's why I came back." I touched Michael and the memory of Emma yelling that I fought too hard to get to where I was then sticking the Dark One dagger into the swirling darkness. I touched Hope and the memory of Emma, and I hugging after I healed her arm. 

"Regina, you mean to tell me that these two are part of you and Emma's memory?"

I looked into Snow's eyes, and the unthinkable happened. A memory of me saving her from her runaway horse and telling her the secret of Daniel and I's relationship. 

"**No! Damn it, no! Why must you always be in everything that's important to me!**"

David walked in, "Regina, is everything alright? Why are you yelling at my wife?"

I turned around, and I saw a memory of David holding Emma walking out of the room when I arrived at the castle when the curse hit.

"**No! Not you too! The Charmings have to always be in my way of happiness! What's next, the kid too?**"

"Mom, please, what are you doing?"

"Regina, babe, please."

Snow and David stood in shock. Hope and Michael started crying from my yelling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that Mommy yelled at Gamma and Gampa."

I picked up Hope and Michael and whisked us away to the nursery. 

-Nursery-

Even though I was in the nursery, I could still hear the discussions from down below. I sat down while Emma, Snow, and David talked about the memories and trying to get to the Wish Realm. I sat in the rocker and enjoyed my time with my two lovely babies. 

"Hi, my love. I missed you. Big sissie and I came back to get you two to come with us. The only thing is, I never thought that Gamma and Gampa would have to come along. Why must they always find a way to be a part of my happiness?"

"Maybe it's because they gave birth to the one who is the main source of your happiness."

I looked up to see Emma slowly floating her way to me. I smiled at her, and she looked down at our little ones. 

"Regina, they're perfect." 

Hope smiled, and Regina said, "She's smiling like she can see you." 

Emma smiled. "That's because she can. Hi, kiddo, it's Ma!"

Hope continued to smile as Emma knelt in front of me. Michael looked her way and began smiling at her. 

"Emma, they recognize you! It's like you've never died."

"Regina, there's something you don't know. When I died, I have been with them every hour of the day. When you were mourning me, I was there with them when you were emotionally and physically drained. I was there talking to them when they woke up during the night and soothed them back to sleep." 

"If you were still solid, I would kiss you."

"If I were still solid, I would…" 

"Regina?"

I turned to see Snow standing in the doorway. "Snow, I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier. I realize now that you and David were a major part of my life. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two were destined to be the parents of my true love."

Snow smiled. "It's a small world, isn't it." 

"Mom!"

I turned to see Katherine walk into the room. "We found a way to get to the Wish Realm! Anton grew some magical beans, and he is giving us two!" 

I smiled and took a deep breath, and I said, "What are we waiting for? Let's change and make our way to the Wish Realm." 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Katherine was dressed in a violet purple riding outfit very similar to the red one I was wearing. Snow and David looked like their normal in their royal riding outfits, Michael and Hope were dressed in adorable baby clothing fit for the Enchanted Forest, and Neil looked cute in his prince attire. I looked around, and even Emma was dressed in her blue riding outfit. 

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's go on one last journey. You know if Henry was here, he would say; 'Operation Save Emma.'"

Snow agreed. "Operation Save Emma."

Katherine nodded. "No, in fact, he would say, 'Operation Save Ma.'" 

"Yes, he would," I agreed. "And I have to say that I like them both, but I have one of my own."

They all looked at me, and I said, "Operation My New Beginning." 

With that, I tossed the magic bean, and the vortex opened up. Katherine was holding Michael, and I was holding Hope. We all stepped into the vortex, and then it closed behind us. 

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! I had to stop it here because of what's to come in the next chapter! Evil Queen will be back! So, I had to dedicate the next chapter to her. Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/alerts. You make me feel so special. 


	14. Part 1 Chapter 14

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 14 The Wish Realm

The traveling clan made it through the vortex and into the Wish Realm. After we regained ourselves, Snow and David were the first ones to speak.

"Alright, now that we've made it, it's time to see the Queen."

"Snow, this is Katherine's territory. Why don't we let her navigate us to her mother?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You talk about my mother like she's still the evil one she once was. Sure, she still has her relapses, but she's not the Evil Queen you once knew."

I smiled as my daughter defended my evil half. "Alright, take us to the castle. I would love to see my Queen half again."

Katherine nodded then, with a wave of her hand, horses appeared for each one of us to ride.

"Um…darling, how am I suppose to ride a horse with two infants?"

"Oops!" Katherine waved her hand, and a carriage with two white horses appeared. "Better?"

I nodded. "Much better."

David helped me into the carriage and closed the door behind me. Katherine climbed into the coachman's seat.

"Are you ready?"

Everyone gave her the signal to go because the horses started to gallop.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

It's been so long since I've ridden in a horse-drawn carriage. I gazed out the window watching the scenery pass me by and people waving at Katherine, then the whispers began.

"Is that King David and Queen Snow?"

"How are they back from the dead?"

"Who's that in the carriage?"

"It looks like Queen Regina."

"But Queen Regina and King Robin are at the castle."

My nerves kicked into high gear as we reached the castle.

"Princess Katherine, who are you escorting to the palace?"

"Sir Gavin, I am escorting my mother's good half along with the Enchanted Forest Realm's Snow and David Charming with their son, Neil. They are here to talk with my mother."

The knight moved, and the carriage began to move. I looked out to see my past before me; the Evil Queen's Castle. I took a deep breath, exhaled, and kissed my two sleeping babies. The carriage stopped, and I heard Robin call out.

"Katherine, sweetheart!"

"Daddy! I missed you! Where's mom?"

"She's inside, waiting for Regina."

The door to the carriage opened up, and I saw a very familiar hand. I took it, stood up, and climbed out.

"Regina."

"Hello Robin, oh I apologize, King Robin." I smiled then he noticed the two sleeping babies in my arms.

"Two?"

I chuckled, "Yes, it's a long story. I'll tell it to you while we walk in to see my other half."

-Queen's Chamber-

Katherine, Robin, and I walked down the corridor. Snow and David stayed in the King's Chambers with the kids while I went to talk with my other half. As we reached her chambers, Katherine knocked on the door.

"You may enter."

Katherine opened the door, and I got to see my former evil self. She stood up, opened her arms, and accepted our daughter in an embrace.

"Mom, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, my darling. But how are you here? The ritual you did was a one-time trip."

I decided to chime in. "With the help of a magic bean, of course."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Regina."

"Your Majesty."

We shared a laugh, then we embraced. She took a good look at me and stated the obvious.

"You had the baby. Wasn't it wonderful?"

I smiled. "Yes, it was. I would love to experience it again."

"I know why you're here. It was only a matter of time before you arrived."

I decided to finish her thought. "I need your help to bring Emma back."

"Regina, you're playing with dark magic."

"No, in fact, I'm playing with gold magic."

She looked at me like I went mental. "Regina, there's no such thing as gold magic."

I waved my hand, and a golden orb formed in it. My former evil half was stunned.

"How is this possible? This magic was believed to have died out over thousands of years ago with that shaman. Oh, what was his name?"

"Achak?"

"That's his name."

I chuckled as I walked over to the balcony. "Achak is very much alive, and he is helping me. He was the one that told me that I needed to come here to get you."

She walked up behind me, and she said, "I am a memory for you. Do you recognize what ritual is going to take place once you meet Achak?"

"No."

"Regina, it's the Destiny Reset Ritual. When a prophecy didn't take place, the Destiny Reset Ritual is used to go back to the time the prophecy was supposed to begin."

I looked at my former evil half, and I had tears in my eyes because I know what was going to happen to the memories.

"Why was I an idiot and prevented the prophecy from happening?"

She laughed and said, "Because you've been hanging around Emma for too long. She's made you soft."

We shared a laugh then I asked, "Are you going to help me?"

"I have no choice. I am a part of you. Here." She handed me a syringe with a purple liquid. "It's the reverse Jekyll/Hyde serum. It will rejoin us."

Before I did anything, I stated my opinion. "You need to talk to Robin. I don't want to rejoin until you talk to him."

She turned to her husband, walked up to him, and began the conversation. Whenever she touched him, the memory of me meeting Wish Robin flashed before me. I turned to the couple and called out to them.

"Looks like King Robin will be traveling with us."

He stated the obvious. "I'm a memory."

I nodded, and my other half said, "Robin, I'm rejoining my good half. The ritual won't work properly if we don't reconnect."

"I don't like this."

"It can't be helped. It has to be done. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

They shared a kiss then she nodded at me to give me the go-ahead to rejoin us. I grabbed the syringe and positioned it in the same spot I injected myself the last time. After I closed my eyes, I stuck the needle in my arm. It hurt so bad as I pumped the serum into my veins. I dropped the syringe, and it shattered.

"Aaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as the process started to take place. The Queen was pulled toward me, and we began to join from the bottom up.

"Regina."

I looked at her, and she smiled at me. "I'm so happy that you are getting a second chance at love. Tell Emma that I said hello."

After she said that, the worst part happened. Our hearts rejoined, then with a quick jolt, we were back as one person.

"Mom?" I looked at Katherine, and she smiled. "How does it feel to be back together again?"

"I feel like myself again."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-King's Chamber-

Robin, Katherine, and I walked into the King's Chambers to see Snow, Neil, David, Hope, and Michael sleeping.

Robin said, "It looks like they got tired of waiting."

We shared a laugh, and Snow was the first one to wake up.

"She's going to help?"

I smiled. "She did. We are back together as one Regina."

David opened his eyes. "What are we waiting for? Time to go."

I shook my head. "David, you are all falling asleep on me. Let's rest here for tonight, and then we are all traveling to the Enchanted Forest."

"What do you mean we are **all** traveling to the Enchanted Forest?" Snow asked, then Robin answered, "I am also a memory, so I will be traveling with you."

"Why don't we all get some sleep? Tomorrow, we will set out for the Enchanted Forest."

I smiled at my daughter. Damn, she sounded so much like Emma right there. We all agreed, and we all went to bed after Hope and Michael were bathed and fed.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Wish Realm Day Break-

After we all woke up and got dressed, we met in the Queen's Chamber. Katherine was the first one to walk in and took Michael in her arms.

"Hey there, baby brother. How are you this morning?"

He smiled and cooed at her. Snow, David, and Neil walked in and greeted everyone. Robin walked in and smiled when he saw his daughter holding Michael.

Robin was the first one to speak. "It was strange this morning. I wake up, and I wouldn't see her."

"Dad, she's still here. Look at Mom, and you will see her."

"I know, Katherine. It's just…"

I decided to add my two bits. "I know exactly how you feel, Robin. I lost Emma, and seeing any different form of her doesn't make her absence disappear. We will be with them again."

He smiled at me, and I pulled the magic bean out of my pocket. Snow took Hope from me as I focused on the location then threw the bean. The swirling vortex appeared in front of us. We walked toward the vortex.

"We're coming, Emma," I said as we stepped into the vortex, and it closed behind us.


	15. Part 1 Chapter 15

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 15 The Enchanted Forest

The vortex opened up, and the traveling party stepped onto the path leading to my castle. After we regained our footings, I turned to our little group.

"Well," I began, then Snow nodded. "We ended up here because?"

Katherine filled her in. "We're here because this is where most of Mom's memories are. She has to find the memories that she needs for this ritual to work."

"And that's why I need to go in alone."

David and Robin began to protest.

"Regina, what the hell are we supposed to do while you are on a scavenger hunt?"

"So, we are here to follow you around like mindless puppets?"

I raised my voice. "**That's enough!**"

Everyone fell quiet, and I began to pace. "I understand the frustration you all have of me, but I can't help what is happening now." I stopped walking and faced my family and friend. "If you were all granted a second chance at having the love of your life back from the dead, what would you do?"

Robin was the first one to speak. "I would be doing everything in my power to find whatever I need to bring her back."

I smiled, and David added, "I would travel to the ends of the Earth if I had to in order to bring Snow back."

"I know what I said made you sound like you have no importance to me at the moment, and I apologize for that. The only way I can tell if a memory is part of this ritual or not, I have to be the one to touch it. That is why I said that I have to do this alone."

Snow walked up to me and took my hand in her free one. "We are going in with you, but we will stay out of your way. We will be there for support."

I turned to face my castle, exhaled, and we walked toward the front doors.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Castle-

Time did not treat my castle well. There were cracks in the floors and walls, banners were torn and have fallen, some columns have collapsed, and my mind began to work overtime. What if the memories I need were destroyed? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was David. I exhaled, and I stated the obvious.

"Hopefully, other rooms are intact to where you can stay to wait for me."

"Mom," I turned to look at Katherine, and she said, "Maybe you were right, and we need to wait for you outside. Your castle looks like it can collapse any minute."

I nodded. "If you all believe it's best, you can wait for me outside."

"I'll stay with Regina." David stated, "Just in case something would happen."

I had to laugh. I couldn't contain myself. "David, I am not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. You can stay with everyone else. You would only get in my way, and I would be the one to save your ass if this castle would collapse."

Robin laughed, and David nudged to stop.

Snow said, "We will wait for you outside."

I nodded and watched as they made their way out. I returned my focus to the hallway.

"Alright, here we go."

-My bedroom-

I walked into my chamber to find it in ruin! Looters came and ransacked through everything; all my beautiful jewelry is gone! I began to panic. I started by my vanity, touching everything…nothing. I got up and walked over to my lounge chair. I felt the crystal bottle that used to hold my finest Scotch…nothing. I picked up one of my crystal goblets and the memory of when I took the Infertility Potion replayed in my mind. I took a good look at it, and I shook my head.

"Here's where it all started. If I didn't take this potion, I could have had children of my own. I could have been happy in my own way. Why was I such a fool?"

"I wouldn't call you a fool. I'd call you crazy!"

I smiled when I heard Emma's voice, and I looked in the direction it came from. There she was standing in the doorway walking toward me. I placed the goblet in the backpack and zipped it up.

"Emma, look at this. Time didn't treat this castle well, and it deserved every crack it has."

The castle shook, knocking me off balance.

"**Mom!**"

"**Regina!**"

I walked over to the balcony and looked down. Snow, Katherine, David, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief when they saw me.

"I'm alright. I have one more place to check; then we can move on."

I turned on my heel and quickly made my way out of the room.

-The Vault-

I made it to the room where all the hearts were stored. Emma appeared and made a whistling sound.

"You had quite the collection, didn't you."

"I'm not proud of my past, Emma. But, yes, I had a collection fit for an Evil Queen."

Emma and I shared a laugh as I touched each box. Of course, each one had a memory of it but not one of importance to this journey. I picked up spellbook after spellbook, and nothing was of use. Emma picked up knives and handed each one to me, and of course, nothing.

"It's hopeless!" I threw a knife, and it sailed through Emma's chest and found its resting place in the post behind her.

"You do know if I were alive, you would have killed me, right?"

I turned to see what she was talking about, and my mouth dropped. "Oh, Emma! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I'm a ghost. You can't kill me. I'm already dead!"

We shared a laugh, and then something caught my eye.

"Emma, that heart box. I remember." I picked up the box, and the memory played out as I said, "I remember creating this heart box for your mother's heart. Only, your mother would be dead because it would be the dust of her heart in this box. I remember how long it took for me to think up a design for it."

"It's beautiful."

I shook my head. "It's beautiful alright, but it's also hideous due to what it represents."

"Regina, you're not that person anymore."

"I'm aware of that, Emma, but returning to reclaim memories for the task at hand; it just slaps me in the face of how horrid I once was."

"Damn it, I wish I didn't use all my spiritual energy to make myself solid the first time, so I can do it now to give you a hug and a kiss to tell you how much I love you; flaws and all."

I smiled and looked at her. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Emma moved her arms around. "This."

We laughed, then the castle and ground began to shake.

"Regina, the castle is collapsing as we speak. You need to get out of here!"

I placed the heart box in the backpack and quickly zipped it up. I was about to wave my hands to magic myself out when the roof collapsed, and it was lights out.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-?-

I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but rocks, broken beams, and dust. I coughed as I attempted to adjust my eyes. My ears were still ringing from what happened. I tried to move, and I was able to free my right arm. My arm was all scratched and bruised.

"Oh, shit! What the hell?"

Then, I heard something.

"**Mom!"**

"**Regina!"**

"**Regina, can you hear us?"**

"**Regina, if you are alive, give us a sign!"**

I raised my arm and blasted away some of the debris from over me. I heard footsteps, and then I saw Katherine, David, and Robin.

"She's over here! We found her!" David yelled at Snow, who was with the three young children.

"Mom, listen to me, I need your help to get you out of here."

I rolled my eyes. "Katherine, I am not a damsel in distress. Tell your father and grandfather to get off this rubble, and I can get myself out of here."

"Mom, the entire castle is on top of you. I don't think this is called rubble."

I gave her an evil glare. "Can you three move so I can get out of here? I want to know how hurt I am!"

They finally listened to me, and I was able to free my left arm. I held my arms out to the side.

_**Boom!**_

What was left of my castle was blasted away from me, and I was able to move. David and Robin rushed to my side to help me stand.

"Ow! Shit! My leg!"

My right leg was in so much pain that I could barely put weight on it. David and Robin set me down so I can get some relief from the pain. I looked at my leg, and it was broken. I am thankful that I didn't end up dead before we could perform the ritual.

Katherine looked at me. "Mom, I'm so thankful that you're alright. I'm going to heal your leg. After that, we will travel by carriage to Gamma and Gampa's castle."

I nodded, trying not to pass out from the pain. "My backpack?"

"Right next to you, Regina." David pointed, and I sighed in relief.

"I think I can pass out now."

My vision blacked out, and I felt myself go down.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Carriage?-

I finally opened my eyes to see Snow, Katherine, Neil, Hope, and Michael sitting in front of me while I was stretched out on the seat.

"Mom, she's waking up." Neil said to Snow as I was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Regina, how are you feeling?"

I moaned, "Very sore. I feel like a castle fell on me."

"Um…babe…a castle did fall on you. You scared the hell out of me!"

"Emma, do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything. What?"

"Get out of the carriage!"

"I'm glad to see her feistiness didn't get crushed."

We laughed as the carriage continued its way down the road on our way to Snow and David's Castle.


	16. Part 1 Chapter 16

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 16 Memories Wished to Be Forgotten

-The Road-

I had been dosing on and off regaining my strength from what happened at my former castle. It's gone. I can't believe that massive part of my life was reduced to rubble. I looked down at my son and daughter, who have been sleeping on the side of me. I sat up to adjust them better on the seat. 

"Mom."

I looked at Katherine, who was awake. Snow, Neil, and the two infants were still sleeping. 

Katherine continued, "Mom, you hardly spoke since we left the grounds of where your castle collapsed. Are you sure that you're alright?" 

I exhaled. "Physically, I'm alright. Mentally, I'm a mess. That castle represented who I was here. It represented my past, and now it lies in destruction." 

"It **represented** what you used to be. You have defeated your past and look at what you have now. You have a family that loves you even the ones you've hurt the most love you for who you are."

I gazed at a sleeping Snow and smiled. "The many times that I wanted her dead because of a promise that wasn't kept. I should have been thanking her, not trying to kill her." 

Katherine chuckled, and I shook my head. "I was in a terrible place then and what we're heading to now." I looked into Katherine's eyes. "You will see how far gone I was." 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Snow and David's Castle Ruins-

The carriage slowed to a stop. Snow, Neil, and the infants opened their eyes.

I smiled and said, "Well, hello, did you have a nice rest?" 

Hope and Michael smiled at me as I planted butterfly kisses on their noses. The door opened, and David held out his hand. 

"We made it. Watch your step."

Katherine got out first, and I carefully handed Hope to her. Snow let Neil get out next while she took Michael since I was still sore and on the mend. Snow got out, and then it was my turn. Robin got in and helped me to stand. 

"You're alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you so much for helping me."

"You know I am here if you need me."

I smiled at him as he and David stabled me so I can get down with ease. I limped forward, and I immediately cringed. This castle was left in destruction; the East, West, and South sides of the castle were reduced to piles of broken brick and mortar, the draw bridge was reduced to fragments, and the windows were blown out. Tears poured from my eyes, and Katherine placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"Well," I choked up, and I said with a quivering lip, "Let's go see what we can find." 

I led the way, then I lost my footing and fell. 

"Damn it! Why? Why am I such a hard-headed idiot!"

Snow passed Michael to David, and she knelt before me. 

"Regina, I know what's wrong with you." I gazed into her eyes, and she took my hands in hers. "You have postpartum depression. Not all new mothers go through it, but because of our loss of Emma, you were sent into it. Now, you're beating yourself up for all the evil deeds you have done in the past. What happened in the past, let's keep it there. We are here to help you."

"I feel so powerless."

"Depression does that. Don't let it beat you, Regina. You're stronger than that! What would the Evil Queen do?"

I quickly picked my head up to see Snow winking at me. She's right. Why would I let this defeat me? I am stronger than that. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, gold magic sprung from my hands traveling up my arms, my chest, down my legs, up to my neck, and soon covered my whole body. I opened my eyes, and they were both a gold light. The pain in my leg disappeared, my aching heart relieved, and my strength restored. The golden light faded, and Snow smiled at me. 

"Welcome back, Regina."

I stood up, looked at the castle, and smiled. "It feels so good to be back to myself again. My curse was something to reckon with!" 

David chuckled, "Yes, it was. Now, what are we waiting for? Time to go find some memories."

Snow looked around. "Wait, where's Emma?"

I smiled as I felt her presence nearby. "She's here. She's probably in the castle waiting on us. Let's go."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Inside the Castle-

We made our way inside and found Emma waiting for us. She smiled at me and motioned for me to go to her.

"I feel a memory close by."

I searched the Grand Hall, but I couldn't find what she was talking about.

"It's over there."

She pointed to a room, and Snow touched David's arm. 

"I know where the memory is." Snow briskly walked toward the hallway, and the rest of us followed close behind her. She walked to a large oak door and attempted to open it. 

I said, "Allow me," and I raised my hand toward the door.

_Blast!_ The door blew into the room and shattered into fragments. Snow gave me a 'really?' expression. 

"Destruction is all you know."

I gave her my evil smile. "You know me so well."

I walked past her, and I knew she rolled her eyes because I heard Robin and Katherine laugh. Emma glided over to a cabinet of some sort. 

"That is what I put you in when the curse hit! Geppetto made that cabinet a gateway to another realm where Regina or her curse wouldn't get you." 

I smiled, and sarcastically said, "Oops." 

Emma laughed, then she touched it. I could tell a memory played out as she was so focused on it. I held out my hand, shrank the cabinet down to where it was light enough to pick up, and placed it in the backpack.

"Now, my room."

I nodded. "I agree. That room holds a huge memory for you. That's the room you were born in."

Snow and David exchanged a smile and a kiss. We walked down the hall, and when I got to see the medallion on the floor, a memory flashed before me. David, who was fatally wounded, was trying to make one last stand against me. The curse reached us, and I had my arms held out, enjoying the view of Snow's happiness getting destroyed. When the memory finished, I grabbed a knife of Robin's belt, and I carved out the bloodstain on the medallion. I handed the knife back to Robin, and I put the small wood plank in my backpack. We continued our walk down the hall. Emma went through the door, and I turned the knob. I was the first to walk in, and this room was hit hard. I just wish that Emma's memory's still intact.

"David, Emma was born in this room."

"Yeah, the best day of my life."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm going to barf just listening to you two finding a ray of sunshine amid this destruction!" 

Emma laughed as Snow and David got aggravated at me. Emma was touching everything, and I could tell that nothing was happening. She felt the sheets on the bed and immediately something happened. Snow walked up to Emma, and even though her hand went through her daughter's, Emma knew her mother's intention. She smiled at her.

"This is where we first met, even though I wouldn't have had a chance to be with you for long." 

"I know." Snow picked up the sheet and brought it over to me. I placed it in the backpack, and I can't help but feel we're finished here, and I have a deep feeling that I'm missing something. 

I walked down the hall, and I could hear them calling out to me. 

"**Regina!"**

"**Regina!"**

"**Mom!"**

I needed to clear my mind, and they were following me down the stairs.

"Mom! Gamma, take Hope. I'm going to talk to her. Mom!" 

I made it out of the castle, and Katherine was hot on my trail. 

"Mom, stop!"

I stopped then turned around to face her. She walked up to me and said, "Why did you walk out like that?"

"Katherine, I have a memory missing. Emma's finished, but I am missing one. What bothers me is that I don't know what memory it is!" 

Before Katherine could say anything, I heard footsteps. I turned around and formed a fireball in my hand. A Native American woman walked out of the forest. The way she carried herself was of royalty. She had to be the daughter of the chief. I blew out my fire, and she approached me. 

"Are you the one named Regina?"

"Yes, I am, and you are?" 

"My name is Pocahontas. Shaman Achak told me that I would find you here. I've come to show you where you can find him."

"I have one memory left."

"He says time is running out for Nilch'i Emma, and you have to meet him now." 

"Mom, we need to go."

I looked at Katherine, Snow, Neil, David, Robin, and my two newborns. At this point, I have no choice but to find Achak and hopefully persuade him to let me get the last memory I need. 

"Alright, let's go see the shaman."


	17. Part 1 Chapter 17

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 17 The Lost Memory

-Pocahontas's Village-

After a strenuous hike through the forest, Pocahontas and her archery men and women-led us into their village. The wigwams looked familiar to me. I remember seeing those designs.

"Ya'at'eeh aliil yee."

I turned to see where I heard his voice and spotted him walking toward us using his walking stick for an aid. I smiled and decided to give him a surprise. 

"Ya'at'eeh Achak."

He smiled at me and turned to see my traveling companions. "I see you've brought your memories, awee. You have all of Emma's memories, but you seem troubled."

After I exhaled, I disclosed, "I have a memory that's missing. The ritual won't be able to work if I don't have it."

Achak seemed quite troubled by what I just told him. He motioned for Pocahontas and me to follow him. Pocahontas told one of the women to escort everyone to the center of the village, where they can sit around where they have their gatherings. She joined Achak and me on our way to the shaman's wigwam. 

"What is lost can be found, awee," he said as we entered the wigwam, "Please sit."

Pocahontas and I took a seat as Achak waved his hand then a fire started. I watched as he picked up a bowl with some orange colored powder. He started humming.

He chanted, "_Hum ah hi yah hi eee yeah yeah! (took a handful of orange powder then sprinkled it into the fire) Yum peh nah man. Yum peh nah man._"

A pillow of smoke shot up to the ceiling, forming what looked like a storm cloud, but it began to develop a vision of the Enchanted Forest.

"The memory you seek can be found. It lies in your darkest past." I continued to watch as we were taken on a visual journey through the forest. He continued, "A dark curse was cast across the river separating the recipients and the caster. A fragment is left in the ashes." 

Drums were pounding, and there was no one else in the room with us playing them. 

"Once you look among the ashes, the memory will show itself to you."

I watched the vision in its entirety, then the smoke cleared, and Achak was gone. Pocahontas stood up. 

"Come time is against us." 

"Us?"

She looked at me. "You and I can cover more ground faster than anyone else in your traveling party."

She had a point, even Katherine would have slowed me down, and she has magic like I do.

"Alright, let's go."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-The Forest-

We traveled by horse through the thick forestry, and I decided to get to know this woman. 

"Tell me about yourself. I've heard so many stories about you that I don't know which is true and which is completely bogus."

She continued to keep a lookout while she answered me, "What have you heard? I saved John Smith, had a romance, married John Rolfe, and died." 

"Yes," I answered, and she laughed. She replied, "I had helped the foreign men by giving them food from our village and taught them how to hunt. I had a friendship with John Smith. He was held captive in our village because of a shooting of one of my people by one of John Smith's people. My father wanted him dead, and I talked him into keeping him in the village as just a prisoner. When he left, I stayed away from the foreign people. When John Rolfe came around, I became friends with him. I had a stronger bond with Rolfe than Smith because John Smith was always thinking of himself. I had no romantic relationships with a man, not even with one from my tribe. I still haven't met my true love yet because the prophecy didn't happen." 

I made my horse pick up speed so I can catch up to her.

"Who is your true love?"

She looked into my eyes, and we both stopped our horses. She smiled and said, "It's you and Emma's son, Henry. Achak showed me when I was supposed to meet him, and it never happened. Regina, I have been experiencing extreme loneliness because I've never gotten to know him. Please, for my sake and Henry's, find that memory."

She took off, and I got my horse up to speed with Pocahontas, and I decided to ask some more questions. 

"What happened to your father?"

"My father died from the sickness those people brought over. He made me the new chief on his death bed. I loved my father. He was my guiding force and my protector."

I smiled. "Your relationship with your father sounds like the one I had with mine. He would do anything to make sure I was happy."

"My father was like that, too."

The wind picked up, and Pocahontas got her horse to stop. I stopped my horse and watched this beautiful woman listen to the sounds the wind made. 

"Remnants of something evil in a pile of ash."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "The remnants of my dark curse must be nearby."

There was a rustle and the sound of a horse. The chieftess and I exchanged worried glances then I conjured a fireball. 

"Woah! Mom, it's me."

I was shocked. "Henry? What are you doing here? Where's Ella and Lucy?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I left them at home. I told them that I needed to find you, and I have no idea why you are back here!" 

"Long story, why don't we catch up?"

After we rode for some time, I explained everything, and Henry said, "Wow, so Ella is not my true love, and Pocahontas is. Why didn't we meet?" 

Pocahontas smiled and explained, "The prophecy of your moms didn't happen; therefore, you and I didn't meet."

"Well, we're here together now."

Pocahontas and Henry exchanged a smile. I decided to pull back to give them two alone time, and I needed some thinking time. I can only think of where I cast the curse, but what fragment could have been left behind besides the ashes? I decided to replay the memory in my mind.

"Mom."

I looked at him, and I got my horse to stop. He looked forward, and when I nudged my horse to go ahead, it was massive destruction. The curse began here, and this was affected the most. I looked across the river to see Snow and David's castle. I dismounted the horse and secured the reigns on a low branch. Henry and Pocahontas followed my lead as we walked up to the cauldron left behind. 

"We will leave you alone, Mom. Pocahontas, and I will keep a lookout." 

I nodded, then I knelt among the ashes. I could hear laughter from my two lookouts, and I know keeping watch is not part of their 'leaving me alone' plan. I searched all around the cauldron, digging among the ashes and found nothing. I began to branch out away from the cauldron. I dug and bore, nothing. I branched out, further continuing to dig and not leaving one stone unturned. Finally, I remembered what Achak told me to do when I was lost; listen with your heart. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. The wind picked up, knocking my hair out of the ponytail. _Where are you?_ I asked myself, and then I heard something_ by the large uprooted tree._ I quickly opened my eyes, fixed my hair back in the ponytail, and didn't have to look too long for the large uprooted tree. When I got there, I chuckled at what I saw.

"Um…am I interrupting something?"

Pocahontas and Henry were sharing an intimate moment. She blushed as they were straightening themselves up. That gush of wind had to be true love's kiss that I felt.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like!"

I laughed as I replied, "Henry, you don't have to explain. You're a grown man, and she's a beautiful woman. You both have needs, and I happened to walk in on it just getting started. Next time, wait until I'm not around even though that was kind of kinky that your mother was a few feet away…"

"**Mom!"**

I decided it was enough torture for now. I'll torture them on the ride back. Right now, I have a memory to find. As I looked around the roots, I didn't find any ashes, so I made my way around and bingo! I ran to the only pile of ash there was, and I began to dig. Ashes were flying everywhere! Could have sworn I was a dog in a previous life by the way I was digging! Suddenly, like a movie, I tossed the long sliver of paper with the written spell on it into the cauldron than the curse beginning to spin like a tornado before us played out. After it finished, I looked at a small piece of the spell that was left behind. I picked it up and smiled. 

"Soon, Emma, very soon."

I began walking to the horses, and I decided to call out to the new love birds. "Finish doing what you're doing and meet me back at the village!" 

"**Mom, how the hell do you know!"**

I smiled and replied, "Because your Ma and I would have been doing the same thing." 

I heard Pocahontas laugh, and Henry replied, "Way to kill the mood, Mom." 

"To tell you the truth, we would have been making love instead of making out." 

"**Mom!"**

Pocahontas was laughing so hard, and Henry was blushing bright red. Mission accomplished. Mom: four points. Henry: zero.


	18. Part 1 Chapter 18

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 18 Combining Body and Soul

-Pocahontas's Village-

We made it back to the village, and Henry sighed in relief. I know he's glad that my teasing stopped, but he doesn't know that he will get it one hundred times worse with Emma. Speaking of the idiot, where is she? I haven't seen her since we left Snow and David's castle. I got off the horse and looked around. I got to see Henry helping Pocahontas off her horse. My dear sweet boy, he was the perfect gentleman. 

"What is the matter, awee?"

I turned to face the shaman and gave him my answer. "Emma hasn't shown herself to me since we left the castle. I hope we're not too late."

"Nilch'i Emma is preparing for a ritual before the Destiny Reset. I will need your help."

"Anything for Emma."

He smiled and turned toward his wigwam. "Follow me."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Achak's Hut-

I followed Achak into his hut, and I gasped. Emma's dead body was lying in the center of the wigwam, and then I got to see Emma's spirit. She was staring down at her body deep in concentration. I didn't want to disturb her, but she disturbed herself. 

"Hey, babe!" 

"Nilch'i Emma! Concentrate! You can talk to Regina after this ritual is finished."

Emma continued to concentrate, and I heard drums off in the distance. 

"Achak, what are the drums for?"

"Be still, awee. Those drums are for the ritual. Your son and the rest of your traveling party are getting quite a show. Our people are performing the dance for the ritual."

Damn it, and I'm missing it! I'm more than positive that Henry will tell me all about it later. The shaman turned to Emma's body and began his chant. He swayed as smoke spiraled from one of the objects in his hand. Suddenly, my arms moved on their own. They moved out with my hands over Emma's body, and then my hands began to glow a golden color. Achak moved clockwise around the body and swaying continuing the chant. Outside, the drums kept a steady beat, and the tribe was answering what Achak was chanting. I gazed at Emma, who was trying so hard to get back to our family was starting to drain. I was panicking! Achak stopped behind Emma's spirit then the drum's cadence picked up. The shaman lowered his tools, then raised his hands. Gold smoke filled the entire wigwam, and Emma's spirit went to sleep. I wanted to get up to do something, but some strong force kept me in place with my hands out. The golden light surrounding my hands shot two beams toward Emma's limp body.

"_Hmm hi a ya!_"

He held out that last word as the drums continued to speed up, and the wind picked up inside the wigwam. I focused on Emma as much as I could bear. Emma's spirit swirled around in the wind. 

"_Return home_."

I could hear what the male tribe people spoke. "_Come home, spirit!_"

Achak lowered his arms slowly. "_Return home_."

"_Come home, spirit!_"

I witnessed Emma's spirit descend from the top of the swirling wind into the body's direction. 

"_Come home, Nilch'i Emma!_"

"_Come home, spirit!_"

"_Hmm hi a ya!_"

Damn it, why was this taking so long? She should be back by now! I felt Achak place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I could hear him tell me to be still and calm in my head and decided to be a little more patient. All of this continued for what seemed like hours! My body was draining, and my arms felt like jello. My vision was becoming spotted. I couldn't hold out much longer. When the drums were struck hard, the gold beams shot out of my hands, and I blacked out. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-?-

"Regina? Babe? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a different wigwam. I quickly sat up only to feel dizzy.

"Woah! Babe, lie down. You need to rest."

I turned, and there was Emma in the flesh kneeling beside me. 

"Emma, that was the longest ritual that I ever had to endure!"

She laughed and kissed my forehead. I reached out, and she took my hand in hers. It felt so beautiful to feel her hand in mine again. We smiled at each other, and then Emma was the first one to say something.

"I finally got to hold them."

"And I missed it? Really, Emma?"

"Babe, don't do this to me."

"Love, listen to me. Our entire relationship was built on arguing. Why change it now?"

She laughed, and tears welled up in my eyes. I said, "I missed you so much." 

"I know you did. Explain something to me."

"What?"

"How's Henry here, and what's going on with him and Pocahontas? I thought he was married and had a kid?" 

I laughed. "It's a long story. Get comfortable."

She snuggled up next to me, and I explained everything to her. We talked about everything and sweet nothings. I would dose on and off regaining my strength, and she would just hold me. Katherine and Henry visited holding Hope and Michael while Emma and I continued to rest. I decided to let Emma in on the teasing of Henry.

"Emma, while I was finding the last memory, I stumbled upon Henry and Pocahontas making out."

"**Mom! You promised not to say anything to anyone!**"

"Way to go, kid! True loves kiss?"

He nodded, and Emma smirked. "Nice, but if I hadn't been a spirit at the time, your Mom and I would have put you two to shame."

I laughed, Katherine laughed, and Henry was completely red of embarrassment.

"**Ma!**"

"We would have been completely naked under the trees, enjoying the very heightened chances of getting caught, and damn I would have had your Mom screaming!"

"**Enough, Ma!**"

We were laughing so hard, and I had to put in my two bits. "Oh contraire, I would have had you screaming, dear." 

"**Mom!**"

Emma turned to where we were inches from kissing. "Why don't we really get him?"

"You're thinking evil like I am. Come here."

Our lips met, and it got heated very fast. Emma kissed down my neck, and I moaned in satisfaction. 

"That's it! I'm out!"

Henry left, and Katherine called out, "You big baby!" 

I thought Emma was going to stop, but I was wrong. She unbuttoned my vest and exposed my breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it like a newborn baby.

"Oh Emma…mmm."

Katherine called out, "Never mind; I'm right behind you!" 

We both laughed, and Emma said, "I know I'm supposed to stop, but I can't. I miss this." 

"Then keep going. I'm not stopping you."

We made passionate love in the wigwam until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Tribe Gathering Circle Night-

Emma and I joined our traveling companions, along with Pocahontas and her tribe. A fire rose in front of us, and I can see three men holding drums. Achak approached us all. 

"It is time for all of us to experience spiritual healing. The Destiny Reset Ritual will be performed tomorrow. It has three parts. Spiritual strength is the key to making this ritual work. Everyone close your eyes and breathe in the fragrance of nature that the Great Spirit has blessed us with."

We closed our eyes, the drums began a slow beat, a flute began to play, and different aromas tickled my nose. The aroma filled my sinuses, and then a sense of calm and relief took place in my mind and body. More beautiful scents filled the air as the flute player played the beautiful music. As the music crescendoed, the more scents filled the air, and as the music got softer, fewer scents filled the air. The music picked up, and different scents that generally wouldn't mix were mixed. I could feel myself get stronger as the music quickens. My magic was intensifying. It was like making love in your dreams, but you could feel it as if it was happening! Suddenly, the music slowed, and the smell of lavender filled the air. Very calming from such a sensing overload! The flute ended the song, and the drums stopped. 

"Open your eyes."

We opened our eyes, and the native women were dressed in full regalia, including Pocahontas. Henry had his mouth open because the regalia on the women was very sexual. The only thing covering their top half was a long necklace made of some type of bone. In other words, you can see their breasts. Emma closed Henry's mouth, and I laughed. The village elder took the children into Snow and David's wigwam since it was getting late. Achak stood before us.

"Now, we invoke the Great Spirit for guidance in our future endeavors."

The drums started, and the women began their dance. Henry was so focused on the chieftess like he was hypnotized. Emma and I looked at each other and smiled. 

"He's twitterpated," she whispered to me, and I whispered, "He's more than twitterpated, dear. He's head over heels in love." 

We continued to watch, and the beat picked up. The women grabbed their significant others to join them. Pocahontas took Henry by the hand. 

"I don't think I should. I don't know the dance."

Pocahontas said, "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll teach you."

Emma pushed Henry to go with the chieftess. Emma wrapped her arm around me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. We happily watched Henry learn the dance from Pocahontas. She's so patient with him, and poor Henry has two left feet. I should have danced with him more so he wouldn't be so clumsy like his Ma. We continued to watch as Henry tripped, and he fell into Pocahontas's arms. Their eyes met, and Emma nudged me. 

"They're going to kiss."

"Don't ruin the moment."

Sure enough, their lips met, and the natives rejoiced at the moment. Achak walked over to the young lovers. 

"May our evening be filled with rest in the Great Spirit. Tomorrow, the first part of the Destiny Reset Ritual will begin."

Everyone went their separate ways, and Emma and I decided to take a walk. We went to Snow and David's wigwam. The tribal elder gave Emma and me our two sleeping infants. After we thanked her for taking care of them, we walked toward the cliff. We sat down under a weeping willow tree that overlooked the river. Emma looked at me and noticed tears in my eyes. 

"What's the matter?"

I wiped away a falling tear, and I said, "Emma, I am taking in this time that we have with our beautiful children before they are gone."

"Regina, they won't be gone forever."

"You don't understand. Tomorrow, the first part of the ritual is the validating of the memories. All the memories made either alone or together; they will be gone after validated. It will be gone until we arrive at the appropriate time when the memory was made." 

Emma looked down at the babies. "I will miss these two."

"So will I. Emma?"

She looked at me, and I smiled. "I can't wait to see how our life would be like if the prophecy would have taken place." 

She got very excited. "Me too! You know I have thought if you and I will have our memories intact when we return to the time the prophecy was supposed to happen."

"I don't know. I hope so."

We spent some time with our little ones, talking to them when they were awake, and fed them when hungry. We were getting tired and decided to return to the wigwam. I conjured a crib for Hope and Michael, put them down; Emma conjured a proper bed for us; we climbed in and got comfortable. I snuggled up to Emma, and she wrapped her arm around me. Suddenly, I heard something outside. 

"Babe, do you hear that?"

We both listened.

"_Oh!"_

"_Oh!"_

"_Oh, yes! Mmm."_

Our mouths dropped then we laughed.

"Somebody is getting it on."

"Sounds good by the way they are moaning."

Emma smiled wickedly. "We can top that."

"Emma, as much as that sounds…" 

"_Aaagghh!"_

"_Oh!"_

I closed my eyes then attempted to finish. "As much as that sounds…"

"_Oooooooohhhhh!"_

"I would like to finish my statement, but I keep getting…" 

"_I'm right there!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_Oh Henry!"_

Emma and I's mouth dropped, and we both voiced our embarrassment. "Oh, my God!" 


	19. Part 1 Chapter 19

My New Beginning

Chapter 19 Destiny Reset

-Village Morning-

I woke up to see Emma holding Michael and Hope at the same time. I pretended to be still asleep, so I can listen to what she was doing. 

"Hey, kiddos. I wish I had more time with you. Today's the day that we do the ritual, and all our memories will be validated somehow."

"Ah ooo ah ow ooo."

Oh my gosh! Hope was talking to Emma in her little way!

"Hey, I wish I could tell you how but I can't."

"A oh."

Now, Michael was communicating with Emma! This was too much, but I don't want to interrupt the moment.

"Don't worry, little guy; we will make sure Mommy will be just fine." 

"Geeee."

"Haha! Please show that to Mommy when she wakes up, our sweet little princess." 

I quickly sat up. "Show me what?"

Emma chuckled, and Hope smiled at me. 

"Hi, my love! That's a beautiful smile!"

Michael smiled, and my eyes watered. "Don't you look handsome, my little prince, with your smile!"

I kissed both babies, and a voice came from outside. "Regina, Emma, Achak needs you at his wigwam. Dyani will watch the babies until you are finished." 

Emma and I exchanged a worried expression. We got up, magically changed our clothes, and the older woman from last night walked in with a smile.

"Magical babies."

Emma and I shook our heads then we both said, "What!"

She pointed to Michael and Hope then repeated what she said, "Magical babies. I had nice time with the magical babies."

I smiled and replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed spending time with Hope and Michael."

Emma was the first to walk out, and right before I stepped out, Dyani grabbed my hand in hers. I turned to face her. 

"The Great Spirit will bless you greatly."

I'm not sure what all she meant by that, but I smiled at her then left the wigwam. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Achak's Wigwam-

Emma and I walked into Achak's wigwam then he motioned for us to sit down.

"The big day has arrived, and there's so much to do. I would like for all of the memories that are items to be brought here first. The memories that are people will take a lot longer."

"I'll go get the bag, babe."

Emma left, and Achak placed his hand on my shoulder. "You will need to be strong, awee, body, mind, and soul. Emma will need you to be." 

I replied, "I am not ready for the people memories. The items will be fine, but the people are the ones I care about."

"I understand, awee. I know you want to spend some time with each person individually."

Emma returned with the backpack.

"It's time."

I unzipped the backpack and pulled out the burnt piece from the dark curse. I handed it to Achak. He held it in his hands, and he closed his eyes. A massive fire took life in front of us, and the memory soared into the fire. The fire made a swaying motion like part of a dance then returned to its natural state. 

"That is a true memory for Regina Katherine Mills."

Emma and I smiled, then Emma pulled out her blanket. She handed it over, and the shaman repeated the process. The blanket soared into the fire, and the fire did the same little dance then returned to its natural state. 

"That is a true memory for Emma Grace Swan."

My heart was pounding, and Emma placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I handed the goblet to Achak, and he gave me the 'shame on you' expression. I knew what he was talking about, but Emma gave me a questionable look. He held it in his hands, closed his eyes, and the goblet immediately shot into the fire. The fire did its swaying dance then returned to normal.

"A true memory for Evil Queen Regina Katherine Mills."

I made a disgusted look, and Emma chuckled. Emma and I kept handing the items to him for seemed like hours, and each piece was a validated memory for each of us. My last memory was the hospital bracelet when I had Michael. Tears escaped my eyes as I handed it to Achak. He repeated the same process, and the fire took it performing its dance. 

"That is a true memory for Regina Katherine Swan-Mills."

Emma and I looked at each other, and I had to ask, "A memory for who?"

"Regina Swan-Mills, when Emma magically got you with child, you were magically married."

"It's a good thing we consummated the marriage," Emma said, and I slapped her arm. "Ow!" 

Achak turned to us, "Before I start the human memories, I know you both want to spend time with each one. Go, and I will let you know when it's time for the ritual to continue." 

"Thank you for everything." 

He chuckled, "Don't thank me yet, Regina, you will thank me when you two finally get together because of the prophecy."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Robin and Katherine's Wigwam-

I pulled back the entrance to the wigwam, and Katherine looked up at me. 

"Mom!"

She got up, hugged me, and Robin stood up. I hugged him as well, even though it felt awkward. I sat down with Katherine, and it was like she could read me like a book. 

"It's getting close to the human memories being validated."

I hung my head, and Robin said, "It's going to be alright, Regina. Very soon, I will be with my love, and you will be too. You get to be with us for a while longer."

I sighed, "I know, but why is it so hard to say goodbye?"

"Mom, you will see me again. According to the prophecy, I am the prophesied baby. You and Ma will see me again soon. So, for me, it will be goodbye for a little while." 

I smiled with tears threatening to escape my eyes, and Katherine gave me a huge hug.

"Regina," Katherine got up and left to give Robin and I some time alone. He continued, "My Regina and I owe you so much for getting us together. If it wouldn't have been for you still mourning over the Enchanted Forest version of me, I would still be the thief stuck in the darkness."

"Robin, I just want to thank you for loving my evil half when nobody else did. I also want to thank you for being a father to Katherine even though you knew her other parent was Emma. How can I ever repay you?"

He smiled at me, took my hand in his, and said, "You can repay me by completing this ritual so I can be with my Regina again."

I smiled and hugged him. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Snow and David's Wigwam-

I pulled back the entrance to the wigwam to see Emma hugging her parents.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

"No, babe, I'm leaving to go talk to Katherine and Robin. You come in."

Emma kissed my cheek and left while I took a seat facing the couple and the young boy. 

I exhaled. "Snow, David, this isn't easy."

"I know." Snow got up and sat next to me. "Come on; we were at each other's throats for years! Our relationship was built on 'I'm going to kill you!' 'We will prevail!' 'I shall destroy your happiness!'" 

"I get it." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Who knew that, after all this time, your daughter and I would end up being each other's true love?"

Snow took her hand in mine, and David spoke, "Regina, somethings happen in our lives for bigger and better things to happen. If it hadn't been for my arrogant brother to have died, I wouldn't have met Snow. If you didn't cast that curse, you and Emma wouldn't have gotten together." 

I shut my eyes and said, "Charming, you better quit while you still have a chance."

"What he's saying, Regina is that if it hadn't been for you, Emma wouldn't be here." 

I opened my eyes and began to think. If I hadn't held a grudge against Snow, life would have been entirely different! Snow would have married someone else for all I know, and Emma would never have come to existence. 

I shook my head. "I guess I did something good after all, even during my Evil Queen days."

Snow and David smiled, then Neil chimed in. "I'm glad I got to know you." 

"Why you say that?"

"Because even though you did some bad things to my mom, dad, and sister, you are the nicest person I know."

Damn it, here come the tears! I held my hand out to little Neil, and he got up. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug. 

"I love you."

I closed my eyes tight, knowing what was to come and who knew if I would see this adorable little boy again. "I love you, too, sweetheart." 

"So, I guess this calls for a group hug?"

Snow and I laughed, then all three Charmings hugged me. 

"Oh great, I'm surrounded."

We all shared a laugh, and I was the first one to break away. I gazed into their eyes and smiled. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Pocahontas's Wigwam-

I stopped by the entrance and called out, "Is it alright for me to come in?"

"Yes, Mom, Ma is already in here, and so is Katherine. She has Hope and Michael." 

I walked in to see my entire family plus Pocahontas sitting waiting for me.

The chieftess got up and kissed Henry. "I'll give you all some family time."

"Nonsense," I said and motioned for her to sit. "You are part of the family now, so sit." 

She sat down next to Henry, and I sat next to Emma. 

Emma was the first one to speak. "We are all here because of me. If I hadn't died, none of this would have happened." 

"Emma," I had to correct her. "We are here because of me. If I had allowed you and Henry to return to the Enchanted Forest, the prophecy would have happened, and none of this would have happened." 

Pocahontas decided to interject. "You are both blaming yourselves for something you couldn't have controlled at the time. Why not enjoy the time we have now until it's time for the ritual?"

Emma and I gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. She took my hand, and I took a good look around. My Henry, no Emma and I's Henry. I'm so proud of the man he became even though he met his true love a little too late. Katherine, our first baby girl, even though my evil half gave birth to her, I'm so happy with the time Emma and I spent with her. Hope and Michael, my little darlings! I wished Emma would have had more time with them. Damn it, here come the waterworks! 

"Mom!" Henry got up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him. 

"Why does this have to happen?"

Henry got me to look at him in the eyes. "Because you and Ma need to set the prophecy in motion. Because the prophecy didn't happen, many things are off-balanced, and lots of places and people are in ruin." 

I hung my head, and Pocahontas got up. "Come with me, Regina." 

I looked at Emma, and she nodded, reassuring me that everyone will be alright. I got up and followed Pocahontas out the wigwam. 

-River of Truth-

The chieftess led me to the banks of this vast river. The water was so clear that you could see through it like a piece of glass.

"Tooh di T'aa aaniinii."

I replied, "The River of Truth."

She smiled at me. "You are learning our language very well."

"You are my son's true love. I would love to learn something from your culture."

She smiled and pointed to a canoe. We walked toward it, and she gestured for me to get in. 

"Do you know what I love about most rivers?"

I shook my head, and she replied, "You can't step in the same river twice." 

I was trying to understand what she was saying, and I felt the canoe move away from the riverbank while Pocahontas navigated us.

"You see, Regina, the water is always changing and always flowing. But, I guess people don't think or live like that. We all must pay the price to be safe, and we lose our chance of ever knowing what lies beyond the river bend." 

The wisdom behind those words! She's right! She continued to navigate us down the river, and I gazed down into the water seeing the fish swim around. I let my fingers touch the water and the coolness traveled through me. In an instant, images flashed through my mind, a beautiful wedding where Henry and Pocahontas were dressed in native wedding regalia, and they were both so happy. Flash forward to a pregnant Pocahontas and Henry kissing her swollen belly. It made me smile and yet sad that they never got the chance to experience that. 

"I'm so sorry."

Pocahontas stopped rowing and placed the oar in the canoe. "Regina, you need to stop apologizing. Do you know why this river is called the River of Truth?"

I shook my head, and she said, "Jump into it and take a swim."

I removed my coat, and she chuckled. "You will need to strip down all the way." 

Alright, I am a little uncomfortable stripping down to the nude in front of my son's lover, but if I must, I must. After I removed every article of clothing from me, I jumped into the water. As I took a swim around, it was like a movie played out before me. I was nearing the end of pregnancy, and Emma and I were standing at my front door to the house in Storybrooke. 

_"I love the outfit we picked. She will look adorable in it when we bring her home wearing this."_

_I rubbed my swollen belly, and Emma placed a hand on it._

_"Braxton Hicks…they're a pain in the ass."_

_"Yes, they are. I want to go inside and prop my feet up."_

The image vanished, and a new one appeared. Was Emma baking in my kitchen…topless? 

_While we were dancing in the kitchen, I picked up an empty bottle of red Moscato wine. "Emma, you're drunk!"_

_Emma began to giggle like a little girl, "I know!"_

_I broke free from her and turned off the music from Emma's phone._

_"Hey…" Emma stumbled, "who turned off the music?"_

_I was getting hot, "Emma, what the hell? Why were you drinking?"_

_"Your damn sister, she pissed me off, and I settled for a glass of wine…"_

I swam back up to the surface for some air, and I turned my gaze to Pocahontas. She smiled at me. 

"What you got to see was what should have happened, and it didn't." 

I decided to swim back, but something pulled me under. I looked around to see what it was, and it was something dark. It looked like black seaweed, and it had glowing red eyes. 

"_A savior will be born to the couple whose love surpasses all. The Savior and the Queen are soul mates whose magic will bond. The Queen will conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day in the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen, bringing the onset of the magic battle. The One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will seek revenge on the Queen by striking at the heart and returning two of the darkest beings who ever walked the Earth. On the third day of the fourth month before the sun dies, the One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen. When a baby boy is born by the Queen, the two darkest beings in the form of Darkness itself will fall by the Savior and the Queen."_

There it was; the prophecy! I finally broke free from this creature by shooting gold magic at it, and I broke the water's surface. Pocahontas helped me back in the canoe, and I used my magic to dry myself off and put my clothes back on.

"You got to hear the prophecy didn't you."

"Yes, I did. No wonder everything is a mess right now."

We shared a laugh, and she navigated us back to shore. 

-Pocahontas's Wigwam-

Pocahontas and I entered the wigwam, and everyone looked at us. 

"I completely understand why this ritual needs to take place. Darkness is destroying happiness that we should have had, and it was taking root in what little happiness we have left." 

I turned my gaze to Emma. "It's time we take back what we should have had."

She nodded, "I agree."

Achak opened the entrance to the wigwam, and he said, "It's time, awee." 


	20. Part 1 Chapter 20

My New Beginning: Part 1

Chapter 20 Operation My New Beginning

-Pocahontas's Wigwam-

My nerves kicked into high gear! The moment I've been dreading has arrived. I took Michael and Emma took Hope so Katherine could stand with ease.

"Mom," Henry placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked into my baby boy's eyes. "We will be waiting for you and Ma at Achak's wigwam."

I nodded, and everyone left except for Emma and me. I sat down, and Emma followed. She placed Hope lying down on her lap, and I did the same with Michael. 

"Hey kiddos, it won't be long now until we have to say goodbye."

"Ah buh wah woo."

I smiled. "I know, my darling. We just don't know how long we will have to wait until we see you again."

"Ah gee."

Emma smiled. "Aren't you a handsome boy with an adorable smile!"

I started laughing because now I understand what Dyani meant when she said, magical babies. Gold bunny ears were on top of Emma's head.

"What's so funny?" She looked at me and then she started laughing.

"What? Michael gave you some cute bunny ears."

Emma snorted then replied, "Well, you have cat ears."

We laughed, and the babies smiled. I waved away my cat ears, and Emma waved away her bunny ears. I bent down and kissed Michael's forehead, then I leaned over and kissed Hope's forehead. 

I sighed, "Well, I guess this is it."

Emma kissed both babies and nodded. "Yep, it's time to go."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Achak's Wigwam-

We walked in to see everyone there. Henry and Pocahontas were hugging each other, knowing their time together was coming to an end.

"Now that everyone is here," Achak began, "I would like to start with the newest memories and end with the other memories."

I handed Michael to Achak. He hummed, and I watched as my infant son turned into a bright golden ball of light. The light traveled to where the massive fire was, and it started to circle. Emma handed Hope to the shaman. He hummed, and the same thing happened to our daughter. She became a beautiful golden ball of light and joined Michael's orb. Achak raised his hands toward the heavens.

"To ta yah hi eye do um."

The two balls of light sped up, soaring to the ceiling of the wigwam. Drums began to play fast rhythm now, a large ring of golden light floods the place; then it was Katherine's turn. She walked toward the shaman then turned around to face us. My heart was breaking. Emma placed her hand on my shoulder, and I put my hand on top of hers. 

"I love you," Katherine mouthed to us, and Achak began to hum. 

"We love you, too." I mouthed to her, and Katherine closed her eyes. 

She became a beautiful golden ball of light that soared toward the fire and encircled it as it began to speed up and joined the large ring of golden light. Emma and I embraced each other, knowing that it is now a reality. Our new family is gone, and our past is left. I keep reminding myself that it won't be long until our family will be reunited. Achak motioned for Robin to go toward him. He looked at me, and we exchanged a smile. 

"Robin!"

He looked at me one final time, and I smiled at him. "She's waiting for you." 

He smiled at me; then he closed his eyes. 

Achak chanted, "To ta yah eye do um."

Robin turned into a golden ball of light. It soared toward the fire, circled it, sped up toward the large ring of golden light, and joined the ring, making it brighter. Henry kissed Pocahontas one more time.

"We will meet again, and we will be a family. I promise." 

"This hurts too much."

"I know, but our future will be filled with happiness that will make this pain seem like a small scratch."

"I love you, Henry Daniel."

"I love you, too, Pocahontas Kaiah."

They hugged, and Henry walked up to Emma and me. 

"I love you both. Now, I want you to make sure that this prophecy happens!"

"You got it, kid."

I nodded and choked back the tears. "I promise that it will."

We hugged one last time and kissed us both. He walked over to Achak, turned to face us, he mouthed "see you soon," and closed his eyes. Damn it; I hate crying! Achak began humming, and Henry turned into the golden ball of light. It did the same thing as the others before it and joined the large spinning ring of golden light. It was Neil's turn. He hugged and kissed his parents, then hugged and kissed Emma and me. Achak repeated the process on Neil, and he joined the others as golden balls of light joining the massive ring of golden light that was now making a high ringing tone. David was next. 

"I can't help be sad that we won't be here to see you two finally chase your destiny."

"Oh, dad, you will be back with us before you know it." 

He smiled, hugged, and kissed Snow. He rested his head on hers. "I will always find you."

I rolled my eyes, and Emma laughed. He came up to Emma and me and hugged us both. After he approached Achak and closed his eyes, the shaman repeated the process on him. David turned into a golden ball of light, and like a magnet, it floated over to the fire. It encircled the large flame, and it joined with the others in the large ring, causing the ringing sound to get louder and the spinning to go faster. We turned to Snow, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 

"All my life, I wanted both of you to be happy. Now, I understand why you two always had misfortune. It's because you both were so stubborn to realize what you had right in front of you. True Love! You turned down true love for the second or third best options. This time, I know you two will choose true love." 

She walked up to me, smiled, and took me into an embrace. "I always loved you, Regina, even when you tried to kill me many times." 

We shared a laugh, and she continued, "I will see you soon, and I know without a doubt that you and Emma will finally get the happiness you both deserve." 

"Thank you for everything, especially Emma." 

We looked into each other's eyes, and she turned to Emma. 

"My baby girl, my Emma. I will see you soon, sweetheart."

"I love you."

"Make sure you put up a fight to get to the Enchanted Forest with us."

"Oh, I will. Regina won't be able to tell me no."

They gazed into each other's eyes. She turned and faced us both.

Achak began his humming. Snow's last statement to us. "Fight for true love and your happiness."

She turned into a golden ball of light and slowly made her way to the fire. She encircled the fire, climbing up to the large high-speed circling ring. She joined the ring, and the ring turned into a giant comet shooting out the wigwam, and the fire quickly turned to ash. 

Achak motioned to the wigwam's entrance. "Time for your final task."

Emma and I looked at each other.

"One last journey," Emma said and held out her hand.

I nodded. "One last journey." I took her hand in mine, and we left the wigwam with Achak following close behind us. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-River of Truth-

We followed the comet of our memories, and it led us to the River of Truth. Achak took the lead and led us to the riverbank. There was a canoe outlined in gold with two golden oars. 

"This is where we part, awee."

We turned to the shaman, and Emma was the first one to speak. "But, you helped us along the way. Why aren't you coming with us?"

"This is your destiny, and I have done my part. Now, I can meet the Great Spirit in person." 

I walked up to him and took his hands in mine. "Your destiny was to see that Emma and I ended up together so that the golden magic didn't die with you."

He nodded his head, and he smiled at me. "I know that the Great Spirit will make sure you and Emma will not fail this time. The Great Spirit knows what you two will face and that it will not be easy. I will be there with you in your heart." 

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and he took me in an embrace. 

"Hagoonee, Regina, until we meet again in the heavens with the Great Spirit."

"Hagoonee, Achak, until we meet again."

Emma was a basket case, and Achak embraced her. "Take good care of Regina, awee."

"You know, I will." 

He whispered something to her, and she smiled. "You can count on me, Achak." 

He walked over to the River of Truth and entered it until he was waist-deep. He lifted his hands to the heavens. "May the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash away your worries. May the breeze blow new strength into your being. May you walk gently through the world and know the world and know its beauty all the days of your life. Do not stand by my grave and weep, for I am not there. I do not sleep, I am a thousand winds that blow, and I am a diamond glint on the snow. I am the sunlight on the ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain. When you wake in the morning hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circling flight. I am the soft star-shine at night." 

He lowered his arms, and his gaze was now on us. "Do not stand by my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die." 

After he said die, he joined the comet of memories and plunged into the river. The light shone like the sun breaking on the horizon. Emma and I climbed into the canoe, then Emma pushed us off. The light sped off down the river. We began to paddle as fast as we could; only we were going around in circles. 

"Stop!"

Emma stopped paddling, and I instructed, "Put your oar on the left side of the canoe. I'll keep mine here. Now, let's paddle." 

We began to paddle, and something caught the corner of my eye. As we were rowing, I saw Pocahontas on her horse following us down on the river banks. I smiled, and I noticed the river getting more rapid. 

"Emma, get ready! The waters are getting choppy!"

"Got it!"

The waves are crashing against the boat, and I was fighting to hold on to the oar. The golden light took a nosedive, and my eyes widened! 

"Emma!"

"Let me guess; we're coming up to a huge waterfall." 

"Yes!"

"Large rocks at the bottom?"

"I'm more than positive there could be."

"Bring it on."

I was biting my lower lip so hard I swore I was drawing blood. Before we reached the waterfall, I turned to look at the banks. Pocahontas was still on her horse, but her horse was still. She waved to us, and we both waved. We approached the waterfall. I looked as the canoe started to tilt. The golden comet spun quickly and opened a portal. The canoe took a nosedive, and Emma and I flew out of the canoe. 

"Regina!"

I reached for her hand, and she said, "No matter what, we stick together!"

"Always!"

We fell through the portal, and darkness enveloped us. I could no longer feel Emma's hand! I am keeping my promise. No matter what situation we wake up in, we stick together; always. 

**THE END OF PART ONE.**


	21. Part 2 Chapter 1

My New Beginning: Part 2

**Summary: After performing the Destiny Reset Ritual, then the time travel, we all returned to the Enchanted Forest, including Henry and Emma. What I wasn't expecting was how my life was going to change.  
********************************************************************************

_Prologue  
_

_After falling what felt like forever, I landed on my feet in front of an abundant white light. I could see myself dressed in the same outfit as I did when I sent us all back to the Enchanted Forest, leaving Emma and Henry behind.  
_

"_Regina!"_

_Emma! I heard her! Where is she?_

_She walked up toward me, and we took each other's hands. She was wearing her signature leather jacket.  
_

"_I guess we're watching a movie?"_

_I shook my head. "I don't think so. I believe we are going to walk into the situation, knowing what we know and relive it, but we set the prophecy in motion."  
_

_She nodded, and as a movie, the Storybrooke town line was in front of us and the sound of the curse cloud behind us.  
_

_"Are you ready?" Emma asked, and without breaking focus, I nodded. "Yes."  
_

_We dropped hands, corrected our stance to how we were before we got together, and walked toward the town line._

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Chapter 1 Return Home to the Enchanted Forest

All of Storybrooke gathered at the town line with Emma and Henry. I look at the yellow death trap of a car that Emma drives, and I can't believe I am letting my son get in that thing! I can hear the curse clouds thundering and roaring their way over the town. Wow, my memories are still intact. I wonder if Emma still has her memories from what just happened. By the way, things are playing out, I have that feeling she doesn't, but knowing Emma as I do, she's probably playing dumb. So, I will have to play along with how this scenario did before. Hopefully, I remember what I said back then.

Henry walked up to me, took my hands in his, and apologized in his way. "This is all my fault. I should have never run away to find my birth mother…"

I shook my head, "No, sweetheart," I pulled him close to me in an embrace, "It is not your fault, but mine. I should have never gone for vengeance in the first place. Gold is right. Villains like me can't have a happy ending."

"No," Henry shook his head, "You are not a villain."

I gazed into those eyes that I love so much, and he said, "You're my mom."

I held the tears at bay as I hugged my son. After noticing Emma finished her conversation with Captain Guyliner, I had to tell her something.

"Emma, wait." She turned to face me as I walked up to her. "When the curse removes Storybrooke from existence, there will be no trace of it left, not even your memories."

Emma was fighting back the tears, "So it will be like we never knew each other. What will we have false memories?"

I took her hand in mine, inhaled back my tears, and smiled. "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You have never given him up. You have always been together. When I stop Pan's curse, and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted."

Tears flowed from Emma's eyes, and she replied, "But it won't be real."

"I know," I nodded, "but the future will be."

What I didn't expect was what Emma fired back at me.

"What future will it be if we are not a family?"

I was shocked, …speechless! Maybe, she remembered?

She retaliated, "Has anyone ever thought what Henry and I wanted? We finally have a family, and now we are going to be torn apart? No! If this curse is broken once and for all, we are going to be together!"

I still couldn't say anything. I looked around, noticing Snow and Charming smiling like complete idiots then turned to face the town. The curse clouds raced closer to us, and I need to do something fast.

I faced Emma and Henry, smiled, and replied, "I want nothing more than to be a family, but I want you two to be safe."

"We will be safe," Emma took my hand, "with you."

I smiled. I want to believe she remembered! So, I let go of her hand, turned around to face the clouds. I ripped up the spell for the curse, raised my hands, and my magic shot out toward the clouds. Green turned to purple, and everything became dark as the clouds surrounded us.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

A gentle cool breeze brushed my face as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing trees towering over me. I sat up, noticing that Emma sat up around the same time I did. Everyone was starting to regain their strength to stand. Emma walked up to me and reached out to me. I took her hand, and with her help, I was able to stand.

"Wow!"

I turned to Henry with a questionable expression, and he said, "Mom, you look great! I finally get to see you as the Queen!"

I smiled, "You look like my little prince as I always imagined you to look."

I turned to look at Emma, who was dressed in riding attire fit for a princess. "Blue and white looks good on you."

Emma smiled, turned to talk to her parents, and I heard a snap from overhead. I looked up and grabbed Henry into a tight embrace.

"**No!**"

A flash of white magic obliterated the falling branch just in time, sending splinters everywhere. Henry ran up to Emma and hugged her. I smiled to myself because I had a feeling that she had magic in her.

"You saved us!"

I gracefully walked up to them. "Thank you, Emma, for saving our life. I didn't know…"

"Neither did I; I guess being the product of true love gives me some magical capabilities."

Snow politely interrupted us, "Well, we can't stay here forever. We need to find some shelter for all of us."

"I agree," Charming chimed in, "We can use our castle until everyone gets back on their feet."

I grimaced and interjected, "One problem with that. Your castle is in ruin. Remember the curse I cast. I recall windows that were blown out, and I'm more than certain that parts of the roof caved in."

Grumpy fired back, like he always does, "Well, we have some dwarves and two magical women who can help get the job done."

"Hold on, short stuff," he was getting me agitated, "since when did you get in charge and solicit my help…"

Emma wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Come on, Queenie, it will be great to help everyone, and you can teach me how to focus on my magic."

I wanted to kill her! I looked at her with a disgusted look, "Queenie?"

"Come on, Mom, please! You and Ma working together would be great!"

How can I say no to my adorable son when he is giving me the same puppy dog eyes as Emma…oh great, now I know where he got it from!

I raised my hands in defeat. "What are we waiting for? Lead the way, Charmings."

Snow and David led the way, and I grabbed Emma by the arm so I can talk to her.

"Queenie?"

"Hey!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "That is the only thing I could think of at the time, and what about short stuff?"

I smiled, "All I could think of at the moment."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We had to have been walking for hours! I just wished that I could have used my magic to summon a carriage and some horses! But we made it to the ruined castle. Grumpy and the other dwarves went inside to start working.

"Emma!"

She looked my way, and I motioned to the east side of the castle. She followed me, and it just hit me; I did this out of revenge. Damn, I ruined everything.

"Woah, your curse packed a huge punch!"

I was pulled back to reality, and I finally answered her. "I was in a lot of pain when that curse was cast. What did I get in the end, one year of enjoyment and lots of lonely times much worse than before."

"That's not true at all."

I turned to look at her in the eyes.

"You got a child who loves you despite your past and what you tried to do to his biological mother and grandparents."

I chuckled a little, then Emma continued, "Regina, you were hurting and didn't have anyone to turn to for help. I probably would have done the same thing you did if the roles were reversed. Trust me; my mother would have gotten on my nerves, miss goodie two shoes."

I couldn't help but laugh, and Emma joined in with me. I haven't laughed like this in I don't how long. It felt…nice.

"Thank you, Emma." I smiled at her. "I needed that."

She returned the smile. "Don't mention it."

"Well," I exhaled then motioned to the castle, "this castle won't fix itself. So, let's get to it, shall we."

Emma nodded in agreement and stood to the right of me, facing the wall.

I instructed, "Hold out your hand and focus on repairing stone for stone."

We held out our right hands, then our magic, both red and white, shot out lifting stone by stone out of piles and back into their original places, creating a wall. After we repaired the East, West, and South sides of the wall, we smiled then Emma took my hand in hers. When our hands joined, we both felt this electric shock. We both pulled back our hands.

I looked at Emma with a confused expression and asked, "What was that?" Emma replied with the same confusion in her voice, "I have no idea."

We gazed at our hand from palm to fingertips and were still trying to determine what the hell it was.

"Let's go in," I motioned Emma to walk, "I'm very positive that a search party will be sent if we don't."

Emma chuckled as we walked side by side inside the castle.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Once inside, Granny, Red, and the Fairies were repairing broken windows and re-stitching the drapes. The Dwarves were working on the council table, and Emma and I observed what was going on.

"There you are," Snow walked right up to us, "let's go up and see about the bedrooms."

I decided to put in my request, "I want a room that has a large balcony."

"Well, Regina," Snow replied apologetically, "the room with the largest balcony is the room we planned to give to Emma."

"Regina can have that room."

Snow and I turned our gaze toward the blonde.

"I will take the next room over so we can be next to Henry."

I was dumbfounded. I had to make sure I heard correctly. "You are willing to give up your room for me?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I am. Now, let's go check out those rooms, shall we."

Emma and Snow walked together, and I still can't believe that Emma gave up her room for me to be happy. We started as feuding mothers; then, we changed to a mayor/sheriff tolerance, then we hit the co-parent status. But in this time frame, I think we were evolving to friends because friends give up their room for the other friend to be happy. No one has ever done that for me before. I couldn't help but smile.

After reaching the top of the stairs, Snow gestured to a large oak door. I opened it, and when I walked into the room, I was blown away. This room was massive, and then I noticed the balcony. I walked to it and smiled. This was the balcony I always dreamed of! The view was breathtaking! The lush greenery of the forest trees as vast as the eye can see, the sounds of nature making a lovely tune you could hum to, and the river…so peaceful. I couldn't help but overhear what Snow was telling Emma.

"This was the room you were born in. The same day you were born, the dark curse was cast. You were only a few hours old when the curse arrived at the castle."

What have I done! I have already taken so much from these two. I need to give them something back. I walked back into the room.

"Emma, take this room. It's your room…"

Emma interrupted me, "Yes, it is my room, and I give it to you."

I could tell a light bulb went off in her head; then she called me out.

"Regina, please don't tell me that you are beating yourself up about the curse, and that's why you want me to take my room back."

"Emma," I exhaled, "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize for anything. What's done is done and is in the past. Let's leave it there. I don't want to hear any more about curses and Evil Queen. They are gone! Do you both hear me?"

Snow and I nodded then Emma concluded, "Now, this is your room, and I will be right next door to you and across the hall from Henry. I'm going to fix my room. I suggest you both do the same before we have to turn in for the evening."

She spun on her heel and quickly walked out of the room, then Snow followed behind, leaving me alone to decorate.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we all finished setting up our rooms, I joined the Charmings and Henry to a large supper with all who helped repair the castle; Baelfire, the Dwarves, the Fairies, Granny, Red, Gepetto, Pinocchio, Belle, and last but not least…Guyliner. Emma barely touched her food and hardly spoke. She excused herself and went to her room. I'm trying to think if I said something or did anything to upset her, but I come up blank. After I pushed my food around for some time, I decided that I was finished.

I stood up. "It was a long day, and as much as I enjoy the company, it is time for Henry and me to retire for the evening."

We bid everyone good night and walked upstairs to Henry's room.

"Um…mom, I have no pajamas."

I laughed, waved my hand, and purple smoke enveloped him. After the smoke settled, he looked down at his sleeping garments.

"A nightgown?"

I laughed even harder than before. "This is what the men sleep in, dear. Much different from what we sleep in while we were in Storybrooke."

Henry climbed into bed. "I look like a girl, and I hate it."

As he got comfortable, I covered him up and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Mom…"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Did you and Ma fight?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, "No, not that I can recall."

"She barely ate supper, and she went to her room without telling me goodnight or anything."

I kissed Henry's forehead and stood up. "I will talk to her first thing in the morning. Good night, I love you."

I walked to the door.

"I love you, too. Oh, mom!"

I stopped at the door and turned to face my son, "Yes, Henry."

"I remember you always tell me that it is better to never go to bed, angry."

I smiled, "I did tell you that. I promise I will talk to Emma tonight before going to bed."

"Thanks, mom."

I opened the door, he blew out his candle, and I walked out. I closed the door behind me, and I walked to my room. I exhaled, opened the door, and walked in. I closed the door behind me, waved my hands, and I was consumed by purple smoke. When it finished, I was dressed in the nightgown that I always wore when I was still living here, and my hair was down. Damn, my hair was long! I walked out to the balcony and gazed out at the beautiful moonlit sky with stars twinkling. I noticed Emma dressed in a gown similar to mine, and she too was on her balcony gazing at the night sky.

I took a deep breath, and I decided to talk to her. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Without turning her head, Emma replied, "Yes, it is."

I exhaled, "Emma, if I said anything to you to make you upset, I'm sorry."

Emma turned to face me, walked over to where she leaned on the rail facing mine. "Regina, you didn't do anything. I am not mad at you."

I walked over to the edge facing Emma, and I leaned on the rail to where we were looking at each other face to face. I decided to be an active listener.

"If I didn't do you anything, who did?"

Emma exhaled angrily, "My mom. She keeps bringing up the curse and what the castle was like before the curse hit. I told her that I had enough and that you are no longer the Evil Queen because you saved us all from Pan's curse. For someone who righted a wrong and broke a curse at the same time, that was one hundred percent redemption in my book."

My heart leaped; one hundred percent redeemed. Oh, Emma, why are you doing this? I smiled, "Thank you, Emma. You know something; we have come a long way in our relationship. At first, we hated each other. Then, we tolerated each other. Next, it was a mayor/sheriff relationship. Next, it was a co-parenting relationship. And now, it is growing into something else. I think it's friendship."

Emma smiled, "I agree. We have come a long way, and I do believe we have hit the friend mark."

I couldn't help it, but a yawn escaped my lips.

"We had a long day." I straightened myself up, still looking in her direction. "I think it is time for us to go to bed."

"I couldn't agree more," Emma yawned then smiled, "Good night, Regina. Thanks for the talk."

She straightened herself up. "You know if you ever need," she held out her hand, and our balconies merged into one, "you can always walk over, and we can talk."

I smiled, "I'd like that. Good night, Emma. If you ever need, you can always walk over, and I can lend a listening ear."

"Sounds great." She walked over to the curtains, turned back to face me, and smiled. "Good night."

She walked into her room, and I heard her blow out her candle. I returned into my room, climbed into bed, and blew out my candle, still smiling like an idiot. I rested my head against the pillow, covered up, and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to come to take me off into dreamland…hopefully.


	22. Part 2 Chapter 2

My New Beginning

Chapter 2 Trouble Ahead

The rays of the morning sunlight shone through the small opening of the curtain, giving me the perfect wake up call. I opened my eyes, stretched, and walked over to my balcony. The feel of the breeze brush against my skin and the warmth of the sun made a perfect combination that called me to go horseback riding. I walked back into my room, waved my hands, and my attire changed into my black leather pants, black vest, and red velvet riding coat with my black boots. I grabbed my black gloves and walked out of my room. As I was descending the stairs, Henry was walking back up to his room.

"Woah, mom! Where are you going?"

I smiled, "I am going ride my horse, Louis. After your studies are finished, you can join me for a ride."

Henry was beaming. "I can't wait!"

"Good," I hugged him, "I'll see you when you're finished."

We parted ways, and I walked down the hall only to hear my name being called.

"Regina, wow!"

I turned around to face Snow, who looked stunned to see me without a hat, and my hair braided. 

"Where are you heading off to?"

I smiled and answered her question, "I'm going take Louis out for a ride. It's been so long since I enjoyed a good horseback ride."

Snow smiled, "Enjoy your ride."

I nodded, opened the door, and walked out.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I reached the stables, and Emma was there brushing the mane on her brown Arabian mare that she gave the name of Princess. She was dressed in a dark blue riding coat, white shirt, gold vest, and white pants with her black riding boots while her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. I'm guessing she might be going out for a ride as well. 

She turned toward me with a smile and greeted me. "Good morning, are you going for a ride?"

I walked up to Louis, my brown Arabian Stallion with a thin white stripe going down his nose and began to saddle him up. "Yes, I am. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

Emma saddled up Princess, and we mounted our horses at the same time.

I turned Louis to where I can see Emma. "Ready?"

"Yep," Emma smiled like she had something up her sleeve. "But first, you're going to have to catch us!"

Emma kicked her mare, and the horse sped out the stables. I laughed, shook my head, gave Louis's reins a flick, and we sped off in hot pursuit. We took the road through the forest. Emma was still ahead, but not by much.

I leaned into Louis's ear, "Full speed, Louis. Let's catch her."

With a flick of the reins, Louis sped up, and we caught up to Emma. Emma and I eyed each other. After giving her a little wave, I got Louis to speed past her. I could hear Emma talking to her mare.

"Oh no, let's go, Princess! Yah!"

I could hear the horse speed up, and then a loud screech filled the air. I saw a shadow on the ground which looked like a winged creature of some sort. It was huge. Suddenly, I heard Princess get spooked. I turned around to see Emma battling the winged creature off her causing her to fall, getting a horrible cut on her arm. I raced toward Emma, formed a fireball in my hand, shot it at the creature, and it burst into flames then turned into ash. I stopped Louis, jumped down, and calmed Princess. After she was calm, I ran to Emma.

I knelt next to her, "Are you alright?"

"Not really. Whatever that thing was," Emma showed me her arm bleeding profusely, "it scratched me before your scorched it."

I held her arm and waved my hand over the wound. The blood stopped, and when Emma lifted her sleeve, the scratches were gone, and there was no evidence of blood anywhere. 

Emma smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I smiled evilly. "You know, if it wouldn't have been for that…that…thing, Louis and I would have won."

She laughed, "Oh really, Princess and I were right on your tail and would have passed you up if it wouldn't have been for that thing that attacked us!"

I chuckled, "Sure," and I offered my hand to Emma.

She took my hand, and the electric shock happened again. We didn't let go this time, and as Emma stood, I felt something that wasn't there the first time. Emma and I looked at each other, and we had the same reaction. What we were feeling, it was our emotions.

"Um…Regina…what's happening?"

I had an idea.

"Give me our other hand. I want to see something."

When we linked our hands, the same electric shock happened, but this time, the connection was more powerful than when we only had one set of hands connected.

I looked into Emma's eyes, "You're happy?"

"Yeah, I am happy that we are spending time together. We never had a chance in Storybrooke."

"No, we didn't. I wish we did."

Emma smiled at me, "You are happy as well."

"Yes, I am delighted because I finally have someone I can talk to and will listen to me. I am happy that I have you. I am glad that we are friends." 

She nodded, "I am glad that we are friends. But this…" she tightened her grip on my hands, "this feels amazing."

I looked at our hands. "Emma, whenever you tightened the grip on my hands, this connection intensified, and now, look at our hands." 

Emma looked at our hands, and they were glowing a golden color.

"What do you think this means?"

I looked up at Emma, and began to ponder, "I don't know," then Emma replied, "No, I don't think it could be that."

I shook my head. "Wait a minute, did you just read my thoughts?"

"Holy shit! How can this…" Emma started, then I answered, "Be possible? Our magic must have somehow connected, and now we can feel each other's emotions as well as read each other's thoughts." 

Emma questioned, "Do you think we could do more than just that?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I will have to look in my books. Damn!"

"They are back at your castle," she finished my sentence, and I confirmed her, "Yep."

She released our hands, and I watched her climb on Princess.

"Emma, we need to ride at a moderate speed to give the horses a break."

Emma watched me climb on Louis. "I know."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We arrived at my former castle, where it still stands majestically without a blemish. 

"Wow!"

Emma was amazed, and I exhaled, "Welcome to my misery. The place where the Evil Queen was born and reigned for many years."

Emma took my hand in hers, "It's okay, I'm with you now. You don't have to feel this way anymore."

"You know," I turned to look at her and smiled, "you are right. Come on, let's find my books."

We dismantled and left the horses in the stables. I led Emma inside and meandered our way up to my room. Emma couldn't get over how large the room was and when she walked out onto my balcony…

"Holy Toledo, Batman! This balcony is massive!"

I burst into a peal of laughter. "Holy Toledo, Batman?"

She walked back into the room with her hands on her hips. "Did you find your books?"

I picked up my books and sat on my chaise lounge chair. "Yes, I did."

Emma sat at my feet as I was skimming through one of my spellbooks. No luck, I closed it and put it on my side table. 

"Can I help?"

"Yes," I replied as I skimmed through another book, "take one and see what you can find." 

Emma picked up a book, sat down on the lounge by my feet, and we both began to read. I wasn't having any luck. I have already gone through five books, and Emma was still on that first one. I hope she's finding something.

"Regina, I think I found something."

I sat up and peered into the black leather book she was reading. I was speed reading a section on magical cores.

"Yes! That's what I was looking for! Read what it says."

Emma swallowed hard then began to read, "When two magical people share a bond, it is ubi…ubiqui…what the hell?"

I couldn't help but laugh, then I helped her, "Ubiquitous."

She continued, "Ubiquitous for their magical cores to form a bond. When the two magical persons join hands, an electric shock is felt, then what happens next depends on the bond between the two persons."

"Wait," I took the book from Emma and continued to read aloud, "Bonds can form many connections on different levels depending on the two magical persons. The connections made could be emotionally, mentally, or it could go as far as linking hearts and souls…soul mates."

I closed the book, held it on my lap, and closed my eyes, "Miss Swan, what in the world is happening to us?"

"So, it's back to Miss Swan, your Majesty? Do you think I forced this on you? You are sadly mistaken if you believe that!"

She was getting on my last nerve. "Look, let's take a deep breath and focus. Whatever is happening to us, it is happening whether we like it or not. So, if we are going to figure out what type of bond we have, we will have to work together."

"Promise me one thing."

I turned to face Emma, and she requested, "Please stop with the Miss Swan thing. We are now passed that since we are no longer in Storybrooke, where you are the Mayor, and I am the Sheriff." 

I smiled and nodded, "It's a promise."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After putting our horses back in the stables, we walked inside where heard a commotion coming from the Council Chamber. Emma and I exchanged worried looks then we decided to join the loud meeting. Of course, Snow and Charming are the brilliant minds behind this along with Grumpy, Doc, Captain One Hander, a new commoner by the name of Robin Locksley who was standing next to a fox and a bear standing on their hind legs and wearing clothes, Geppetto, Granny, and Red. They were talking about the winged creature that was terrorizing the village.

"What's going on here?" Emma made our presence known.

Charming began, "We were just listening to complaints about some winged creatures screeching and harming the people in the villages."

"During our ride, we were attacked by one of those. These things are becoming a nuisance and need to be taken care of," I stated the obvious.

Emma snapped her fingers, "I have a plan," and she pulled out a map of the Enchanted Forest with the castle as the focal point. We all gathered around the table, and Emma explained, "There are four watch towers; north, south, east, and west. If we have someone stationed at each watchtower, we will have a good chance of locating where they are coming from."

Grumpy nodded, and Charming said, "Sounds like a plan."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we ate supper, I helped Henry get ready for bed and told him good night. I returned to my bedroom and changed into my nightgown.

"Regina, are you there?"

I walked out onto the balcony. "Yes, I am here."

Emma walked out dressed in her nightgown and looked as if she was about to break down into tears.

"Emma," I took her into an embrace, "Are you alright? What happened?"

She broke down into tears, "I'm getting set up by my mother!"

"What do you mean you are getting set up?" Oh, no, I understand now. "Snow is trying to set you up with someone."

"With Hook," Emma replied through sobs, and I exhaled, "Emma, Snow is not in charge of your love life. You are a grown woman who knows her heart better than anyone. She needs to realize that you are not a little girl. She needs to let you make your own decisions." 

"I know, but because we are here in the Enchanted Forest, she thinks she can revert to the way you guys were when you were younger."

I broke the embrace and took her hands in mine. "As a friend who has a lot of experience in that department because of her mother, I want you to do what I didn't do."

Emma looked at me, questionable, "You want me to tell her to stay out of my love life?"

I nodded, "You need to talk to her. She needs to understand that you grew up in a different culture than what we did. She also needs to be told true love finds its way on its own and not by the force of the hand." 

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

I smiled, "Just being you."

Emma exhaled, "I fear that there's going to be trouble ahead."

"I agree, but it will turn out alright in the end."

I gave Emma a reassuring squeeze to our joint hands then she sighed, "I hope you're right."


	23. Part 2 Chapter 3

My New Beginning

Chapter 3 Magical Outburst

After I dressed in my red velvet dress with the black lace, I walked down the stairs into the Council Chamber. Granny, Red, Charming, and Grumpy were in deep conversation. They were talking about what to do about the winged creatures. Emma walked in dressed in a lilac purple floor-length tailcoat with cream-colored pants and brown high heel boots. She also wore her hair down. I have to say that she looked lovely. 

"Regina, I don't know if I can…"

I took Emma's hands in mine, "This is it, Emma. Let your mom know how you feel."

"What if she doesn't listen?"

"Use magic to keep her mouth shut."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Regina."

"Emma, it will be alright. Yes, Snow can be one-sided on many things, but she always makes sure that things become better for the one who is suffering. You never know; she may have an open mind. Just talk to her." 

"Regina."

I excused myself from Emma, and I walked over to Charming and the others. I smiled and listened as Charming was getting an update on our current situation. 

"Grumpy, can you explain to the Queen what you and the Dwarves found."

Grumpy gave David a pair of eyes, then he began, "Doc, Happy, Sneezy, and I was stationed at the towers. We each spotted a flying creature flying west, and then dear ole Sneezy had one of his sneezing fits, and each creature dove into the forest. We watched all night, and they never left the forest." 

"Do you know exactly where in the forest they flew into?" Granny was trying to retrieve for more information.

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry if I don't have wolf eyes to see at night."

Granny and Grumpy broke out into an argument, and I overheard Emma talking to Snow. After I smiled at her, she took Snow upstairs for the talk. I had enough of these two!

"Alright," I raised my hands, attempting to keep the peace between the two hotheads, "someone had to have spotted one of these things during the evening."

"I did."

We turned to where the new voice was coming from, and it was from a fox followed by a bear! They were wearing clothes. This is different.

I gave him a nod, "Alright, Mr?"

The fox spoke, "Robin Hood and this is Little John. Yes, I do know the human Robin. We help each other out from time to time."

"Alright, Robin," I continued, "do you remember exactly where you've seen the creature?"

"It disappeared where the road forks into four different roads. I believe I can trap it…"

"I want it dead!" I interrupted, "These creatures are dangerous! I don't want any more people getting hurt by these pests!"

He bowed, "As you wish, my Queen. I will hunt it down and kill it."

I gave him a nod, and he and Little John left.

"Regina," I turned to face Charming, and he continued, "Are you sure you don't want the creature to be alive? We could see if it talks, and we can figure out…" 

"I want it dead," I repeated, "That thing injured Emma very badly. If I didn't heal her, she could have lost her arm. I want to see the corpse! I don't want that vile creature flapping around the castle, destroying everything." 

I felt Emma's emotions, and she was having enough of the conversation, so I decided it was time for me to rescue her from her annoying mother. I excused myself from the conversation and walked out of the room.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I opened the door to my bedroom, and I could hear the conversation on the balcony.

"Emma, I just want you to be happy."

"What made you think that I wasn't? I am happy that I have you, dad, Henry, and Regina. The last thing I need right now is romance. My top priority right now is to make sure my family and the kingdom are safe. These winged creatures will get taken care of as soon as we find out what they are and where they are coming from."

I strolled out to the balcony and made my presence known. "Pardon the intrusion," they both looked at me, and I continued, "Emma, you are needed in the council chamber."

She mouthed, "Thank you," to me, then walked toward me to leave through my room. I was just about to leave when I heard Snow call out to me. 

"Regina, don't go. I want to talk to you."

I turned toward Emma with a 'what the hell' expression, and she smiled at me. She took my hand in hers, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and left. I turned my gaze to Snow, who was gazing out at the beautiful forest scenery.

"Regina, I want to say that I'm sorry for holding a grudge for so long. You have come a long way from how you were before to where you are now, and I never really told you how proud you make me. I thought that by trying to push you and that Robin Locksley fellow together would be my little thank you gift for saving us from Pan's curse."

"Snow, please," I took a deep breath, "Thank you for being honest and for your kind words. I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my love life. Just because I don't have one at the moment doesn't mean I am feeling miserable. Snow, I had my mother set me up with numerous men for years. I didn't like it then, and I surely wouldn't like it if you decided to play matchmaker on me. I am waiting for true love to come to me. If it does, perfect. If it doesn't, oh well, I will be alone for the rest of my life."

She turned to me with a smile, "You will find true love one day, Regina. I'm sure of it," then she changed the subject on me. "You and Emma have gotten close."

Um…very odd that she was just speaking about true love, then she brought up Emma and I's relationship. What in the hell is she implying?" 

"Emma and I have gotten closer because we share a son. While we were repairing the wall outside the castle, our magical cores bonded, and we can tell each other's emotions and reading thoughts. We don't understand what is happening, but we are working together to figure this out. So, yes, Emma and I have become terrific friends." 

"You two need to come to the Council Chamber, now."

Snow and I looked at Emma with shocked questionable expressions, then followed her off the balcony, into my room, and out the door. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma, Snow, and I entered the Council Chamber to see Robin and Hook joined the meeting. Emma and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes at the situation at hand. It was evident that Emma didn't want to see Guyliner, and I didn't want to see Mr. I Rob from the Rich and Live in the Forest quack! Thank goodness, Snow decided to acknowledge them. 

"Mr. Locksley, Captain Hook, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Robin quickly responded, "My fox friend, Robin, shot one of those creatures, and I thought you might want to see it."

We all exchanged anxious looks, then Emma replied, "Let's see it."

Robin walked out into the hall then returned with Robin (the fox) and Little John (the bear) carrying the large creature, and dropped it on the table. We all looked at this thing with dark feathery wings and looked an awful lot like a chimp. 

"A monkey?" Charming questioned, then I began thinking aloud, "A monkey with wings that can fly…" then I looked at Little John and both Robins, "Did you see how many more there were of those winged monkeys?"

Little John shook his massive head, and the human Robin replied, "No other ones have been found. I'm sorry, your majesties, I didn't get to see exactly where it came from." 

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley…" I began to thank him but was interrupted by him, "Call me, Robin."

I nodded without changing my expression, "Thank you, Robin, for all your help."

Suddenly, I felt strange like I wasn't in control of myself. I looked down at my hands, and white electric sparks were shooting out of my fingers. I glanced toward Emma's direction, and she was experiencing the same thing. The sparks shot out of our fingers at the same time, and when they met, it created a beautiful light show like the lightning that flashes behind the clouds. It zapped the creature away, and the magic made its way out the window then broke into six lightning bolts. We all watched as the lightning dived down into six different places in the forest. Loud screeches filled the air, and I felt like myself again. I looked at Emma, and she gave me a reassuring nod that she was alright. Everyone looked at Emma and me after what just happened. 

"Excuse me."

Emma left the room before I could call out to her. I watched her go; then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Snow. 

"Regina."

I nodded, "I'll go talk to her."

As I was walking out of the room, Charming called out to me, "Regina."

I turned around to look at him, and he smiled at me, "Thank you, you and Emma saved the kingdom from these…flying monkeys."

I returned the smile. "Anything for the safety of the kingdom."

I turned around and walked out of the room.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I made it into my room and walked out onto the balcony. Emma was leaning on the railing, looking out at the forestry scenery then at her hands. She hung her head and closed her eyes. I walked toward her. 

"Emma?"

She opened her eyes and turned to see me lean on the balcony railing next to her.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. All I know is that our magic has bonded, and we are now starting to see how it affects us." 

"I hope it doesn't go cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs when one of us gets extremely angry at something."

I couldn't help but laugh; then I took her hand in mine. "We got rid of those flying monkeys. I like our new joined power." 

"Me too," Emma smiled then looked at our joined hands, "I wonder what other joined power we have."

I gazed out at the forest. "I don't know, but it will be quite an adventure."

We shared a smile then gazed at the beautiful sunset.

"Regina?"

I turned to look at her, and she asked, "There are two Robin Hoods?" 

I couldn't help but laugh. "Let me explain."


	24. Part 2 Chapter 4

My New Beginning

Chapter 4 We're Giving a Ball?

Snow, Charming, Henry, Emma, and I sat at the table, eating our breakfast when Snow cleared her throat. We all looked up at her with questionable looks, and she smiled. 

"Well, since we are all settled back to our old lives, David and I decided that we the Royal Family should host a ball."

I choked on my eggs, and Emma handed me my glass of fresh apple juice.

"Mom," Emma began, "Why are we hosting a ball?"

Snow answered, "In celebration of you and Regina saving the kingdom…"

I attempted to protest, "Do you know that I haven't danced in a very long time, right?"

"Oh, come on, mom, ma, it will be fun!"

Snow smiled. "I'm so happy someone sees my reasoning."

"Oh yeah, a thirteen-year-old!" I sneered at her.

Snow and I exchanged glares, then Henry asked, "So, when are we having the ball?"

"Tonight."

Emma and I shouted, "Tonight!" then Emma began to ramble, "But, I don't know any of the dances that you do. How am I supposed to fit in when I can't do anything but a waltz? I am going to need someone to help me!"

Snow replied to her opinion, "Well, Regina knows how to dance." 

Wait…what?

"She can help you and Henry while I tend the decorations in the ballroom, and your father plans for the proclamations to be sent out."

I know the folk dances, but I can't slow dance! How in hell am I supposed to teach my son and Emma how to slow dance when I can't slow dance myself?

"That would be great, mom!" I turned to look at my son. "You teaching Ma and me how to dance will be so much fun!"

I smiled, stood up, and replied, "Well, follow me, you two. We have some dances to learn before the ball."

Henry and Emma followed me out room and up the stairs. Out of the three of us, I believe Henry was the only excited one while Emma and I dread it. I haven't danced in years, and to tell you the truth. I never slow danced before. I mean…who would ever dance with the Evil Queen?

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I led Henry and Emma to my room and opened the door. I smiled as Emma admired my room with the beautiful Lilac purples, gold accents, my black leather lounge in the far corner of the room, and my vanity with a lilac purple plush bench. I walked to my vanity and picked up my music box. I wound it up and smiled.

"Why don't we start with something you're familiar with Emma?"

I opened up the music box, set it down, and a waltz melody played. Emma took Henry and led him through the waltz. I smiled as I watch my son catch on so quickly.

"Henry, your form is spot on. You are doing amazing."

Henry twirled Emma, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Emma looked as she and our son continued the one-two-three rhythms. 

"Emma, you look so graceful."

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but have a strange feeling inside. What is this? The music stopped, and Emma curtsied while Henry bowed. I applauded them.

"Regina, you want to dance the waltz with Henry? It will give him a chance to lead."

Dance…the waltz…are you kidding me? How in the hell am I supposed to waltz when I've never danced it before!

"Hey kid, go wind up the music box. I'll help mom out a bit. I'll get her warmed up for you."

"Okay," Henry ran up to the music box and wound it up.

My heart began to race. I took a deep breath and exhaled. 

Emma looked at me, very concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I…" I mumbled, "I never waltzed before."

She smiled and took my hand, "First time for everything."

Emma positioned my hand on her shoulder and held my other in her left. She placed her free hand around my waist.

"I am filling in for the man, so I am sorry if this feels awkward. Now, I will lead. Let your feet do the work."

Henry opened the lid, and the music played. Emma began the one-two-three rhythms and twirled me. I followed her every move, and couldn't help but steal a glance at Henry. He was smiling at how we were enjoying it. Emma and I got lost in each other's gaze many times. We laughed and smiled in each twirl and one two three rhythms. When the music stopped, Emma stopped us. She bowed, and I curtsied. 

Emma smiled at me. "You are a natural, your majesty."

I returned the smile. "Thank you, your highness."

We shared a laugh, and Henry said, "You do know I am still here, right?"

Emma and I looked at Henry and laughed some more. Henry took my hands in his.

"Mom, dance with me."

I smiled at him, assumed the stance, Emma wound up the music box, and opened the lid. Henry led me into the dance. He and I exchanged smiles as he twirled me. During the dance, I couldn't help but notice the way Emma looked at me. I felt a stir inside of me that I have never felt before. What the hell is this? What is this feeling? I wonder if Emma was feeling this as well. The music stopped. Henry bowed, and I curtsied. Emma applauded us, and with a flick of my wrist, musical instruments appeared ready to play.

"This dance is one of my favorites," I began with a smile. "I used to dance this one with my father. Every time there was a ball, the people would dance this one. I forgot its name, but I do know that legend has it that it would cure a spider bite. Wait, something is missing in the instruments. Oh, yes!"

I flicked my wrist again, and a tambourine appeared. The music began, and the tambourine started to shake. I started the tutorial.

"Alright, all of us are in a line facing the people watching us. Cross your right foot over your left like this."

We crossed our right foot over our left for the counts of one and two.

"Now, same with the left."

We crossed our left over our right for three and four.

"Repeat those two steps."

We crossed right then left for five, six, seven, and eight.

I smiled because my favorite part has come. "Now, we come to the active part. Place your hands on your hips and kick your right foot low to the ground on one."

They mimicked my action. "Now, place the ball of your right foot on the ground in front of your left foot on two, then hop back onto your left foot on three." 

I have to say that Emma and Henry catch on very well. "Same with the left."

We kicked our left foot low to the ground, placed the ball of our left on the ground in front of our right, and hopped back onto our right foot. 

"Nice work, you two! Now we will repeat these three more times."

After repeating those moves three times, I instructed, "Henry, I want you to kneel on your right knee with your right arm held up and your left out straight with your palm up."

I corrected his right hand then instructed Emma, "This is where the male and female are spotlighted. The females usually go counterclockwise the same steps we just did, then the males perform the same steps clockwise after we are finished." 

Emma and I repeated the steps earlier but in a counterclockwise motion around Henry. When we finished, we stayed in place with our hands on our hips while Henry performed around us. When he finished, I began to instruct the concluding part of the dance.

"We form back in a line and repeat those same steps until the music stops."

We kicked our right foot low to the ground then placed the ball of our right on the ground in front of our left. Then we hopped back onto our left foot, then we kicked our left foot low to the ground, placed the ball of our left on the ground in front of our right, and hopped back onto our right foot. The music finished, and we laughed.

"That was fun!" Henry exclaimed, and Emma chimed in, "Yes, it was!"

"You see why I enjoy folk dances and not the slow ones."

Henry and Emma nodded their heads simultaneously, "Yes!"

I laughed, flicked my wrist, and another upbeat folk song began to play. I instructed Emma and Henry on how to do a Virginia Wheel. As we were weaving around each other, we couldn't help but laugh when I noticed Snow joined in. When the song finished, we were out of breath and laughing at what fun we were having. 

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Snow took Emma's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I smiled and commented. "I can't tell you the last time I had this much fun."

I could tell Emma sensed the change in my mood. She took my hand in hers, and I felt her happiness. It made me smile. As long as Emma and Henry were happy, I can't help but be happy. Seeing the smile on my son's face, it brightened me from whatever sadness I felt.

"Oh, Regina," Snow mentally slapped herself, "I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I waved my hand and the instruments disappeared, "It is all in the past. Besides, I was the one who decided to make myself miserable by holding a grudge. I have myself to blame…"

Emma shook her head. "No, you have your mother to blame. She thought she could control every fiber of your being. She thought she was doing things for your good, but it only hurt you and made you so unhappy."

"Emma, my mother didn't make me hate your mother; that was my own decision. My mother didn't tell me to burn down villages; that was my doing; mine and mine alone." 

"Alright, I am tired of this! Stop beating yourself up! What's done is done! Put the past behind you, besides look at what you got right in front of you."

What is she implying?

"What are you saying?"

"Us, Regina!" Emma motioned to herself, and Henry then stormed out to the balcony into her room.

I followed her and called out, "Emma…Emma!"

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We reached her bedroom, and I had to ask, "What the hell was that about?"

"I'm just tired of you making excuses for yourself about your past!"

I hardened my facial expression. "Emma, sit down."

"I'm tired of sitting!"

"**Sit!**" I raised my voice, and Emma reluctantly cooperated.

I sat on the bed next to her, exhaled, turned to face her, and took her hands in mine. I closed my eyes. 

"I want to try something. Tell me if you feel any changes."

I squeezed my hands and concentrated hard on showing Emma how the Evil Queen came to be. I showed her my memories of losing Daniel, marrying Snow's father, who I had no feelings for, satisfying my mother and the people, watch Snow fall in love, and get married. I watched Snow carry a child in her womb when I clearly can't because I took that away with a potion, and how beautiful it felt when I knew I defeated Snow with the dark curse. Emma gasped, and I opened my eyes to see her looking at me.

"It worked didn't it," I stated the obvious then continued, "Emma, I completely understand if…"

Emma took me into an embrace and spoke freely from the heart, "I stand by what I said before. You were dying inside. You never experienced how to be loved unconditionally by anyone until Henry came around. The only family member that truly loved you was your father. You wanted to be accepted for who you are flaws and all. My mother betrayed your trust to your mother, who is psychotic. Yes, my mom was stupid, but she had no idea because everyone is good in a child's eyes. Because of your hurting and the feeling that the world is against you, you decided to fight back only it hurt you in the end even at times you got some satisfaction out of it. Despite all that, you became a wonderful mother to Henry, and you saved the people of Storybrooke from Pan's curse. That, right there, is what I call one hundred percent redeemed. Yes, the Evil Queen will always be a part of you, but she no longer defines you." 

I was in tears at this point. My tears of suffering are over, and what fell from my eyes were tears of joy. Here I am in the arms of my friend, the birth mother to my son, and Emma accepts me; flaws and all.

While sobbing, I questioned her, "What did I do to deserve your friendship?"

Emma chuckled then replied, "By being your quick-witted sass-talking self."

We laughed, then I heard Snow call out, "Are you alright?" 

We broke the embrace to see Snow and Henry walking into the room. I held out my hand to Henry, and he walked over to us. He sat between Emma and me, and I kissed him on the cheek.

Emma replied, "Yeah, we're alright."

"I'm glad," Snow replied then looked outside at the setting sun, "It is time to get ready. We have a ball to attend!"


	25. Part 2 Chapter 5

My New Beginning

Chapter 5 The Unwanted Guest

I was in my room, getting ready. I just finished my hair, half up half down with curls, and I put on my dress. It was a deep red velvet color with long flared sleeves, gold filigree accents along every hem, and black lace on the sleeves and neckline. In a princess style front, there was black lace with the gold filigree overlaying red satin. It also had a faux necklace with a ruby and pearls and a gold belt with rubies and pearls. Even though I could have used magic to tie the back of my dress, I decided to act like the damsel in distress because I want to give Emma something.

"Emma!"

I could hear her walking over, and I acted like I was having trouble tying the back. 

"Hold on! I'll get it!"

She laced the back of my dress, and I put on my black heels.

"Wow."

I turned to Emma, who was smiling. "You look beautiful." 

I returned the smile and gave a compliment. "Thank you, and so do you; a beautiful princess." 

She was dressed in a beautiful white, red, and gold dress. White was the primary color with red peek-a-boo sections on the front part of the skirt, two red armbands with a gold vine pattern, and a red bodice with gold vine accents. She, too, wore her hair half up half down with curls. 

In a dreamy state, she sighed, "My first ball with my family where I was born…I never thought I would see this day happen."

I placed my crown on my head, examining it in my mirror. When I finished, I picked up a crown and turned to Emma. 

"This was the first crown I wore as an adult. It is still one of my favorites because my father gave it to me. Now, I am letting you wear it."

"I can't wear it." She protested, "That crown is special to you!"

"You are also special to me. You are my friend and the mother of our son. I want you to wear it." I said as I walked behind Emma and placed the crown on her head. 

She was speechless as she admired the crown in my mirror. The gold crown shown in the candlelight. The diamonds reflected the light perfectly to highlight the beautiful pearl accents, a perfect crown for a princess. Emma turned to me and took me into an embrace. 

"Thank you; I want you to know that you are special to me as well. You are my friend and the mother of our son. You gave him a home when I couldn't. You raised him into the wonderful boy that he is, and I am eternally grateful." 

I broke the embrace and smiled. "Clara is helping Henry get ready."

"Clara, your secretary?"

"Clara was my chambermaid before she became my secretary in Storybrooke," I clarified then Emma took my hand, leading me to the door, "Well, what are you waiting for? I want to see him!" 

I squeezed her hand. "I do, too. Let's go."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I reached Henry's door, and I knocked. The door opened, and Clara curtsied. 

"Your majesty."

I walked in to see my son dressed so nicely. He had red pants with a gold vine pattern on the side hem, red waistcoat with the same design on the front with gold buttons, a white ruffle shirt, and the coat that matches the waistcoat. 

He turned to look at me, and he smiled, "Mom, you look beautiful." 

Emma walked in, and he added, "I correct myself. You both look beautiful. It is the first time I see you two wearing crowns." 

"Hey, take it easy, kid. I love the outfit. You match us." Emma pointed out our matching color scheme.

After Henry finished buttoning his coat, he turned to us and asked, "How do I look?"

I smiled and proudly stated, "Very handsome."

"Alright, are we ready to get this ball over with?" Emma walked toward the door. I shook my head even though I was thinking the same thing; then, Henry began attempting to lighten the mood. 

"Come on, Ma! It is our first ball. How bad could it be?"

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We finally made it to the ballroom. I saw Snow and David dressed in gold; of course, they matched. They were greeting the guests as they walked around. Henry was about to walk down the steps, but I caught him by the arm. He looked at me with a questionable expression.

"We were not announced yet, dear. As a Prince, you have to be announced before you enter a grand celebration like this one." 

Henry nodded then the announcer tapped his staff three times. Everyone faced him.

"Presenting her Royal Highnesses Queen Regina and Princess Emma along with His Royal Highness Prince Henry." 

We descended onto the ballroom floor, and everyone was talking about Emma and I's dresses. Henry and I walked into the middle of the room to start the evening off with the Waltz. We smiled at each other. 

"Are you ready?"

Henry nodded, "I am."

The music began to play. He bowed, and I curtsied. We took formation, and Henry started us off in the one-two-three rhythms. After we exited the twirl, Henry traded me off for Emma. They repeated the one-two-three beats, and then Henry spun Emma. Henry continued to trade Emma and me off during the dance to dance with us both until the song ended. He bowed, and Emma and I curtsied to signal the end of the first dance. Everyone applauded then the music started again; only this time, it was more upbeat. 

Emma whispered in my ear, "I think I know this one…"

I whispered back, "One of my favorites, Dance of the Fairies." 

Emma smiled, "Then let's go!"

She grabbed my hand, smiled as we joined the circle of women, including a pregnant female fox I learned, was Maid Marion. We all held hands, skipped to the center, and then back out. The women partnered up; I ended up with Emma. We linked arms and followed the women. As we danced, I noticed Guyliner and that Robin fellow talking to one another while watching me and Emma dance. I have an odd feeling about this, but I am not letting it get to me while I dance with my best friend! After a few more spins, the song finished, and all the women were laughing from enjoying the dance. A slow song began to play, and the men paired off with the women. David and Snow took each other's hand, then began to sway to the music. Robin and Marion took each other's paw then began to sway to the music. Emma and I walked off the dance floor, then Captain Guyliner and Robin met us halfway off the dance floor. 

"Your majesty," Robin bowed to me, and I nodded. "Robin, so glad you could make it." 

"Would you like to dance?"

Wait…me? He wants to dance with me? I swallowed the lump in my throat because this would be the first time that I danced with a man at a ball who wanted to dance with me. 

I smiled, "I would be delighted."

I took his hand, and as we walked to the dance floor, I heard Captain Drunk a Lot ask Emma to dance. 

"I would be delighted to kind sir."

What? She was going to dance with that filthy sea dog! I wouldn't be caught dead dancing with that low life! He doesn't deserve to dance with her! I was eyeing that dirty pirate to make sure he didn't do anything to my Emma. 

"Your majesty?"

I turned to look at Robin as we swayed to the music.

"Are you alright?"

I smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

"It looks like someone pissed you off."

I shook it off, "Oh no, I'm fine."

The dance concluded, and Robin kissed my hand. Emma walked over to a table to get some cheese and crackers. I followed her and decided to see how her entertainment was.

"You and the pirate seem to be getting along just fine."

She turned to me and added her sarcasm, "You and the outlaw were getting along just beautifully." 

I felt my anger rise. "And what is that supposed to mean, princess?"

"I don't know, your majesty, what do you suppose it means?"

I closed my eyes, swallowed hard, and straightened my posture, "I noticed how you looked at him." 

Emma mimicked my actions. "I noticed the way you looked at Robin."

I answered coldly, "What about it?"

"Enjoying the smell of forest?"

"Enjoying the smell of saltwater and alcohol?" 

We were too busy glaring at each other that we didn't know the men returned with beverages.

"Hello, your majesties…"

We turned to Robin, and he continued, "The pirate and I brought some beverages." 

Emma and I accepted our drinks with a smile, drank the drink in its entirety in two sips, and placed the empty glasses down on the table. Another slow song began then Emma got that look in her eye.

She turned to Hook. "Want to have another round on the dance floor?"

Wait…she wants to dance with him again?

The pirate smiled. "I thought you'd never ask, love."

They took each other's hand and began to dance their way into the other dancers. I took Robin's hand, and we danced our way into the other dancers. Emma glanced back at Robin and me to see us laughing and smiling. I turned to see how happy Emma looked with the pirate. Why is guyliner bothering me? I returned my gaze to the forest smelling outlaw I'm dancing with. The song ended, and my favorite folk dance began to play.

Everyone formed two lines. The men facing the women and the feuding friends were right next to each other. The women and the men stepped toward each other, and their palms touched. We walked in a circle counterclockwise. We took each other's hand facing left. We walked forward four times, then skipped and backed up four times, then skipped. Our palms touched then walked in a circle clockwise. We took each other's hand facing right. We stepped forward five times, then skipped twice and backed up five times, then skipped twice. We stopped; the men twirled the women out the lines and made a huge circle. Emma caught on very quickly. The men joined the circle; Emma was between me and Hook holding hands. First, we started going to the left after making a full round then turned to go right. We stopped after completing a full circle and broke off into partners. Robin and I joined hands, so did Emma and Hook. We went right then left. We spun each other around. We went left then right, and the men turned the women around. The couples joined the big circle again, and Snow and David started the couple spotlight. The other couples stayed in the circle clapping for every couple. I'm tired of being in the ring for so long. It was Emma and Hook's turn. Hook led Emma into a toe-tapping routine, spun her around, lifted her, and then spun her back into the circle. Finally, it was Robin and I's turn. I heard Snow cheering us on. Robin smiled as he twirled me into the center. Our right palms touched and quickly spun away from each other. Then our left palms touched and promptly turned away from each other. We came back to each other, and Robin picked me up in his arms then spun around. He placed me back down and dipped me, signaling the end. Everyone cheered and broke off to get some refreshments. Regina noticed Emma standing by the cheese and crackers, and decided to talk to her. Emma sensed Regina's presence and beat her to the punch. 

"Enjoyed your favorite dance, your majesty?"

I was so annoyed with her attitude, and frustratingly sighed, "Emma, what did I do to you?"

"You are asking me that question like you have no idea. What have I done to you? You snapped at me first about dancing with Hook!"

"You snapped at me about dancing with Robin!"

Both of our mouths dropped open in realization then said at the same time, "You're jealous! Me, jealous? Never!"

We glared at each other for a while, then Emma shook her head, "You know what. It is not even worth it. I need some air." 

She walked off, and my heart sank. Did I just lose my beloved friend over a dance?

"Excuse me, Your Highness." 

I turned around to see the fox, Robin, waiting for me to acknowledge him.

"I'm so sorry, Robin, for seeming distant at the moment."

He shrugged it off. "It's quite alright. Marion and I get in arguments like that all the time. Speaking of Marion, I need to take her home. She's not feeling well at the moment. I think it's getting close for her to have the baby."

I smiled at him. "Go home and take care of your wife. Tell her I hope she feels better soon. I can't wait to see the baby." 

"Thank you for such a lovely evening, your Grace. Marion and I haven't had this much fun since our wedding."

"Thank you for coming."

He bowed and left. Now, I need to talk to Emma. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked into the courtyard and spotted Emma sitting on one of the stone benches. Damn, this hurts so bad! I can't take this anymore! I walked over to Emma, and the gentle breeze carried the echo of my footfalls toward her. She moved as she sensed me walking up to her. 

"Emma?"

Silence.

I sighed then sat down next to her on the bench. "Listen, I don't know what came over me tonight. Seeing you with Hook, made me think that he was taking you away from me."

Emma turned to face me. "Strange, that's how I felt about you and Robin."

I took Emma's hand in mine. "I don't like fighting with you. Our magical bond has brought us closer, and I don't want a guy, especially guyliner…" 

"Or a man that smells like a forest?" Emma added, and I chuckled. "Or a man that smells like a forest to drive a wedge between us."

Emma placed her free hand on top of mine. "I don't want that either. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

I embraced her. "I'm so sorry for how I acted this evening. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, I forgive you. Can you forgive me?" Emma said as she scratched my back.

I broke the embrace and smiled. "Of course, I do."

The wind picked up speed, and the sound of thunder clasped. Emma and I looked out and saw a tornado form. We stood up and ran inside.

"Take cover!" Emma exclaimed, then I warned, "There's a tornado heading this way. Everyone take cover."

Emma and I's magic began to go haywire. Both of our hands lit up like lightning rods then the energy shot out of both of our hands. We followed the electric power to see it speed toward the tornado. When it reached the twister, the energy burst into millions of tiny lightning rods merged with the funnel. A loud, high-pitched scream sounded. Emma and I couldn't believe a woman was taken up into the twister. As the tornado dissipated, the cry was soaring toward us.

"Get inside," Emma led me inside just in time to take cover.

The scream flew into the room on a broom and landed in the middle of the floor. Emma and I let go of each other to get a good look at the one who just entered the ballroom. She was clothed in black with long red curly hair and green skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm late for the party," the green woman replied, then I questioned her, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't formally introduce myself. I am known as the Wicked Witch of the West, but my given name is Zelena. Hello, sis."


	26. Part 2 Chapter 6

My New Beginning

Chapter 6 The Prophecy

Along with the rest of the people at the ball, I was dumbstruck at the news this green woman just dropped.

I shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a sister."

"Yes, you do, your Grace."

Everyone turned to look at the Blue Fairy.

Blue inhaled then began, "Your mother was ashamed of what she had done with King Leopold's gardener. After Zelena was born, she brought the child into the forest, conjured a tornado just like the one we just witnessed, and sent the baby away." 

I grabbed Emma's arm for support, then Zelena continued, "Couldn't have told it better myself."

"Why are you here?" Emma questioned, then Zelena quickly replied, "Oh, my business isn't with you, Princess, my business is with my sister." 

"Regina is my business, so what do you want?" 

"Temper, temper! I'm intrigued! Honestly, sis, keep your soul mate on a leash." 

Emma and I quickly exclaimed, "What?"

"Oh please, I watched the entire lovers spat unfold this evening. But enough of that, the reason why I am here, Princess Emma, is because I want everything that rightly belongs to me since I am the firstborn." 

I retaliated, "You were born a commoner. You are not of royal descent."

"Shut it!" Zelena screamed then continued, "You will suffer, Regina! I will make you pay for what mother did! I will prove to everyone that I am the stronger sister that I am better than you!" 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "So, how is it Regina's fault that Cora gave you up?"

Zelena was fuming. She gracefully walked up to Emma to where they were standing face to face, "Not only will Regina suffer, but so will you!"

She got on her broom and flew out of the ballroom cackling. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I turned to Clara and said, "Could you see that Henry gets to bed? I don't know how long we will be."

Clara nodded and escorted Henry to his room. After the guests were leaving, Snow walked up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt," she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder then continued after we both looked at her. "Blue needs to speak to us immediately. Meet us in the council chamber."

We nodded, and Snow walked away to join David and Blue. Emma took my hand in hers. I turned to look at Emma with tear-filled eyes. 

"Hey," Emma began, "It will be alright…"

"How do you know for sure that it will be alright? Emma, I just found out that my mother kept the fact that I had a sister from me who is also magical and now…now she is threatening to destroy everything that I worked so hard to get…"

Tears began to fall, and Emma took me into an embrace. She let me cry for a bit, and then she broke the embrace. We looked at each other and took each other's' hands.

I smiled weakly. "How can you be so calm at a time like this?"

Emma smiled. "Someone has to be. Come on; they are waiting on us."

We let go of each other's hands and walked toward the council chamber.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked in to see Blue, David, Snow, and Tinker Bell in deep conversation. Tinker Bell noticed when we were walking in and nudged Blue.

"Oh good, you both made it. Please, sit." Blue motioned for the Royals to sit.

Everyone sat except the two fairies. Blue began, "I feared this would happen one day. So, I will say what I mean. There was a prophecy made long ago before you were even born, Emma. The seer had foreseen that the Queen, meaning you Regina, and the Savior would be soul mates. The Queen would conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day of the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen." 

Wait a minute. She only told part of the prophecy. Why? I don't want her to think that I already know the prophecy, so I decided to play dumb. "How can I conceive a child when I prevented that years ago?"

"And neither of us have the male equipment for it to happen. How is all that possible?" Emma was trying to piece everything together.

Blue replied, "Emma, with magic, everything is possible. Even though Regina drank a potion not to have any children, she can still conceive and have a child through magic. Yes, Regina, it is possible." 

Tinker Bell decided to add more to the bombshell, "Regina, remember when I told you that your soul mate had a lion tattoo. I thought your soul mate was Robin, but I was wrong," she turned to Emma, "The scar on your right shoulder…what is it from?"

Emma closed her eyes, "I got a tattoo on my right shoulder when I was eighteen. It got infected, and I went to the emergency room. It had to be removed, and I had three rounds of antibiotics to get rid of the infection."

"What was the tattoo?" I questioned then Emma turned her gaze toward her and replied, "a roaring lion's head."

I felt sick. It was too much. First, my sister was out for revenge on her. Second, there's the prophecy that I will conceive and have a baby that I know would never happen. Third, the baby would be mine and the Savior's baby, Emma's baby. Last but not least, Emma was my soul mate the entire time, and Tinker Bell led me to a bar to see a man who wasn't her soul mate. I looked at Emma, and she didn't look any better than I did.

"I…I need some fresh air," Emma got up and walked out of the room. 

I placed my hand on my stomach, "I feel sick," and followed Emma. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After violently emptying my stomach's contents, I walked out on the balcony after cleaning my mouth and charmed away the vomit breath. I closed my eyes, inhaled, and then exhaled deeply. Emma arrived after emptying her stomach contents and charmed away the vomit breath. She leaned forward on the ledge, closed her eyes, and hung her head.

Emma was the first to say something. "Soul mates…"

I opened my eyes and gazed out into the forestry. "Soul mates…"

"And a baby!"

I straightened up my posture. "Nothing is impossible with magic, Emma."

We were silent for a while, thinking of what to do next.

Emma turned to look at me. "I have a question."

I turned to look at her, and she continued, "How is it supposed to feel when you kiss your true love?"

"Well," I took a deep breath then exhaled. "So I've heard, for magical persons like ourselves, it feels like electricity flowing through you and warmth soon follows."

Emma straightened up and turned to her, "Just like when you helped me up after I had fallen off of Princess."

The realization hit me. "Yes, just like that."

Silence yet again, I broke the silence this time. "What is going on with us, Emma?"

"I don't know," Emma showed her concern as we made eye contact.

We gazed into each other's eyes, getting lost in our unique beauty. Our hearts raced; we leaned closer to each other.

"How are you two doing?" Snow interrupted, and Emma hung her head.

I laughed at Emma's reaction to Snow's interruption then I replied, "Well, we are not that great at the moment. We are trying to discuss what we are going to do since this has to do with us. Right now, you and Tinker Bell are not on my good list because you were trying to keep Emma and I away from each other just because we were getting close. According to this prophecy, I am her soul mate, and she is mine; therefore, no one will separate us." 

"I know," Snow hung her head in defeat, "I am sincerely sorry forever trying to separate you two. I didn't know about the prophecy until this evening. I promise you that."

Emma took my hand in hers, and the electric connection immediately followed by warmth flowed throughout our bodies. We smiled at each other.

"Good night, you two love birds." Emma and I turned toward Snow with a 'what the hell' expression on our faces, then Snow smiled. "Sweet dreams."

She wrinkled her nose then left us alone.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, and began, "That felt good to…"

I didn't have time to finish my thought. Emma pulled me close to her, and our lips met to share a tender kiss. Just like I described, electricity flowed through us, followed by the warmth that spread like wildfire. When we parted lips, Emma placed her forehead against mine.

"Emma," I began, "I…"

"Please, we need to know what our next step is. It is obvious that we are soul mates, and that is the reason why our magic bonded. We even read about it in your book! So, all I know is that I won't be able to sleep until we figure out what we are going to do."

Emma turned and walked into her bedroom. I traced my lips with my fingertips remembering what just happened. I glanced up at the night sky, smiled at the brightest evening star, and then walked into Emma's room. I noticed the blonde sitting on the bed, and I walked over to join her.

I was the first to speak, "Before you let me have a chance to say anything, I would suggest what our next step should be." 

Emma nodded. "Okay," and then I continued, "I believe we should…"

A bright light came into Emma's room, and Blue materialized, but not as graceful as she always was.

I turned to Emma, who was annoyed by how they kept getting interrupted, and I chuckled, "I'm going to let you handle this one."

"Gladly," Emma began her rant toward Blue, "So now what, was there a big shakeup in the magical universe? Are the heavens going to open up and trumpets blast?"

Blue made an annoyed expression then began explaining, "The fairies and I kept an eye on Zelena when, yes Emma, there was a huge disturbance in the magical universe. It knocked us back enough to knock the wind out of us. Our magic stayed intact to see the same thing happen to Zelena. This prophecy is already set in motion, whether you two can see it or not. I don't know what happened between you two, but it was powerful enough to knock down the strongest magical beings in the Enchanted Forest. What did you two do about five minutes ago?" 

Emma and I linked our hands, and Emma replied, "We shared our first kiss."

Blue began to think. "The first kiss of true love is powerful, but the first kiss of true love between two magical people where the magic had already bonded…that explains the powerful force that knocked us back."

Emma and I turned to face each other.

Emma was the first to say something, "Decision made?"

I nodded. "Decision made."


	27. Part 2 Chapter 7

My New Beginning

Chapter 7 The Decision

After Blue left them, Emma and I sat in silence. Emma got up and started to pace the floor.

"So, our kiss magically knocked down Zelena and the fairies…"

I replied, "Yes, it did."

Emma knelt in front of me. "Regina, think about what we could do if…if we make love…"

"Emma," I inhaled sharply. "When we do make love, I am sure it will be much stronger than our first kiss."

Emma smiled wickedly, "When we make love? You are seeing us together…"

My eyes widened when I realized what she was doing. "Stop it!"

"You're picturing us together, and you know it," Emma slyly maneuvered her way up, pushing me back to where I was lying down on the bed, and she was leaning over me.

After laughing, I seductively stated, "What if I am?"

"So," Emma began, "I can tell that we both want this."

I smiled and ran my fingers through Emma's hair, "Yes, it is apparent that we both want this, not just because of some prophecy or because we stopped Zelena for a short time."

Emma placed her hand on my cheek, "So, what do you have in mind, my queen?"

"Well, I think my dear Princess that we should begin slowly, and when we feel we are ready for any real commitment, then we will take that step, not because someone forced us to." 

"Agreed; oh, wait!" 

Emma got up and knelt on one knee. I sat up, looking at her. "Emma, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Doing things properly; your Royal Highness Queen Regina Mills." I laughed, attempting to hold back tears because Emma was so adorable at the moment. I never felt like this since Daniel and here's Emma doing what she does best; being a Charming and Savior. Emma continued, "You would give me a great honor and privilege if you would court me."

I took Emma's face in my hands, "I would be honored to," and we shared a long tender kiss.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

It was morning, and I was dressed and ready for the day. I was wearing my navy-blue velvet dress with the deep plunge in the back with the diamonds. Emma walked into my room from the balcony as I was checking myself in the full-length mirror. Emma walked up behind me and embraced me.

"Good morning, beautiful," Emma said as she kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, gorgeous," I replied, then turned toward the blonde wrapping my arms around her neck. "Are you ready to tell the family about us?"

Emma smiled, "I'm ready for it."

"Now, let me explain how courtship works here in this realm. No hand-holding, no kissing in public…" I broke the embrace and returned to my vanity to spray my perfume.

Emma interrupted, "Woah, Woah, wait a minute! How am I supposed to show my affection?"

I turned around with a smile on my face. "Give me flowers, tell me some poetry, take me horseback riding, and write letters to me." 

"This stinks!"

I laughed then replied, "I know, but I give you permission to kiss me when we are here in our bedrooms alone or on the balcony alone."

Emma leaned her forehead against mine. "So, what if I want to kiss you now?"

"Then kiss me now," I seductively replied, then we shared a tender kiss.

We ended it when there was a knock at the door. We broke the embrace then I called out, "You may enter."

Clara walked in to see me fixing her make-up and Emma checking herself in the full-length mirror.

"Good morning, your majesties. I come to tell you breakfast is ready in the dining hall."

I smiled, "Thank you, Clara. Is Henry already dressed?"

"Yes, mum, he's already making his way down to breakfast." 

Emma smiled, "Thank you, Clara."

The maid curtsied and left the same way she came in. Emma turned to me. "Is my lady ready to eat breakfast with me?"

I regally stood and walked over to the blonde with a smile on my face. "I am ready to eat breakfast with you, my lady."

They shared a laugh when they walked out of the room side by side, discussing how to break the news to the family. 

* * * * *NEW BEGINNINGS* * * * *

We walked in to see Snow, David, and Henry were already sitting discussing how much they enjoyed different aspects of the ball last night. Henry got up from the table and went over to hug us. We greeted the Charmings and sat down. Emma and I received our plates, and it was biscuits with honey, eggs, and sausage. Emma and I exchanged some looks then decided it was now or never.

I broke the silence. "As the three of you know, last night was an emotional roller coaster for all of us. Emma and I talked a long-time last night until very early this morning trying to figure out what to do and how to go about it. But first things first, Snow, David, I am asking for permission to court your daughter."

Snow and David spat out their juice, choking at what they just heard. Emma and I charmed away the fluid we just got sprayed with then Henry raised his hands. "Yes! It's about time!"

"Glad we get your approval, kid," Emma took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Snow raised an eyebrow and questioned, "You don't find it's too sudden to begin a courtship?"

"You have got to be kidding me right now!" Emma turned her eyes up to the ceiling.

I placed a comforting hand on the blonde's arm, "Let me handle this."

Emma exhaled then, after finishing my glass of apple juice, I straightened my posture and clasped my hands together. "I know I am the last person you expected to hear those words from, but you heard it from Blue that Emma and I were predestined to be together. The bonding of our magic was only part of the process of our souls and hearts to bond. Zelena is out there plotting to take away all that we worked so hard to have. If we don't take this step now, we may never…"

The castle steward walked in, "Pardon my intrusion, your majesties," he bowed then turned to me. "My queen, you have a visitor. She wanted me to tell you she comes bearing no harm."

I nodded. "I shall meet with her. Where is she?"

"The throne room, your grace."

"I will go to her." I felt Emma's hand on my arm. "Emma, I will be alright. Trust me."

"I trust you with my life. It's her I don't trust."

I gave Emma's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I will be fine. I will be right back."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I entered the throne room to see my emerald sister looking frazzled.

"Well, well, look what the tornado blew in, a witch that looks…awful." 

Zelena smiled sarcastically, "You know exactly why I am in this predicament. Now, I see that you and your Savior finally realized you two are soul mates. Bravo, little sister, I applaud you."

"Thank you," I furrowed my eyebrows then sarcastically spat, "I think."

"I'm here to warn you that when this little magical mishap is over, let's just say that I will unleash something very familiar to you," Zelena walked up to me. I held a stern expression even though I knew what the witch was talking about.

"Bring it on, greenie. We will be ready for it."

The witch and I gave each other an evil glare, then Zelena spun on her heal then waved, "Can't wait to see your faces as the dark curse whips you all away and erases all memory you have of each other."

My eyes widened, and suddenly I felt short of breath. The witch cackled as she walked out the doors and out of sight. My breathing got shorter and shorter. My vision blurred, and the last thing I heard was Emma calling my name until everything went black.


	28. Part 2 Chapter 8

My New Beginning

Chapter 8 Oh Great!

-?-

Great! I'm trapped in the same spell that placed Snow in when she bit into the apple, ugh! I smelled smoke, and I knew that I couldn't let this defeat me! I opened the door, and sure enough, fire immediately surrounded me. Since fire doesn't hurt me too much, I decided to focus on finding my way out. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. 

"Regina!"

I turned around, dodging falling beams, and I was searching high and low. 

"Achak! Where are you?"

He appeared in front of me, and he looked remarkably different than what he did before. I smiled at my friend, and he walked up to me. 

"I am so happy you and Emma set the prophecy in motion. Everything is going the way it should."

I sighed in relief, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Listen to me, awee. Zelena will put up a big fight. She has so much hatred in her heart and is so envious at what you have that she doesn't. You combine that with how powerful her magic is, and you have a force to reckon with."

"Why, Achak? Why must we go through this? Emma and I worked so hard to get here." 

He led me away from the fire and brought me to a riverbank. I recognize the banks of the River of Truth.

"Wait here."

I stood at the riverbank, and Achak vanished. I looked around, and suddenly a gentle breeze blew. As I gazed around my surroundings, something caught my eye. A beautiful woman dressed in native regalia walked out of the forest with a solid white dove resting on her left hand. She had long dark brown hair that passed her butt, and her eyes were as dark as fresh mud. 

"You are Regina. I have been watching you, awee."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

I felt myself grow calm and realized exactly who I was dealing with.

"You have befriended my great servant, Achak. I'm sure my children have mentioned me to you before."

I nodded and replied, "You are the Great Spirit."

She nodded and turned her gaze to her left. "Follow me."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Banks of the River of Truth-

We walked the banks of the river, and I loved watching how nature reacted to this woman. It was like she was their mother, and the trees looked as if they stood taller.

"Look around you, awee. In order for you and Emma to defeat Zelena, you will have to act quickly. You and Emma's relationship is strong enough to take Zelena down, but you two need to act now to defeat her successfully." 

I gazed into the River of Truth, and I ventured off course. I got to see what was happening while I was asleep. Emma got Zelena arrested. I wish I could hear what was going on.

"There you are, Regina. Allow me."

The Great Spirit waved her hand; I heard and saw everything that was going on. 

_Emma regally walked to the green witch, and Zelena sarcastically greeted her, "Ah, Princess Emma, what do I own the plea…"_

_She couldn't finish the question because of the slap to the face she received._

_"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What did you do to Regina? Scratch that, I know you gave her a sleeping potion very similar to the one she gave to my mother. I want to know how you gave it," Emma demanded, using her cop skills to interrogate her.  
_

_Zelena wickedly smiled and precisely gave the blonde what she wanted, "I do recall how my sister gave your mother the sleeping curse in an apple. I decided to play on that and gave it to her in her favorite morning beverage…"  
_

_"Her apple juice; you have someone helping you from inside the castle."_

_"I sure do. Now, why should I tell you who it is, and the rest of the prophecy would not take place?"_

_"Listen here; I want nothing more than for you to hop back on that broom and travel somewhere over the rainbow back to where you came from; however, you are going into the dungeons where you can't escape magically, and your only source of food is bread and water."_

_"Just what I always wanted, and you should be thanking me, Savior. I am giving you and Regina some time to think about what you truly mean to each other."  
_

_"Take her out of my sight."_

_The guards took her away._

The vision vanished, and I continued to follow the Great Spirit. 

"There are many trials and tribulations you and Emma must go through. This is only the beginning."

I sighed. "I am aware of that. What I don't understand is why all of this is happening to us right now? It was never this extreme when Emma and I were just friends."

She turned to me, let the dove fly free, and walked up to me. She took my hands in hers, and my hands began to glow a golden color. 

"Gold magic is very powerful, awee. True Love between two mighty magical beings creates this magic. Every dark being is afraid of this kind of magic. They want to destroy it. You and Emma have the most powerful magic that Achak and I have ever seen."

Something's telling me that the Great Spirit and Achak are closer than just a faithful servant to a God. She began to laugh at me, and I gave her a questionable look. 

"You figured it out, awee."

Achak appeared next to the Great Spirit. "Let me explain, Regina. My name is not Achak. My true name is Wakan Tanka."

"And my name is not Dyani. My true name is also Wakan Tanka."

I decided to sit down on the ground. "You two combined make up the Great Spirit."

They nodded, and I got to see in the river that Emma and our jeweler were talking and looking at a piece of parchment.

"I'm sorry, awee, but you can't hear what is happening there."

I laughed and looked at whom I knew as Achak. "I understand that some things are meant for me to know, and some things are not meant for me to know. This, unfortunately, is one of those that I need to stay out of." 

"It is time, Regina."

"Emma will be waking you up soon, awee. Come."

I walked to them and the one who I knew as Dyani motioned for me to go into the river with her. We walked into the river until we were waist-deep. She reached her hands toward the sky. Lightning shot out of her hands, and it reminded me of how Emma and I's magic reacted to the flying monkeys and the tornado! One of the lightning bolts hit me, and it made everything go black. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Bedroom-

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Emma smiled, and I cupped Emma's cheek with my free hand.

I smiled and proudly stated, "I love you, too."

"That's good to know."

We shared a laugh, and then Henry ran to embrace me.

"Regina."

I broke my embrace with my son to look at my stepdaughter. Snow walked up to me, who was now sitting at the edge of my bed. She took me into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry for trying to meddle in the affairs of the heart. Since it is destined that you and my daughter are to be together, I will always accept you for what you were to me first, which was my stepmother, but now I'm grateful to accept you as a daughter-in-law." 

Emma and I shared a smile then I replied, "I forgive you for attempting to set me up with Robin. As for the daughter-in-law comment, Emma and I are not married yet."

"Yet? Wait, Ma, you plan on marrying Mom?" Henry turned to Emma for answers.

Everyone broke out into laughter, and she replied, "All in good time, kid. But yes, I plan on it."

Emma and I exchanged a smile, and then I kissed Henry's cheek. 


	29. Part 2 Chapter 9

My New Beginning

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/alerts. I do appreciate it. Monica Jeevan wrote the poem, "Beautiful Us," that is in this chapter. I just thought it summed up Emma and Regina perfectly. 😉 Sorry, I had to stop this chapter where I finished it because the next chapter is extra special and needs to stand alone. 😊

******************************************************************************Chapter 9 The Snitch

Weeks have passed, and Emma and I's relationship has blossomed romantically. We would take walks in the gardens, horseback riding, and little picnics under the giant oak tree. While Henry had his school lessons, Emma took me out for a walk in the garden. Emma began reciting poetry.

"Sweetheart, have you ever thought about how beautiful our relationship is? I wonder if it is possible for couples to be like us…so open to each other…having nothing to hide…honest…no fear but only respect for each other. Accepting unconditionally, loving without a break…anger that vanishes in a kiss, sometimes in just a touch, expressing love even when there is no understanding — enjoying the togetherness, encouraging the uniqueness, desiring to live long together. So playful, so naughty, so cute, so loving, so caring, so romantic, never I always US. Maybe, it's because of the path our relationship had taken; genuine affection drew us to each other. We respected each other. Friendship took over and made our bond stronger. We loved each other's company, had no expectations from each other. Our respect and friendship paved the way to trust. Trust made us share our secrets, our real selves by sharing; we exchanged our hearts, our lives, and our love. And God blessed and approved our love because he made us for each other. Our love is a mixture of all relationships, which makes us so unique; darling, we are so beautiful." 

"That was so beautiful."

Emma stopped and turned to face me. "It reminded me of us."

"You are taking this courtship seriously."

"I want to do things right and respect traditions here."

I took both of Emma's hands in mine. "I never got a chance to tell anyone what I saw when I was under the sleeping curse."

Emma led me to a bench, and we sat down.

I looked around, inhaled deeply, and began, "While I was under the sleeping curse, I was told what could happen by Achak and the Great Spirit."

"Who?"

Oh no! She doesn't remember anything that happened to us before now. I knew this would probably happen, and now I have to find a way to explain without confusing her more. 

"It was a native shaman and the Great Spirit he worships. Emma, if we don't do something now, Zelena will split us up forever, and we will have no idea who we are to each other. I know I said that I want to take things slow, but we don't have a choice. If we want to defeat Zelena, we will have to beat her with our love and magic." 

"I know," Emma took out her pocket watch and looked at the time, "I am going to have to part with you, my lady. I have to finalize some preparations for this evening. I will see you later, my queen." 

Emma took my hand, kissed it, and walked off, leaving me in the garden pondering what she was talking about. I have a better idea—time to speak to a particular green prisoner. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked down to the dungeons and bumped into Luke.

"Your majesty," he bowed, "I didn't expect to see you down here."

I raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting to see you down here either. What are you doing down here?"

"I was bringing some bread and water to the prisoner."

"That is not your job. Your duty is inside the castle, not in the dungeon." 

"Yes, your grace, I noticed the one who was supposed to bring the bread was eating some of it, so I took it upon myself to bring the bread and water to the prisoner."

Something is not jiving with me on this. I don't have time to entertain Luke, so I decided to move on. "Next time, let the other servant take care of it. Your duties are in the castle."

"Yes, your majesty."

Luke bowed and left me. I don't understand at all why Luke took a liking to visit Zelena unless…my eyes widened, and I bolted up the stairs. My sister could wait, but warning Snow, David, Emma, and the guards about Luke; was more critical. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I made it up the stairs and spotted Luke. I decided to hide in the shadows and watch his every move. He was acting very strange. As he checked what the servants had already done, he would keep glancing back to see if he was being watched. He even glanced in my direction, but I knew he couldn't see me. 

"You little snitch. I got you now. But, now, I need to give my sister some love."

I descended the stairs making my way into the dungeons.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked down the rows of cells to where my toad of a sister was kept. I stopped where I can get a good look at her. 

"Captivity serves you well."

Zelena turned to see me and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Regina?"

I straightened my posture and proudly stated. "How are you holding up from the true love's kiss breaking the spell you placed on me? By now, you are still sitting and not standing; I would say…horrible." 

Zelena cackled then replied, "My spy has been telling me that you and Emma have been getting much closer. I was also told that you two even professed your love for one another. It's about time. I am so tickled how you and the rest of the Charmings never figured out who my spy is…"

"We are getting very close to finding out who it is. I do know it is one of the male staff members." Emma replied, and I smiled when I felt a protective arm wrap around my waist.

"Oh great, now you're here to make me barf. Might as well get it over with. I'll grab the pan to be safe."

"Even though I am very tempted to make you barf, I decided to decline your offer."

I smiled evilly. "As wonderful as our visit has been, I have to take my leave so I can be ready for a special evening out with my love."

I gave Emma a peck on the cheek, and I made my exit.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Council Chamber-

I made my way to the council chamber to see Snow with Henry and David having a deep conversation.

"Proper stance of holding a sword is like this." David fixed Henry's footing and straightened him up.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Regina," David addressed me. "What's the matter?"

"I believe our castle steward, Luke, is our snitch."

Snow's eyes widened. "Why do you think it's him?"

I explained everything from finding Luke coming out of the dungeon, his explanation, and actions afterward. 

"Guilty," Henry said, then David added, "That does sound suspicious." 

Snow, David, Henry, and I were still discussing Luke when Emma arrived.

Snow went up and hugged her daughter, "Oh Emma, I'm glad you made it. Regina was telling us about Luke."

Emma decided to add her two bits in, "He has been taking a liking to go down in the dungeons. His place is in the palace."

"I agree," I said then saw the Captain standing by the door, "Captain!"

The captain of the guard walked in, bowed, "Yes, my Queen."

"I want you to follow Luke everywhere he goes, and I expect a full report in the morning."

"Yes, your majesty," he bowed then left the room.

I turned toward the Charmings. "I have to take my leave now because I have a romantic evening that I have to go get ready for."

I walked over to Emma and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Emma smiled and watched as I left the chamber. When I was no longer in sight, I heard Snow asking Emma, "Did Jonathan finish it?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed, and I decided that this was none of my business even though I really want to know what Jonathan finished. But I continued up the stairs to make sure that I looked stunning for this evening. 


	30. Part 2 Chapter 10

My New Beginning

Chapter 10 Some Enchanted Evening

I stood in front of my full-length mirror and smoothed my royal purple velvet dress with a deep V in the back with a diamond overlaying the deep V stopping just above the small of my back. My hair was fixed in a straight ponytail with a teased top to give some height. I put on my black high heels and fixed my red lipstick when I heard a voice call me. 

"May I enter your chamber, my lady?"

I smiled, turned around, and replied to Emma, who was leaning against the bricked wall that separated the balcony and the room, "Yes, princess, you may enter my chamber." 

She walked into my room, and I fell in love with her outfit. Emma was dressed in cream-colored tight-fitting trousers with brown high heeled boots, a cream-colored button shirt with a lace collar, and a royal purple long-tailed jacket that looked like a dress. The coat had golden leafy decoration on the cuff of the sleeves and the hem around the coat. She took my right hand and gave it a gentle kiss. 

She spun me around. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you," I replied, "you look amazing as always. I love this color on you."

Emma smiled, "Thank you. Are you ready for our romantic evening for two?"

I leaned forward and gave Emma a gentle kiss to her eagerly waiting lips, and breathlessly answered, "Yes."

Emma held out her hand, I took it, walked to the door, and Emma opened it. I walked out first, followed by Emma closing the door behind her. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Snow, David, and Henry had just sat down for supper when Emma and I walked in. David and Henry whistled at us, and Snow said, "Wow, you two look very nice! Have fun, and don't worry about Henry. He's in good hands." 

"I don't have to worry, mom," Emma replied.

"Enjoy your evening alone," David smiled, and I replied, "We plan on it."

Emma glanced at her pocket watch, "Speaking of which, we are running a little behind schedule. So, we will see you all when we return."

Henry kissed us both; we left the dining hall, and out of the castle. Timmy held the carriage door open. Emma helped me inside. As I was getting comfortable, I heard the secret conversation between Emma and Timmy.

"Do you remember the exact location I specified to you earlier today?"

"Yes, your grace, I remember the exact location."

"Good."

She climbed into the carriage, and I was waiting for her. She sat down, took my hand in hers, and the transport began to move. We watched as they rode further away from the castle. I turned to see Emma deep in thought.

"Are you alright?"

Emma was brought out of her trance to reply, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking of the two of us. We have something special, and our relationship will only continue to grow every time we're together."

I smiled and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you until we get there."

"Emma, you're killing me! I need to know!"

Emma smiled, kissed my hand. "All in good time, my dear."

Emma took a peek out of the carriage window and turned to face me.

"Why do you keep looking out the window, dear?"

"Just checking to make sure we are on the right path."

I placed my hand on her leg, and it was shaking. 

"Emma, are you alright?"

After looking out the window a final time, her shaking leg stopped, and she turned to face me. She was smiling ear to ear. 

"We made it. Now, I want you to close your eyes. I will guide you to where we will be spending our evening. Do not open your eyes until I tell you."

I closed her eyes, and I felt Emma waving a hand in front of my closed eyelids. She instructed me out of the carriage. She led me through the forest, successfully getting me to dodge every hole and low tree branch.

"Emma, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Stand right here."

I heard the magic work doing who knows what.

"Alright, open them."

I opened her eyes to see Emma standing in front of me.

"Regina, what was the place you were telling me would be the perfect place for us to have a quiet evening?"

"A meadow with glowing fireflies."

Emma moved out of the way, revealing a meadow with glowing fireflies with a blanket lying out with a basket, two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine waiting for them. Tears filled my eyes, but I kept them at bay.

I turned Emma to face me and said, "Emma, this is beautiful!"

Emma held out her hand. I took it, and we made our way to the blanket. We sat down, and the blonde took the bottle of wine.

"Not too tart and not too sweet," Emma began, then I added, "Exactly how I take my red wine."

After she got the bottle opened, Emma poured me a glass then poured herself one. After handing the glass to me, Emma raised her own.

"I would like to make a toast. Here's to us and new beginnings."

I smiled, raised my glass, and replied, "To us and new beginnings."

We clicked our glasses together and took a sip of the wine. We feed each other some cheese, bread that was sweet to the taste with honey, and some honey glazed ham.

"Mmm…the bread was delicious."

"Thank goodness I told Cookie to make some. It is my recipe she followed."

I turned to Emma, "You know how to bake?"

Emma took a sip of wine, "I sure do. I will have to teach you how to make it."

She placed her wine glass down and pulled out my music box.

"Emma," I pondered, "why is my music box here?"

Emma wound it up, opened the lid, stood up, and held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"

I took Emma's hand. "Of course."

The waltz tune began to play from the music box, and Emma led us into the one-two-three rhythms.

"You know the last time we danced together was when you taught me this dance for the ball." 

"I know, and thanks to my mother, I never got the chance to dance at least one slow song with you."

I mentally kicked myself. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to worry about anything because we are doing it right now. Besides, it was worth the wait."

I smiled as Emma twirled her and taken her back into the hold. The music stopped, and Emma bowed while I curtsied. Emma looked out to see some of the fireflies moving around.

Emma got closer to me. "Turn around and look at the fireflies."

I turned around. "Look at that! It looks like they are dancing."

Emma continued, "They are. The male fireflies are doing their mating dance. They impress the females to get one to choose him as her mate. When she chooses her mate, she joins in with his dance."

One by one, a female firefly would pair up with a male. I smiled, "Emma, look! Isn't it amazing?"

She didn't answer. I turned around to see Emma down on one knee, holding a beautiful white gold ring fashioned in the shape of two swans craning their necks, making a heart with a heart-shaped ruby just under the beaks. I placed my hand over my mouth and was trying to hold the tears at bay.

"Regina, since we arrived here in the Enchanted Forest, our relationship changed for the better. Our magic bonded, bringing us closer to each other. We can sense how each other feels when one of us is in need when we need each other magically, and our magic will act on its own to save the other from harm. When you were under that sleeping curse, I felt alone and empty. That was the worst feeling that I ever felt, and I don't want to go through that ever again. I love you, Regina. I will love you as long as I live. Will you marry me?" 

I knelt to where Emma could see that my tears were now streaming down her face, and I cupped her cheeks in my hands. "Yes. Yes, my dear sweet Savior, I will marry you."

Emma planted a long deep passionate kiss on my lips. Emma was the one who broke the kiss and placed the ring on my left ring finger.

"Emma, it's so beautiful."

"Jonathan outdid himself with the help of my drawing."

I couldn't believe that it was my darling Emma that drew up the ring and Master Jonathan, who used his craft to make Emma's vision a reality. 

Emma admired the ring on my finger. "It's so beautiful on you."

I smiled then Emma, being Emma, asked a stupid question. "Do you want to go back to tell our family about the good news?"

I nodded, still admiring my engagement ring. "Yes!"

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-The Castle-

The whole ride back to the castle, I was talking about the wedding.

"Oh, Emma, it will be so beautiful! I see white and gold and silver decorations on columns, same-colored ribbons on the banisters, and beautiful garlands with sunset-colored roses!"

Emma laughed, took my hand, and kissed it.

"I love seeing you this excited." She turned to see that we made it back to the castle. "I wonder how Henry's going to be?"

"He's probably looking through the window to see if I am wearing the ring."

We shared a laugh, got out of the carriage, and Emma looked up.

"Yep! He's checking us out to see if you have it on."

I shook my head as we made our way inside.

-Council Chamber-

We were almost at the doorway when we heard Snow getting information from Henry.

"Did you see if she was wearing the ring?"

"They were too far away. I couldn't tell…"

We walked in, and Emma asked, "Couldn't tell what, kid?"

Henry ran up to us, and we embraced.

Emma addressed her mother, father, and our son, "Well, we have some wonderful news."

I exhaled, smiled, and said, "Emma asked me to marry her, and I said yes."

Snow squealed, and everyone hugged excitedly about the upcoming wedding preparations. It's finally happening. We're getting married!


	31. Part 2 Chapter 11

My New Beginning

Chapter 11 Wedding Preparations

-My Bedroom-

The Royal Seamstress made the final adjustments to both Emma and I's gown. She switched back and forth from my room to Emma's by the balcony. I admired my dress in the full-length mirror then I heard some familiar voices coming from the balcony.

"Mom! I want to see your dress!"

I can't believe it. Very soon, I will be walking down the aisle to become Queen Regina Swan-Mills!

"Come on, Regina! I want to see it!" Snow called out.

I smiled and called out, "As long as Emma doesn't peak!" 

"I can't because Francis has me detained with the dress. So you are all clear, dear."

I stepped out onto the balcony, and Henry, Snow, Belle, and Granny were speechless. 

"What do you think?" I questioned with a smile as I twirled around.

Snow was the first one to say something, "You look stunning."

"Emma will want to start the honeymoon as soon as she sees you in this," Granny teased.

"I heard that!" Emma called out, "It's that good?"

Everyone on the balcony burst out into laughter, and Belle said, "I love the floral accents on the tulle. Look at the neckline! It is so beautiful."

"Now, it's to hide this, so Emma doesn't find it," I loudly teased, and Emma replied, "It's alright. Rub it in. When I come out, and you are changing, I will rub it in as well."

I laughed as I walked back into her bedroom to change.

"Come on, Ma! I want to see!"

I unzipped the back of my dress, and I heard them all gasp. 

"Ma, you look beautiful."

I guess Snow teared up because Emma said, "Don't do that! I'm trying not to cry here!"

I shook my head as I stepped out of my gown and hung it up. I waved my hands, and I was dressed in my red velvet dress with the black lace. 

Granny said, "You are a vision in white while Regina is a vision in ivory and cream. You two will be beautiful brides."

"Thank you, Granny," Emma said when she teased, "I'm going to have to hide this from Regina, so she doesn't see it before the wedding."

"Very funny, dear," I yelled out as I placed my dress in my large armoire. "I'm hiding mine as you are teasing me. Now, go change so we can finalize flowers, cake, decorations, and wedding location."

Emma chuckled and called out, "Yes, dear!" 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Castle Kitchen-

Emma and I made it to the kitchen to talk with Cookie to finalize flavor and decoration for the cake.

"There's the happy couple! Your Majesties," Cookie curtsied then continued, "I made three different fillings for the cake. One is apple cinnamon, another is chocolate, and the last one is a caramel apple." 

Emma and I took a spoon.

I tried the apple cinnamon. "Oh, Emma, taste this." 

I fed Emma the rest of the filling from the spoon, and Emma replied, "Mmm…that's delicious. Here, try the chocolate. It's to die for."

I opened my mouth and accepted the spoon in my mouth, tried the rest of the filling, and I replied, "Mmm…that is wonderful. Half chocolate; now, let's try the caramel apple." 

We both took their spoon and spooned a small sample of the filling, took a bite, and began chewing.

"What do you think?" Emma asked, then I immediately replied, "Apple cinnamon, in my opinion. What do you think?" 

Emma nodded, "I agree. Apple cinnamon for one half and chocolate for the other half. For our section that we cut into, it will be apple cinnamon."

"Alright, let me write that down. Now, here is what I drew up for how the cake will look."

Cookie showed the drawing to the two royals.

My eyes widened, "Cookie, this cake is…beautiful, but it's too…too…" 

"Gigantic! May I?"

Emma asked for the pencil; Cookie gave it to her, and Emma began on a new sheet of paper.

"I love the calla lilies and the roses," Emma praised the chef.

I added, "I love them as well, make sure the roses are sunset roses. Can we not have as many tiers?"

"How many tiers do you want, dear?" Emma began drawing the bottom layer, then I replied, "Four."

Emma drew a four-tier cake. From the top tier, she drew icing that looked like fabric draped from the middle left to lower right of the top layer. Emma drew sunset roses and white calla lilies where the fabric look-a-like icing stopped. From the top right of the second tier to the lower left of the second tier, she drew the same fabric look-a-like icing design. Again, she drew the roses and calla lilies where the fabric looking icing stopped. She continued the pattern from the first two tiers on the last two, added icing pears around each layer, skipping over the flower and draping fabric design. She drew the roses and calla lilies on the top.

"Emma, it's beautiful!" I placed her head on Emma's shoulder then she replied, "Hold on, let me add the topper."

The pencil feverishly went to work, and two beautiful swans where their heads touch and their necks make a heart appeared on the top tier. On the wings, Emma drew some diamonds and glitter.

"Now," Emma placed the pencil down, "What do you think, babe?"

I kissed Emma's cheek. "It's perfect. What about for the ones who don't eat any cake?"

Emma snapped her fingers, "Cookie, do you remember the recipe of the sugar cookies that I gave you?"

"Oh yes, princess, I remember it by heart!"

"Good, make some shaped like swans, and that will be for those who don't want any cake." 

I took Emma's pocket watch out and looked at the time. "Oh babe, we need to go decide on the location."

Emma replied, "Oh yeah, thanks! Cookie, I hope we didn't mess you up on anything."

"Oh no, princess," Cookie brushed it off, "it is always a joy working with you. I am more than thrilled that you and Queen Regina chose me to bake your cake and other treats for the reception."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Hallway-

Emma and I just couldn't agree on a courtyard! I wanted the Eastside courtyard with the beautiful arches and white roses while Emma wanted the Southside courtyard with Oak trees and stone benches. Ugh, decisions! As we were walking down the hall, we began to argue again.

"Babe, I don't know why you don't want to get married under the majestic Oak tree in the South courtyard."

"Because Emma, I don't want to get knocked with an acorn that some squirrel was trying to eat but lost it. Then have the squirrel jump down after it during the vows!" 

She snorted, "You just don't want the acorn to fall in your cleavage, and the squirrel goes in after it!" 

I couldn't help it. I did think about that happening. 

"That's the reason why I think the East courtyard would be perfect."

Emma moaned, "All those vines and white roses! I thought you wanted sunset roses?"

"I do," I tried to sell it. "But, we wouldn't have to decorate much in this one. All we would have to do is add some seating."

We both sighed in frustration, and Emma stopped me. 

"What?"

I looked into the room where her eyes were transfixed. "Emma, that's the throne room."

"I know." She pulled me inside and said, "Let me show you."

She flicked her wrists, and large arrangements of sunset roses appeared by the two chairs. White and gold ribbons and tulle wrapped the columns with white flowers that looked like a waterfall flowing out of the column. The chairs for the guests were covered in white satin with a gold satin ribbon tied around it. It was beautiful and perfect because Emma will be crowned Queen after we exchange rings. 

I smiled, and Emma noticed. "You like it, don't you?" 

"It's perfect."

Emma raised her arms. "Yes!" 

We shared a laugh, and finally, we can go out to enjoy some fresh air. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-South Courtyard-

Emma and I were sitting on the stone bench under the largest Oak tree in the courtyard, discussing honeymoon locations. 

"Since I am still getting familiar with the Enchanted Forest, I am leaving the honeymoon destination choosing to you, dear."

Emma placed a hand on my leg, and I replied, "You, my dear, are giving me way too much control. I picked where the reception will be, picked the flowers, picked the decorations, and now I get to pick where our honeymoon will be! Emma…darling…how is that fair to you?" 

Emma stood up, knelt in front of me, and explained, "Darling, listen, I did enough with designing our wedding rings, cake, cake topper, and the treats at the reception. I got to pick out the food that will be served at the reception. My parents are the ones who are paying for it, so I decided that you should be the one to add your touch to the main details of the wedding. Your sense of style is far superior to mine."

"True, but I still believe that I have way too much input in this."

Emma took both of my hands in hers, "Regina, it is your wedding, too. I want this day to be the best day of your life. I don't want to repeat what you had to go through with my mother's bastard of a father. Sorry I brought him up." 

I tightened the grip on my fiancée's hands, "It's okay. I know you don't want a repeat of that awful day, and I don't either. Thank you for making this to be one of the best days of my life. Of course, the night you propose to me was **the** best day of my life. As for the honeymoon location, I know just the place, and I won't tell you until we get there."

"Hmm, I'm impressed, my queen," Emma teased, then the Sergeant ran into the courtyard. 

"Your Majesties!" he bowed out of breath, and Emma stood worrying about the guard, "Paul, are you alright? What's going on?"

I stood alongside Emma and questioned, "Where's Captain Theodore?"

Sergeant Paul took a deep breath and began, "The witch escaped with Luke's help. Luke is one of her flying monkeys…"

"What?" Emma and I exclaimed, then Paul continued, "He attacked the Captain who is in the infirmary as we speak fighting for his life. He was the one who attacked Luke, a flying ape at the time, and the Captain got the worst of the hits. I stabbed the creature as they were leaving through the window. Luke is badly injured." 

Emma and I exchanged worried looks at each other, but I was the first to speak. "What do we do?"

Emma replied, "We just moved the wedding up. The wedding will take place in two days. Security will be increased just in case your sister wants to make an unexpected arrival."


	32. Part 2 Chapter 12

My New Beginning

Chapter 12 The Wedding

-My Bedroom-

It was the night before the wedding, and I couldn't sleep. I got out of the bed, walked over to my dress, reached out, and ran my hand on the white and ivory fabric. I smiled and looked out at the balcony. After grabbing my white silk robe and putting it on, I tied it closed and walked out. I could hear a noise coming from Emma's room.

"Emma, is that you?"

Emma walked out wearing a mint green silk robe. She smiled and replied, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

I walked up to her and took her hand in mine. "Couldn't sleep. Just thinking…"

"Thinking if Zelena will show up or not?"

I nodded then walked over to the railing and exhaled. "I know I shouldn't think of that because it is supposed to be the best day of our lives, but…"

Emma walked up to me, wrapped a comforting arm around my waist, and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Regina, I am thinking the same thing. What if she shows up? What will she do? All I know is that she is still unable to do anything magically without her winged pet…"

I chuckled, and Emma continued, "So I highly doubt she will make an appearance, but she is the type to stop at nothing to make sure she will be there. Security has been heightened, and I promise you that I won't let anything happen to make our day turn into a nightmare. It will be the best day of our lives."

I smiled, sighed, and Emma suggested, "Let's go for a walk. Hopefully, it will settle our nerves."

I nodded, took Emma's arm, and we walked into my bedroom. Emma opened the door, let me out first, and closed the door behind her.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-East Courtyard-

We decided to go down into one of the courtyards for a walk. I looked up and noticed the wishing star twinkling.

"Huh…"

Emma stopped and looked at me. "What?"

I replied, "The wishing star just twinkled. Someone made a wish."

"I wonder who made the wish."

"I don't know," I replied, then she heard a child singing.

_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. Make a wish and do as dreamers do. And all our wishes will come true."_

Emma smiled, "Beautiful…"

"Oh no, not again!"

"What do you mean, not again?" Emma was confused at my sudden change of mood, then I replied, "This has happened before. Your mother made a wish for a power to stop me from casting the dark curse. The power was singing from the heart. I hope it's not back."

Emma began to think, "Well, if my mother was the one who made a wish like that the last time, it was probably her this time. She probably wished for a power to make sure our wedding would be Wicked Witch free. On second thought, that was her wish, and now everything we feel will be in a song instead of being spoken."

I laughed and shook my head. I didn't feel any different, and I looked at Emma. She didn't look like she was about to break out into a musical number. Phew! We dodged one!

Jiminy hopped along and sang, _"Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through!"_

Oh shit! Really?

He realized he wasn't alone in the courtyard, and he stopped, "Oh, your majesties, I didn't think I would see you two out at this time."

"It's alright, Jiminy," Emma brushed it off, and I replied, "We had trouble falling asleep, so we decided to come out for a walk."

"Okie dokie," the cricket replied, "Well, I'll see your highnesses at the wedding tomorrow."

He hopped away after bowing to them.

I hugged Emma and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Emma looked around.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear violins and piano?"

I listened. "Yes, it sounds like it's coming from the ballroom."

Emma smiled and took my hand. "Come on."

-Ballroom-

She pulled me inside, and sure enough, the musicians had one last rehearsal before tomorrow.

Emma turned to me and said, "I wrote this for you a while back, and that is what the musicians are playing. Want to hear the words?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She opened her mouth and sang, _"Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice, and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream."_

She pulled me into a hold and began the waltz rhythm.

Emma gazed into my eyes. _"Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, you say those words, and my heart stops beating. I wonder what it means."_

She twirled me. _"What could it be that comes over me? At times I can't move. At times I can hardly breathe."_

I smiled, enjoying the romantic atmosphere and the song. We began the one-two-three rhythms again.

Emma continued into the music's swell. _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside, and when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive."_

Emma twirled me, and I said, "Oh, Emma."

We began the one-two-three rhythms again, Emma sang, _"You're the one I've always thought of. I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. You're where I belong."_

Emma twirled me and went back into the one-two-three then she continued to follow into the crescendo, _"And when you're with me if I close my eyes, there are times I swear I feel like I can fly_ (Emma lifted me and spun around) _for a moment in time. Somewhere between_ (she placed me back on the dance floor and continued the one two three) _the Heavens and Earth, and frozen in time, oh when you say those words…"_

Emma twirled me then sang, _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive."_

After an instrumental bar, she continued, _"And this journey that we're on."_

She twirled me. _"How far we've come, and I celebrate every moment."_

When we fell back into the one-two-three patterns, she picked up, _"And when you say you love me…"_

Emma slowed down our rhythm. _"That's all you have to say. I'll always feel this way."_

The violins and piano played alone and would crescendo with each accented note. As the tempo picked up again, so did our footwork.

Emma came in on cue. _"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside, and when you say you love me, in that moment, I know why I'm alive."_

Emma lifted me, spun around, and stopped. She lowered me back down.

We gazed into each other's eyes, and Emma ran her fingers through my hair and sang, _"When you say you love me…"_

"I love you."

She kissed my head and ended the song, _"When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?"_

The music ended, and I took Emma into an embrace. Emma kissed my forehead and rested her head against mine.

"I think I can go to sleep now," I said through a yawn.

Emma chuckled then replied, "That's good. I think I can attempt to go to sleep."

As we walked out, I smiled and stated, "Tomorrow, at this time, you and I will be married."

Emma smiled and replied, "Yes, you will be my wife."

"And you will be not only my wife but also my queen," I reminded, then Emma kissed my hand.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Bedroom-

I heard Emma climb into bed then heard her blow out her candle. I looked at myself in the mirror then the image changed to Zelena.

My face hardened and bluntly questioned, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, hello to you, too! Since I won't be able to make it to the wedding tomorrow, I wanted to congratulate you and your Savior on your marriage."

I straightened my posture. "Thank you, but that is not why you decided to mess up my mirror with your ugly avocado facial features."

"Alright, I didn't just pop into your mirror to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. I decided to come and tell you that even though you two are getting married tomorrow, you two will still get divided when I cast my curse."

I smiled evilly and boldly stated to the witch, "Are you so sure about that? Emma knows a way to stop your curse."

"Oh! Speaking of the princess, it's time I go toggle with her head. Ta ta!"

The image returned to me, and oh, how she made my blood boil. I walked over to my lounge chair and stretched out. I closed my eyes, and I heard Emma talking from her bedroom.

"Oh look, it's the little green toad who wants to make empty threats to scramble my fiancée and I's nerves before the wedding."

"I'm getting a little annoyed by you and Regina's green insults."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to tell you like I told Regina. You will marry tomorrow, but once my curse is cast, you and Regina will be apart. Another thing, there will be no prophesized baby."

I felt a surge of energy flow through me and heard a scream and shatter coming from Emma's room. I ran out of the room to see Emma sitting on the lounge outside with her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees.

I sat down, placed a hand on my fiancée's back, and inquired, "Emma, what's wrong? Are you alright? I felt angry after talking to Zelena then it left. I heard you scream, and I felt a large amount of energy coming from deep within me, following with a sound of a mirror shattering."

"I…I channeled your anger along with mine, and both of our anger made me scream. When I held out my hand, a large white ball of light shot into the mirror, knocking Zelena off her feet and shattered the mirror."

I smiled. "You brought her even further down, and now she will certainly not show up at the wedding tomorrow!"

I embraced Emma, and I could tell she felt better.

Emma questioned, "Do you believe she won't show up?"

I looked out into the darkness, "How about this?" I looked up at the wishing star and began, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might grant the wish I wish tonight. I wish for all wishes made tonight to come true."

Emma's eyes widened. She placed a hand behind my neck, and seductively said, "Come here."

Emma's lips met mine in a hot passionate kiss. When the kiss was broken, I asked between breaths, "What was that for?"

Emma ran her thumb on my cheek and lovingly stated, "That was for the amazing selfless act you did…well, the second selfless act you did."

"Well, if I am going to be marrying a savior tomorrow, I wanted to do something that you would have done. I hate to kill the mood, but I'm fatigued. We need to go to bed so we can be well-rested for tomorrow. I can't wait to dance with you at the reception to all the dances we were denied at the ball."

Emma nodded, "I agree with you. Rest we need, and yes, we will dance every single dance Hook and Robin denied us. Good night, my love."

I gave Emma a gentle kiss to the lips, "Good night, love. See you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white," Emma winked, and I teased, "I'll be the one in white and ivory."

I got up, walked over to my room, and looked back. Emma was still sitting down with her head looking down at the ground. My poor Emma. She wants tomorrow to go well, but she's worried. I want to take that pain away, but I know she wants to be alone right now. I walked into my bedroom, took one last look at my wedding dress, and climbed into bed. When my head hit the pillow, it didn't take long for me to go to sleep.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-June 3rd Our Wedding Day-

I felt the sunlight warming my arm, and I stretched. I opened my eyes to see Clara open the curtains.

"Oh, your Highness, I'm sorry that I woke you!"

I sat up and corrected, "You didn't wake me. I was awake before you opened the curtains."

Clara walked over to me. "Do you want me to bring up your breakfast?"

"Just apple juice and some eggs." Clara nodded, and I caught her before she left out the door. "Oh, Clara!"

She turned to look at me. "Yes, mum?"

"Could you help me get ready when you're through with your other duties?"

Clara smiled at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Yes, your Grace, I would be honored."

We exchanged smiles, and she left the room. I looked at my dress, and I smiled.

"I'm getting married today."

I got up, walked over to my lounge chair, and Snow snuck up on me.

"**You're getting married! You and Emma are getting married! Eeek! You and Emma are getting married! Are you excited?**"

I never laughed so hard in my life at this woman than what I am right now! I've never seen her with this much energy!

"Yes, I'm excited, but not as wound up as you."

"Too much? I should try this again."

I laughed as she walked out of my room out of sight, then she walked back in, took my hands in hers as she sat down, and said, "Well, today's the day!"

"Much better. I know. I've never felt this way before a big day, not even for a birthday. Now, it's different. I found my soul mate, the one I am supposed to love unconditionally and grow old with. No wonder you and David act the way you do. Do me a big favor," I decided to get serious on my soon to be mother-in-law.

Snow nodded, "Sure anything."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "If Emma and I ever act like you and Charming, please, and I'm stressing, please hit us in the back of the head."

Snow's mouth dropped, "Hey…"

I laughed, and so did Snow.

Snow glanced at her pocket watch, and her eyes widened, "Oh geez! The time! You and Emma need to eat and get ready! I'll send for Clara to help you, and I'm going to help Emma!"

Snow pulled the rope to chime for Clara, and she walked out of my room through the balcony. I heard Snow shooing David out.

I looked in the mirror, smiled, and excitedly stated, "This is it."

Clara walked in, bowed, and placed my breakfast tray down. As I was eating, she was getting my bath ready. After I finished, I got up and met Clara in the bathroom.

"I have the lavender and chamomile scents like you wanted, my queen."

"Thank you; it will help me relax and settle my nerves."

After I stripped down and got into the warm water, Clara began washing my hair. The minty aroma filled the air as she massaged my scalp. After she rinsed my hair, I washed thoroughly. I got out, dried myself, put my robe back on, and waved my hands. My magic dried my hair instantly. I walked out of the bathroom into my room.

Clara asked, "Are you ready to change into your wedding gown, your grace?"

"Yes, Clara," I smiled then gazed at my dress with tears of joy in my eyes, "I'm ready."

As I was putting on my undergarments, Clara unzipped the dress and took it off the hanger. I turned to face her, and she helped me step into the dress. After I slid my arms into the sleeves, she zipped me up. I put my heels on, walked over to my vanity, sat down, and began putting on my make-up. Clara started to work on my hairstyle. As I was doing my eyes, I made sure to use my magic to make it waterproof because I know I was going to tear up either before or during the ceremony. I could hear the conversation in Emma's room.

"Stand so I can see the finished product." Snow instructed Emma, and I could tell Snow was crying by the way she said, "beautiful!"

There was a knock at her door, and Emma called out, "Yes?"

"It's dad and Henry. May we come in?"

"Come on in; she's ready."

"Ma, you look beautiful. Mom will be awestruck when she sees you."

Snow said, "I'm going check on Regina…"

"I'm coming too, grandma! I want to see how mom looks."

"Henry! Could you tell your mom to come to the balcony by my room? I promise I won't look."

Clara just finished with my Gibson tuck hairstyle and placed the crown on my head when Snow and Henry walked in. I looked up, and when I got a full look at my son, I got up and regally walked over to him. Henry and I smiled at each other and welcomed each other into a loving embrace.

"You look so beautiful, mom; this is how I always pictured you like a queen."

I smiled as tears were slowly grazing her cheeks, "Henry Daniel Mills, I am so thankful that I made my make-up waterproof because I am crying at the moment."

I looked at Snow, and she mouthed, "Beautiful."

With a smile, I mouthed back, "Thank you."

"Oh, Mom, Ma wants you to go talk to her before we have to go down to the throne room."

"I can't see her in her dress before the wedding, and she can't see me!"

Henry exhaled, "Mom, you can go on the balcony and stand behind the curtains."

I walked out onto the balcony to see David closing the curtains. We exchanged a smile, and I could see the shadow of my fiancée through the curtain.

"Regina, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, David. Are you ready?"

He chuckled, "I should be asking you that."

We shared a laugh, and Emma called out, "Regina?"

"Yes, I'm here."

My hand reached to open the curtain a little, and only my hand slipped through. I heard Emma walked up to the curtain, and I felt her hand take mine.

"I had to hear your voice before seeing each other again after we walked down the aisle."

I smiled. "Please tell me you are not nervous."

"Just lonesome…"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Oh Emma, I can feel your emotions remember. You are extremely nervous."

Emma exhaled, "Alright, I am nervous. I am nervous about the coronation. Please tell me that I will do fine."

I pulled Emma's hand slightly and planted a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Emma, listen to me. It will be you and me doing the talking. The bishop will be the one to coronate you as queen. All you have to do is repeat what we practiced, and you will be fine. I know you will be amazing."

Emma pulled my hand a little and kissed it.

"I love you, Regina Katherine."

"I love you, too, Emma Grace."

We let go of each other's hands, and I walked back into my room. Clara and Henry smiled at me.

"Ready, Mom?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

Henry went to the door and opened it enough to stick his head out. I heard the sound of heels and the ruffling sound of Emma's train dragging as they walked past the door. I began taking some deep breaths to calm the rise in the uneasiness of my nerves.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

I gave a reassuring smile to my worried son. "Yes, Henry, I will be fine." I turned to Clara and ordered, "Could you walk ahead of us to let us know when Emma entered the throne room?"

She nodded and walked out of my room. Henry offered me his arm. I stood up, took it, and we walked out of my room.

"You know what?"

"Hmm."

"The next time you walk into that room, you will be Queen Regina Swan-Mills."

I smiled and joy-filled my heart. That's exactly what I needed to hear before I entered a room full of people to watch Emma and I get married.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-The Throne Room-

Henry and I made down the stairs, and Clara motioned for us to stop. We waited until the music played for Emma to walk in. Clara motioned for us to go, and I waved my hand to close the doors magically. Henry and I stood in front of the doors. Damn, here come the nerves!

"Mom."

I turned to look at my son, and he smiled. "It's alright. Just imagine that it's just you and Ma in the room."

"Thank you, Henry," I kissed his cheek, and the music changed. "Here we go."

The doors opened, and everyone stood to look in my direction. I gave Henry a nod, and we made our way down the aisle. Emma looked so beautiful. She had a white long-sleeved dress with beautiful floral designs and crystal beading on the tulle and a diamond belt around her waist with a moonstone flower. I laughed to myself because I noticed Emma looking at my plunging neckline. Henry and I stopped before the raised platform. He gave Emma and me a kiss before giving my hand to Emma.

"Beautiful my darling," Emma whispered to me, then I replied, "Absolutely stunning, my dear."

We stepped up onto the raised platform and faced the bishop.

The bishop began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of their Royal Highnesses Queen Regina Katherine Mills and Princess Emma Grace Swan. Fate has brought these two together, and it is Fate and God that will join them in the ancient art of matrimony. I believe their majesties wrote their vows. Princess Emma…"

The bishop motioned for Emma to begin, and she exhaled, "My darling Regina, from the moment we first met, I never thought you and I would ever get along! (I along with everyone in the audience laughed) Then we decided to put our differences aside and focused on what Henry wanted. It was through Henry and that we wanted to keep Storybrooke and now the kingdom safe that brought our relationship tolerating co-parents/mayor/sheriff to friends than to where we are today; soul mates. You and Henry are my life. I love you, Regina Katherine, and I always will until the end of time."

The bishop motioned for me to begin.

"Emma, my dear sweet Emma, when Henry brought you to Storybrooke, I thought that you would take him away from me, and the Evil Queen came out of me. I despised you. (Emma and everyone in the audience laughed) When I decided to stop hurting Henry and attempt to get along with you, I never realized that we would become friends much less soul mates! I am so thankful that Fate chose you to be with me because I don't want anyone else but you to spend the rest of my life with. So bring on whatever challenges life will throw at us because with you by my side, we can conquer anything. Throughout our relationship, I realized how we are alike. We both faced many dark times for us to see this day. I love you, Emma Grace, and I will always love you until the end of time."

The bishop motioned to David for the rings. He walked up to the bishop and gave him the rings. He silently blessed them, placed them on his book, and moved the book towards Emma. Emma took my wedding band, and with her free hand, took my left hand. Emma positioned the wedding band at the top of my ring finger.

"They vowed before you that they would enter into holy matrimony. Now Emma repeat after me. Regina Katherine, take this ring."

"Regina Katherine, take this ring."

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"In the name of the father…"

"In the name of the father…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the holy spirit…"

"And of the holy spirit." Emma slid the ring on my finger, connecting the engagement and wedding rings.

I reached out to the book, took the ring, took Emma's left hand in mine, and placed it on her ring finger.

"Now Regina repeat after me. Emma Grace, take this ring."

"Emma Grace, take this ring."

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"As a sign of my love and fidelity…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"A circle that has no beginning and no end…"

"In the name of the father…"

"In the name of the father…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the son…"

"And of the holy spirit…"

"And of the holy spirit." I slid the ring on Emma's finger then squeezed her hand.

The bishop turned toward the people, "Before Emma can kiss her bride, I'd ask that she please kneel."

The bishop motioned for me to take his place standing facing Emma. Emma faced me and knelt.

I straightened my posture and regally addressed the people, "My fellow citizens of the Enchanted Forest, today, begins a new era. A new Queen will rule along with me. Emma Grace Swan-Mills, do you promise to protect, restore, and rule the Enchanted Forest willingly, faithfully, and justly? Do you promise to defend the Enchanted Forest in times of trouble and of war?"

Emma replied, "I do promise to protect, restore, and rule the Enchanted Forest willingly, faithfully, and justly. I promise to defend the Enchanted Forest in times of trouble and of war."

I took the crown that resembled mine in height in my hands. The one I am wearing had three sapphires in the front, and the rest was diamonds, and the one in my hands was only diamonds.

The bishop announced, "On this day in history, you will forever be known as Queen Emma Grace Swan-Mills."

I lowered the crown and placed it on Emma's head when the bishop said, Mills.

"Your majesty, please rise and take the orb and scepter."

Emma stood, took the orb and scepter, and turned to face her people. Everyone bowed and curtsied even I curtsied. Emma placed the orb and scepter back in the case, took my hand, and got me to stand.

"Please rise," Emma commanded then continued after everyone stood, "Let today be a celebration of the royal wedding and a new era of peace, restoration, and happiness."

"Queen Emma, you may now kiss your bride," the bishop concluded.

Emma smiled, "Gladly," and her lips met mine for a gentle kiss. Everyone applauded, and Emma and I walked out of the throne room as a newly married couple.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma led me upstairs into her room. Emma waved her hands, and she changed into tight white pants, a white-tailed coat that looked like a dress, and white heeled boots.

I smiled. "Gorgeous, my dear. Thank goodness you didn't stay in that dress because we would have been tripping over that long train during our first dance together."

"I agree. I need to tell you something before we go to the ballroom."

I noticed how my wife suddenly turned white as if she had seen a ghost, and I inquired, "Emma, darling, what is it? You look so pale."

After exhaling, she decided to reply, "I saw Rumplestiltskin at our wedding."

I rubbed my temples with my index and middle fingers. "Wait, you saw Rumple?"

"I saw Neil in the crowd and when I blinked, and there was Rumple! I smiled to be polite, and when I blinked, I saw Neil again."

"I believe you when you say you saw him because he is always full of surprises. I am trying to think of how he's back. To bring someone back, a Dark One, in particular, a sacrifice would have to have been made."

Emma decided to shut down the topic of conversation, "Alright, let's talk about this later. I know that I am ready to dance with you until it's time for us to leave to go on our honeymoon."

"Fair enough." Regina nodded. "Let's go."

We left the room hand in hand, descended the stairs, and walked toward the ballroom entrance. Timmy knocked the staff on the floor three times to get everyone's attention.

Timmy announced, "Presenting their Royal Highnesses Queen Emma and Queen Regina Swan-Mills."

Emma and I entered to loud thunderous applause then the musicians began to play a slow song for our first dance. Emma led me to the dance floor and into a waltz. Emma recognized the song from last night; it was the same one she sang, and we danced to. We danced the same as the night before, and when Emma lifted me, Robin (the fox) and Little John whistled while the other onlookers were awed by how graceful we looked. When the song finished, everyone applauded, and it was time for the cake cutting. On our way to the cake table, I saw Maid Marion (the fox) holding a newborn. I was so happy for her and Robin. I wanted to hold it, but can't at the moment. We walked to the table, picked up the cake knife, and together we cut a slice, and put it into a plate. Emma and I picked off a piece and fed each other. David found a knife and began tapping the wine glass.

"May I have your attention, please? I want to propose a toast to the newly married couple. May your marriage be filled with the love and happiness you both deserve; to Queen Emma and Queen Regina!"

Everyone raised their glasses and said, "To Queen Emma and Queen Regina!"

Emma and I turned to each other and knocked our glasses together. We finished drinking our drink; the music struck up again. It was my favorite dance; Dance of the Couples. The women and the men stepped toward each other, and their palms touched. They walked in a circle counterclockwise. Emma and I took each other's hand facing our left. We walked forward four times, then skipped and backed up four times, then skipped. Our palms touched with our other hands then walked in a circle clockwise. We took each other's hands, facing our right. We stepped forward five times, then skipped twice and backed up five times, then skipped twice. We stopped; the men twirled the women out the lines and made a huge circle. The men joined the circle. Emma was between Neil and me holding our hands. First, we started going to the left. After making a full round, we turned to go right. We stopped at a full round, and the men spun their partner out the circle and into couples. Emma and I joined hands. I went to the right, and Emma did too. Then we went left. We spun each other around. We went left then right, and Emma spun me around. We joined the big circle again. Snow and David started the couple spotlight while Emma and I stayed in the loop for every couple. The way the couples began, Emma and I were last, which was alright. It was our turn, and Emma spun me into the center. Emma and I heard Granny cheering us on, and David was also cheering us on. Our right palms touched and quickly turned away from each other. Then our left palms touched and promptly spun away from each other. We met back together, and our right hands gripped the back of each other's neck. We walked around clockwise, turned around, left hands gripped the back of each other's neck, and walked around counterclockwise, then spun around. We pushed each other away, still holding hands and kicked with our right leg then meeting back up. Emma twirled me, dipped me, and kissed me signally the end. Everyone applauded, and a slow song started.

While dancing, I asked Emma, "So, are you ready for the honeymoon to begin?"

Emma took out her pocket watch, realizing the time; she closed it and replied, "Yes, we will be right on time."

"I can't wait to show you how much I love you. Every time we kiss, I hunger for you to touch me."

"Keep that up, babe, and we may have to leave early."

I chuckled, then I rested my head on Emma's shoulder as we swayed to the music. Emma twirled me then brought me back into a hold to sway to the music again.

"So, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

I laughed and gazed into my wife's eyes. "I'm not telling you. You will see when we get there."

The music swelled, and Emma lifted me and spun me around. "Ugh, you're killing me!"

She set me back down, and we settled back into the sway of the music. "Well, if I tell you, it will ruin the whole mood of our time there."

Emma sighed and rested her forehead on mine. "Fine, you win."

"I always do."

We gazed into each other's eyes, and our lips met. I could feel her hunger for more of me, and I needed more of her! Damn it! Is it time to leave yet? We ended the kiss and continued to dance.

Emma whispered to me, "My mother is giving me the signal that it is time for us to get ready to leave."

I nodded, kissed Emma's cheek, and walked off the dance floor toward where Henry and my in-laws were standing. I hugged Henry.

"Make sure you listen to Grandma and Grandpa. Be sure you do all your studies and go to bed at a decent time."

"Mom," Henry began, "I know. I'm not ten years old. I'm thirteen."

"All the more reason I'm giving you these instructions. You are thirteen, not twenty-one, where you can buck the system when your moms are away," I countered, then Emma placed her two bits in, "Babe, he will be fine. When did he ever give anyone trouble? He will be fine."

I kissed Henry's cheek, "I love you."

"Love you, too, mom," Henry replied, "Enjoy the honeymoon."

Emma embraced Henry. I hugged David.

"Enjoy your honeymoon. You and Emma deserve some time for yourselves."

I smiled. "Thank you, we will."

Snow and I gazed into each other's eyes. She motioned for me to go toward her. I took her into an embrace.

"Don't worry; Henry will be fine. I will make sure that he doesn't eat any sweets before bed, as he does with Emma and David."

"Thank you!"

We shared a laugh, and I heard Henry laughing with Emma.

"Yes, Ma! Enjoy the honeymoon."

Snow and I broke our embrace, and I turned to see the interaction between Henry and Emma.

"Love you, kid," she kissed his cheek, and he tightened his hug, "Love you, too."

Emma turned to her parents and took them both in an embrace, "Take care of him. I know you will."

"He's going to be fine. You and Regina enjoy your time together," David said, then Snow replied, "You two deserve this and so much more. Just like I told Regina, Henry will be perfectly fine. You two go to wherever it is you are going and enjoy every bit of it. Do everything that I wouldn't do."

Emma smiled evilly, "We plan on it."

They broke the embrace, and Emma took my hand in hers. All the guests had filed out toward the castle entrance. When we arrived, the guests cheered then we took off in a quick walk to the carriage getting bombarded with rice. We made it in the carriage, and it took off. Everyone waved good-bye as our carriage left through the gates and out into the forest.


	33. Part 2 Chapter 13

My New Beginning

Chapter 13 The Honeymoon and a Funeral

The sound of hooves roared as it sped down the road in the forest. The carriage carrying Emma and me continued on its path to its destination.

"Come on, Regina. I want to know where you're taking me!"

I chuckled and answered, "Now you know it feels when the shoe is on the other foot. I will give you a hint on where we're going."

Emma took my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers. "I'll take a hint."

"Well, we are going to a place that I'm very familiar with. It's large, has an amazing view of the Enchanted Forest, and needs to be redeemed very badly."

The carriage stopped, and Emma opened the door. There in front of her towered the castle of the Evil Queen.

She turned toward me and questioned, "You wanted to come back?"

I motioned for Emma to get out, and I stood. My wife helped me out of the carriage, and we stood facing it.

"I wanted to come back to the place where we found out that our magic bonded because we could be soul mates. Darling, it was here that we found out together that our magic bonded because we already shared a bond. I want new memories here. I want wonderful memories, and not the ones where I lived in misery."

Emma turned to face me, reached out, and cupped my cheek, "We will make new ones here to throw out all the heartbreak, turmoil, and suffering you suffered while you were living here as the Evil Queen."

We walked up to the castle to the large oak doors. The carriage driver opened the door for us.

"I'm going to do this right." Emma turned to me, picked me up, and carried me bridal style into the castle.

The carriage driver went to the Queen's chamber to place the luggage. I pulled Emma into a very intense kiss.

I seductively stated, "I want to make love in every inch of this castle."

"As much as that sounds lovely, I don't think every inch of this castle needs to be redeemed. So, why don't we go to your room first and start there since it needs the most redemption."

I smiled evilly, "I was thinking the same thing, dear."

The carriage driver walked out of the castle to grab his belongings while Emma and I shared a quick kiss. With a flick of the wrist, we disappeared in a purple cloud.

-My Old Bedroom-

We appeared in my old bedroom, and Emma looked around.

She smiled and motioned at the balcony. "Holy Toledo, Batman, now that's a balcony."

I laughed, smiled, and told my wife, "Turn around."

Emma turned around, and I flicked my wrists. My magic engulfed me, and my clothes were gone. I walked over to the bed, climbed in, and made myself comfortable.

"Can I turn around now?"

I propped myself on my left side and very sultry like I told her, "First, I want you to put out the candles with your magic."

With a flick of the wrist, the candles went out. I beckoned, "Now, take off everything and come to bed."

Emma flicked her wrist. Her magic consumed her then revealed her athletically toned naked body. Emma walked to the bed to see me lying there, waiting for her. Emma crawled into the bed on top of me while admiring my body.

"You're so beautiful."

I smiled, then Emma's lips met mine in a fiery, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck while Emma placed one hand on my cheek, and the other fondling my breast. When I broke the kiss, I laid my head back and let out an aroused sigh. Emma wrapped the newly freed arm in the arch of my back as she began to kiss her way down my neck. Emma kissed her way down and took the right nipple in her mouth while kneading the left breast. I let out a soft moan as Emma continued to kiss and caress the nipple. Emma then kissed her way to the left breast, took the nipple in her mouth, and licked it while kneading the right breast. Emma kissed her way down to my flat stomach then she spread my legs.

"Emma," I sat up, and Emma looked at me. I continued, "I never had anyone down there with their mouth, so this will be all brand new to me."

"So, you don't remember when we did this before I passed out from the blood when we were pregnant with Hope and Michael?"

My mouth dropped. "You remembered this whole time and strung me along…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. Forgive me?"

I smiled, nodded my head, and Emma said, "Thank you, now may we continue?"

"Yes, you may continue, but we are discussing this later."

Emma began to play, and I let out a sharp gasp. It was an element of surprise and pleasure all mixed. As she licked the sensitive nub, she inserted a finger inside me, and I was now bucking every thrust she made. I was so aroused, and I could tell Emma was as well. Gold light began to swirl around us as Emma inserted her tongue where her finger was.

"Oh, Emma! Mm!"

It felt terrific, then it stopped, and Emma gasped, "What the hell?"

I sat up to see what just happened, and my eyes widened. With lust in my eyes, I said, "Now, we're ready to play."

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She needed me, and I needed her now. Emma positioned herself on top of me then lowered herself down to where her magical "member" pushed down deep inside. I inhaled sharply because damn it was big!

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I'll pull out…"

I took Emma's face in my hands and reassured, "It's been a while, so it will be a little painful. Just start slowly, then increase your speed."

Emma kissed me, inserting her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled, and Emma's thrusts picked up. We both moaned as ecstasy heightened with every thrust of Emma's magical member sending us deeper into the erotica of our wedding night. As the heat in the room rose, the golden sparkly light began to circle above us then gradually increased its spin to where it spun rapidly.

"Emma," I breathlessly stated, "I can't…hold on much longer…"

Emma lowered her head, "Me neither…"

In two quick, powerful thrusts, it was over, and the blinding golden light exploded, creating a light stream out the room. I belonged to Emma, and Emma belonged to me. Emma lowered herself onto me to catch her breath.

I began running my fingers through Emma's blonde locks, and blissfully stated, "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was definitely worth the wait. So, what do you have planned for us while we are staying here?" Emma began tracing my neckline.

I took the hand Emma was using to trace on my neckline in mine then replied, "Well, I do have a nice outing planned for tomorrow, then we can have a little more fun if you know what I mean. I want to create happy memories here. Memories of you and me making love in the heart vault, here, the balcony, and on that lounge…that's all I want. Why did you pretend not to have any memories of what happened to us before we got here?"

"I didn't know if you had any! When you talked about Achak, it caught me off guard! Plus, I didn't want anyone to think we went mental."

"But you wanted them to think that I did?"

"Regina, really? I shut down the Achak topic so no one, like Zelena or the dark beings, could hear our conversation. Now, do you understand why I did what I did?"

"I do understand."

"Good, oh, I have something to tell you."

I turned on my side to see my wife basking in the afterglow. "What?"

Emma took a deep breath and began to explain, "Remember last night when you made the wish about all wishes made that night to be granted?"

"Yes," I began to wonder, then Emma continued, "I made a wish last night, and you wished for it to get granted."

I turned to face the balcony then questioned, "What did you wish for?"

Emma scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I wished that if the prophecy where you and I conceive and bare a child was meant to happen, I wished that we would conceive on our wedding night."

I turned back around to face Emma. "Emma, if your wish was granted, we could be pregnant by the morning. That would be the perfect way to redeem this castle as a whole."

"Well," Emma ran her fingers through my hair. "Since we don't know for sure, we can still have fun in the process."

I smiled. "That sounds nice."

We shared a long gentle kiss, and we made love again. I loved being so close to Emma to have her give every inch of my body the same passion and attention she gave to my lips! Oh, it was as if I died and went to heaven! We both reached our climax together, and Emma covered us up. We shared a tender kiss, and then I rested my head on Emma's shoulder while Emma held me in her arms.

"Good night," I sighed after getting comfortable.

Emma kissed the top of my head, "Good night, love."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The early morning sunlight began to light the room. I opened my eyes to see that Emma was not in bed. I sat up, looked around, and noticed my beautiful wife in the lounge fast asleep with a book on her chest. I smiled, grabbed my red silk robe, put it on, and walked up to the lounge. I sat down, gazed at my sleeping wife, and took the book out of Emma's hand. I got curious about what Emma was reading and looked at where she left off before she went to sleep. After I read a bit, I raised my head in confusion. I placed the book down, holding its place, meandered my way to where I was face to face with Emma, and straddled her. I leaned over, kissed Emma on the cheek, and Emma smiled.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered in my wife's ear.

Emma opened her eyes, turned towards me, and gave me a long sensual kiss.

Emma wrapped her arms around me, "Mmm…good morning to you. Slept well?"

"You didn't. Why are you sleeping here and not in bed with me?"

Emma inhaled, "I'm going just come right out and say it. I know how to break Zelena's dark curse when it's cast."

"Emma," I smiled. "That is wonderful! How are we going to stop her?"

"That's where it gets complicated," Emma continued, "You already stopped Pan's curse by reversing your curse. You wouldn't be able to stop Zelena's because there is no curse to reverse. We are going to have to cast the curse to beat Zelena."

I got up, tied my robe closed, and walked toward the balcony. I already knew what she was thinking, and no, I can't do it. I can't lose another person I love! Not again! Emma stood up quickly and ran to catch up with me. I stared out into the scenery and felt Emma's presence.

"Regina…"

"Don't!" I spat, "You have no idea what you just suggested. Do you realize that you or I will have to crush the heart of someone we love the most?"

Emma inhaled, "I do know exactly what I suggested. Babe, I know the last time you cast this curse, you used your father's heart…"

I turned to face my wife with tears in my eyes. "I am not using yours! I lost my father, I lost Daniel, but I refuse to lose you! Not again!"

"You didn't let me finish explaining what I found…" I sternly voiced, "I won't cast the curse because I am not crushing your heart!"

Emma was getting annoyed, "I know you don't, but I know how I can live after you crush my heart."

"I am not crushing your heart!"

"Then let Zelena cast the curse, and we'll be divided forever! I was going to suggest splitting your heart, and I will have a part of you with me forever!"

I began taking deep breaths. "Split my heart? How do you suppose?"

"I practiced last night while you were sleeping."

My mouth dropped. "You could have killed yourself!"

"I didn't use mine," Emma grabbed me by the waist, "You see. I successfully split those hearts that have been in your vault that are now dead. Ever since you and I bonded through our magic, we have been one solid unit. When we made love last night, you and I both felt each other's emotions simultaneously during the whole act. Do you love me enough to share a heart with me? You are the one that has to cast it because it said…"

"It has to be done by someone who crushed the heart of someone they love most," I interrupted, "yes, my darling, I do love you; too much! But, are you sure that it will work?"

Emma smiled, and I held my hand while saying, "Please don't be like your mother with the 'have hope' spill."

After laughing until she snorted, Emma replied, "I believe with all my heart that it will work."

Emma pulled me into a passionate kiss. She picked me up and carried me back inside the bedroom and laid me on the lounge. We passionately kissed. Emma parted my thighs and positioned herself between them. She leaned down and began to lap her tongue over my right nipple, pleased to hear the sigh of pleasure, escape my lips. With her left hand, Emma cupped the breast she teased with her tongue and now her teeth, and with her right, she inched her fingers between to spread my thighs to begin to tease the already moistening curls there lightly. I squirmed and moaned as Emma's teeth nipped my sensitive bud, and fingers brushed my dark curls. Soon, my hips were bucking slightly. Emma switched her mouth to my other breast and began to suckle it while her fingers quested somewhat deeper into my moistened center. I lost my resolve by now and was more than happy to allow my wife to please me. Emma's fingers found my wet sex, and her thumb on my tiny bundle of pleasure. I arched my back as Emma now nipped my left nipple into pebble-hardness, and her fingers began to make my body leak its juices onto her fingers. Emma smiled as she lifted her head to look at me.

"Not so bad, huh?" Emma teased her.

"You're...you're..." I struggled with words. What was I trying to call Emma, incorrigible, or a mistress of seduction?

"Utterly magnificent?" Emma offered helpfully. I chuckled then gasped as my body began to spasm around my wife's probing fingers.

"Ah, I think you are ready for a more...intimate caress?" Emma teased gently.

She moved down my body and slid her hands beneath my pelvis, lifting me to her eager mouth. Oh, I was ready! Emma's tongue replaced her fingers, snaking around my wet center, lapping my juices greedily. She poked the tip of her tongue inside me and wriggled it until I was gasping and bucking. Emma had to grip my backside and hips firmly to keep me in place. I love how she is making me lose control! Emma continued to pleasure me. I felt my wife's tongue now slide up, circle her tiny nub, tease, and press on it until I began to feel the tightness there. The almost disembodied feeling I experienced when I was approaching the ultimate peak of pleasure! But I wasn't quite there yet. But the journey was so sweet to both of us. Emma now sucked my little nub into her mouth and sucked hard, causing me to cry out loudly.

"Emma! Please! I can't...can't..."

Emma paused for only a moment. "Let it go..." And when Emma suckled again, and this time nipped the tiny bud with her teeth.

"Oh, God!" I screamed, my body bucking, and spasming so powerfully that Emma could barely hold me still.

"Emma! I...**Emma**!"

Emma gently laved her tongue over my sex and then moved up to kiss my quivering belly as I slowly calmed from the aftershocks of my pleasure.

"Emma…" I was still breathless and finally able to speak after I calmed, "we need to have more arguments so that we can have make-up sex."

Emma laughed sarcastically, "We're not done yet. Look what just magically appeared! You started it…you finish."

I smiled evilly, and with one quick motion, Emma was on the lounge, and I was right on top of my beautiful naked wife. I placed my hand on Emma's cheek and planted a long gentle kiss on her lips. I kissed Emma harder this time and reached down to find her magical lower self. Emma moved to where she was on top of me.

"I'm in control this time love, so lie back and relax. Enjoy being the one with no control." I moved to where I was on top again.

Emma had a sly grin on her face.

"You have been planning this, haven't you?" Emma asked as she felt her way up to my breasts only to get her hands swatted at.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm in control?" I commanded, and Emma had a massive grin on her face.

I leaned over and gave her a long, deep, very heated, very passionate kiss. I let my hand slide down Emma's side, and between her legs. I grabbed hold of the magical member and started stroking it. Emma slowly broke the kiss and let out a deep moan. I kissed my way down Emma's neck, down her chest, and stopped at her stomach. I stopped stroking Emma's magical member and took it into my mouth. I felt Emma shiver, and it reassured me that I was doing a fantastic job. It hardened as I moved my mouth and tongue up and down the shaft. Emma was ready for me. I stopped and looked up at her.

"Why did you stop, love? It was feeling so amazing," Emma started to get up to where she could touch me.

I pushed her back down and crawled on top of Emma. Emma took both of my breasts into her hands, kneaded them, and I arched my back and moaned. Emma moved one hand down to my center then inserted two fingers into the opening. I cried a little louder than before, and Emma smiled.

"Ah, I think we're both ready for each other," Emma stated as she felt how wet I already was.

I positioned myself on top of Emma's magical member, lowered myself until I took it all inside of me, and started riding her. Emma threw her head back and moaned at how wonderful it felt. She let her hands roam from my hips up to my sides and up to my breasts. Emma began kneading them and flicked the nipple with her two index fingers. I threw my head back and moaned, letting Emma know what she was doing was fantastic. I leaned forward to give Emma a heated kiss. Emma inserted her tongue into my mouth, and a tongue battle started. I slowly broke the kiss, and we gazed into each other's eyes full of passion and hunger for more of each other. While kneading the right breast, Emma brought her mouth up to the nipple and sucked on it.

"Good God, Emma! Oh…what are you trying to do? Get me to go first? I'm the one who's in control here; remember," I groaned, and then backed away to where I was looking down at my wife.

When Emma gave me a wicked grin, I rocked my hips faster. Emma grabbed onto the lounge's headrest and squeezed the life out of it. We were both gasping in the heat of passion at how pleasurable it was, and have the tingling feeling of it coming to an end.

"Regina, love, I don't know if I could hold out much longer," Emma groaned, fighting the urge to release.

"I can't hold out much longer, either. Let it go!" I said, moving my hips faster.

In several thrusts, we both gave in and released our juices together. Emma leaned back to catch her breath.

I leaned forward and asked, "Did that give you the answer you needed about me loving you enough to share a heart with you?"

We shared a tender kiss, and Emma replied, "It did."

The sound of fluttering wings caught our attention. A beautiful bluebird flew in and landed on the table next to the lounge.

"Emma, that's one of your mother's winged friends."

Emma laughed, "I know," then she noticed something tied to its leg, "Wait a minute, there's a note tied to its leg."

She reached over and untied the ribbon from the leg, took the rolled-up paper, and began reading the letter, "My darling Emma and Regina; I am sorry to disturb you two on your special time together. I'm afraid I am writing to you with some horrible news. Captain Theodore passed away early this morning…"

I gasped then Emma continued, "What's even worse, he's leaving behind his wife Sarah who just found out that she's with child…"

I got up, tied my robe, and began choking back tears. I walked over to the bed while Emma continued to read, "We need you two home for the funeral and begin a plan on how to stop Zelena's curse. Please write as soon as you get this. Love you, Mom."

She had to have written a note to Snow because I heard the bird flapping its wings to fly away. I broke down into tears.

"Regina!"

Emma ran to the bed, sat down, and took me in an embrace.

"Regina, darling, what's wrong?"

I decided to spill it all.

"I understand what Sarah is going through. When I lost you, I thought my life was slowing ending. It felt someone ripped out my heart and was slowly crushing it to bits. Every day, it would get harder to breathe like I was slowly drowning. Every time I looked at Hope and Michael, it would reopen the wound of how I lost you all over again. Sarah shouldn't have to go through this! No one should have to go through this! I don't even wish this on my mother!"

Emma just held me as I cried it all out. She rocked me back and forth, soothing me.

"Oh, my darling, now I completely understand you. Every time you get happy, it's like an alarm goes off, and it gets taken away to suit the needs of those who claimed to love you. It's not their life you're living. It's yours. You blew up instead of fighting back slowly. Do I blame you for torturing my parents? No, I don't. You were battling too many inner demons that made you do unthinkable things. You crushed your father's heart for the curse, separated a baby from her parents, burned down villages, crushed hearts, took hearts, and sent your mother to Wonderland, and you ended up hurting yourself. But through all of that, look at who you have become."

I cupped her wife's cheek, "I want to set things right. I am taking charge of my happiness, and no one I do mean no one will ever dictate what that may be. The only one in charge of my happiness…is me. Let's go to the vault."

I flicked my wrist, and we disappeared in a purple cloud.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-My Vault-

We arrived in the vault, where I kept all my taken hearts. Emma looked around and noticed a beautifully decorated box all alone on the far-right side.

"That box was meant for my mother's heart, wasn't it?"

I turned to see where Emma was looking, and sure enough, I remembered who it was for, "Yes, it was."

Emma summoned the box to her on the table.

I instructed, "Alright, I'm going to take your heart and put it in this box. We will seal it with our joint magic so no one can touch it. Brace yourself."

Emma nodded, braced herself on the table then on my shoulder, and plunged my hand into Emma's chest. Emma was humped over slightly and was clearly in pain. I pulled out my hand, holding a glowing jeweled heart. The heart continued to beat in my hand as realization hit me. I will be crushing this beautiful heart that I love so much.

Something caught my attention. I noticed a black spot in her heart, and Emma replied, "You see, love, even the heroes and the saviors have made bad decisions that they wished they go back and fix. I told you that you and I are alike in so many ways."

I kissed my wife's heart, and it turned a golden color. I carefully placed it in the box and closed the lid.

Emma positioned herself and asked, "Are you ready?"

I braced myself, nodded, and Emma plunged her hand into my chest. I humped over slightly and in pain. Emma pulled out her hand, holding a glowing jeweled heart that was beating.

We exchanged smiles then Emma exhaled. "Here we go. 1…2…3."

Emma began to twist the heart. I closed my eyes real tight.

"Emma, my darling, please be careful."

"Done," Emma confessed, and I opened her eyes.

Sure enough, in both of Emma's hands, was a half of a heart. I sighed in relief, happy that it was done.

"Which one do you want?"

I quickly stated, "The left because you are my right-hand woman."

Emma kissed the left, and it turned to gold. She placed the heart back into my chest. I took the right partial, kissed it, and it turned to gold. I put my wife's new heart in her chest. I sealed the box containing Emma's heart, waved my hand, and the box disappeared.

Emma exhaled, "I hate to do this, but we need to go get ready. We have a funeral to go to."

"Emma, wait," I grabbed my wife's hand, and I continued, "thank you for suggesting this. I'm sorry that I lashed out at you without listening to you first."

Emma turned around, pulled me into an embrace, and replied, "It's okay, my love. All is forgiven."

We shared a tender kiss that I pulled Emma in to deepen it. Emma picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around her waist. Our tongues played in each other's mouth, and our robes untied. Emma led me to the table. Emma pushed everything off and laid me down on top. Emma kissed her way down my neck to my breasts. She caressed the left while licking and kissing the right. I moaned, and Emma switched to the left. She stroked the right while licking and kissing the left. I moaned louder as Emma kissed her way down to my stomach. She continued to kiss her way down to between my legs. I moaned a little louder and spread my legs. Emma inserted her tongue into my wet center and the noises that came out of me! I started to squirm, and my breathing got very shallow as Emma moved her tongue around inside me. I called out her name and let Emma know she was doing very well. She kissed her way back up to my lips, and I grabbed Emma's magical member. I started stroking it, and Emma couldn't control herself anymore.

I began to beg, "Emma…I want you."

Emma smiled, "My pleasure. I want you to be on all fours."

I got on all fours, and Emma inserted her stiff member into me. She moved in and out of me, admiring the noises that I was making.

I moaned, "Faster."

I wanted faster, and I got it. Emma rammed herself into me, and I gasped. Emma leaned forward and grabbed both breasts into her hands. She caressed them as she moved in and out at a faster pace. Faster and faster, she moved and louder and louder we both got. I started to tighten up around her magical member.

"Emma…let it go," I gave her permission to go.

Emma inhaled, "Thank you," and one last thrust, she released the hot liquid inside me.

We collapsed onto the table to enjoy the afterglow. Emma kissed me on my shoulder.

"I hate to do this."

"I know," I interrupted her. "We need to go get ready for a funeral."

Emma took my hand in hers, and I gazed into her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at me.

"It gets better and better every time."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, it does; it gets better every time."

We shared a kiss, and we disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

-My Room-

"Emma, could you zip me, please?"

She walked over and zipped up the back of my black velvet long-sleeved mermaid style dress. I waved my hands, and my hair was fixed in a formal style ponytail. I set the crown on my head then I slipped on my black heels.

"Regina."

I turned to face my wife, and she had her crown in her hands.

"No matter how much I try, it won't do right."

I laughed as I walked up to her admiring her black-tailed coat that looked like a dress with skinny black pants, black heeled boots, and a black ruffled high collared shirt with her hair worn half up and half down.

"Hold still, dear."

I placed the crown on her head and took a step back. I smiled. "Beautiful."

Emma took one last look around the room and turned back to face me.

"Are you ready?"

I sighed, "I guess so."

The coachman walked in and took our luggage down. Emma offered me her arm, I took it, and we walked down.

-Outside the Castle-

We walked out of the castle, and Emma opened the door to the carriage for me. She helped me in, I sat down, and she climbed in closing the door behind her. After she sat down, the carriage took off. I looked out the window to see the castle getting smaller in the distance. I smiled, knowing that I no longer have horrible memories of that place, but I now have lovely erotic memories that will last a lifetime.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We have been riding for what seemed like an hour, and Emma was the one who broke the silence.

"You know what would be kinky."

I turned to look at Emma, who was smiling evilly. My mouth dropped! "Emma Grace Swan-Mills, I know we are not!"

She scooted closer to me and began kissing my neck.

"Come on, babe; you know you still want me."

"Emma, I am not making love to you in a moving carriage!"

She knelt in front of me, lifted my right leg to where it draped over her shoulder.

"Emma, damn it, we don't have much time left until we make it baaaa..oh, Emma!"

Too late, she already kissed her way to my already wet vagina. She was licking my clit then sucked it.

"Oh, Emma, please tell me…mmm…please tell me you silenced the carriage!"

"I did."

She inserted her tongue, and my moan climbed two octaves. I began bucking every thrust she made with her tongue.

"Emma, I can't hold on much longer! Oh, **Emma!**"

My body spasmed, signaling I reached my climax, and Emma lapped up my juices, fixing me to where it looked like nothing happened during the ride.

"Does my hair look like I just gave you oral sex?"

I looked, and I laughed because her hair was all over the place. I waved my hand, and everything went back to normal.

"Better," I said, "What about my hair? Does it look like I just had oral sex?"

Emma laughed because I could feel my hair was disheveled. She waved her hand, and my hair went back to normal.

"Much better."

We shared a tender kiss, and I recognized where we were. I straightened up, and so did Emma. The carriage pulled up in front of the castle and stopped. Timmy opened the door. Emma stepped out first and helped me out. Henry ran up to both of us and hugged us. We each kissed our son, and the questions began.

"Did you enjoy your time away?"

"Where did you go?"

"What did you do?"

Emma replied to all the inquiring minds, "We will talk about this in the morning. Right now, we have a funeral to attend."

We walked to the docks behind the castle, where the Royal Guard stood at attention by the Captain's lifeless body. I took hold of Emma's hand when I saw Sarah.

Sarah turned to see the Royal family walk up to her. She curtsied, and Snow took her into an embrace.

"We are so sorry for the Captain's passing."

David added, "He truly was an inspiration to all of us."

Sarah broke the embrace and nodded as the tears flowed. When Sarah and I looked at each other, she completely lost it.

I embraced her, and Sarah said, "I'm so glad you came your majesty."

I smiled weakly and broke the embrace.

Emma added, "If there is anything you need, we will be there for you as you, and the Captain were there for us."

Sarah nodded, then everyone took their seats except for Snow, David, Emma, and me. The Guard stood at ease while Emma got ready to speak.

Emma began, "Citizens, we are here to honor a man who gave his all for the kingdom."

"Captain Theodore Devonaire became a member of the Royal Guard at the age of seventeen. He served under King Leopold, and I's reign until the curse brought us to Storybrooke, moving quickly up the ranks to his current position. When we returned to the Enchanted Forest, he embraced his former position and returned the Guard to their former glory," I began then Snow took over, "Captain Theodore led the Guard to capture the witch and imprisoned her."

David then concluded, "It was Captain Theo that led the attack on the witch's minion who impersonated a member of the castle staff. He gave his life protecting his fellow Guard members and this kingdom."

Emma finally concluded the eulogy, "Captain Theo will always be remembered for his courage, honor, and dedication to the Royal family. Now, it's time to say our farewell to Captain Theodore Devonaire."

The Royal Guard, led by Sergeant Paul, walked down the middle of the aisle. They stopped, unsheathed their swords, raised them, and placed them back in their sheaths. They all clinched their right fist, set it over their heart, and walked toward the logged boat. Sarah was the first one to place a white rose in her husband's hands that was clutching his sword. She gave him a final kiss on his forehead. Emma, Henry, and I walked up to place a white rose next to the Captain. David and Snow followed and put a white rose with the ones we just set.

After the Royal family moved to the side, the Guard moved into position with the Sergeant giving the commands, "Ready, one, two, three, and heave."

The Guard pushed their Captain into the lake, and it slowly drifted into the center. The Sergeant and Sarah walked up to me.

"My Queen," Sergeant Paul greeted.

Emma and I turned toward him, then Sarah addressed me, "Theo wanted you to be the first to ignite. He wrote this down years ago. He also told me if you ever found happiness again because of the prophecy, he wanted the Savior to be the second one to ignite. The final two will be from the Guard."

Emma and I faced each other, smiled then turned back to Sarah.

I answered for the both of us, "We will be honored to."

Emma and I walked to get a clear shot at the logged boat. I made a fireball in my right hand then shot it toward the boat. It caught one of the end pieces, and it began to burn. Emma concentrated then a fireball formed in her hand. I smiled, then Emma shot it toward the boat. It caught the other end piece, and it began to burn more. The sound of arrows piercing the air soared toward the boat. It was entirely blazed, and the people started to leave.

I walked up to Sarah and said, "If you want to stay the night in the castle, you are welcome."

After wiping away her tears, she replied, "Thank you, your majesty."

"You could stay with me, Sarah. It will be like when we stayed with the Queen back at her castle," Clara offered, then Sarah nodded, "I'd like that."

Emma wrapped her arm around my waist then leaned her head against mine. "I wonder if there will be other casualties along the way to defeating your sister."

I sighed, "I hope not."


	34. Part 2 Chapter 14

My New Beginning

Chapter 14 The Curse is Here

-Three weeks later- 

I was soundly sleeping when I felt a kiss on my forehead. 

"Good morning, my love." Emma had whispered in my ear.

My eyes fluttered then slowly opened. When I noticed my wife smiling at me, I smiled and groggily said, "Good morning, mmm…slept well?"

"I did. It looks like you could sleep some more."

"I could, but…" I caught a whiff of something that smelled like sour milk. I began to cough and immediately sat up.

"Darling, are you alright?" Emma sat up and began to rub my back.

I grimaced. "What is that awful smell?"

Emma sniffed the air, but nothing smelled awful to her.

"It smells like breakfast. Oh, pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage, and…"

I gagged at each food item mentioned but then caught the aroma that was making me ill.

"Bacon!"

I bolted out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and emptied the contents of my stomach in the washbowl on the counter. Oh shit, it felt as if I was run over by a horse! I felt when Emma began scratching my back as I continued to empty the contents of my stomach violently.

"Babe, are you alright?"

I straightened my posture, wiped my mouth on a towel, and used my magic to get rid of the evidence of what just happened. I also used my magic to get rid of the vomit breath.

I placed a hand on my stomach and replied, "I guess so. I'm alright, now." 

We walked out of the bathroom into our bedroom. A wave of nausea hit me again, and I ran back into the bathroom. It was worse this time. I felt when Emma pulled my hair back with one hand and scratched my back with the other to let me know she was there. I am so thankful that I have Emma showing me how much she cares even when I throw my guts up. After I finished, I began digging in cabinets getting ingredients to make a potion.

Emma got curious, "What are you making?"

"A potion that detects sickness. It will let me know exactly what I have when I throw it up."

Emma grimaced, "That sounds disgusting. I am going to go down and get some breakfast. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Yes, get me some apple juice and some eggs," I said then added, "no bacon!"

"Would you like for me to bring it up to you?"

I nodded. "Yes, please! I don't want to smell that awful bacon!"

"Would you like some company?" Emma asked, then I turned toward my wife sarcastically stating, "Now that was a stupid question. Yes, I would love your company, dear."

"Scrambled eggs and apple juice coming right up!"

I laughed then returned to my potion. Emma flicked her wrist, and she was wearing a dark purple tailcoat that looked like a dress with a cream-colored high collared ruffled shirt, skinny black pants, and black heeled boots. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail for comfort. She walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. 

"I'll be right back!"

"Okay." 

I poured and stirred until the potion was a maroon color. It was thick like a malt, and it smelled awful. 

"Well, cheers."

I hurried up, drank the potion, and swallowed it. Damn, it was revolting! I coughed and coughed, and felt the vile rise. I made it just in time to throw up pink malty liquid. Pink? Pink! I gasped in surprise when I placed my hand on my stomach.

I looked down at my stomach, and began to talk to it, "We are going to have to tell Ma about you, little one."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The door opened up, and Emma returned with breakfast.

"Babe, I got your scrambled eggs and apple juice. Regina, are you alright?"

I walked out of the bathroom, smiled, walked up to Emma, and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Wow! What was that for?" Emma questioned, then I replied, "For being so sweet to bring me breakfast up here…Did you bring yours up too? I thought you would have wanted bacon."

Emma shook her head, "If you can't eat it, I won't eat it. I don't want you to get sicker than what you already are. Speaking of, what did the potion say?"

I smiled, took my wife's hands in mine, and smiled, "I'm not sick with any illness."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay, if you are not sick with anything, why are you throwing up like that?" 

"Oh, darling…I wanted to tell you that you…"

A bell began to chime then we heard Grumpy's voice. "The witch's curse! It's here!"

Emma and I exchanged a worried look.

"Are you ready?"

I flicked my wrist, and I was wearing my black tailcoat that looked like a dress with a black shirt, black leather pants, knee-high heeled black boots, and my hair fixed up in a French Twist.

"Ready or not, it's here."

Emma cursed, "Damn witch, I won't be able to enjoy my breakfast."

My expression turned severe, then I grabbed my wife's hand, "Come, time is of the essence."

I flicked my wrist, and a purple cloud whisked us away to the top of the west tower.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I added everything we needed into the large cauldron, I mixed it, and the liquid turned from blue to purple.

"It's ready." I placed the lid on the cauldron, and Emma said, "Now, we wait until your frog faced sister shows up." 

Zelena landed in front of us. Oh, goody, here we go!

She rejoiced, "The curse has been cast! You two will be separated, and there will be no prophesized baby. So if I were you two, I should be enjoying whatever time I have left together."

Emma smiled and quickly deflated the witch's ego, "You brought a curse, and we will raise you one."

I removed the lid to a large cauldron with purple smoke overflowing from the top.

Emma continued, "Not only will our curse block yours, but it will also bring us back to Storybrooke with all our memories and Regina, and I will be together."

I conjured the box that held Emma's heart, opened it, and removed the heart.

"That heart…why is it gold?"

Emma smiled evilly, "Because it is the heart of a magically bonded soul mated couple. It's mine."

Zelena cackled, "Then why did I cast my curse when you will be divided anyway? I've already won!"

I crushed the heart, dropped the remains into the cauldron, and Emma smiled at the stunned witch.

I held out the scroll, looked at Emma, and stated, "Together."

Emma nodded, "Together."

"All memories intact."

"All memories intact."

I dropped the scroll into the cauldron, thunder clasped, and lightning struck. Sparkling purple mixed with gold clouds swirled upward at a fast pace. Thunder rolled, and the wind began to pick up. The sky was getting blanketed with the curse.

Zelena finally spoke, "How can you still be alive when I witnessed my sister crushing your heart?"

"You see, Zelena, you will never understand when two people who love each other and think as one would come up with a way to stay together. We now share the same heart. I have half, and Regina has the other half."

Zelena smiled wickedly, "But there's still no bastard baby!"

I felt that Emma was boiling in rage, and her hands began to spark.

I grabbed Emma, "Emma, before you do anything, irrationally, think about us." 

Emma turned towards me to see my hand on my stomach. Her eyes widened.

She began to fumble on her words. "You…"

I nodded. "Yes."

Emma motioned to both of us. "We're…"

"Yes!"

"We're having a baby!"

I laughed, and Emma embraced me. Suddenly, it hit us. Zelena called our baby a bastard baby. I could tell that Emma was livid!

She took both of my hands in hers, then instructed, "Go find Henry and my parents then meet me in the Council Chamber."

"Emma…" I began to disagree, but Emma cut me off. "Please, listen to me. I'm going to deal with this one, and I will return to you."

I finally agreed because I don't want to put myself and our unborn child in harm's way. I disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma and Zelena alone. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I made it back inside my room, finding Henry running in from the balcony. 

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

We ran toward each other and embraced.

"Where's your grandma and grandpa?" I began looking around.

"Right here," David answered, coming in from the balcony with Snow following behind. 

Snow looked around, "Where's Emma?"

Blinding light showed in from the balcony with a gust of wind. We shielded our eyes then I realized what was going on. I raced toward the balcony, and I got a clear view of the West Tower. Emma and Zelena were in an all-out battle. Snow, David, and Henry ran to see what had me looking so worried.

Snow said, "Regina, go help her."

"I can't…"

"We will stay with Henry…" David reassured her.

"I can't go!"

"Regina, it's alright! David and I will stay with Henry."

I spun around with tears in my eyes. "I can't because I'm pregnant!"

Snow and David were speechless, and then Henry embraced me.

"I'm finally getting a little brother or sister. It's about time!"

I chuckled, then Snow and David joined in on the embrace. 

"Oh no, I'm surrounded by Charmings!"

We all laughed when a loud _BOOM_ sounded. We turned to see where it came from. The two cursed clouds collided, and our curse was quickly destroying the Witch's curse. Suddenly, the cloud was picking up speed.

My eyes widened, I turned to face the tower and noticed the brawl was still going down. I turned back to see the curse cloud quickly coming our way. I looked down and saw the people were wondering what to do.

"Get indoors now! Be with your family and the ones you love. We will see you in Storybrooke."

The people began to run inside then I turned around to see Emma with her hands around Zelena's throat.

I cried out, "Emma!"

"Regina!" I turned to see Snow and Henry run out the door while David yelled out, "You need to come with us to the Council Chamber now!"

I gazed out to see the cloud roaring our way, and I turned back toward Emma's direction. 

"**Emma!**"

David took my arm and pulled me away from the balcony and out of my room. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Council Chamber-

I paced the room. I hope Emma's alright! She's supposed to be here with us! Great! I felt nauseous again!

"Regina," Snow attempted to calm me. "Emma will be here."

"Snow, don't you dare give me the hope speech!"

Emma appeared in the Council Chamber, where she was greeted with hugs from her parents and Henry. I placed a hand on my stomach and sighed in relief.

"Emma, sweetheart, we are so excited for the two of you! A baby!"

"We're happy for you both, Emma."

"Ma, I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm getting a little brother or sister."

Emma looked in my direction, and I bit my lip. 

"Sorry, dear, they wanted me to go help you fight Zelena, so I had to tell them why I left you there in the first place."

Emma embraced me and was finally able to say what she honestly felt. "I'm so happy right now. I can go shout from the bell tower that you're having our baby. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I'm alright now that I know you're here safe with us. I was so worried that we would have been separated."

"You know that I will always find you," Emma broke the embrace and cupped my cheek.

I closed her eyes, "Oh great; you're starting to sound like your parents."

"You're one of us now, babe," Emma reminded me, and then I replied sarcastically, "Boy, do I know!" 

A massive whirling sound was coming from outside. Snow recognized the noise, "Everyone take cover!"

Emma took Henry and me into an embrace. We knelt under the table, and Emma shielded us as we ducked down.

Emma instructed, "Listen to me, all of you. If we get separated, meet me in the park on the bench by the lake."

Snow and David nodded then I took hold of Emma's hand. "Don't you dare leave me!"

Emma replied, "I'm not. But, we don't know how we will be placed once we are back in Storybrooke." 

I planted a very heated, very passionate kiss on my wife's lips. Emma broke the kiss, and then the windows busted out. The curse cloud came in and began to fill up the room.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Regina. See you in Storybrooke, where we first met."

We embraced and shielded Henry. When the curse cloud settled, all that was left was an empty room with broken windows and a busted table lying in the center of the room. 


	35. Part 2 Chapter 15

My New Beginning

Chapter 15 Welcome Back to Storybrooke

The sound of people cheering caused me to stir. I felt something soft as I opened her eyes to realize I was back in my bedroom at my home in Storybrooke. I sat up in the bed, then a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom, lifted the toilet lid, and violently emptied my stomach's contents.

"Well, at least you don't have to pee on this thing to check and see if our little one made it," Emma said as she waved a box containing a pregnancy test. 

After flushing the contents in the toilet and brushing my teeth, I took Emma into an embrace and gave her a long gentle kiss.

"Mom! Ma!"

Emma broke the kiss and called out, "Over here in our bathroom, kid!"

"Our bathroom…that sounds nice. I can't wait to do things in our bathroom," I seductively stated as I kissed Emma's neck.

"You sure have become horny these past three weeks."

I shushed Emma with a slap to the arm when Henry's footsteps were heard coming into our bedroom. He walked in and hugged both of us.

Henry said, "I'm glad we came back together here at the house. Now we need to go see about grandma and grandpa."

"Hold up, what's the rush?" Emma questioned, and I added, "Yeah, where's the fire?"

"Don't you remember where you told us to meet if we were separated?"

Emma remembered, "Yeah, I did. Come on; let's go."

Henry darted out of the room. Emma took my hand, and she gazed into my eyes. We shared a smile and a tender kiss, and then we walked out to catch up with Henry. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma, Henry, and I arrived at the bench in the park. Emma and I sat down, and I gazed out into the lake to see two beautiful swans swimming in it. I looked down at my ring, smiled at it, and placed a hand on my stomach. A baby! I never thought that I would be able to experience pregnancy from the beginning, and now, it's happening! I turned to look at Emma, realizing she was watching me.

I smiled. "What?"

Emma kissed my forehead and replied, "We're having a baby. I am so happy."

Emma placed a hand on my stomach, then I sighed. "Emma, you make me the happiest woman in the world. Without you, I wouldn't have Henry or this little one that is on the way. You, my darling, are my happiness."

Emma cupped my cheek, and we shared a gentle kiss. David and Snow arrived, and Henry ran up to them. Emma and I turned to see our son hugging his grandparents then walked up to us.

Snow cried out, "Emma! Regina! Thank goodness you both are alright!"

She hugged Emma then hugged me.

After she broke the embrace, she asked, "How are you feeling, mom?"

I smiled. "I'm alright for now." I placed a hand on my stomach. "Still nauseous…"

A phone rang, and all the adults were scrambling for their phone. Emma noticed it was hers, then she answered. 

"Hello?"

I wonder who that was that wanted to talk to Emma already. I hope it isn't trouble.

"Dying?"

Snow, David, Henry, and I exchanged worried looks, trying to figure out who Emma's talking about. 

"Alright, we'll be right there."

Emma ended the call and noticed we were staring at her wanting to know what the phone call was about.

"We need to get to Gold's now."

I was the first to speak, "What's going on? Who's dying?"

Emma turned to face me with tears in her eyes, "Neil."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The bell sounded as we entered Gold's shop. Belle walked in from the back to see us walking in.

"Emma! Thank goodness!"

"What's going on? How is Neil dying?"

Belle exhaled and explained, "When Zelena first appeared at the ball, Neil told me that we would need more help, magically. He suggested we find a way to bring his father back. We did, but…" 

I added, "It came with a price."

Belle nodded, "When we reached the place where we could bring him back, Neil touched the key, and it burned his hand. It marked him as the sacrifice to his father coming back. When Rumple materialized, Neil collapsed, and Rumple wanted to keep him alive as long as possible. So, they joined bodies."

"I knew I saw Rumple at the wedding."

Belle continued, "He's dying, Emma, and he wants to see you and Henry."

Emma walked toward the back, and we followed behind. When Emma noticed Neil lying down, looking very pale, she knelt next to him and took his hand in hers. I wrapped my arm around Henry because I knew that he didn't have much time left by the way Neil looked. 

"Hey, it's me," Emma said, getting his attention. 

Neil turned to face her and smiled, "I'm so glad you came."

"Why didn't you talk to me about bringing your father back?"

He inhaled sharply then continued, "You were busy running a kingdom, and my father is one of the most powerful beings in the Enchanted Forest. So, when the witch came, I decided to bring him back."

"You do know magic comes with a price," Emma reminded him, then he answered, "Yes, I know. I didn't know that it would cost me my life. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for setting you up to get arrested…" 

"Stop!" Emma raised her voice, "Whether you like it or not, you were a part of my life that I don't regret. Because of you, we have Henry. We have an amazing boy, and I don't want you to apologize for anything."

"Emma," Neil inhaled, "I just want to apologize for the wrong that I've done."

Emma closed her eyes, and tears began to fall. 

She smiled, "I forgive you."

Neil reached out to Henry. He walked up to his father and knelt next to him.

"Henry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you or your mom."

Henry took his father's hand, and he said, "It's okay, dad. I am glad for the time we had."

Neil smiled, then turned to Emma, "I will always love you both."

Emma couldn't hold the tears back, and Henry said, "We love you, too, dad."

Rumple was in tears and cried out, "Bae!"

Neil looked at his father, and breathlessly said, "I love you, dad." 

"I love you, Bae," Rumple sobbed, and Neil took his last breath.

I went up to Emma and Henry. Henry got up, embraced me, I reached out, and touched Emma on her shoulder. Emma got up and hugged both our son and me. Belle took Rumple into an embrace to let him grieve over the death of his son. I knew the next several days would be rough on Emma and Henry, so I will have to be strong for them. For the first time, I felt sorry for Rumple. Losing a child, I don't want to experience that. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After leaving Gold's shop, Emma, Henry, and I parted from Snow and David to go back home. They were about to get into my car when green smoke revealed…

"Hello, sis! Missed me?"

Emma walked up to me and stood by my side.

I bluntly replied, "No, but I'll get to the point. What do you want?"

Zelena smiled and taunted, "I just wanted to say bravo! You won…for now. You see, you and your darling wife did exactly what I thought you would do. I knew that you would cast a curse to get rid of mine, so I decided to use it to my advantage. Since you are with child, I can use this for my epic revenge on you!" 

"Stay the hell away from us!"

"Oh, temper, temper, savior! You see, your baby is needed for a spell I plan to concoct. I need a baby born from true love to cast my spell. Your baby is the key for me to destroy you!"Zelena reached out and magically began choking me.

Emma conjured both light and fire and sent it to Zelena, knocking her back, freeing me from the choke. Emma immediately helped me.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked then I coughed, "I'm alright. How…how did you summon both of our magic?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know. I did the same thing on the tower back in the Enchanted Forest."

Zelena got up and yelled, "This is not over yet!" 

Emma summoned both fire and light in one hand. Both magic began to swirl, I was in shock at what was happening, but Zelena was troubled.

"It is now. Leave my family alone!" Emma yelled and fired it at Zelena, but she was too quick.

Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke; then, I began to feel terrible. I felt light-headed and upset. My sister threatened to steal our baby after it was born, and Emma and I won't let her do it.

Emma noticed how pale I looked. "Babe? Regina?"

I felt weak and could feel my legs giving out on me. Emma caught me as I was going down.

"Regina!"

Before I blacked out, I heard Emma yell, "Henry, call 911!"

Darkness took me.


	36. Part 2 Chapter 16

My New Beginning

Chapter 16 The Scare

-?-

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slowly opened her eyes when I heard that beeping noise. Dr. Whale noticed I was waking up and decided to question me.

"Hello, Madam Mayor. Do you realize where you are?"

"What the hell am I doing over here?"

"You lost consciousness due to being severely dehydrated, and your blood pressure was high, causing us some concern for your baby…" 

My eyes widened, and I began to panic. "The baby! Is the baby alright?"

Whale smiled. "Yes, you and baby are fine. We will get you an appointment set up for your first sonogram, and we want you to start taking prenatal vitamins. I am going to prescribe you something for your morning sickness. I want you comfortable during your pregnancy."

"Emma?"

Dr. Whale smiled. "She is waiting in the waiting room. We are going to do a quick sonogram to check on the baby…"

I demanded, "I want Emma in here for the sonogram."

The blood pressure monitor started beeping 126/85…130/89…

"Sarah, go get Mrs. Swan-Mills. Tell her that her wife is conscious and is asking for her."

Sarah left the room, and I began to calm down. Whale looked at the blood pressure monitor…128/88…124/84…120/80…Dr. Whale recorded all the numbers then he recognized a pattern. He decided to wait until Emma walked in.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Ugh! I hate waiting! What's taking her so long to get here? I heard footsteps, and I turned to see who was at the door. 

"Emma," I called out and held out my hand slowly.

She quickly walked toward me, took my hand, kissed it, and began asking, "Are you okay?" 

Regina smiled. "I am now. I will be even better when we check up on the baby."

Dr. Whale said, "So, let's check and see how we are doing little one."

He turned on the machine, got the vaginal probe ready, and instructed, "Since you are in the early stages of pregnancy, we have to insert the probe to see the baby. If you could spread your legs and relax, we will see what is happening."

I reluctantly followed instructions and watched Whale look at a small monitor. Emma gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

We exchanged a smile, and Dr. Whale said, "Oh, there you are! It is a blastocyst that looks like a tiny ball, but you are about to enter into the embryonic stage of the pregnancy. So you are at the end of your three weeks going on four weeks. So, there is nothing much to see now, just a tiny ball. I am watching the blastocyst, and it looks very healthy." 

Emma kissed me on my head, then Whale turned off the monitor and removed the probe. 

He continued to explain, "As far as her blood pressure, I have noticed a trend. When alone, her pressure is spiked at 133/94. When we mention your name or she talks about you, her pressure is normal at 120/80."

Emma was confused. "So, I'm not supposed to go to work as a Sheriff. I'm going to have to follow her everywhere…" 

I rolled my eyes. "Emma."

"All I'm saying is she needs to be away from stress at least until she's out of the first trimester."

Emma began to laugh sarcastically, "Do you know how hard that will be for her? She has her sister that is on an 'out to destroy you' kick, and that's why we're here in the first place! Her sister wants our baby to do some spell that will destroy everything we have! Yeah, sure, we can avoid stress." 

Whale exhaled, "Madam Mayor, could you maybe work from home for the first trimester to get away from the stress of seeing the people."

I nodded. "I can. Emma could stop by the office and grab the paperwork. I can get Clara to forward any important calls."

"Good. I think we should keep you overnight for observation." 

Emma nodded, and I looked at my wife with a worried expression.

Emma kissed my hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying. I am stepping out to tell my parents to take Henry home that we will pick him up when we check out tomorrow."

"I want to see Henry before he leaves," I pleaded, then Emma smiled. "Okay."

Emma kissed me on my eagerly waiting lips, then left the room. I was left alone, then I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled. 

I began talking to the baby. "I'm so glad you're safe little one. I can't wait until your ma, and I see you for the first time."

Emma and Henry walked in, and Henry called out, "Mom!"

He took off in a sprint to the side of the bed and hugged me.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

I placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine, and the baby is fine. They want to keep me overnight to check on us to see if we are alright."

"I want to stay with you and Ma."

I quickly shut that down. "Oh no, darling, you need to go home to a comfortable bed where you can sleep. Ma is staying with me, and I'll see you at home tomorrow. Okay?"

Henry nodded, then he hugged me again. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too."

I kissed him on the cheek, then Emma escorted him back to the waiting room, leaving me alone again. I have to stay home until I am out of the first trimester. Does Whale understand how far behind I will be? Ugh, I hate this! I hate Zelena! I cried myself to sleep because I hate feeling hopeless!

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I heard when Emma walked back into the room. She pulled a chair by the bed because I heard when the chair legs hit the floor. She took my hand in hers. I smiled as I felt when she placed her hand on my stomach.

"Hi, little one. It's Ma. I can't wait to see you grow in mommy's tummy. You are going to be the cutest baby ever. Do you know how I know? Because I know you will look just like your mommy." 

"You do know the baby can't hear you right now."

Emma smiled. "I thought you were sleeping?"

I opened my eyes and smiled. "I'm only resting. You think the baby will look like me. I think the baby will have your eyes."

"I would love to see a brown-haired, green-eyed baby."

I felt the tears building up in my eyes, and I cried again. "I'm so sorry for worrying you."

Emma kissed my hand. "Babe, you have nothing to apologize for. It's alright. I'm glad that it happened now and not later on in the pregnancy."

I was still crying, then Emma got in the bed, and held me.

Emma kissed my forehead and sang, "_Come stop your crying; it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight._ (I squeezed Emma's hand) _I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you to keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart…always…_"

I placed my free hand on my stomach, touching Emma's. 

She sighed. "Always."


	37. Part 2 Chapter 17

My New Beginning

Chapter 17 Home Sweet Home

I opened my eyes to see Emma sleeping in the chair next to me with her head propped up on the pillow next to me. I smiled, kissed my wife on the forehead, and Emma's eyes fluttered slowly opening. She smiled and stretched.

"Morning, dear, slept well?"

Emma sarcastically replied, "I know you did. I was curled up in a position that I didn't know that I could get into and shared a pillow with you. Let's say my back is killing me."

I rubbed Emma's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I've slept in worse places than this. How are you feeling?" Emma questioned as she took my hand in hers and kissed it.

"I'm feeling much better than I did yesterday."

Dr. Whale and Sarah walked in.

"That's wonderful because we are coming to check up on you so you can go home."

I sighed. "It's about time."

Emma chuckled, then Sarah gave Emma a card, and a prescription then began to explain, "That is Madam Mayor's appointment for her first sonogram and check-up with Dr. Amy Fabin. Here is the prescription for Phenergan, which is for her morning sickness."

Emma nodded, then Whale explained, "Your blood pressure was perfect all night. It stayed 120/80 all night long. Now, I want to check up on the little one before I get the paperwork ready so you can go home."

I smiled and got comfortable. Sarah got the probe, I spread my legs, and Sarah inserted the probe when the machine turned on.

"There we are. Well, you are officially in the fourth week of your pregnancy. This is the beginning stage of the baby forming. Everything is looking fine."

Sarah removed the probe, and Whale turned off the machine. Emma and I exchanged a smile, then Emma kissed my forehead.

Whale smiled, "I'm going put in your paperwork for the discharge papers."

Emma said, "Thank you, Dr. Whale."

He nodded, then left the room. Sarah walked toward my bed.

"Ready to get rid of the heart monitor pads and blood pressure cup?"

I demanded, "Take them off!"

_Vrip_! I sighed in relief, and then Sarah reached over and carefully lifted the heart monitor pads from my chest. After storing both things, she walked over to my hand that had the IV.

Sarah instructed, "I'm going to take out your IV. I'm going to take off the tape, so if it hurts, I apologize ahead of time."

She peeled off the tape, and I winced in discomfort. She removed the needle then placed a band-aid to stop the bleeding. I began to sit up, and Emma lent me a hand. After sitting up, I stood up with Emma's help.

"I don't want to go home in the same clothes as yesterday."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You are just coming out of a hospital stay overnight. You are seriously thinking about wardrobe and appearances right now?"

"Yes," I snapped back then waved my hands. I was enveloped in a purple cloud, and then it disappeared, revealing me wearing a black pantsuit and a red V neck silk shirt with black heels.

I took one look at my wife then Emma sighed in frustration. She waved her hands then was enveloped in a white cloud. The cloud disappeared, revealing the blonde in skinny jeans, brown boots, and a dark blue t-shirt.

"Better?" Emma snapped, then I smiled. "Much better."

I planted a long gentle kiss to my wife's eagerly waiting lips. Sarah returned with the discharge papers on a clipboard. Emma signed the papers then took my hand in hers after she handed the pen and clipboard back to Sarah.

"Alright, you are free to go home. Take it easy, Madam Mayor."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We walked out of the room, down the hall, and out of the hospital at a slow pace. Emma pushed the button on the remote to unlock my car.

"Give me the keys; I'll drive." I held out my hand to take the keys from Emma but was quickly shot down by her, "Oh no ma'am! You are sitting in the passenger seat, taking it easy. You are now under doctor and wife's orders."

I rolled her eyes and exhaled as Emma opened the passenger door for me to get in. After having a five-minute staring contest, I finally caved and got in. Emma smiled, shook her head, and closed the door. She walked around to the driver's side, opened the door, sat down, and closed the door. Emma adjusted the seat and rear-view mirror. She stuck the key into the ignition, turned the key, and the Mercedes roared to life. After backing up correctly, Emma put the car in drive and drove away toward our home.

During the drive, it was mighty quiet. I purposely stared out the window to avoid any conversation with Emma.

Emma was the first one to say something. "Babe, please talk to me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am only looking out for you and the baby's wellbeing."

I turned to face Emma then looked down at my stomach. Emma took one hand off the steering wheel and took my hand in hers.

I finally spoke, "I know you're concerned for me, but no one has ever been able to tell me no and could make me lose my ability to win the argument. You, my darling, are the only one that has done that. I find it…" then I changed my expression to seductive, "sexy…"

Emma chuckled, "Oh?"

I leaned over and seductively whispered in Emma's ear, "I may have to do something about that."

"Regina, babe, as much as that is turning me on right now…I don't think you will love me very much if I wreck your car."

I returned to my normal seating position. "No, I wouldn't. Speaking of cars, since we have a little one on the way, one of us will have to upgrade our car to something bigger to accommodate a family of four."

Emma smiled and started to chuckle. "Like an upgrade to what a minivan?"

I sighed in frustration. "Emma."

"I had to," Emma laughed, then brought my hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "I was only kidding. So, we will upgrade to an SUV. Anything comes to mind as to what you would like?"

I thought. "Not really, but we can look online when we get home."

"Sounds good, but who is going to upgrade?" Emma asked then turned to me when she stopped at the stop sign.

We both thought long and hard when Emma turned down the street leading to our house. It was quiet again. I looked at Emma, then Emma looked at me. The Mercedes pulled into the driveway and pulled up under the covered carport. Emma parked the car and killed the motor. Emma looked at her yellow beetle, closed her eyes, and made a decision.

"I'll trade-in and upgrade."

I quickly turned my head toward her, and my eyes widened in shock. "You want to get rid of the beetle? Are you feeling alright? I was about to suggest trading in mine."

Emma shook her head, "No, I made up my mind. You are already giving up so much for the baby, so I decided it's time for the bug to find a new forever home. I had wonderful memories with this car, but I know it will give good memories to its next owner."

I kissed my wife's cheek. "You are amazing. Do you know that?"

Emma smiled, "You did tell me that once…when was it…oh yeah, it was during our honeymoon."

I slapped Emma on the arm, and we shared a laugh. Emma took the keys out of the ignition, opened the door, and stepped out. I opened the door and slowly stepped out. After closing the door, Emma made it around to help me. Emma offered her arm for support, and I took it. We walked up to the front door, and Emma stuck the key into the lock. After unlocking and opening the door, she picked me up bridal style, carried me in, and set me down. Emma removed the keys from the lock and closed the door. After placing the keys where they belong, Emma picked me up and carried me upstairs into our bedroom.

"What I want you to do, dear is change into your pajamas and get comfortable. I will call my parents to let them know we are home and that they can bring Henry home. When they get here, I'm going to get your vitamins and fill your prescription."

"Yes, your majesty," I sighed, then Emma laughed as she placed me down in our bedroom.

I waved my hands; then, a purple cloud-shrouded me and disappeared, revealing a sleeveless gray silk gown that stopped at mid-thigh. Emma narrowed her eyes, "You did that on purpose."

I smiled evilly. "Maybe…"

"Get in the bed," Emma ordered and pulled out her cell phone.

I walked toward the bed, sat down, and slid under the covers. Emma decided to send a text to Snow rather than call. Emma placed her phone on the nightstand, grabbed her computer, and climbed into bed with me. I scooted closer to Emma and watched as Emma got us online.

"Alright, do you have a brand in mind?"

I stated, "Mercedes…"

Emma added, "There are other luxury cars out there besides Mercedes like Lexus, BMW…"

"I said, Mercedes. Besides, I like my car. The ride is very smooth, and it drives well…"

Emma broke down and typed in Mercedes into the Google search engine. She clicked on the official website, and it brought her to the main page.

Emma decided to question again, "Alright, do we want a car or an SUV?"

I thought then decided, "Let's look at the SUVs. We are going to need bigger and cars can only seat up to five at maximum."

"Agreed," Emma added, "And if we do have any more…"

"One step at a time, please. Let's deliver this one first before we plan any more."

Emma laughed and clicked on the SUVs. She and I scanned the choices then I picked the size of the GLE model. Emma bit her bottom lip when she saw the price and clicked on it anyway.

I commented, "I like the black leather interior, but I will let you pick the color since it is going to be your car."

"What?" Emma was shocked, "You're letting me make an important decision on the exterior color of our next car!"

I rolled my eyes, and frustratingly sighed.

Emma kissed my cheek, "Love you, babe."

I chuckled and said, "Love you, too, dear."

Emma clicked each color choice. She didn't want black or white because she knew how those colors showed dirt easily. She thought the brownish color looked like the color of poop, so she decided against it. It was down to Lunar Blue or Cardinal Red.

She turned to me. "What do you think? Lunar Blue or Cardinal Red?"

I reached over and clicked on the blue. "That's very pretty. It looks like the blue velvet dress you liked on me so much with the diamonds on the back."

I clicked on the red. "That one is nice, too. It reminds me of the red velvet dress with the black lace."

"You're not helping!" Emma groaned, then I gave up. "Lunar Blue, because it is the same color as your favorite dress that you like to see me wear!"

Emma smiled. "That was the color I was going to pick."

I punched Emma in the arm playfully, and she laughed it off. "Ow!"

Snow, David, and Henry entered the doorway and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Snow questioned, then the laughing couple calmed themselves.

Emma closed her laptop, put it down on the other side of the nightstand out of the way so it wouldn't get stepped on, and replied, "Oh no, we were finishing up car shopping."

David questioned, "Already searching for a bigger vehicle?"

"Yes," I stated, "if you hadn't noticed, Emma and I's vehicles are on the smaller end and don't meet the family vehicle standards. So, Emma decided to trade in her vehicle to be the first one to upgrade."

Henry was in shock, "Ma, you're getting rid of the bug?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I know that it is a shocker, but I'm ready for the change. We will be a family of four in eight months, so it's time for the bug and me to part ways."

Emma noticed the time on the clock, "Can you stay here with Regina while I go to the pharmacy to fill her prescription and pick up her vitamins?"

"Yeah, sure, we can keep her company," Snow nodded.

Emma kissed me on my waiting lips, "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I watched Emma leave, and I rested my head against the pillow.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After Emma left, I noticed Henry's expression changed from shock to anger.

"So that's it. Ma's going to start getting rid of everything that reminds her of dad!"

I explained, "What? Henry, no, that is not what she's doing."

"Whether you all see it or not, she is doing just that! What's next, she's going to get rid of the swan keychain that dad gave her?"

"Henry Daniel!" I began to raise her voice, "You are grieving right now. Your Ma hasn't had time to grieve yet. Stop making assumptions that are completely false and calm down."

Emma cautiously walked back in with the bag with the vitamins and the prescription, "Is everything alright?"

Snow took her husband by the arm. "Emma, we're going to go. I'm glad you and Regina are home. Call if you three need anything."

Emma watched utterly oblivious as to what just happened. She heard the door close then turned her gaze to Henry and me.

"What the hell just happened?"

I exhaled, still agitated at what just happened. "Our son believes you are getting rid of your car to get rid of the reminders of Neil."

Emma was stunned. I could tell that guilt set in…bad! She never had the chance to let it set in that he was gone. She was so worried about me and the baby that Neil completely slipped her mind. She walked into the bathroom, took out the vitamins, and opened the box. Emma opened both bottles and took one from both (one was the actual vitamin the other helps with brain and spine formation with the extra folic acid needed). She brought me the vitamins, and I took them with a glass of water.

Emma finally said, "Henry, I am forever grateful that I met your father. I cherish every memory that has of him. He will always have a special place in my heart because he was my first love, just like Daniel was your mother's first love. By no means am I trying to get rid of anything that reminds me of Neil. I am trading in the bug because I had that car for a long time and I need a change. I am changing for what is best for our family. That car only has two seats, and it won't fit me, your mom, you, and a car seat for the baby. I loved your father, Henry, but now it's you, your mom, and the baby that I love more than anything in this world. Neil taught me how to love, and now I can love you and your mom."

Henry broke down, then Emma went up to him and embraced him. They both cried in each other's arms.

"He's gone!"

"I know," Emma sobbed, then she continued, "We both need to be strong because your grandfather needs us, and your mom needs us too. We both need to help her feel comfortable for three months. She is on house and bed rest from the doctor."

Henry chuckled, "It sounds like she's a prisoner."

Emma smiled, then I added, "Henry, don't give Ma any ideas."

Emma laughed, and Henry joined her. I said, "That's not funny!"

The three of them laughed, then Emma snapped her fingers and broke the embrace from her son.

"I have an idea."

Henry and I waited for what the idea was, then Emma smiled, "Let's play a board game as a family."

I smiled. "That's a great idea. Henry, go grab a game and meet us in the dining room."

Henry ran to his room then yelled, "Which one do you want me to grab?"

Emma helped me out the bed, and we both called out, "Clue!"

Emma and I looked at each other and began to laugh. We walked out of the room and carefully down the stairs.

"If I win, you will have to do everything I say this evening if you know what I mean."

Emma smiled evilly then I grinned evilly. "If I win, I'm in control."

Emma chuckled, "Deal."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I waited at the dining room table; then, Henry ran down the stairs with the board game in his hands.

"If I win, Mom cooks supper, and Ma bakes dessert."

Emma's mouth dropped, then Henry added, "It has to be sugar cookies."

Emma pursed her lips, and I nodded. "Deal."

Emma exhaled, "Fine, …deal."

Henry opened the box, pulled out the game board, and opened it up. Emma pulled out the cards and separated them into the suspects, weapons, and rooms. She shuffled each one separately then asked Henry to pick a weapon, I selected the room, and she chose the suspect. She placed the three cards into the CONFIDENTIAL envelope and set it in the middle of the game board.

I picked Ms. Scarlett, Henry picked Professor Plum, and Emma chose Mrs. White.

"Why are you picking the old maid?" I sneered, then Emma replied, "I'm always Mrs. White."

I replied, "You need to pick a younger character like Ms. Peacock."

Emma placed Mrs. White back on her spot and picked Ms. Peacock.

I winked, "Much better."

Emma shuffled all the cards together then dealt them all. Henry handed a pencil and a recording sheet to all of us. We marked our sheets without the other, seeing what we had. After we each rolled the dice, it was Emma to start then Henry then me. Emma rolled the dice.

"Five! One…two…three…four…five," she moved her peg into the Conservatory, "I suggest Ms. Peacock in the Conservatory with the candlestick."

"I can't prove you wrong," Henry stated, and I narrowed her eyes. "And I can't prove you wrong."

She marked her paper, then Henry rolled.

"Three. One…two…three…" he moved his peg into the Study, "I suggest Ms. Peacock…"

"Hey!" Emma stated, and I chuckled, knowing how our son plays the game, then Henry continued, "in the Study with the candlestick."

I searched my cards, "I can prove you wrong," and showed him the Study card shielded so Emma couldn't see. Emma smiled, "I can also prove you wrong," and showed him the Ms. Peacock card shielded so I couldn't see.

Henry marked his paper then I rolled.

"Ah, six! One…two…three…four…five…six," I moved my peg into the Lounge, "I suggest Ms. Peacock with the candlestick in the Lounge."

Henry said, "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma smiled, "I can prove you wrong," and showed the Ms. Peacock card shielded to confuse Henry.

I smiled and shook my head. "I can't believe you, and I have the same strategy."

Emma smiled wickedly, "May the best woman win."

After marking my sheet, I evilly grinned. "I plan on it."

Emma laughed as she decided, "I'm going to stay where I am and make a suggestion. I suggest Mr. Green in the Library with the candlestick."

Henry shook his head, "I can't believe she got it."

My mouth dropped. "I can't believe this."

Emma laughed, "You two are very gullible. But thank you for helping me figure out the second of the three things that I need to solve this case. Your turn, Henry."

We watched Henry move two spaces into the Billiard Room.

"I suggest Mr. Green in the Billiard Room with the candlestick."

I shook my head. "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma smiled, "I can prove you wrong," and showed Henry the Billiard Room card shielded from me.

Henry marked his sheet then I rolled. I moved my peg; then, it was Emma's turn. Emma rolled then moved her peg into the Study. "I am going to use the secret passage to the kitchen. I suggest Mr. Green in the kitchen with the candlestick."

Henry shook his head then I shook my head. Emma smiled, "Then I accuse Mr. Green in the Kitchen with the candlestick."

Henry removed the cards and sure enough: Mr. Green, candlestick, kitchen.

I covered my eyes with my hands, remembering the deal Emma and I made.

"Looks like you're going to do everything I tell you tonight."

I immediately grabbed the cards. "Another round until we each win one game."

"Deal," Emma snickered, and I shot her some evil eyes.

Everyone moved their pegs back to where they started. After picking the three cards for the envelope, the cards were shuffled and dealt with, and everyone marked their sheets. Emma decided to be last to let the other two have a leg up in the game. I rolled the higher number and rolled the dice.

"Five. One…two…three…four…five," I moved my peg, and it was Henry's turn.

He rolled, "Five. One…two…three…four…five. I suggest Professor Plum in the Study with the lead pipe."

I smiled, "I can prove you wrong," and showed him the Study card shielded from Emma.

"I can also prove you wrong," and Emma showed him the lead pipe card shielded from me.

Henry marked his sheet, and it was Emma's turn. She rolled the dice.

"Six. One…two…three…four…five…six. I suggest Ms. Peacock in the Conservatory with the revolver."

I shook my head, "I can't prove you wrong."

Henry shook his head, "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma marked on her sheet, and it was my turn. I rolled, moved my peg the number of spaces, then moved into the Study.

"I'm taking the secret passage to the kitchen. I suggest it was Ms. Scarlett in the kitchen with the revolver."

Henry shook his head, "I can't prove you wrong."

Emma smiled, "You tease. I can prove you wrong," and she showed the Kitchen card shielded from Henry.

I already knew the area (Ballroom) and the weapon (revolver) but was split between three suspects Colonel Mustard, Mrs. White, and Professor Plum. Henry rolled the dice and moved his peg into the Lounge.

"I suggest Colonel Mustard in the Lounge with the revolver."

Emma and my eyes widened, shit! He found out the killer!

Emma rolled and moved into the ballroom, "I suggest Ms. Scarlett with the revolver in the ballroom."

My mouth dropped. Emma just set me up to win. I smiled then grabbed a card.

I said, "I can prove you wrong," and showed the Ms. Scarlett card shielded from Henry.

Emma smiled and winked at me.

"I'm going to stay and accuse Colonel Mustard in the ballroom with the revolver."

Henry took out the cards and sure enough…Colonel Mustard…Ballroom…revolver.

I kissed Emma on the cheek then whispered in her ear, "Be ready for zero control in that bathtub this evening."

Emma chuckled as she shuffled the cards. After we each picked the cards for the envelope and dealt the cards, we each marked their sheets.

Emma tapped Henry's hand, "Why don't you go first, kiddo since your mom and I already won a turn."

He rolled, moved his peg, and went into the Study, "I suggest Ms. Peacock in the Study with the wrench."

Emma and I searched our cards.

"I can prove you wrong," I showed Henry the Ms. Peacock card shielded from Emma.

Emma smiled, "I can also prove you wrong," and showed him the wrench card shielded from me.

Henry marked his paper, then Emma smiled, "I'll use the secret passage to go to the kitchen. I suggest Professor Plum in the kitchen with the revolver."

I showed the Professor Plum card shielded from Henry. I rolled, moved the peg, and it was Henry's turn. He rolled, moved his peg, and entered the ballroom.

"I accuse," Henry stated and began to laugh when he noticed Emma and I's mouths drop. "Ms. Scarlett in the Dining Room with the knife."

"I can't believe this," I said, and Emma removed the cards and sure enough: Ms. Scarlett in the Dining Room with the knife.

Emma stood up. "The last winner picks up the game."

I laughed as we both went into the kitchen. Henry put the game back into the box, ran upstairs, and Emma embraced me from behind, and I leaned into the embrace.

"Hmm…you and me in the kitchen. I'm going to have a hard time staying away from you."

I gave Emma a quick peck to the cheek, "Down girl. Our fun will come after supper when Henry goes to bed."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After supper and dessert, Henry returned to his bedroom to play on his Xbox. Emma and I retired to our bedroom. Emma went into the bathroom and poured the water for a bath. I heard the water run, and I smiled as I watched Emma tie up her hair into a high bun and began to undress. After removing my watch, earrings, and rings, I walked into the bathroom to find Emma already in the tub.

"Want some company?"

Emma smiled, "Of course, I would love the company."

I stripped down and climbed in the tub. Emma took me in her arms and gave me a long hard kiss.

"Are you ready to be out of control?" I seductively questioned as I nibbled on Emma's ear.

Emma chuckled and replied, "Mmm…sure…I'm ready for you, my queen."

We shared a laugh then a long deep passionate kiss. I kissed my way down Emma's neck, and I licked the nipple. Emma moaned, and I moved to the other nipple.

"Oh, damn it, Regina!"

I smiled evilly, and I inserted my finger into Emma's wet center. Emma arched her back and began to buck every finger thrust. I added another finger and curled them inside, thoroughly enjoying how my wife was moving under me.

"Regina…I…can't…Regina!"

I smiled and gave her an intense, passionate kiss.

Emma begged, "I want you now!"

Emma inserted her tongue inside my mouth, and our tongues battled. I smiled as I felt the magical "member" appearing. I positioned myself on top and slid down. Damn, it feels better in the water! I moved up and down on it while Emma fondled my breasts. She licked the right nipple and sucked it. She moved to the left one, licked it, and sucked it. I moaned as I bounced up and down. Emma looked up into my eyes; both moaned together. I quickened my pace, and it was sending Emma into the danger zone. The tingling feeling was there, and I know Emma was close.

"Emma…sigh…let it go."

I quickened up some more, and Emma let her control go up and over the edge. At the moment of the release, we both moaned then attempted to catch our breath. After catching our breath, we washed up, got out, and dried off.

I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck. "That was amazing."

"Yes, it was. Now," Emma flicked her wrist and the bedroom door locked, "it's my turn."

Emma scooped me up, and I squealed. She placed me on the bed, and she waved her hand to silence the room. We kissed each other so heatedly. Emma's finger went to my opening and slid right in. The faster Emma moved her finger along my inner wall, the faster I bucked. Emma decided to spread my legs wider so she could get a taste of me. She bent down, opened me up, and slid her tongue in. I grabbed and squeezed the life out of those pillows. It was funny they didn't tear with cotton scattered. I moaned very loudly each time Emma's tongue would slide around inside me.

I started begging. "Emma…inside…now!"

Emma looked up at me with an evil grin. "I want to try something new. Get on your hands and knees, then face the headboard."

I did as she said then Emma inserted her magical member inside me. Holy shit! This is amazing! I can barely control myself in this position! In and out, she rammed into me, and Emma decided to pick up the pace.

"Ooooh, Emma!"

Emma sighed, let her hands roam up my sides to my breasts, and started caressing as she continued to love me. I moaned her name louder, and geez, it's getting harder for me to hold on. Emma leaned over and kissed my cheek with her hands holding my breasts as they bounced. Oh shit! I'm so close!

Emma told me, "I…sigh…can't hold…sigh…out much longer."

I granted her request, "Let it go."

Two thrusts and it was over. Emma pulled me up to her and sat on her heels. I turned my head to kiss her. We got under the covers, and Emma wrapped her arms around me. I turned toward my wife and placed my head on her chest. Emma kissed my head, and I looked up.

"It does get better, and better," Emma said as she was basking the afterglow.

I smiled. "Yes, it does. We need to get competitive every night so that we can make these deals."

Emma snorted. "No, we don't. Just you and I only inches away from each other sets us off into 'I want you now' mode."

I laughed then closed my eyes, "I love you, Emma."

"Love you, too, babe."

We shared one last kiss then Emma waved a hand to unlock the door. We covered ourselves better just in case a boy would walk into the door. Emma turned off the light, and sleep took us both into dreamland.


	38. Part 2 Chapter 18

My New Beginning

Chapter 18 Hello Little One

-Two Weeks Later-

Neil's funeral came and went, and before Emma had a chance to breathe, it was already July 15th and the day of my first appointment with the gynecologist. I was resting while Emma got ready for work, and then my mind began to race. I didn't give Emma the signed documents to bring to Clara! Emma walked out of the room, and my eyes opened. She didn't kiss me? I got up, put on my robe, walked out of my room, and down the stairs. Emma was just about to walk out the door to go to work when I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and had a big smile on her face.

I questioned, "You were going to leave me and not come tell me, good-bye?"

Emma sighed, "At the time, you were still sleeping, and I had already kissed you, good-bye."

Emma wrapped her arms around me, and I smiled. "Well, I'm awake now, and I just wanted to remind you to stop by the office to return the paperwork that I finished to Clara. If I have anything new, could you please bring it home for me to do? I have two proposals to sign off on, and I don't have them signed yet. They will be finished before we go to our appointment this afternoon."

"We get to see the baby for the first time," Emma smiled, then rested my head on my wife's chest, "I know. I'm so excited."

Emma noticed the time on the clock, "Alright, I have to go."

We shared a kiss, and I reminded, "You're coming back for lunch, right?"

"Yes."

"You have all my paperwork?"

"Yes, already in my car."

I smiled, "I love you."

Emma grabbed her keys, then turned to look at me. "I love you, too."

Emma opened the door, walked outside, and closed the door behind her. I decided to read those two proposals while Henry was still sleeping.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I finished reading and signing the proposals, and Henry walked down the stairs.

I looked up from my work. "Good morning, sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

I got up, kissed him on the cheek, and Henry groggily replied, "Yeah, I slept okay."

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

He nodded, then I walked toward the refrigerator, "Do you have any preference or whatever I fix?"

Henry thought about it, then replied, "Pancakes…"

I smiled. "Just what I had in mind."

After grabbing all the ingredients and utensils, I began making the pancake batter.

"How are you feeling, mom?"

"Much better since we found out what was causing me to throw up all the time! Who would have known it was bacon and mint! Your Ma had to dig up all my mint plants and throw away all the bacon we had. I'm so glad that I don't have to take that nausea medicine anymore, just the vitamins."

I finished the batter, grabbed the griddle, and placed it on the stove. Once it got hot enough, I poured six perfect circles of batter.

Henry continued, "Is Ma coming home at lunchtime?"

I began flipping the pancakes over for the other side to cook. "Yes, she's coming back at lunchtime like she's been doing since I've been on house arrest."

Henry laughed, "Ma sure is enjoying telling you that."

After stacking the pancakes on a plate, I walked over to the refrigerator, "Yes, she does! It makes me sound like a criminal that just got out of jail."

Henry continued to laugh, and I brought the plate of pancakes, butter, and the maple syrup. I grabbed two plates and brought Henry one then keeping one for me. After fixing our pancakes, we began to enjoy the sweet breakfast and the company.

I was the first to speak, "You do know you have Jack's birthday party at one."

Henry dropped his fork in disappointment, "Awe, man, I wanted to go with you and Ma to see the baby. Can I skip the party?"

I drank my apple juice then answered, "Henry, you already told Jack that you would go to his party. You even got him a present. Sweetheart, I know you want to be there. For the next appointment, if you don't have school, you can come."

Henry picked up his fork and stabbed the pancakes. I placed my hand on top of his.

"This stinks."

I chuckled, "I know. I'm so sorry, but you can't back out on your friends," I snapped my fingers, "I have an idea. Go get the UNO cards, and we can play."

Henry got up and wagered, "If I win, I'm coming to the doctor's appointment!"

I laughed as I picked up the dirty plates. "Sorry, dear, but you're not letting your friend down on his birthday."

Henry ran back down with the UNO cards.

"Shuffle them as I finish up these dishes."

I heard the empty box hit the table, the noise of the shuffle just seconds after, put the clean dishes away, and joined my son. He dealt the cards, placed a red two as our first card, I placed down a red four, and Henry smiled as he set down his card.

"Draw two."

I drew two cards, and then he put down a blue four. I smiled evilly and put down my card.

"Draw two."

Henry groaned, and I placed another draw two. He shot me a pair of eyes, and I laughed as I put a skip down.

"Ah, Mom! Seriously?"

"I'll let you play, eventually." I placed a blue eight down. We continued to put blue cards down until Henry ran out of blue cards, and he had to draw. I laughed as I changed colors on him, and he didn't have that color either.

"Uno," I said as I placed a yellow three down, and Henry drew a card.

I smiled and placed a green three down. "Uno out!"

Henry's head hit the table in defeat, and I got up.

"Why don't we both go change and brush our teeth, and we have another round?"

"Or we could play Phase 10?"

"Henry, Phase 10 takes too long."

"I'll go play my Xbox."

My heart sunk, and tears stung my eyes. Henry looked my way after he picked up the UNO cards, and his expression turned to confusion.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "Damn hormones! I hate crying over stupid things!"

I was in an ugly crying mode as I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I sat in my chair and cried because my son wouldn't play another round of UNO with me! How long will these out of whack hormones continue to be out of whack? There was a knock at the door.

"Mom?"

"Henry, I want to be left alone right now."

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Can I…I mean, may I come in?"

I magically opened the door, and he walked in. He sat down on the chair next to me and hugged me. Oh, my sweet boy! Great, I'm crying harder now!

"Mom, if I said anything to hurt you, I'm sorry."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "You didn't do or say anything wrong. Because I have a little person growing inside of me right now, my hormones are going…"

"Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?" Henry chuckled, and I broke down into a laughing fit because I remember Emma using that phrase before.

"Yes, they are going cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. Look, I'm going to get ready. You do the same. After I finish doing some work for the office, I'll start cooking lunch."

"Could I play my Xbox while waiting?"

I chuckled and said, "Yes, you may."

He kissed me and ran out of my room. I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom to get ready.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

It was getting close to lunchtime, and I was grilling some hamburger patties. I looked at the time, and I found it funny that Emma didn't make it home yet. I grabbed my phone, tapped on the recent calls, and tapped for Emma.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hey, babe."

"Well, hello, are you coming home for lunch?"

Emma chuckled, "Yes, I'm finishing up some computer work, then I will be home in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, bye."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

I put my cellphone down, flipped the patties, and dropped the homemade curly-ques in the grease. I checked the patties, and they were cooked. I turned off the fire and removed the patties from the pan into a plate. I used my magic this time to begin the dishwashing process. I checked the curly-ques, and they were a nice golden brown. I removed them from the grease and onto a napkin covered plate. Again, I used magic to get rid of the grease, and then pan went into the sink to be washed. After I grabbed condiments, lettuce, cheese, and pickles, Henry walked down with Jack's wrapped present and a duffle bag.

"Henry, are you sure you have everything packed to stay the night at Jack's?"

Henry frustratingly sighed, "Yes, I have everything…"

The door opened, then slammed startling us, and I placed a hand on my stomach. A pissed off wife walked into the dining room.

I decided to tread lightly because who knows what pissed her off. "Hi, darling, what took you so long?"

Emma grabbed the chair at the table and leaned forward to look at the floor. "Your dear sweet sister. That's what kept me from coming home sooner!"

She walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a bottle of water. She opened it and drank the whole bottle in one sitting in an attempt to cool her off.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Emma, sweetheart, I'm not letting her rain on my parade. We are going to see our baby for the first time."

I took her free hand and placed it on my stomach. Emma immediately felt calmer than earlier. She found it strange, but it felt nice.

Emma smiled. "You're right. I'm not letting her spoil my afternoon. We are going to see our baby."

Henry walked up to them, and he too placed a hand on my stomach. I never thought that I would feel this loved in my entire life. I was enjoying this moment and wouldn't trade it for any power in the world.

"Well," I finally spoke, "I hate to bust up this wonderful moment, mommy and baby need to eat!"

Emma chuckled, "I agree. Ma needs to eat, as well."

We fixed our plate of homemade cheeseburgers with homemade curly ques, sat down at the table, and ate. After we finished, my magic took over in cleaning as we got everything we needed to leave.

"Regina, did you get your proposals so we can drop them off?"

I walked out of my office. "Got them in my hand. Henry don't forget Jack's present."

"Got it."

"Alright, ready to roll?" Emma asked, and then Henry asked, "Could we ride in Ma's new SUV?"

Emma winked. "Sure, kiddo, but Mom rides shotgun by default."

"Ah, man!"

Emma shut the door behind us, and we walked toward her Lunar Blue Mercedes GLE. Henry opened the back passenger door on my side, climbed in, I opened my door, got comfortable inside, closed the door, and buckled my seatbelt. Emma got in, closed her door, and pushed the start button. I still need to get used to the fact that vehicles now have a push-button start! Emma backed us out of the driveway with ease, thanks to the backup camera, and drove off to our multiple destinations.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After dropping off Henry and the proposals, Emma began the drive to the hospital to go to the clinic. I drummed my fingers on the console, and Emma took my hand in hers. I turned to face her, and she smiled.

"Nervous?"

I turned to look out the window. "Yes."

Emma kissed my hand and reassured, "I was nervous for my first sonogram. It is only natural. I'm right here to love and support you."

I smiled, inhaled, and exhaled. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Being you," Emma smiled, then I leaned over to kiss my wife on the cheek.

I noticed the hospital, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I placed a hand on my belly, then the strangest thing happened. My nerves began to settle!

"Emma," I tapped her, then grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach. "What do you feel?"

"I feel calm. When we were home, and I was upset…"

"Upset?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Alright, I was pissed. You put my hand on your belly, and I felt the warmth of the calmness traveling through me."

I smiled as Emma parked the car in the parking space. "Do you know what that means?"

Emma stared at the steering wheel. "Our baby is magical."

We sat in silence, then Emma pushed the button to kill the motor. We unbuckled our seatbelts and opened the car doors. We got out, closed the door, and Emma locked the car.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I opened the door to the Women's clinic, and together we walked in. I walked up to the receptionist's window.

"Yes, I have a 2:00 appointment with Dr. Fabin."

The elderly woman named Judy smiled and questioned, "Alright, what's your name, dear?"

"Regina Swan-Mills."

"Oh yes, Madam Mayor, just fill this out, and we'll be with you shortly."

I took the clipboard and pen then sat next to Emma.

Emma looked over, "Oh yeah, the dreaded paperwork. Family medical history…first pregnancy…last menstrual cycle…"

I shushed her, "I got it, dear. Now, the medical history…this is tough because well…"

"No box to check for heart crushing?"

"Emma, you're not helping…"

Emma kissed me on the cheek and offered, "Just check heart attack."

"I'll just check high blood pressure."

Emma chuckled as I brought the clipboard back to the receptionist. I sat back down next to her then Emma recognized two other women in the clinic.

"Aurora, Ashley? How are you?"

Aurora smiled, "I'm doing alright. I'm doing my glucose test, and Ashley is here for support since Philip is working."

Ashley questioned, "How are you feeling, Madam Mayor?"

I smiled and replied, "I'm feeling great. It's our first sonogram."

"The first sonogram is so amazing. I wish you the best."

Sarah opened the door, "Regina! Emma, you could come back and wait in our waiting area right here while I check her blood pressure and weight."

We both walked through the door, and Sarah closed the door behind them. Emma sat in the waiting area. I followed Sarah while Emma went to sit in the little waiting area by the ultrasound room.

"Nervous?"

We laughed, and I admitted, "A little, but I'm glad that I have you and Emma with me to settle my nerves."

"Of course, now let's check that blood pressure."

She placed the cuff on me and pumped it while listening for the pulse. After listening for a while, Sarah removed the cuff.

"122 over 84."

I was in shock. "Wow, I'm doing good!"

"Yes, you are. Now let's get your weight."

I bit my lip. "Can we skip this part?"

We laughed some more, and I stepped up on the scale.

"You gained some! That's good."

"No, it's not! My clothes are beginning to get tight, and I don't want to get a bigger size."

Sarah smiled. "Once you see the baby, your attitude will change. Take this into the bathroom for the urine sample and go to the lab for bloodwork."

I went into the bathroom, did what I had to, and left after washing my hands. I walked over to the lab and got some blood drawn. After that was finished, I walked over to Emma, and I saw she was looking at the 3D sonogram photos, and she was smiling. I sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sarah walked to the little waiting area, "Are you ready to see the baby?"

Emma and I smiled at each other, then got up to follow Sarah into the room with the ultrasound machine. We entered the room, and Sarah immediately prepped the probe.

"Alright, bottoms off and hop up on the table cover with this."

Sarah stepped out so I could remove the necessary clothing. Good thing, I wore a dress! I wrapped the paper covering around my waist then sat on the examination table. Sarah peeked in and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, Regina lay back, and we will check out how this little is doing," Sarah inserted the probe, and then she smiled, "Gotcha! Now I will turn on the big monitor for you to see."

Sarah turned on the big monitor mounted on the wall, and then the fetus appeared on the monitor. Emma and I took each other's hands and shared a kiss.

"You can see the head there. You see, the little buds here that will be the arms and the little buds here will be the legs."

Emma looked and noticed the line for the heartbeat, "Wait a minute; we can hear the heartbeat?"

Sarah smiled, then flipped a switch and turned up the volume. The beating of the heart sounded through the speakers. Emma and I cried happy tears while Sarah began printing a photo of the sonogram, then Emma tapped her and showed two fingers. Sarah nodded and printed two.

Emma and I shared a kiss, and Emma cupped my cheek. "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you, too. I love you so much."

Emma began talking to the baby, "Hello there, little one. It's Ma! Mommy and I love you so much. Your big brother will love you so much more once he sees you."

I gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze and kissed it.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

That evening, Emma and I were lying on the couch in each other's arms, watching the I Love Lucy episode where Lucy discovered she was pregnant with Little Ricky. We shared a laugh throughout the episode.

"Oh babe, watch this!" Emma pointed out, and then Lucy had walked in with a funny smile.

We broke out into laughter then Emma asked, "Was that how you looked when you found out we were pregnant?"

After I calmed myself, I flatly turned that down. "Um…no! It was more of a…shock…mixed with happiness."

We continued to watch, and Emma would kiss the top of my head lying on the pillow next to her. When Ricky found out that it was Lucy who's pregnant, I laughed at his expression.

"Emma, you're face looked just like that when I told you I was pregnant."

No answer, I gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Babe?" I moved my head to look at my wife, who was fast asleep.

I looked down at my stomach to see Emma's hand resting on it. I smiled, got comfortable, and listened to Ricky sing.

"_We're having a baby, my baby and me. You'll read it in Winchell's that we're adding a limb to our family tree. We're pushing our carriage how proud I will be…"_

I let a sigh while tears began to stream my face. I placed my hand on top of Emma's that rested on my stomach. I continued to watch Ricky dance with Lucy as he sang his excitement.

_"There's nothing like marriage ask your mother and father, and they'll agree. He'll have toys, baby clothes…he'll know he's come to the right house. By and by, when he grows, …maybe he'll live in the White House (Lucy asked, "Really?"). Our future gets brighter, but definitely, we're having a baby! We're having a baby! We're having a baby…my baby and me…"_

Emma hugged me when Ricky sang my baby and me. I felt so loved, and now I'm trying to figure out how to wake Emma up to go to bed. I had to think of something.

I whispered in Emma's ear, "Emma, it's time for bed."

No answer, I tried again. "Emma, time to go to our bed for a little romance."

Still no answer. I placed a hand on her cheek, gave her a butterfly kiss, and said, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me in the bedroom from now on."

Emma woke up and planted a very passionate kiss on my lips. I wrapped her arms around her neck, and Emma broke the kiss.

"I just had the most amazing…I don't know what to call it…dream or experience…"

I was confused yet excited at the same time, "Emma, darling, what are you talking about? You were asleep…"

Emma began to explain, "Babe, listen to me. I saw our baby."

"I know we did at the doctor's office today, and we have the photo to keep…"

"I know that, but I'm talking about seeing and touching the baby. Regina, she looks like you but has my green eyes and dimples…"

I hung my head. "I have a confession to make." Emma was confused then I continued, "When I took the pregnancy potion back in the Enchanted Forest, I also found out the gender. It was pink, meaning a girl."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma took my hand in hers, then I explained, "Because I wanted you to be surprised. Well, I guess she beat me to it."

"She told me that we need to both sing the lullaby. You know the song I sang to you when you were in the hospital…"

My mouth dropped. "She heard it?"

Emma nodded, smiling, and she said, "She also told me to tell you that she will be visiting you tonight when you go to sleep. Oh, the calming feeling we had today…she was singing the song to us."

I smiled as a tear grazed my cheek. "I love her already. Let's go to bed. I want to see her."

Emma laughed as she stood, picked me up, and carried me upstairs.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

I was walking through a forestry area looking around.

"Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zelena was standing in front of me.

"How the hell did you get into my dream?"

She smiled wickedly, "You will never defeat me! You will all fail!"

I tried to shoot a fireball at her but failed. Nothing was able to form. I tried again, but to no avail, then panic began to set in! A cloud of gold smoke appeared in front of me, and a woman in a white and gold hooded cloak appeared from it. There she is!

"Leave! You have no business here!" she shouted, then sent a gold ball of magic toward Zelena.

"You have no business here, little one! We will bring nothing but darkness, and you will be alone!"

She removed her hood, and a bigger golden magic ball formed from her hand. She exclaimed, "I told you already, and I will tell you again. Get out and leave my mothers alone!"

She fired the gold magic toward the nightmare that took the form of Zelena, and the nightmare was blasted away. She turned around, and I smiled. She did look like me, but with green eyes like Emma and those cute dimples. My Katherine Grace! We finally get to see her again!

"Hi, Mom."

I smiled, "Hi, sweetheart."

She smiled. "Ma told you about me…"

"Yes, she did. Oh, darling, you're so beautiful."

She smiled and asked, "Did she tell you about the lullaby?"

I nodded. "I promise your Ma, and I will both sing it to you every night."

"That would be nice. I will have a good night's sleep that way. Did she tell you about me singing to you both to calm you?"

"She did," I cupped my daughter's cheek, "my dear sweet little girl, we love you so much."

She smiled when I ran my fingers through her hair. "I know. I hear you both tell me that every day when you talk to me. I love you, too. I'll let you and Ma sleep now. I'm starting to get a headache for using too much magic. I'm only a baby, after all."

I kissed my daughter on the cheek. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you. Will I see you again?"

"Ma asked the same thing. Yes, we will see each other again. Good night, Mom, I love you, too."

-Emma and Regina's bedroom-

I woke up, turned to see Emma was fast asleep, and I kissed Emma on her cheek. I turned on my side, and Emma turned around and placed her hand on my stomach. I put my hand on top of Emma's, and sleep quickly took me.


	39. Part 2 Chapter 19

My New Beginning

Chapter 19 Magic Baby

I was slowly waking up when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pulled me closer to a warm body that I already knew who it was. I felt butterfly kisses on my lips. I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck and planted a very heated, passionate kiss on her lips. 

"Hmmm…what was that for?"

I smiled. "That was for how much I love you and to prepare you for what I have planned for today."

Emma smiled evilly, "I like where this is going," She pulled me on top of her.

"Well," I began, "what you have in mind right now will have to wait. I believe we need to pay Gold a visit."

Emma quickly sat up and asked, "Why?"

"Emma, in seven months, we are having a little girl. Not just any little girl, a magical little girl. Darling, we need to know more about this gold magic and just how powerful it is. He is the only one that can help us out in that department." 

"Alright, what if he asks for a price?" Emma shot back, reminding me of his tendencies.

I exhaled. "We'll agree to it."

Emma sighed, "Of course, we will…" She fell back to where her head hit her pillow. 

I got off my wife and went lay down next to Emma, putting my head on her chest.

"Babe, we need some answers. I want to know what we are dealing with. I've never heard of gold magic. I didn't know it even existed! He is the only one who would know anything about this."

Emma exhaled in defeat, "Alright, we'll go talk to him."

I kissed Emma's cheek. "Thank you, oh, I forgot to ask you something."

Emma gazed into my eyes. "What?"

"Katherine, based on the encounter with her in the dream, you think she has any memories of what happened before?" 

"I don't think she does. Henry, Mom, and Dad have no recollection of anything before the Destiny Reset."

I hung my head and damn it! Here come the waterworks! Emma took me into an embrace and kissed my forehead. 

"Regina, you do know it's alright that Katherine has no memory before the Destiny Reset right. We get to make new memories with her."

I sniffed, "I know, but…"

Emma got on top of me, looking into my eyes. "But nothing. Let's enjoy the pregnancy that we never got to experience no matter what situation comes our way." 

I nodded, and she kissed me. 

"Come on, let's go see Gold before I change my mind."

I shook my head as I smiled, and I got up to get ready. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The bell above the door rang signaled as Emma, and I walked into Gold's shop to see Gold wiping off an antique knife. The sound of heels and boots echoed as they hit the floor.

"Well, hello, Sheriff and Madam Mayor," he addressed without looking up, "What do I owe the pleasure of you two stopping by my shop?" 

Emma was the first one to speak, "We need your help."

"You need to know how magical the babe is, and you need to ask me about a certain type of magic." 

He placed the knife in the cabinet, closed it, and stared them down.

I nodded. "Yes, we want to know how magical the baby is, and we want to ask you about gold magic." 

Gold walked out from behind the counter toward me.

He pointed to my stomach, "May I?"

I nodded, then Gold held out a hand to touch my stomach. I felt strange. I never felt this way around Rumple when he got close to me. Suddenly, I realized why I felt that way; Katherine. When his hand was almost touching my stomach, my stomach began to glow a golden color. Katherine was protecting herself. I wonder why. Gold immediately took his hand away, and his eyes widened.

"That is some babe you have there. I have never seen this before."

"Great, the first time he can't help us…" Emma began then was interrupted.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, dearie. Just because I've never seen gold magic before doesn't mean I don't know anything about it."

Emma and I exchanged reassuring looks at each other then I asked, "What do you know about it?"

Gold began, "You two have created a very powerful little one. Gold magic is formed when a magical soul mated bonded couple has consummated their marriage. Your magic bonded due to the prophecy that had already fated you as soul mates. It was only a matter of time the two of you would have fallen in love then marry. Did you notice anything you kiss of your soul mate's like a heart…that it turned to gold?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, when we removed my heart to use for the curse, Regina kissed it, and it turned to gold. After I split Regina's heart, I kissed her half, she kissed my half, and both turned to gold." 

"That is the magic that you two created. This is the most powerful magic ever made. Gold magic can obliterate any dark entity from existence…"

"Like a nightmare?" I inquired, then Gold replied, "Yes, like a nightmare."

Belle walked out the back with a book, "Rumple, I found here that there was only one couple that was a magical soul mated couple that created gold magic. Merlin and Lady Vivienne were the only ones who created gold magic. No other magical soul mated couple was ever created since then…until now with Regina and Emma."

Emma then questioned Gold, "Well, if we created this magic, why can't we use it?"

"Because Emma, the babe needs to be born for you and Regina to use this magic. You can conjure it, but you wouldn't be able to cast it."

"Lady Vivienne and Merlin never had any children, so they were never able to use gold magic."

I turned to Emma then said, "So, our baby will be born with this magic, and once the baby is here, then we will be able to use this magic to defeat Zelena."

Gold and Belle nodded, then Emma asked, "Why can't we conjure it now?" 

"Practice, dearie, you will never learn a craft if you don't practice."

Emma quickly rotated her right wrist, and light magic appeared in her hand.

"Now summon Regina's fire."

Without much thought, the fire magic burst forth from the center of her light magic.

"Now, concentrate on it."

I watched Emma focus on our combined magic. The light and the fire began to swirl, and then it spun faster and faster. 

Emma started to struggle, and I reassured her, "You're right there, darling, just a little bit longer."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and pushed her concentration further. The magic spun at the speed of light, and it turned to gold. Emma and I smiled then admired what she had done. Emma tried casting it to the back room, but it failed. It stayed in her hand. 

Gold reminded, "You can't cast it because…"

"I know; the baby isn't born yet. I just wanted to try," Emma said, and I shook my head.

"Thank you, Gold, for helping us." 

Gold replied, "Not a problem, Madam Mayor."

Emma found it funny that no price was mentioned. "Wait a minute; what's the catch?" 

Gold turned around, looking confused, "What are you talking about?" 

"All magic comes with a price, so name it," Emma placed her hands on her hips, then Gold said the unthinkable, "I'm not giving a price this time, Emma. Consider this a debt repaid to the both of you." 

Emma and I exchanged an "I don't know" expression then thanked him again. We left the shop together. I took out my phone and sent a message to Rumple.

_**Me: Thank you for helping us.**_

_**Gold: No problem.**_

_**Me: Are you sure we owe you nothing?**_

_**Gold: Positive.**_

I placed my phone back in my pocket, and I can't help but have a sinking feeling that we do owe him something; however, he will name it at the appropriate time.


	40. Part 2 Chapter 20

My New Beginning

Chapter 20 Battle of the Witches Part 1

Emma and I walked hand in hand from Gold's shop, and when we reached the clock tower, a cloud of green smoke appeared, and Zelena materialized in front of us. We rolled our eyes.

"Well, hello to you too! I wanted to come and check up on the mommies-to-be."

I calmly questioned, "What do you want, Zelena?"

Zelena smiled, "Just wanted to remind you that your baby will be the key to your undoing in exactly seven months." 

"You got that wrong, Zelena. In exactly seven months, our baby will be your undoing!"

Emma formed both fire and light magic, and it began to swirl at the speed of light.

"What are you going to do, Savior? Blind me," Zelena taunted, then I fired a combined fire/light ball at my sister, knocking her out into the middle of the street. 

Zelena got up and fired her magic at me, but Emma got in front of me with a fiery light shield. Zelena's green magic ball and the burning light shield created a blinding light.

"Oh, how sweet, the wife saving the wife…"

I stepped out from behind Emma, "Oh, I don't need saving!" and shot a fiery light ball toward her. 

Zelena smiled as she made the fiery light ball dissipate. She lifted me off the ground with her magic while choking me. Emma crossed her arms that were already covered with the blazing light magic, then shot it out, knocking Zelena down, then caught me when I fell.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, I'm fine."

"Please let me handle her."

"Emma, she's both of our problems! Wait, I have an idea. Give me your hand."

We joined hands then tightened the hold—a golden glow formed around our hands. We summoned the fiery light magic, and it began to swirl. Zelena stood up, and she created her green magic ball in both hands, ready to fire at both. 

"I don't like being knocked around. It's your turn to fly!"

Emma and I smiled, then I replied, "Oh, I think you're the one who's going to take flight. So, fly little witch fly!"

We shot the swirling fiery light magic at Zelena, and she immediately went airborne, screaming, "It's not over!" 

She soared out of sight, and we smiled.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Our House-

We walked into our house, and I felt a headache coming on. 

"Emma, I have a headache. I'm going to go lay down."

"Alright."

I walked up the stairs, and the headache was getting worse. After I walked into my bedroom, I closed the door and walked into my bathroom. I took some Tylenol then I climbed into bed after taking off my shoes. I covered up, and it was lights out when my head hit the pillow. 

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

I found myself in the same forestry scenery when I first met Katherine. Katherine! Oh, no! I hope she's alright. I looked around, and she peeked her head around one of the trees. 

"Mom!"

She ran up to me and took my hands in hers. "Katherine, my darling, are you alright?"

She brought me over to the fallen tree, and we sat down. 

"The man you talked to today; he has dark magic."

"I know, sweetheart, but he wasn't going to hurt you."

"I was scared! My magic acted on its own! I couldn't control it."

I took her in my arms, held her, and rocked her back and forth. "It's alright. Ma and I will make sure nothing happens to you."

"The evil witch won't get me?"

I broke the embrace and gazed into her eyes. Fear was apparent and, even though I can't promise nothing like that would happen, I had to give her some encouragement.

"The evil witch won't do anything to hurt you. I promise."

She embraced me, and I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you, Mom." 

"I love you, too, my darling."

Everything went dark, and I knew that we both went to sleep. 

-My Bedroom-

_"So, come on, take the bottle…shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up…Pour some sugar on me! Ooooh, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me!"  
_

I heard the music, and the loud singing then got out of bed. I also began smelling something; sugar cookies! I smiled, then opened the door to go downstairs. The song changed to a Rod Stewart song, and then when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed Emma's t-shirt. Worry began to sink in, and slowly I walked to the kitchen. I tripped over something, and when I bent down to pick up what it was, a bra! I exhaled, bit my bottom lip, and when I walked into the kitchen…

Emma was dancing topless as she rolled out the cookie dough on the counter and sang, _"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar, let me know!"  
_

I began to laugh as I watched my drunk wife load up a cookie sheet with cut out round cookies and placed them in the oven, "Emma, what the hell?"

She placed down the cookie cutter and began dancing dirty with me while singing, _"If you really need me, just reach out and touch me! _(she made me grab her breast) _Come on, honey, tell me so!"_

While we were dancing, I picked up an empty bottle of red Moscato wine. "Emma, you're drunk!"

Emma drunkenly giggled, "I know!"

I broke free from her and turned off the music from Emma's phone.

"Hey…" Emma stumbled on her words, "who turned off the music?"

I was getting hot. "Emma, what the hell? Why were you drinking?"

"Your damn sister, she pissed me off, and I settled for a glass of wine…"

I held up the empty bottle, "A glass…" then flipped the bottle over, "You drank the entire bottle!"

"Sh!" Emma placed a finger on my lips. "Don't yell; I'm getting a headache." 

"Good! You deserve it! Our son will be home any minute, so you need to…"

Emma planted a very heated, very passionate kiss on my lips. The timer beeped, and Emma broke the kiss. She took the baked cookies out of the oven and placed them on the cooling racks. She turned off the oven, and I pulled her back into the passionate kiss. Emma flicked her wrist, and we appeared in our bedroom. I pulled Emma to my eagerly waiting lips to create a heated, passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through her hair, and Emma's hand stroked my cheek. We both gave our tongues permission to enter each other's mouths to invoke a tongue war. Emma broke the kiss, and we were both panting in the heat of passion.

Emma bluntly told me in a semi-drunken state, "You have way too many clothes on, dear. It's time they go."

Still panting, I seductively added, "Go ahead, take them off. But, you're going to strip down, too."

Emma smiled evilly, "As you wish, babe."

In two quick movements, I was naked as a newborn babe. In two swift motions, so was Emma. I beckoned Emma to come to me with my finger as I got comfortable on the bed, and Emma pounced on me like a cat catching a mouse. Emma decided to play with me. She spread my legs and began to gently stroke my wet sex. I arched upward, and it let Emma know that she was pressing the right buttons to get me going. She continued to stroke, then inserted her finger into my wet center. I started to buck, and my breathing began to get shallow. Emma stopped stroking my sex with her thumb; then, she inserted two fingers. I began to buck at Emma like a wild stallion. Emma quickened the pace, and my breathing got even shallower than before. Then, Emma curled her fingers upward to feel my inner walls. I was tightening up, so Emma pulled out her fingers and inserted her tongue. She began licking all around inside, and I was fighting to keep control.

"Oh…Emma! I can't hold on…much…oh, God!"

I climaxed and went limp in the ecstasy of it.

I ran my fingers through Emma's hair, and erotically stated, "Come here and punish your naughty wife, who was undressing you all morning." 

Emma sexually growled, "Oh, you naughty wife. I think we both undressed each other with our eyes this morning. I'm naughty, too, dear. We have to punish each other."

I couldn't take it anymore. "I want you now!"

"As you wish," Emma told me, and she slid her "magical member" into me.

I inhaled sharply. "Oh, Emma! What are you trying to do; make me go before you?"

Emma smirked, began ramming herself into me, took hold of one of my breasts, and licked the nipple. I moaned with each flick of the tongue. Emma pushed harder inside of me, and I began to squirm.

"Emma…oh yeah, Emma…oh, yes!" 

Emma let go of my breast and stopped moving. She motioned for me to get on all fours. I obeyed, and Emma rammed into me so hard and so fast; I didn't know it was coming that soon.

"Good God, Emma!"

I was moaning; Emma was groaning while massaging my breasts; we were going so fast; we could have tired out the rabbits. My walls were closing in, and Emma was at the point of no return.

"Emma…"

"Regina…"

"I'm almost there…"

"Me, too…"

"Ugh…Oh! Emma!"

"Agh!"

That was it; it was over in one more thrust inward.

Emma smiled evilly, "Two points for me because I got you to climax twice."

I laughed and kissed Emma's cheek, "How about I make you some coffee so you can sober up?"

Emma nodded as she started to feel a headache coming on. I put some clothes back on as I heard the doorbell ring.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I opened the door to see my in-laws and Henry.

"Mom, how are you?" Henry greeted me, and I replied, "I'm feeling great. How was the party?"

Snow exhaled, "He got sick, and Terra called me because she didn't want to call you two to pick him up and risk getting you sick. So, we are keeping him another night to make sure it's nothing contagious."

"Oh, sweetheart, I hope you feel better. I'll get him some extra clothes after I put a pot of coffee brewing. Your daughter got herself drunk."

David started laughing, and Snow went ballistic, "Drunk!"

I nodded as I walked up the stairs. "Yes, we ran into Zelena today and had a little magical altercation, then she got drunk while baking sugar cookies." 

Snow was livid, and Emma walked down with her hand on her forehead. As I grabbed an extra set of clothes from Henry's room, I heard the entire exchange between mom and daughter.

"Emma Grace!"

"I know."

"You got drunk!"

"I'm an idiot."

"You are an expectant mother and a sheriff! Yet, you think you had some responsibility! David, stop laughing at her! It's not funny!"

"I'm going to drink some coffee. I hope I don't throw up." 

I returned with the extra clothes and gave it to Snow. "Here you are, and Henry, call us in the morning. We love you." 

"Love you, too, moms."

"Hi, and bye, kiddo," Emma said as she walked into the kitchen.

I closed the door, walked into the kitchen, went up to Emma's phone, tapped a song, and turned the volume up on the Bluetooth speaker. Emma recognized the song and smiled.

I curtsied. "May I have this dance?"

Emma almost spat out her coffee. She took a big sip, placed the mug on the counter, and bowed. "Yes, of course, my Queen."

I laughed, and we took each other into a hold and swayed to the music.

_Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love.  
Can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday, I'm moving farther away; want you near me._

"What made you pick this song?" Emma questioned, then I gazed into those emerald green eyes I loved so much. "It reminds me of us. Listen to it."

_All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you_

Emma smiled and twirled me around then brought me back into the hold. We resumed the slow dance sway.

_Sometimes when I think of her name when it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words you say it's getting harder to stay  
When I see you_

I twirled Emma around then brought her back into the hold. We resumed our slow dance sway.

_All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you_

Emma smiled, "It does remind me of us," and she sang,_ "All I needed was the love you gave all I needed for another day and all I ever knew only you."_

Regina chuckled as Emma twirled me then brought me back into the hold and sway.

_This is gonna take a long time, and I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more  
Wonder you'll understand, it's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a closed door_

I twirled Emma then brought her back into the hold and sway.

_All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you_

Emma stopped us, cupped my cheek, and smiled. "I love you, Regina Katherine."

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. "I love you, too, Emma Grace."

We shared a tender kiss as the song ended.

"Now drink your coffee, dear. No more drinking for you until after the baby is born."

Emma teased, "Yes, mommy." 


	41. Part 2 Chapter 21

My New Beginning

Chapter 21 Look Who's Showing!

-September 10-

Emma and I were both getting ready for our day at work. After Emma finished brushing her teeth, she turned toward me to see that I was struggling to zip up my dress.

"Need help, babe?"

I sighed, "Yes! Either the zipper is stuck, or it's broken."

Emma unzipped the dress. "No, the zipper is not broken. Let me try."

Emma zipped the dress, but it stopped at my waist. Emma began to pull at the sides, and I groaned in protest.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Emma Grace? It feels like you're tightening a corset!"

My eyes widened when Emma tugged, and the problem was right in my face. A small round belly was sticking out. I smiled, then groaned. I realized that it was time to go shopping for maternity clothes.

"Emma, stop. I need to take this off. It's too small."

Emma unzipped the dress, and then I walked out of the bathroom and toward my closet in the bedroom.

"Babe, are you alright?"

I found the dress I wanted and stepped out of the smaller dress. I put on the other dress, and it was a perfect fit, plus it showed off my growing belly just nicely. I walked back into the bathroom.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine," I smiled then turned to look in the mirror to fix my hair. Emma smiled when she noticed a cute little "bump" that I was now sporting. She walked up behind me and placed her hands right on top of the belly.

"Look who's starting to show!"

I laughed, then realized something. My happiness faded, and tears began to stream down my face.

Emma began to panic, "Regina…babe…what's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"Oh darling, you did absolutely nothing but made me so happy. It's just…I robbed myself of this when I magically rushed for me to have the baby in order to…to…"

I lost it. The tears just poured from my eyes, and Emma took me into an embrace. Emma took me into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Emma closed the door so Henry wouldn't hear what was going on. Emma held me and rocked me back and forth, "My darling, I am so sorry you had to go through that. This pregnancy is different. Dr. Fabin said the heartbeat is very strong, and our little one is developing at a normal rate…" 

"How do you know this pregnancy is different?" I questioned. Emma responded, "I know this pregnancy is different. You have someone who loves you with every fiber of her being and would do anything to make sure you and the baby are safe and healthy. I will make sure that you will experience all nine months of feeling our little girl growing inside you. And I will be there when our baby is born."

I was still crying, and Emma sang, "_How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold to_ (I smiled and nuzzled up to Emma). _Never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow our time and place standstill. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will. Minutes turn to hours. Days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on."  
_

Emma and I stood up. She wrapped her arm around me and took my free hand in hers. We began to slow dance.

Emma continued, "_Maybe some moments weren't so perfect. Maybe some memories not so sweet. But we have to know some bad times or our lives are incomplete. Then when the shadows overtake us just when we feel all hope is gone. We'll hear our song and know once more our love lives on_ (I kissed Emma's cheek)."

"Oh, Emma, how are you doing this? This is the second time I am crying uncontrollably, and your singing calms me." 

Emma smiled and sang, "_How does a moment last forever? How does our happiness endure? Through the darkest of our troubles, love is beauty; love is pure. Love pays no mind to desolation. It flows like a river through the soul. Protects, persists, and perseveres and makes us whole. Minutes turn to hours. Days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten, still our song lives on. How does a moment last forever when our song lives on?_"

We stopped dancing and embraced.

Emma kissed my forehead and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I looked up at Emma, smiled, and gave her a tender, loving kiss. 

"I'll be alright," I locked eyes with Emma, and the blonde replied, "Are you sure?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, I will be. Now, I need to finish getting ready for work."

I walked back into the bathroom and began touching up my make-up. I touched up my eye make-up and lipstick. After I finished, I smoothed out my dress, and my hand rubbed my small round belly. I looked in the mirror and noticed Emma leaning on the doorframe, and I smiled.

I turned around, "Aren't you going to be late for work?" and walked toward her.

Emma thought, then answered, "Why must you ruin my fun?" 

I laughed, "I'm the Mayor, dear. I make sure everything is in working order. Remember?"

"My job is to make sure everything is in working order since I'm the Sheriff." 

"Indeed it is, Sheriff."

Emma shook her head. "I thought we were well past this."

"I'm teasing, dear. Don't get worked up. Now, you need to head down to the station, and I will see you for lunch today."

Emma smiled. "It's a date."

We shared a kiss, and Emma walked out of the bedroom. 

I followed her and said, "Hey," Emma turned, then I smiled. "I love you."

Emma smiled and said, "I love you, too."

The front door opened. Emma walked out and closed it behind her.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After dropping Henry off at school, I finally made it to the office. When I walked in, Clara smiled.

"Welcome back, Madam Mayor."

I smiled. "Good morning, Clara. Anything new for me?"

Clara shook her head. "You are ahead on all your paperwork. Only your computer work."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, and please forward any important calls to my office."

I walked toward my office door, stuck the key in the knob, and unlocked it.

"You are looking adorable today, Madam Mayor. You are glowing, and the little one is making its presence known."

I turned around and placed a hand on my belly.

I smiled at Clara, "Thank you, Clara. Yes, the baby is letting us know that it's growing."

"You look so happy."

"I am. Alright, time for me to go catch up."

I opened the door, walked in, closed the door, and went to sit down in my office chair. After turning on my computer, I went through my files and began to work. After working on updating a record, I made a note in my portfolio then exhaled.

"Two months behind…this will take me all day," I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my stomach.

I opened another file and began working. Suddenly, my cell phone dinged for a text message. I stopped, picked up the phone, and started to giggle.

_**Emma: Hey, hot momma!  
**_

_**Me: Hello beautiful, what do I owe the pleasure of this text?**_

I placed my phone down then returned to work. My phone dinged again, and I smiled. I picked it up and read the message.

_**Emma: I felt you were frustrated, so I decided to check up on you.  
**_

_**Me: I am frustrated because I am two months behind on computer work, and it will take me all day.  
**_

"Finally, I can say this project is finished."

I wrote in my portfolio, and the phone dinged. I laughed and shook my head.

_**Emma: You need a hug, don't you.  
**_

_**Me: Call me!**_

I put my phone down and opened another file then began typing. My office phone beeped.

"Madam Mayor…" I reached over and picked up, "Yes, ma'am." 

"Your wife is on line 1."

"Thank you," I smiled then pressed the button for the line, "that was fast."

"How's your morning going so far?"

I sighed as she returned to her typing. "I'm glad I'm back at work because I am so far behind. I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle."

"You need a hug."

I smiled. "That would be nice."

"Yes, it would be. However, you can't do that while you are on a corded phone and typing."

I stopped then leaned back in my chair, placing a hand on my belly, "How do you know?"

"You look adorable, sitting like that." 

I turned to look at the door, and there was my wife leaning against the door frame. I hung up the phone, got up, walked over to her, and took each other into an embrace. 

Emma scratched my back. "Feeling better?"

I closed my eyes when Emma began scratching my back, then replied, "Much better. Why aren't you at work?" 

"I was on patrol at the time when I felt your frustration. So, I decided to check up on you."

I broke the embrace then walked back to my chair in an attempt to get back to work. Emma followed me and pulled up a chair next to me.

I smiled at Emma and took her hand in mine. "Thank you for coming to check up on me. I think it would be best if we both went back to work. We distract each other the longer we are together."

"So I will pick up lunch. Do you have a preference?"

I thought and smiled evilly. "A good cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, pickles, ketchup, mustard, no onions! Oh, some good curly ques would be nice."

Emma chuckled, "Cheeseburgers, it is! What about to drink?" 

I winked. "Surprise me."

Emma kissed me on my cheek and walked out the door.

I grabbed my cell phone and texted a message to her.

_**Me: I love you! **_

I began typing in a document, and then my phone dinged. I looked over and smiled.

_**Emma: I love you, too. **_

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I thought I was at this computer for hours! I finally got to Emma's reports. While I was adding my final notes, I felt something weird happen inside my stomach. I leaned back into the chair and placed a hand on it. It happened again, and I immediately grabbed my cell phone.

_**Me: Emma!**_

_**Emma: What? Are you alright? What's wrong?**_

_**Me: Come to my office now!**_

_**Emma: You're scaring me. Are you okay?**_

_**Me: LOL! I'm fine. Just get your cute self over here now!**_

_**Emma: Alright, I'm coming with food in tote.**_

_**Me: :)**_

I rubbed my belly and began talking to it, "Well, hello to you, too. Please do it for Ma. She would love to feel what you just did."

"What would I love to feel?"

I held out my hand. "Come here and set the food down on my desk."

Emma walked to the desk, and I sighed in frustration, "Could you take any longer?"

Emma placed the food down and pulled a chair next to me. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my belly.

"Alright, sweetheart, Ma is here. She's ready to feel what you did earlier."

Emma waited…waited…waited…

"What am I trying to feel here?"

Then there it was. Emma felt the "flutter" in my belly.

"She moved!" Emma exclaimed, and I replied, "Yes, she did."

Another flutter was felt, and Emma rubbed my belly. "Hello, my little princess, your mommy, and I love you." 

Emma leaned over and kissed my belly, then gave me a tender kiss.

I grabbed my burger and curly ques out the bag.

Emma asked while she grabbed her lunch out the bag, "I know we are keeping Katherine as her name. What about her middle name?"

I took a bite of her burger, "Mmmmm," swallowed, and replied, "I have been thinking about that. I am torn between Katherine Maria or Katherine Grace."

Emma took a sip of her sweet tea, "I like that."

"I am so torn." I took a sip of my sweet tea.

Emma smiled while holding a curly-queue, "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"

"Ask her tonight," we said together.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

I was walking around in the same forestry area as the last time I visited. As I walked around, I saw a familiar face.

"Emma?"

"Regina?"

"Emma, how in the world are we both here at the same time?"

A gold cloud of smoke appeared, and our daughter materialized in front of us.

"Because I wanted both of you with me."

Emma and I hugged our daughter, then she led us to a fallen tree limb and sat down.

"Did you feel me today?"

Emma nodded. "Yes!"

I smiled. "We did."

"It was the most wonderful feeling," Emma said as she took our daughter's hand in hers.

I took our daughter's free hand in mine. "We wanted to ask you a question. We thought of your name, and we are torn between two. Which one would you like; Katherine Maria or Katherine Grace?"

"Hmmm…I like Katherine Maria, but I don't feel it here," she pointed to her heart, then she continued, "Now, Katherine Grace…it makes me feel happy and loved." 

Emma smiled. "It's settled. You are our Katherine Grace Swan-Mills."

I kissed our daughter's forehead. "Our little Katherine Grace."

Katherine smiled, "I like it," and then the tears formed.

Emma and I began to worry.

"Katherine, darling, are you alright?"

Emma pulled her into an embrace while I wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I'm alright. These are happy tears because I feel so loved, and then I have a horrible headache." 

I realized what was wrong. "Sweetheart, you're using a lot of your magic to hold us both here; that is why you have headaches. What you need to do is go to sleep." 

"Sing the lullaby to me. I want both of you to do it," Katherine sobbed, then Emma replied, "If we do sing to you, you will go to sleep?" 

Katherine nodded, then Emma and I smiled at each other.

Emma rested her head on our daughter's, held her hand, and sang, _"Come stop your crying; it will be alright."_

"_Just take my hand hold it tight_ (Katherine squeezed my hand)," I picked up then Emma continued, _"I will protect you from all around you."_

I ran my fingers through Katherine's hair. _"I will be here, don't you cry."  
_

Katherine smiled, then Emma continued, _"For one so small, you seem so strong."_

I took both our daughter and my wife into an embrace, _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

Together Emma and I harmonized, _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."  
_

Emma lifted Katherine's face to look into her eyes. _"Cause you'll be in my heart."_

I turned Katherine's face to look at me. _"Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

Together we harmonized, _"From this day on, now and forevermore."  
_

Katherine leaned into me, and we embraced.

Emma took Katherine's hand. _"You'll be in my heart."_

I rested my head on our daughter's. _"No matter what they say."_

Together we harmonized, _"You'll be here in my heart."_

Emma kissed her daughter's cheek and sang softly in her ear, _"Always."_

I kissed her forehead, and breathlessly stated, "Always." 

Katherine was asleep, and she slowly materialized into a floating golden orb and floated back into my belly. I placed my hand on it, and so did Emma. We exchanged a smile, and then everything turned black to signal that sleep took over for the rest of the evening. 


	42. Part 2 Chapter 22

My New Beginning

Chapter 22 Halloween Chaos

It's Halloween in Storybrooke, and I issued a statement that all the townsfolk dress in their Enchanted Forest persona this evening for a Halloween party at the Town Hall. Clara, Emma, David, and I were decorating the Town Hall for the evening.

I stepped back to look at the entryway, rested a hand on my belly, and suggested, "I think the tree on your side David needs to come in just a hair to your left."

David moved it, and I smiled, rubbing my stomach. "Perfect. Now, Emma…she was just right there (I pointed by the other tree opposite David) a minute ago…"

Emma wrapped her arms around me, resting her hands on my 21-week pregnant belly scaring me.

"Oh geez, Emma," I closed her eyes, and Emma laughed until she snorted. "Sorry, babe, I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful from where I was standing…"

"You need to focus, dear. We have a Halloween party this evening, and the decorating is not finished. So, I would love for this place to be decorated by the time we have to leave to go get ready."

"Yes, mommy," Emma kissed my cheek then went back to decorating.

I smiled then instructed, "Emma, I think your tree needs to move just a little (Emma moved it closer to the door frame) yes, right there!"

"Madam Mayor," Clara called out to me, and I turned around, "Where would you want to set up the food table?"

I scanned the room then found the perfect place. With a flick of my wrist, the table set up itself with a black table cloth with orange "Happy Halloween" confetti sprinkled on top.

"Babe," Emma called out, and I turned to face her. "Where do you want the bobbing for apples game set up?"

"Hmmm…" I thought then walked over to the right side of the room, "I think the games should be here along this wall."

"Dad, bring the rest of the games over here!"

I rubbed my hands together. "Now, to add a little magic flare." 

I held up my hands toward the entryway into the hall, and more trees appeared, creating a forestry canopy to walk through with moss hanging from the branches. I looked up at the ceiling, held up my hands, and a starry night sky appeared with twinkling stars.

Emma walked up to her, "Very pretty, but why this type of night sky?"

I smiled and turned to face my wife. "Because this sky was taken from a memory of mine. It was the same night sky on the best day of my life; when you proposed to me."

"As much as I am flattered," Emma took me into an embrace, "it is a Halloween party, and this sky is supposed to be spooky looking."

I rolled my eyes, broke the embrace, and looked up at the sky I created. I held up my right hand, and a cloudy moonlight sky appeared.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically, then Emma smiled, "Better. Oh, I think we should have a haunted house!" 

I furrowed my eyebrows. "A haunted house…" then groaned, "Emma, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Come on, Regina," Emma sighed, "the people would love it."

I walked over to a far corner, "Who is going to be in it?" and made a giant spider web. 

"Me…you…Ruby…" Emma started then took me by the hand, "Come on, I'll show you what I have in mind."

I sarcastically said through gritted teeth, "Oh, wonderful!"

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

All Henry talked about on the drive home was trick or treating then the Halloween party at the Town Hall.

"I'm so excited that there will be a haunted house!"

Emma nudged me. "I told you that the haunted house would be a hit. Ruby is in by the way, and she said that the wolf would come out to play. Mom will be waiting to toss the cloak on her just in case."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," I shook my head, then Emma replied, "Awe, babe, you know you are going to have fun. Trust me; you will be thanking me when you get the enjoyment of scaring people." 

"If you say so."

The blue Mercedes pulled up into our driveway and parked next to my car. We got out of the vehicle and walked up to the front door. Emma opened the door, and we walked in. Henry darted upstairs to put on his prince attire. Emma and I followed slowly behind then Emma closed the door. We walked upstairs and into our bedroom.

"I still don't know how I'm supposed to be my former evil self and pregnant at the same time."

I kicked off my heels and sat on the bed.

Emma sat down on the bed next to me. "What do you mean how you're supposed to be pregnant and your former evil self at the same time?"

"Emma, I'm 21 weeks pregnant, and the dresses I wore as the Evil Queen don't accommodate an expanding waistline." 

"What about the dress with the high collar?"

I snapped my fingers, and the dress appeared on the bed. Emma got up and looked inside at the seams. She found them, but…no luck…

"Told you."

Emma quickly thought of something, "What about that red velvet one with the black lace?"

"Emma, I don't think…"

Emma frustratingly sighed, "Just let me see it."

I rolled her eyes then snapped my fingers. The dress appeared on the bed, and Emma picked it up. She found the seams and smiled.

"You're in luck, babe. I can let out the seams. I can let out a lot from both seams."

I smiled as I watched my wife let out one seam.

Emma handed the dress to me. "Try it."

I went into the bathroom, removed my clothes with magic, and I stepped into the dress. I pulled up the dress, and then it stopped right at my protruding belly! 

"Um…babe, I can't do this!"

Emma went into the bathroom to see me getting out of the dress.

I handed the dress with tears streaming down my face. "It doesn't go over my stomach."

Emma smiled and kissed my exposed, pregnant belly. I began to laugh when Emma started talking to my stomach.

"Hi, my little princess, it's Ma. I just wanted to say that I love you, and I'm helping your mommy fit in a dress she wore when she was the Evil Queen so she can do it again." 

I shook my head then rubbed my belly, "So sorry, sweetheart, for your Ma's crazy behavior."

Emma let out the other seam then handed it back to me. "Crazy Ma to the rescue."

I laughed as I stepped into the dress and pulled it up with ease. I was able to pull it over my stomach. Emma laced up the back to where I was comfortable. When I checked myself in the mirror, fresh tears streamed down my face. Emma noticed when she stood up that I was once again in tears.

She sprung to the rescue. "Babe, are you okay?"

I nodded and replied through the sobs, "I never thought I would see the day where I would wear this dress while pregnant. Now, it's bittersweet."

Emma kissed my cheek. "Finish getting ready because I need your opinion on this outfit."

While I magically fixed myself with long straight hair in a ponytail with a teased top, Emma was now dressed in black tight leather pants, a black V-neck shirt showing off a cleavage line, and a black-tailed coat that looks like a dress with diamonds along the high collar. Emma fixed her hair slicked back in a high beehive style do. Her eye make-up consisted of medium and dark browns that make her green eyes pop.

"What do you think?"

I turned to look at my wife.

I smiled. "I'm impressed. You, my dear, make a beautiful Evil Queen. Lipstick needs to be darker." 

Emma deepened the rouge lipstick, then I seductively stated, "Perfect."

Henry ran into our bedroom as Emma walked out…

"Woah! Ma, you look great!"

I walked out, and he smiled. "Mom, you look beautiful as always."

I walked up to him and took him into an embrace. "Thank you; you always know what to say to make me feel better." 

Henry broke the embrace. "We are revealing it's a girl tonight, right?" 

"Yes, kiddo, we are revealing your little sister tonight before we open the haunted house…oops…I mean Evil Queens' castle."

I noticed the time. "Speaking of, it's time we go."

"One fun-filled night, here we come!"

Emma snapped her fingers, and the three of us were whisked away in a white cloud.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The Town Hall was full of people enjoying the games and each other's company. Emma and I made our way to the front of the Evil Queens' themed haunted house. When we reached the front, Emma made a noise to get everyone's attention. The people looked our way, and I smiled.

"Before we open our haunted house, Emma, Henry, and I want to reveal what our little one will be."

Cookie rolled in some cupcakes with pink and blue swirled icing. After everyone took a cake, Emma counted everyone off. 

"Alright, on three, take a bite. One…two…three!"

Everyone took a bite and saw pink inside the cupcake. The aahs began. I gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek, and the blonde wrapped her arm around me.

Emma announced, "Now it's a party! The haunted house is now open for anyone who dares to venture inside the castle of the Evil Queens!"

Emma, Ruby, and I went inside to our places as the kids and teenagers lined up. David was the chosen one to let the people in one group at a time. He got the green light from Snow, signaling that everyone was in place and ready to go. 

I heard his entire introduction. "Adventurers beware! The Evil Queens are looking for new people to curse!"

David let the first group go inside, and they entered a dark room with only a mirror. The mirror began to smoke on the inside, and Sidney's face appeared.

"My Queens, you have unwanted visitors in the castle…" My face appeared in the mirror, "Well…well…well, new victims to fry!"

The room burst into flames, and the group screamed as they ran into the next room with my evil laugh echoing as the group made it into the next room. A wolf's howl filled the room, and when it appeared with its teeth bared, the group screamed as the wolf began to charge. The screaming teens ran into the next room where Emma was. She tossed a powdery substance into a smoking cauldron.

She smiled evilly, "The potion is ready, my dear. All we need is to get these lovely children to drink up." 

They turned to leave, but Emma magically appeared in front of them, "What's the hurry? You all look thirsty."

Emma lifted a cup of smoking liquid, "Here, have a drink!"

The teens screamed and ran into the next room where they came face to face with…

"So happy you made it," I smiled evilly, "Emma, darling, I believe our intruders need to be punished."

Emma appeared, and we both formed the fiery light magic in our hand; then, the teenagers ran out of the castle, screaming with both Queens laughing evilly. 

I smiled and turned to Emma. "This is fun."

"Told you that you would love it; I need to get back to where I was. The next group is coming in, and I think Henry is in it. Let's put the fear in their souls."

I pulled Emma into a passionate kiss then broke the kiss to seductively state, "You are extremely sexy when you talk evil."

Emma laughed, shook her head, and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. David got the green light from Snow, signaling that everyone was in place and ready to go. How many times are we going to repeat this process?

"Adventurers beware! The Evil Queens are looking for new people to curse!"

He let the next group go inside, and Henry led the group into a dark room with only a mirror. The mirror began to smoke on the inside, and Sidney's face appeared.

"My Queens, you have unwanted visitors in the castle."

Both Emma and my face appeared in the mirror, then I evilly tortured, "Well …well, you think because you have our son with you that we would go easy on you?" 

Emma added, "Not a chance."

I evilly smiled. "New victims to fry!"

The room burst into flames, and the group screamed as they ran into the next room with my evil laugh echoing as the group, led by Henry, made it into the next room untouched. A wolf's howl filled the room, and when it appeared with its teeth bared, the group screamed as the wolf began to charge. The screaming teens ran into the next room where Emma was.

"The potion is ready, my dear. All we need is to get these lovely children to drink up. Hi, my dear sweet Henry, want to taste?" 

I heard Emma's magic. "What's the hurry? You all look thirsty. Here, have a drink!"

The teens screamed and ran into the next room where they came face to face with…

"So happy you made it," I smiled evilly, "Emma, darling, I believe our intruders need to be punished."

Emma appeared, and we both formed the fiery light magic in their hand; then, the teenagers ran out of the castle, screaming with both Queens laughing evilly. 

Emma smiled, "Operation Scare our Kid…"

"Success!"

I smiled and took Emma's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

After scaring seven more groups, I returned to my place to scare the next one when…

"Hello, sis."

I turned to see Zelena all dressed up as the witch minus the green skin. My face hardened, and I straightened my posture.

"What are you doing here?"

Zelena smiled, "I've come to enjoy the party. I heard the haunted house was quite scary, and I wanted to come to check it out. Looking great, by the way, I can see the brat is growing just nicely." 

Emma appeared armed with a fiery light ball of magic in hand, "The only brat in here is you!"

"Temper…temper…savior! I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow makes only four more months to go. Are you ready to be separated for good not only from your precious little girl and Henry but from each other?"

I summoned the fiery light magic, and we focused on it to make it swirl.

Emma was fuming, "You'll never get your hands on her!"

We fired our magic, sending her through the temporary wall of the haunted house into the middle of the room where the party was. 

Everything stopped, and everyone watched in silence as Zelena stood up.

"You will fail, my dear sister. Remember," she held up four fingers, "Four months to go."

Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. I buried my face into Emma's shoulder, and Emma wrapped her arms around me. Emma knew time was of the essence, and we needed to come up with a plan…fast!


	43. Part 2 Chapter 23

My New Beginning

Chapter 23 Holiday Magic

It's Christmas Eve, and Storybrooke looked like a winter wonderland. I am now twenty-nine weeks into my pregnancy, and I still couldn't believe how fashionable I look wearing maternity clothes! I have on a long-sleeved teal V neck maternity dress with black leggings and black boots. Henry and I promised to meet Emma at Granny's during her lunch break. We found a booth and sat down. I perused the menu while Henry kept an eye out for Emma since he orders the same thing every time we come here. I heard the door open and smiled because I felt a familiar magical presence.

"Hey, kiddo!" Emma sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey babe, how are we feeling?"

Emma rubbed my belly, and I responded, "She's mighty active today. Little miss has been giving my ribs quite a beating."

"I'm sorry," Emma rested her head on my shoulder, then I chuckled, "You're not the one kicking me in the ribs, dear. It's our daughter who's responsible for that."

Henry decided to try and trick us. "So it's Christmas Eve, and what did you two get each other, Katherine, me…"

I started laughing, and Emma shook her head. "Nice try, kid. It's not going to work."

We enjoyed our lunch, and Granny satisfied my craving for homemade Egg Nog cake minus the alcohol.

"As much as I enjoyed our time together," Emma said as she looked at her watch, "I need to get back to work."

I scratched Emma's back. "When will you be home?"

Emma gave me a tender kiss on the lips and replied, "Whenever I finished my shift, I will come home."

"But Ma, we always open up one present on Christmas Eve…" Henry started, then Emma replied, "And we will do just that when I return."

She hugged Henry, kissed the top of his head, and walked out the door into the cold.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Henry and I made it home safely, and I noticed my son was not himself.

"Henry, are you alright?"

He didn't answer her. I questioned again, "Henry, I asked you a question. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright! I want to be left alone, is that alright with you?"

He darted upstairs, and seconds later, a door slammed. I walked over to the living room, sat down on the sofa, and pulled out my phone. I decided to text Emma for advice before storming into our son's room.

_**Me: Hey, babe, we have a problem.**_

Not long after I sent the message, my phone dinged, signaling I got a reply.

_**Emma: Are you alright? Is the baby okay?**_

_**Me: Yes, the baby and I are fine. Your son, however, is not alright. He practically got an attitude with me, darted up the stairs, and slammed the door.**_

_**Emma: Please tell me you didn't storm up there and demand him to talk to you.**_

_**Me: Very funny, dear; no, I decided to ask for your opinion. Should I let him cool off or go try to talk to him civilly?**_

I didn't receive a message; I waited…waited…ugh! My patience was wearing thin!

"Damn it, Emma!" I hit the pillow on the sofa in anger, then my phone dinged.

_**Emma: Do you want me to talk to him?**_

_**Me: Please, come home. I miss you. :(**_

_**Emma: LOL! We just had lunch at Granny's, and you're already lonesome!**_

_**Me: Emma, I need your help with Henry. We can go in together as a team.**_

_**Emma: Open the door and let me in.**_

I got up as best as I could from the sofa, walked toward the front door, and opened it with a smile. Emma walked in after taking off her snow-covered boots. She closed the door behind her and gave me a long gentle kiss.

"Well," Emma wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "let's go talk to him."

We walked hand in hand up the stairs. When we reached Henry's room, I paused at the door before my son's. It had a beautiful red and gold bow on it with a note. I read the note, and it was an enormous gift tag, **To Regina and Katherine From Emma…Ma DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS MORNING!**

"Emma," I smiled, then questioned when I noticed her looking at me, "What is this?"

Emma smirked, "You already read the tag, so don't open until Christmas morning. That's all I'm telling you."

"You're such a tease. You know I have trouble waiting for surprises."

"I know that's why I love to do it," Emma winked then knocked on Henry's door, "Hey kid, it's Ma. Mom and I want to talk to you."

"Just you; I will only talk to you."

My heart sank, and I felt tears stinging in my eyes. Emma turned to me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze letting me know it will be alright.

"Nice going, kid, your mom is crying."

"You both can come in, but I am only talking to you."

Emma held on to my hand and opened the door into Henry's room. Emma sat down on the bed next to our son, and I sat next to Emma, respecting Henry's wishes.

"Alright kiddo, what's going on? Why did you have an attitude with your mom?"

Henry looked at Emma and decided to go on ahead and say what he felt, "You and Mom are always talking about the baby. It's always about the baby, and I am left out of it. I'm here too, you know. I want to be a part of the baby talk. I want us to do things together before she gets here. I feel like when Katherine does get here that I will be forgotten about."

Emma and I exchanged a hurting glance.

"You always ask Mom how she's feeling and how's the baby doing. You worry about her so much that you completely overlook that I'm here and hurting because I'm being left out."

I got up and went to sit on the other side of Henry. "Sweetheart, the reason Ma is so worried about me is because of something that happened to me. I am going to explain everything finally. I feel you deserve to know the truth."

I took a deep breath and explained, "Please don't ask questions until I finished. There was a time when I found out that I was pregnant, but since I took a potion to prevent that from happening, the pregnancy was dormant. After I lost who I thought was my soul mate, I had split myself from my evil half. She met up with Robin from the Wish Realm, and they got married. During the process of yet another curse that separated us, my evil half found a way to remove the effects of the potion, and she went through with the pregnancy having a beautiful baby girl, Katherine Grace. (Henry's eyes widened) Katherine, who was grown up, found me telling me everything and that I was carrying her twin inside me. I found my old cellphone from before the curse with text messages and voicemails from your Ma telling me that the baby she was pregnant with at the time was mine. When Ma became the dark one, her sacrifice and my wish somehow created Katherine and her twin brother Michael inside me. (Henry's eyes widened some more) Yes, I know. I found my way back to Emma, where she went into labor and had a beautiful baby girl named Hope. After Emma gave birth to her, she died. Before she died, we both told each other how much we loved each other, and we shared true love's kiss. I was so lost, and I had a baby girl to raise plus Michael that I had given birth to when Emma died. Emma's spirit contacted a native shaman who explained how I could change all of this by doing a Destiny Reset Ritual that would send me back in time for us to be together. I agreed, but I didn't know that I would have to have my pregnancy put on acceleration. I was never given a chance to feel a baby grow inside of me throughout the nine months a normal pregnancy lasts. I was denied experiencing all the firsts with him. I wanted to do it all with Ma, and yet again, I was denied all that. I wanted a family with Emma, not alone."

"I'm so sorry, mom! I didn't mean to…"

"Shh…" I attempted to calm him, "It's okay, I'm fine now. I have you and Ma, and I am never going to let anyone or anything take the both of you away."

Emma apologized to her son, "Kiddo, we are so sorry. We don't mean to leave you out. Jesus, kid, why didn't you say something before and not leave these things inside to fester until it boils over? You know you can always talk to us. Of course, you can be a part of everything for the baby. You are her big brother, after all."

"Some Christmas Eve I turned it into," Henry began to feel guilty at lashing out at us.

Emma and I chuckled then Emma replied, "Relax kid, it will turn out alright when I return home this evening. You'll see."

She felt a song coming from inside her, _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight."_

I kissed the top of Henry's head and took over from Emma, _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yuletide gay. Next year all our troubles will be miles away."_

Emma continued, _"Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of yore…"_

I smiled. _"Faithful friends who were dear to us,"_ Emma joined in with me, _"Will be near to us once more."_

Emma took Henry's hand in hers, and he looked at his Ma as she sang, _"Someday soon, we all will be together."_

I rested my head on top of Henry's. _"If the fates allow…"_

Emma belted, _"Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow."_

Emma and I harmonized the concluding verse, _"So have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

Henry embraced us, and then he placed his hand on my belly. The baby moved to where she was feeling whoever's hand was touching at the moment. Henry smiled, then Emma and I exchanged a smile.

"I hate to break this moment, but I still have a shift to finish. If I don't leave, I will never make it home at a decent hour to open up one gift with you."

I smiled. "Henry, I have an idea. Why don't we practice our detective skills in Clue so we can finally beat Ma?"

"Operation Beat Ma at Clue is a go," Henry smiled then Emma's mouth dropped, "Hey, I thought the Operation thing was for you and me, kiddo?"

Henry and I laughed then after Henry grabbed the board game, we followed Emma downstairs and told her goodbye after she put on her boots and then walked out the door.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After playing three rounds of Clue, Henry was in his room playing his Xbox, and I was in the living room watching an episode of The Golden Girls. I rubbed my stomach and began talking to my sweet baby girl.

"Hey, my love. It's Mommy. I should be happy this Christmas, but I can't help what I feel. I don't feel safe here, and I want your Ma, Bubby, and me to cross over the town line until after you are born. Huh, I just don't know what to do anymore."

The tears poured from my eyes, and I felt a song coming on. "_Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?_"

I got up, walked up to the mantle, and picked up a Christmas picture of Henry and I opening our presents with smiles on our faces. "_Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play?"_

I put the picture back and walked to look out in the backyard. "_My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?_"

I looked up at the sky, watching the snowfall. "_Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know?_"

I turned around and belted, "_I'm not the same one. See what the time's done. Is that why you let me go?_"

I walked over to the Christmas tree and turned my gaze up at the star. "_Christmas is here. Everywhere. Oh. Christmas is here. If you care, oh, oh, oh._"

Something caught my eye. It was a gold ornament that had Emma, Henry, and my photo holding the sonogram picture. The decoration that held our picture was shaped like a house, and it had family written in script. I remembered what Achak told me. The prophecy has to take place for Emma and me to have the family we want. If we deviate, we will have to perform the Destiny Reset Ritual all over again. I don't want to do that ritual again.

"_If there is love in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time!_"

I walked to the front door, and I opened it up. Emma was in the driveway bending down, picking up a beautiful cardinal.

I smiled, leaned against the doorframe, rested my hand on my belly, and belted, "_Oh, I feel you Christmas! I know I've found you! You never fade away! Oh! The joy of Christmas stays here inside us fills each and every heart with love!_"

Emma and I exchanged smiles then I concluded, "_Where are you Christmas? Fill your heart with love._"

I held out my hand, and Emma walked up to me, taking my hand, and we walked into the house, closing the door behind us.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma hung up her coat in the closet and removed her boots, placing them in the closet. I gave Emma a loving kiss to her lips.

"Glad you're home. The weather was getting worse, and I was beginning to worry."

Emma wrapped her arm around my waist. "You don't have to worry no more. I'm home."

Henry ran down the stairs into the living room, grabbed a present from under the tree, and walked up to Emma. "Here, Ma, open this one."

We walked into the living room, and Emma and I sat on the sofa with Henry on the floor. Emma looked at the tag; To Ma From Henry. She unwrapped the present and opened the white box. She took the shirt out and laughed at the saying. I read it, and my mouth dropped.

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

"Mom, it was Grandma and Grandpa's idea. I thought it was cute."

He handed me a gift, and it was the same wrapping paper and size as Emma's. I opened the present, and I laughed as I read the shirt.

Emma laughed and said, "I sure did put the cookie in the oven. This oven."

She placed a hand on my belly, and the baby moved to feel her touch.

I had tears in my eyes and said, "Thank you, sweetheart."

Henry picked up a present, and I rested my head on Emma's shoulder, "I gave him that one because of what it is."

Emma smiled, "I can't wait to see his face when he opens it."

Henry tore open the present and pulled out a long-sleeved shirt with the saying: Proud Big Brother. He jumped up and sat between us, giving us a hug.

"I love my shirt!"

Emma smiled, "I knew you would, kiddo. I love your mom and I's shirt. We're going to have to wear them tomorrow. Oh, I have an important message from Santa. I saw him this evening. He said that if you don't go to sleep soon, you won't get that Star Wars game you wanted."

He darted up the stairs and yelled, "Good night, moms!"

The sound of a door slam echoed, and we laughed as we enjoyed our alone time.

"I have something for you," Emma got up, walked to the closet, opened it, took out a black velvet box, and closed the closet door. She walked back to the sofa and sat down next to me. She handed me the velvet box, and I smiled. I opened it up and gasped.

Emma kissed my cheek, "Merry Christmas to the Queen of my heart."

I admired the heart-shaped silver necklace with a beautiful diamond crown sitting on top of the heart.

"Oh, Emma, it's beautiful. I love you so much."

We shared a tender kiss and held each other in an embrace.

"I have something for you."

I got up, picked up a long black velvet box, and sat back down next to Emma.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

Emma opened the box and smiled. A beautiful silver swan necklace with a diamond crown sitting on top of the swan's head.

"Regina, it's beautiful. I love it!"

I kissed Emma's cheek. "Merry Christmas, my Swan Queen."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

"Mom! Ma!"

Emma and I groaned then the door to our bedroom flew open with Henry jumping in bed with us.

"Easy, kiddo! You could have ended up on your mom's stomach," Emma quickly sat up to protect me.

"Sorry, Mom," Henry began, and I held out my hand to take his hand. "You are alright, sweetheart. You were just excited. Go down, and your Ma and I will be down in just a bit."

"Oh, Ma, get Mom to open up her present next to my room."

I questioned, "How does he know about it, and I don't?"

"He walked in on me working in there, so he and I decided to keep it a secret mission."

Emma got up and helped me out of bed. She brought me to the door with the red and gold ribbon on it.

I turned to Emma and smiled, then Emma said, "Go on and open the door."

I pulled the ribbon, and the door opened magically. I walked into the room and gasped. The used-to-be guest room was transformed into a nursery fit for a princess! The silver nursery set caught my eye with the lilac and gray damask pattern; a crib that had a padded headboard could convert into a bed. The walls were painted a beautiful lilac color, but what brought me to tears was the beautiful scene painted above the crib.

"Emma, that is us in the meadow with the fireflies!"

Emma smiled and embraced me from behind. "Yes, it is."

"Are we dancing?"

"Yes, we are. The fireflies glow in the dark."

I turned, noticed another painting above the changing table, and couldn't hold back the tears; two swans looked down at the changing table with stretched out wings. The two swans looked as if they were about to embrace the changing table. I pulled Emma into a very heated, passionate kiss.

"How did you know this was the furniture I wanted and the bedding?"

Emma smiled. "Well, when I came home late one evening from my patrol, you had fallen asleep looking at this exact furniture. I wrote down the web address and the name of the furniture and I bought it. Let's say that it was tough to come up with some lies to tell you to keep you away from the house when it was delivered. The bedding was easy. You and I were looking at that exact bedding online just two weeks ago. I bought it that night when you were asleep and got it shipped just in time."

I smiled. "I love you so much."

Emma placed her hand on my belly and smiled. "I love you, both very much."


	44. Part 2 Chapter 24

My New Beginning

Chapter 24 Baby Update

-January 3-

Emma, Henry, and I were waiting at the clinic for my checkup. Henry was all excited that he could see his baby sister for the first time on the ultrasound.

"Regina," a new nurse called, and Emma helped me stand.

We walked into the back, and Emma questioned, "Any news on Sarah?"

"She delivered a healthy baby boy at six o'clock this morning; eight pounds six ounces and twenty-two inches long."

My eyes widened, and Emma chuckled until she snorted. "Don't worry, babe. Katherine Grace won't be that size."

"I hope not," I exhaled and rubbed my belly as we walked into the ultrasound room.

We got into the room, and I got on the examining table.

The nurse, Mindy, instructed, "Alright, lay back for me, and the gel will be cool. I'm apologizing ahead of time." 

I lifted my shirt, exposing my pregnant belly, and Mindy squeezed the gel onto my lower abdomen. Mindy turned on the large monitor and placed the probe on me.

"Alright, little one, let's see how you're doing." 

Emma and I exchanged a smile as we watched Henry looking at the screen. The baby came into view, and a huge smile formed on Henry's face. 

"There she is kiddo," Emma wrapped her arm around our son and rested her head on top of his.

"She's beautiful," he admired then laughed, "she looks like she's having fun in there."

Emma and I laughed, and Mindy agreed, "She is putting on quite a show. I guess she doesn't like the probe poking her too much. Hold still little one. I have to get some measurements here." 

Emma kissed the top of my head. "Great, she's going to be stubborn just like you and me."

I laughed, took Emma's hand in mine, and kissed it. Mindy printed out the sonogram photos and handed me a wipe to clean the gel off me. After I cleaned off the majority of the gel, Mindy led my family and me into Exam Room 3 to wait on Dr. Fabin. After waiting for about ten minutes, Dr. Fabin knocked on the door and walked in.

"I got the whole family today! So, Henry, what do you think of your little sister?" 

Henry smiled, "She's perfect. I can't wait for her to get here."

"Well, only ten weeks to go, not much longer until she makes her grand entrance."

She motioned for me to lay back. I responded and lifted my shirt.

Dr. Fabin measured the belly and said, "You measure out to exactly 30 weeks, which is where you should be. Let's take a listen to the heartbeat." 

She squirted the gel on my lower abdomen and placed a smaller probe on me. The heartbeat registered on the tiny handheld the machine.

"She's very active right now. Her heart rate is 194."

Dr. Fabin gave me a paper towel to wipe off the gel, and she placed the monitor in her lab coat pocket after she cleaned the probe.

"I'm going to check your cervix, so relax." 

I exhaled, then Dr. Fabin questioned, "Do you have any contractions?"

Emma looked at me beginning to worry, then I replied, "No, why?"

"As of now, Madam Mayor, you are three centimeters dilated and 93% effaced. Your cervix is thinning to where I can stretch it comfortably to six centimeters. If I were you, I would take it easy; no heavy lifting and sit instead of standing and relaxing. You are doing fine." 

Dr. Fabin washed her hands then helped me sit up.

Dr. Fabin looked at Emma and instructed, "I know you will make sure that she relaxes and doesn't strain herself. Treat her to a nice lunch and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. We are now in the home stretch," and she turned to me, "I would like to see you every three weeks now. Make sure you take it easy. I don't want to put you on bed rest for premature contractions."

I nodded, and Dr. Fabin left the room. Emma and I exchanged a weak smile.

Emma exhaled, "Well…"

"Well…" I repeated, then Henry smiled. "Operation Relax Mom is a go!"

We laughed as I walked behind the curtain to put on my bottoms for us to leave.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

On the drive to Granny's, I rubbed my belly, and Emma noticed how quiet I was.

"Babe, are you alright?"

I turned to look at Emma, and she noticed tears in my eyes.

"Regina, it's alright. I dilated early with Henry, and he still arrived on time. Don't worry; I promise you that everything will be alright."

I exhaled. "I know, but I'm scared."

Emma took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are perfectly fine, and our little princess is fine too. All you have to do is relax, and I know just how to get you to relax."

The blue Mercedes pulled up at Granny's, parked, we got out of the car, and walked into the diner. Snow and David were already at a table and waved us down. Henry took off in a sprint to sit next to his grandmother.

"Look, Grandma," he showed the sonogram photo, and Snow smiled. 

Emma and I sat down, and then Red brought the menus. 

"What did the doctor say?" Snow asked, then I began, "Well, everything is fine, and I'm three centimeters dilated…"

"Oh, my God! Regina, you need to go home right now and rest!" 

"Mom, calm down, I did the same thing when I was expecting Henry. He arrived right on schedule, and so will Katherine." 

I smiled, and Emma kissed me on the cheek. We ordered our lunch, and we shared laughs and good company.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Henry was at his grandparents' house for the evening, and it was just Emma and me. I just finished drinking a glass of water and made my way upstairs. When I reached the door to our bedroom, I heard Emma talking to herself.

"Alright, the pillows are arranged in an upside-down V…got the oil…got the lavender-scented aromatherapy…" 

I walked into the bedroom and smiled. "Darling, what's this?"

Emma took my hand and led me to the pillows. "This is my way to get you to relax. I am going to give you a massage."

"Emma Grace, I'm impressed. You looked up pregnancy massages to help me."

Emma smiled, "Yes, I did," and she seductively ordered, "now get your sexy ass undressed and lay on your side with your left leg on the two pillows."

I smiled evilly and stripped down. I did precisely as Emma instructed. Emma adjusted the pillows for my belly and head.

"Remember, babe, breathe, and relax." 

Emma got the massage oil and put some in her hands. She rubbed her hands together and knelt behind me.

"Alright, babe, just let me know if I am pressing too hard." 

Emma began the massage by making a soft fist and started at my neck. She lightly pressed, going down my back in a curving motion.

"Remember, breathe in and out," Emma instructed, then questioned, "How am I doing?" 

I replied, "Mmm…it feels so good."

"Do you want some aromatherapy?"

"Yes…"

Emma got up, lit the lavender and twilight jasmine wicks, got some more oil, and returned to massage me. She began stroking my leg, being very careful not to press too hard. 

"Emma, this feels amazing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, dear."

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "If you keep this up, you might have to do something with me in that bed."

Emma chuckled then decided to get playful. "As of now, darling, no masseuse/client relations. After the massage is over, I'll think about it."

I chuckled, then Emma began to massage my foot. I let out a deep sigh. I could tell through our bond that Emma was utterly turned on, and I love using it to my advantage. Emma got more oil and began massaging my arm and hand.

"Mmm… Emma Grace, you will have to do this more often."

"You are not helping me right now, babe."

I laughed, then Emma instructed, "Alright, I am going to help you onto your other side so I can get to your other leg and arm." 

I was able to move comfortably onto my other side, thanks to my wife, who quickly adjusted the pillows so I would remain comfortable. Emma repeated the massage to the foot and leg, being very careful not to apply too much pressure. 

"Emma, this is heavenly."

Emma smiled, got more oil, and began massaging the arm and hand.

"How are you feeling?"

I sighed, "So relaxed that I can fall asleep."

Emma laughed, "With all the noises you're making, you are giving me a hard time not to touch you anywhere else but where I'm touching!"

I opened my eyes and evilly smirked, "I'm turning you on, darling?"

Emma chuckled, "Very much so!"

"Mission accomplished."

"You're evil."

"They didn't call me the Evil Queen for nothing, dear."

We shared a laugh, and Emma concluded the massage with a kiss to my forehead.

I reached out to my wife. "Come here."

I planted a very heated kiss to Emma's eagerly waiting lips. Emma broke the kiss and planted butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Emma…"

"Let's get you more comfortable."

Emma helped me up, and I lay down in the bed, beckoning her to me.

Emma smiled, and I said, "You have way too many clothes on."

Emma shook her head. "I am not undressing. It is you that is going to relax."

"Please," I begged, then Emma snapped her fingers. 

Her clothes disappeared then she climbed into bed.

"You, my darling are doing absolutely nothing. Doctor and wife's orders."

I smiled as I placed a hand on Emma's cheek, "Yes, your Majesty."

Emma chuckled, then I pulled Emma into a very heated, very passionate kiss. Our tongues entered each other's mouths, initiating a battle. Emma broke the kiss and began to plant butterfly kisses down my neck. I moaned as Emma took my breast in her hand and began to lick the nipple to pebble hardness. I sighed, and Emma moved to the other breast licking the nipple to pebble hardness. I grabbed hold of the pillows giving them a gentle squeeze biting my lower lip. Emma kissed her way down to my belly and kissed it. Emma continued down and spread my legs. When Emma began to lap up the juices that already seeped from me, I gasped and tightened the grip on the pillows. Emma inserted two fingers into me, and I began to buck her like a wild stallion.

"Emma…oh Jesus, Emma, what are you doing to me!" 

Emma began to suck on my little nub as she quickened the pace of her fingers.

"Emma…I…I can't…"

Emma smiled, then replaced her tongue where her fingers were. 

"Oh, yes…Emma…oh…Emma!"

When I screamed her name, my body shook after the orgasm I just received from my wife. Emma kissed her way back up to my lips and gave me a tender kiss.

"Well, how are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Very relaxed and very loved. It was amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma kissed my forehead and took me into an embrace, enjoying the afterglow. 


	45. Part 2 Chapter 25

My New Beginning

Chapter 25 The Baby Shower

-February 22nd- 

Thirty-eight weeks and I'm on everyone's radar! My back was always sore, and no matter if I was sitting or lying down, nothing was comfortable to me anymore. Emma and I walked up to the front door from returning from our morning shopping trip.

"I love the outfit we picked. She will look adorable in it when we bring her home wearing this."

I rubbed my swollen belly, and Emma placed a hand on it.

"Braxton Hicks…they're a pain in the ass."

"Yes, they are. I want to go inside and prop my feet up."

Emma opened the door…"Surprise!"

Emma and I laughed as we walked into a surprise baby shower thrown by Snow. Snow walked up to me, placed a Mom to Be sash around me, and then led me to a rocker.

"Regina, that rocker is a gift from Gepetto and Pinocchio."

I began to rock in it. "It's very nice and comfortable."

Snow smiled, "Thank you all for coming to Regina's baby shower. We are going to start with a game."

I shot a pair of evil eyes at Emma, and then she sat down next to me.

She whispered, "Just humor my mother. It was very nice that she put this on."

I whispered back, "I am not a big fan of games, and you know it."

"Do this for me, please."

I sighed and listened to Snow explaining the game, "Here is a game called name that candy! Everyone will fill out the name of the candy next to the pregnancy or baby clues. Now that everyone just got their list and a pencil. You may begin."

Emma and I began whispering to each other, and then Snow caught us. "No sharing information!"

_"Well, babe, she doesn't know we can read each other's thoughts."  
_

_"No, she doesn't. What do you think about the contractions?"_

_"Rocky Road. What about hospital nursery?"_

_"Life Savers?"_

Snow got everyone's attention, "Alright, here are the answers to the clues. Hospital Bills: 100 Grand; Time Alone: Zero…"

"There goes our together time, dear," Emma kissed my cheek, getting a laugh from everyone in the room. 

Snow continued, "Contractions: Whoppers; Dirty Laundry: Mounds; Night of Conception…"

Emma answered, "Skor."

Snow blushed, and I laughed so hard that I almost fell out of the chair.

After clearing her throat, Snow continued, "Breastfeeding: Milky Way; Epidural: Life Savers; Hospital Nursery: Sugar Babies; Twin Boys: Mike and Ike; Umbilical Cord: Twizzlers; Baby Girl's name: Baby Ruth; Baby Fat: Chunky; Sleepless Nights: Rocky Road."

Emma and I groaned because we missed two. Snow walked around and found the winner.

"Belle is our winner! Here is your prize."

Snow gave her a lilac bag. She opened it up, and it was a scented candle.

Snow got everyone's attention again, "Now it's time for who knows Mommy best."

Emma winked, then Snow said, "Regina, you are not allowed to play this round since this one is about you." 

I evilly smiled as I watched Emma answer the questions with ease. Snow gave me a blank one to fill out my answers to determine the winner.

Snow said, "Alright, everyone, Regina will give her answers." 

I began reading, "Mommy's favorite color is red. Mommy's favorite food is a grilled salmon salad. Mommy's favorite book is The Chronicles of Narnia. Mommy's favorite TV show is The Golden Girls. Mommy has one sibling. Mommy's due date is March 3rd. Mommy is the Mayor. Mommy wears a size eight shoe. Mommy wants a girl. Mommy's favorite drink is sweet tea." 

Emma raised her hands, "Where's my prize? Oh yeah, right here," she kissed my belly.

Snow made them play a couple more games where they guessed how big I was, Ashley won that one, and one where they had to drink a bottle and the first one to finish wins; Red won that one.

Snow walked by the presents, "Now we can begin with the gifts."

She rolled in a beautiful stroller and carrier in a lovely lilac and gray color. Emma and I smiled, then Snow said, "This is from grandma and grandpa." 

I began opening gifts, and the first one was from Granny. I opened up the white box and pulled out a handmade blanket with Katherine's name in royal purple. Emma started crying.

"It's just like my blanket," Emma held the blanket and turned to Granny, "Thank you."

We got bottles from Red, diapers from Ashley, infant bath towels/wash clothes/shampoo, and body wash set from Aurora, dresses, and onesies from Belle and the fairies, more diapers from Terra, and more adorable outfits and dresses from Snow. I held my hand out to Emma to help me stand. Emma helped me up, and I smiled.

"Thank you all for the lovely gifts. Emma and I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate the coming of our little Katherine in two weeks. Wow, two weeks!"

Everyone laughed, then Emma began, "Thank you all again, and now each one of you will be on standby to babysit once she gets here." 

Everyone laughed, and they enjoyed the cake that Cookie made.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After the baby shower was over, Emma finished putting everything away in the nursery and bottles in the kitchen. I was lying on the sofa in the living room, taking a nap when I heard someone appearing in front of me. I felt Katherine move, and I could tell she was uneasy. That could only mean one thing.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?"

I opened my eyes and noticed Zelena standing right in front of me. My eyes widened, and my hand quickly moved to protect my belly.

"I didn't get an invite to the baby shower, so I decided to come to bring my gift to you."

Emma placed a protective hand on me then Zelena smiled wickedly, "My gift to you and the baby is a warning," She held up two fingers, "two weeks and the prophecy will end." 

"You will fail Zelena," I stated, then Zelena smiled, "Oh contraire, dear sister, it's you that will fail. Toodles." 

Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke then I felt pain in my stomach.

"Emma…"

Emma knelt in front of me, then I squeaked out, "It is too soon."

Emma helped me up, and we walked out of the house to get into the blue Mercedes.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We arrived at the hospital and were brought into labor and delivery straight away. Dr. Fabin walked in and began examining me.

"I am putting you on bed rest until you go into labor. You are only having Braxton Hicks contractions; however, you are now four and a half centimeters dilated and 96% effaced. You will only get out of bed to go to the bathroom and take a bath. No work, no stress, and relax. I want this little one to be delivered on time." 

I nodded, and Emma questioned, "So that pain she felt earlier, it wasn't a contraction?"

"No, it was stress that felt like a contraction. Keep her relaxed and keep her in bed."

Dr. Fabin walked out, and I took Emma's hand in mine. "Emma, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright. You, my dear, need to follow the doctor's orders. I have a feeling your maternity leave just started."

I exhaled, feeling defeated. "Yep, it just started."

Emma placed a hand on my belly, and the baby moved to feel her Ma's touch.

"Hang in there, baby girl. I promise you everything will be alright."


	46. Part 2 Chapter 26

My New Beginning

Chapter 26 The Birth of Katherine Grace

-March 2nd, 8:30 pm- 

I watched the Golden Girls marathon and ate a bowl of cookies-n-cream ice cream with chocolate syrup-drenched on top. Henry walked into my bedroom to check up on me.

"Hey, mom."

I laughed as Dorothy hit Rose on top of the head for saying something stupid. I realized Henry walked in then acknowledged him.

"Hi sweetheart, you decided to come to keep me company."

Henry sat down on the bed next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I finished my ice cream and put the empty bowl on the nightstand.

"I bet you're ready to get out of that bed."

I rubbed my forty-week belly and exhaled, "Yes, I am!" 

Henry chuckled, and he asked, "Do you want to play UNO until Ma gets home?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Henry ran into his room, grabbed the cards, and ran back into the room, jumping into the bed. I smiled as I got the cards out, shuffled them, and passed out seven. I flipped a card over, and it was a green five. Henry placed a green seven on top.

"Draw two," I smiled as I placed my card down.

Henry drew two cards, and I put down a green three. He put down a skip then reverse then a draw two. I picked out two cards and evilly grinned. Henry put down a green one.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked then began my move, "Skip you back to me, reverse back to me, draw four, and I change it to red…UNO."

Henry drew four and put down a red skip, "Skip you, draw two, reverse back to me, draw two more, and UNO."

I finally drew four and smiled evilly, "Are you ready to be slaughtered? Draw two (yellow), skip you, reverse, reverse (blue), UNO, and UNO out."

I threw down my final card, which was a blue eight. Henry laughed and shook his head. We heard a door close, and Henry ran out of the bedroom to meet his Ma, who just walked in. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

As I was collecting all the cards, I felt some tightness in my stomach. Braxton Hicks was showing its ugly face again! I breathed through it and continued to pick up the cards. I could hear the conversation between Emma and Henry from downstairs.

"Whoa, kid, take it easy! Is Mom alright?"

"She's fine. We just finished a game of UNO."

"Oh cool, who won?"

"Mom," Henry sighed, and they both laughed.

Emma and Henry walked into the bedroom to see me putting the UNO cards back into the box.

"Hello, beautiful," Emma said, and I looked up and smiled.

"I'm so happy your home. I'm going to need help with my bath, dear."

Henry turned and walked out the room, "And that is my cue to leave and go play my Xbox."

Emma and I laughed, and Emma went into the bathroom to draw a bath. I heard the water pour and scooted myself to the edge of the bed. I pushed myself up and walked into the bathroom. I noticed Emma already got me a fuchsia and white polka dot maternity nightgown to change into. Emma saw me watching her get the towels and washcloths. I placed a hand on my back, and Emma quickly rushed to my aide.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm alright. My back is just sore."

Emma kissed my cheek. "Well, this bath will help your back."

"You're coming in, too," I gave Emma a quick kiss to her eagerly waiting lips then I lifted my black nightgown over my head.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "You do know how to turn a moment from sweet to sexy in just one action."

After I was completely undressed, Emma helped me get into the tub. I lay back and enjoyed the lukewarm water while Emma got undressed to join me. Emma got into the tub, and I smiled.

"Guess what?"

Emma took my hand in hers.

"What?"

I began to play with Emma's fingers.

Emma smiled. "We get to meet her tomorrow."

I smiled. "I can't wait. I'm ready to hold her in my arms."

"I am too," Emma placed a hand on my very swollen belly.

I put my hand on top of Emma's and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Emma was confused about what I was thanking her for.

"For coming to Storybrooke, for being my friend, for marrying me, loving me, and for Katherine Grace."

Emma snorted, "It took you and me for Katherine Grace. For everything else, you're welcome."

Emma and I finished our bath then Emma let out the water.

"Alright, let me get out, and then I'll help you."

Emma got out and quickly dried herself off. She reached out to help me stand. I stood and, with Emma's help, got out of the tub with ease. I dried what I could reach of myself off, and Emma helped me finish drying off the rest. Emma changed into her pajamas, and I put on my nightgown.

"Get in bed, and I'm going put the bag in the SUV."

I nodded, and Henry walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, kiddo, can you help me?" 

Henry nodded, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you bring the bag to the SUV, and I will put the car seat in?" 

Henry grabbed the bag, and Emma picked up the car seat from the nursery. I sat on the bed and got under the covers. As I was getting comfortable, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I placed a hand on my stomach, and it felt very tight. I looked at the alarm clock, and it was 10:30. I rubbed my stomach, and the tightness went away.

"And so it begins. It's alright, my darling, Mommy will make sure everything is alright."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

As I was getting comfortable, I turned off the TV, and I could hear some of the conversations that Emma and Henry were having outside. 

"To think, tomorrow, she will be here."

"I know. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I'm ready to meet her and hold her finally."

"You're ready to be a big brother, aren't you?" 

"I've been asking Mom for a baby brother or sister since I was six. I'm finally getting my wish."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but it is getting late. You have school tomorrow, and you have three tests to take."

I heard the SUV door close, and I listened to their footsteps as they walked toward the house.

"What if I take my tests when I get to school, then I'll be able to be with you at the hospital until Katherine is born?" 

Emma chuckled, "Nice try, kid."

Damn it! There's the tightness again! Alright, I need to breathe.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I had to lie down to get comfortable, and then Henry walked into the room. 

"Good night, mom," he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I kissed him on the cheek and took his hand in mine. "Good night, sweetheart, if we are not here when you wake up…" 

Henry smiled. "I know. You will be at the hospital."

Emma walked in, and Henry hugged her. "Good night, Ma."

"Good night, kiddo," she kissed his cheek when he left to go to his room.

His door closed, and Emma climbed into bed. Emma and I exchanged a smile, and then I took my wife's hand in mine. We talked and laughed for what seemed like minutes, but it was hours.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she intertwined her fingers with mine.

I inhaled then exhaled. "Tired and nervous."

Emma kissed my hand, then moved to get closer to me. She took me into an embrace and began scratching my back.

"Mmm…that feels so good."

"Hey," I turned to look at Emma, and she said, "She's going to be here tomorrow."

"I know," I smiled, and tear grazed my cheek. "I can't wait."

Emma wiped the tear away with her thumb. "I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

I pulled her to me and planted a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma gave me one last kiss then closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-March 3rd Somewhere in Dreamland-

I appeared in the same forestry place where Emma and I would meet Katherine at night for our talks. The place looked different.

"Emma!"

"Regina!"

We took each others' hands and looked around.

"Darling, this place is in ruin. What is going on?"

Emma's eyes widened, "Katherine!"

"Katherine, sweetheart!"

"Mom…Ma…I'm over here."

Emma and I followed our daughter's voice and found her lying on the ground in pain. We knelt next to her.

Emma took her in her arms. "What's happening here? Why does this place look like a war happened?"

"I'm not comfortable anymore. Everything feels so tight, and I can't move."

I took my daughter's hand in mine. "It's alright, sweetheart. It won't be long now until you are with us." 

"Just think, kiddo," Emma began, "today, you will be in Mommy and I's arms, and it will be my voice that you will hear after I cut you free from Mommy."

Katherine smiled, then whimpered in pain. Emma held out her hand, touched my belly, and it was tight again. Emma looked at her wrist, realizing she forgot to take off her watch; 2:30. 

"Thirty minutes apart."

I realized what Emma was referring to and exhaled.

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what, darling?"

Katherine couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I'm sorry that I'm going to hurt you."

Emma kissed her daughter's forehead, and I cupped my daughter's cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart. It is all part of the process. I'm going to be fine. I have your Ma that will be there. Your big brother will be there too after he is finished with school." 

Katherine smiled weakly, then winced in pain. Emma checked her watch; 3:00.

"It's getting hard to keep talking to you both…"

Emma began to rock her. "It's alright. If you need to let me go, let me go."

Katherine pulled Emma into an embrace. "Ma, no!" 

"It's alright, baby girl. Just think we could have our talks for real and not in our dreams anymore. You will be able to feel my hugs and kisses anytime you want." 

"But, Ma, I'm scared of the witch." 

I pulled Katherine to me and took her into an embrace. "Listen to me, darling, your Ma, and I won't let that witch do anything to you. If she happens to take you, summon us as you summon us to meet you every night, and we will be there." 

Katherine winced in pain again when Emma looked at her watch; 3:20. Twenty minutes. Emma and I exchanged glances at each other, both knowing the contractions were getting closer together. 

Emma took our daughter's hand in hers, "Hey, it's time for Ma to go back."

Katherine looked worryingly at her. "Don't leave me…ow!"

Emma looked at her watch; 3:45.

"You have Mommy with you, and I want to be there when Mommy wakes up. Something tells me that she will need me."

Emma kissed our daughter on her cheek. "I love you, Katherine Grace."

Katherine winced in pain as Emma and I were in an embrace. Four o'clock…fifteen minutes now.

Katherine, through tears, sobbed, "I love you, too, Ma."

Emma disappeared, and Katherine began to cry. I held Katherine as she winced in pain.

"Mom, I'm scared."

I kissed her forehead. "I know, darling, I am too, but we have Ma that will be there for both of us until you are placed in my arms."

"I don't want you to be in pain."

I chuckled, "It's going to be alright. A lot of good things come with pain."

"Mom, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Katherine whimpered, "I can't hold on much longer."

"It's alright," I turned Katherine to where we were looking into each other's eyes, "it's time."

Katherine nodded, and I kissed her forehead. Katherine turned into a golden orb and returned to my belly. I placed a hand on her stomach.

"See you soon."

And darkness took over.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I squinted to see it was now five o'clock.

My eyes opened to a shot of pain in her stomach. "Emma."

Emma turned to me, and I questioned, "What does labor feel like?"

"Why? How are you feeling?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "If I was holding top-secret information, and I'm being held at gunpoint, I'd talk." 

Emma quickly said, "Showtime!"

"Emma, it hurts!" I winced in pain.

"Deep breaths, darling," Emma instructed while texting her parents. I happened to turn my head to see what Snow or David would reply. 

_**Emma: Showtime! Get here now!**_

_**Snow: Grandma and Grandpa to the rescue!**_

_**Emma: OMG! LOL! How in the world are you so cheerful at this time?**_

_**Snow: It's a gift.**_

_**Emma: *eye roll***_

I rolled my eyes too, as I was finishing up my deep breathing exercises. Emma took my hand in hers and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to try to sit at the edge of the bed so it will be easier to get out?"

I nodded, and Emma helped me sit up. When I reached the edge of the bed, a contraction hit me worse than before.

I gasped and placed a hand on my belly. "I sure hope your mother gets here soon! If she doesn't, I'm going to fry her to a crisp!"

Emma snorted and instructed, "Babe, take deep breaths. Do as I do."

Emma and I took in a deep breath then released it. Emma touched her forehead to mine as we did some deep breathing together. Emma heard the door open then close along with hurried footsteps up the stairs.

"How are we doing?" Snow asked as she sat next to me on the bed.

I gave my mother-in-law the evil eye. "How am I doing? I am in pain because your granddaughter is about to make her royal entrance. If you don't mind, I would like to go to the hospital now before either you or Emma has to deliver her right here!" 

Emma took my hands and helped me stand.

"Emma, I need to go to the bathroom."

Emma helped me to the bathroom, and David walked in.

"How is she?"

"Don't you dare ask that question unless you want a fireball to your rear end."

"That's our Regina."

I felt something wet and heard liquid hit the floor. I looked down and saw a clear puddle on the tile floor.

"Emma, what the hell is that on the floor?"

"Your water just broke, dear."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Emma picked up me carrying me out of the bathroom, out the bedroom, and down the stairs with David and Snow. David opened the door for his daughter, and she carried me to the SUV. Snow opened the passenger door, and Emma carefully placed me in the seat. I buckled myself in, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I exhaled and opened my eyes.

Snow took my hand in hers. "We'll see you soon. Good luck; we love you."

I smiled and turned to see Emma climb in, then buckled herself. She grabbed her red light and placed it on top of the hood of the vehicle. 

I sighed, "Darling, is that necessary?"

Emma questioned, "Do you want to have the baby in the car?"

"No."

"Then, it's necessary." 

"Paul is waiting to escort you," David said and closed the door.

Emma pushed the button, and the car roared to life. She put the car in reverse and carefully backed out the driveway. When she was on the road, Emma flipped the light and the siren blared. She put the pedal to the metal, and the tires squealed as the vehicle took off into the night.

"Are you trying to kill the baby and us before she's even born?"

Emma decided to bite back, "Just because you are in labor and pain doesn't mean you get to bite my freaking head off! I'm trying to get you to the hospital, so you don't have the baby in the car! I have no idea how to deliver a baby, so I want the professionals to do it!" 

I started crying, then Emma took my hand and kissed it, "Babe, I love you. I'm on your side, and I'm here to help you."

"I know you are. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

Emma laughed then realized people were watching the car speed by.

"Look, the people know it's time."

I looked out the window and noticed some smiles on their faces. It made me feel loved and wanted. I placed a hand on my aching belly and smiled.

Emma pointed. "There's Sergeant Paul." She flashed him, letting him know it's her. 

The patrol car's lights flashed, and the siren blared as it took the lead. The two vehicles continued toward the hospital. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We arrived at the hospital to see a waiting party waiting at the Emergency Entrance. Emma temporarily parked the vehicle, got out, and opened the door for me. Emma was surprised to see Sarah pushing the wheelchair to get me.

I was the first to question, "Sarah, what are you doing here? I thought…"

"You think I was going to miss out on you delivering your precious little girl? Not a chance. You and Emma were there for me in my time of need, and now I'm going to be here until you bring her home."

I was in tears, then Emma asked, "What room are you bringing her to?" 

Sarah replied, "Room 303 in Labor and Delivery."

"I know where it is," Emma said, then I quickly grabbed Emma's arm, "Darling, don't leave me."

Emma knelt in front of me while I was now sitting in a wheelchair. "I'm going to park the car, and I'll be right by your side before they finish hooking you up to all the monitors." 

Sarah wheeled me inside while Emma went to park the car.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I was lying in the hospital bed wearing a hospital gown, poked by needles, and hooked up to different monitors. Emma walked in with the bag, placed it on the sofa, and rushed to my side.

"I told you I would be back before they were finished hooking you up."

I smiled. "You sure did."

Amy Fabin knocked on the door. "Well, this is it. Let's check you and see how you're progressing. Now, relax for me. I know it's hard because of the contractions, but take a deep breath and relax."

I spread my legs and did what the doctor told me.

Dr. Fabin said, "You are five and a half centimeters dilated, 100% effaced, and the baby's head is engaged in the birth canal. Madam Mayor, you are in active labor. This little one is right on schedule."

The doctor went to wash her hands, and I questioned, "Why does it feel like my spine is breaking into a million pieces, then slowly reassembling itself back together again?" 

Dr. Fabin replied, "You are explaining back labor. I want to wait until you are a solid six, almost seven centimeters dilated before giving you the epidural. At the rate you are progressing, you won't have to wait too much longer for it. I will come to check on you within an hour." 

The doctor left, and it was just Emma and me in the room. Emma pulled the chair next to me and took my hand in hers.

I smiled, and Emma said, "She's coming."

I nodded. "Yes, she is."

"We will officially be a family of four today."

I chuckled, "Yes, we will be."

Emma leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss to my waiting lips. "I love you, Regina Katherine."

I smiled. "I love you, Emma Grace."

I winced in pain and squeezed Emma's hand. Emma rubbed my hand and closed her eyes, trying to use our joined magic to help relax me.

"Emma, whatever you're doing, it feels nice."

Emma smiled. "Using our bonded magic, dear."

The sun was rising, and an hour almost two hours have passed, and Dr. Fabin showed up. 

"Let's check you and see far along we are."

I spread my legs and took a deep breath. Dr. Fabin checked my cervix.

"You are six and a half almost seven centimeters. Ready for that epidural?"

I nodded. "I am ready to be relieved from this torture."

The anesthesiologist opened the door. "Is someone ready to see me?"

"You better believe it," I said as Emma helped me sit at the edge of the bed.

Emma took my hands in hers, and I rested my head on Emma's forehead.

The anesthesiologist instructed, "Alright, Madam Mayor, take a deep breath and slowly let it out."

I followed his instructions and shook due to the pain. 

"You are going to feel a little pinch, and then that will be it."

Sure enough, I felt a pinch and the medicine going in.

"All done."

Emma and the anesthesiologist helped me lay back so the epidural could stay in. After I was situated, the anesthesiologist left, and Snow, David, and Henry walked in.

"Hey, kiddo," Emma smiled, then I held out my hand, "Henry!"

He ran up to me and hugged me. "Grandma told me you threatened to fry her."

I chuckled, "I did. Are you ready for your exams today?"

Henry nodded. "Yep, and I'm ready for my little sister." 

He unzipped his jacket and opened it up to sport his 'proud big brother' shirt. Emma and I laughed, then Snow noticed the monitor for the contractions. 

Her mouth dropped, "Regina, these contractions are through the roof! How are you not feeling any of this?"

I smiled evilly. "Thanks to the little life safer known as an epidural. Now, I don't have to be bitchy anymore."

We shared a laugh, and Snow checked the time.

"Henry, we need to tell your moms good-bye so we can get to school on time."

Henry hugged both of us, then they left. Emma and I were left alone again.

"You know something."

I turned to my wife, and she continued, "I miss our talks. You and me…talking for hours."

I smiled. "I miss it, too. We found something else to occupy our time instead of talking." 

"And yet, we wonder how we ended up pregnant." 

We shared a laugh, and I corrected, "That was you, dear. You wished on a star."

"No, I helped it along by wishing on a star. The rest came naturally through our magic."

"True."

Emma gazed into my brown eyes that she loved so much, "When did you first realize that you had feelings for me?"

"Oh, Emma, must we do this." 

"We have loads of time to kill. So, humor me."

I chuckled, "Alright, fair enough. When you took an electric chain saw to my apple tree, I realized you were just as evil as I was. It was when you said that you believed in me that I knew my feelings for you changed. I felt something when we were in Neverland…" 

"When we were tied up to the tree?"

"Yes!"

Emma chuckled, "That's funny."

"Now, it's your turn, dear." 

"Alright, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought how drop-dead gorgeous you looked…" 

I laughed, then Emma continued, "I got to know you and see a side of you that no one else got to see. Every time I got close to you to where I could smell your perfume. It made my emotions go haywire! It wasn't until Neverland that when we were tied up to that tree, I realized my feelings for you changed. I felt it then. When you were about to separate us when Pan's curse was about to hit, I thought I would lose you. I'm so thankful that we had our time in the Enchanted Forest, and I'm so thankful that you chose me to be the one you would love with all your heart. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for marrying me. Last but not least, thank you for carrying Katherine Grace and soon to be delivering her. I love you so much." 

"Damn it, Emma, I don't want to cry until I hear our Katherine Grace cry."

Emma laughed until she snorted, and I joined in. Dr. Fabin walked in.

"The epidural is working very nice, isn't it?" 

I nodded. "Yes, it is." 

"Let's check our progress."

I spread my legs, took a deep breath, exhaled, and smiled at Emma.

"Wow! You are eight and a half centimeters dilated. Right now, our time is ten o'clock, so in a good two hours, I bet money that you will be ready to deliver. I will check back at eleven. If you are not fully dilated then, I give another hour maybe an hour and a half." 

The doctor washed her hands, then left the room. 

"Emma…"

Emma looked at me, and I continued, "I am also thankful for the time we had in the Enchanted Forest. I am thankful you chose me to be the one that you would love with all your heart. Thank you, Emma, for loving me…for marrying me, and last but certainly not least, thank you for Katherine Grace. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do this. I love you very much."

Emma leaned forward and gave me a long gentle kiss. There was a knock at the door, and Emma broke the kiss to see who it was. Henry ran into the room.

"Henry, why aren't you at school?" I questioned then Snow walked in explaining for him, "He asked his teachers if he could take his tests so he could be there for his baby sister's arrival. Of course, the teachers let him. He took three tests back to back. He finished all three in an hour. They told me he passed them with flying colors."

Emma high fived him, "Way to go, kid!"

I asked, "What about homework?"

"They didn't give him any due to his mom having a baby," Snow smiled, and so did Emma and me.

There was another knock at the door. David walked in, "Still, no baby?" 

I lifted my hands. "Still, no baby." 

David sighed, and we all laughed. Two hours have passed, and we laughed, talked, and even played a round of UNO where Emma won. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and I felt some pressure from down below.

"Emma…"

Emma looked at me, and I asked, "How do you know if you need to push when you have an epidural?"

"From what I've heard and read, you will feel pressure down there."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I'm feeling at the moment."

There was a knock at the door, and it was Dr. Fabin.

"Sorry, I got tied up with an emergency surgery. Let's check you."

I spread my legs, took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Fully dilated, and I'm touching the head." 

Emma and I shouted, "What!

"Dr. Fabin washed her hands, and Sarah walked in.

"Alright, who's all staying?"

I said, "Emma is staying."

"Mom, I want to stay…"

Emma was the one who objected, "Oh no, too much blood, and it will look like a war took place in here. You don't need to see any of that." 

Henry kissed Emma, and I then followed Snow and David out of the room. Emma and I exchanged smiles.

"This is it," Emma said, and I nodded. "This is it."

Dr. Fabin was suited up, and Sarah helped me get into position.

"Alright, Regina, on your next contraction, I want you to push," Dr. Fabin instructed. 

I nodded, then I felt the pressure.

I started to push, and Sarah counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, relax."

I exhaled and began some deep breathing. Emma took my hand in hers, and then I felt the pressure again. 

I started to push, and Sarah counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, relax."

I exhaled, and Emma kissed my forehead, "You're doing great, babe."

Dr. Fabin said, "You're doing beautifully, Regina. The head has crowned, and now we're in the home stretch. Whenever you're ready, give a big push."

I felt the pressure and pushed. Sarah counted, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, relax."

I exhaled, and Dr. Fabin said, "Just breathe for right now."

I, with Emma's coaching, did some deep breathing exercises. Dr. Fabin was moving the baby to the left, then the right. 

"Alright, Regina, one big push, and she will be here." 

I took a deep breath and pushed. The amount of energy passing through Katherine and me made the lights in the room flicker then go haywire. A couple of them started shooting sparks. 

"Babe, the lights slow down on the push."

I backed off, then Dr. Fabin said, "And she's here!" 

A faint baby cry was heard, and I relaxed to the point of tears. Emma kissed my forehead.

We looked into each other's eyes, and through her tears, Emma said proudly, "She's here!"

I sobbed, "She's here!"

We shared a long gentle kiss, and Dr. Fabin said, "Emma, would you like to come cut the cord?"

Emma walked over, took the scissors, and cut where Dr. Fabin showed her.

Emma smiled at our daughter and said, "Hi, sweetheart, it's Ma! I told you that it would be my voice that you will hear after I cut you free from Mommy." 

I laughed while crying, and Sarah took the baby to get her cleaned off. Dr. Fabin collected the afterbirth and began cleaning me up. The epidural wore off, and a nurse removed it from my back. Sarah brought a clean, wailing baby to get weighed and measured. 

"Tiny little thing…six pounds two ounces and nineteen inches long."

Emma smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I told you she wouldn't be a big baby."

Sarah put on a diaper, a white shirt, and a pink cap on the baby's head. She wrapped her in a pink footprint blanket and walked over to me.

Sarah smiled, "Here she is," and placed the wailing baby in my arms.

I smiled. "Hello there, beautiful. It's Mommy. You're Ma, and I have been waiting for you for so long."

Emma kissed Katherine on her tiny forehead. "Hi, my little princess; it's Ma. Your Mommy and I love you very much. I told you that you would be in our arms soon."

"Emma, look at her. She's beautiful." I admired then Emma rubbed our daughter's head. "She's perfect."

Emma and I looked at each other, smiled, and shared a long tender kiss. Katherine made a little noise-causing us the break the kiss.

Emma began talking to our baby girl, "Does someone want a kiss too?"

I laughed when Emma kissed the tiny baby, and I could have sworn Katherine had a small grin on her face. I kissed my daughter, then Henry, Snow, and David walked in. 

"Hey, kiddo, come see your little sister."

Henry walked over, and I asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Henry smiled and nodded.

Emma instructed, "Sit on the sofa, and I will give her to you."

Henry followed instructions, then Emma took Katherine from me.

"Alright, hold her with two hands," Emma said as she walked over to him.

Henry nodded, then Emma handed the baby over to her big brother. Henry smiled as he got to see his little sister. 

"Well, hi. I'm your big brother. I have been talking to you for so long through Mommy's tummy. Now, we can talk for real. Don't worry; I will protect you when Ma and Mommy can't like when we're at school. I know you are tiny now, but I'm talking about later." 

I took Emma's hand in mine, and Emma looked at me, who was smiling at her. To Emma and me, our life was perfect. Snow and David took their turns, holding and talking to their granddaughter, then Katherine began to cry. Sarah walked in. 

"I know that cry. Someone is hungry, Mommy."

Emma took Katherine from David and brought her back to me.

Sarah began, "You had said that you wanted to try to nurse. So, Emma and I will help you. Sit up and get comfortable."

I sat up, and Emma gave a crying baby to me. I followed Sarah's instructions, lowered my hospital gown, and exposed my left breast. I positioned Katherine to nurse.

I questioned, "How do you know if she…oh…never mind. There you go, sweetheart."

Sarah smiled, "You're fortunate that she latched on easily. Not many women can experience this because it's either too painful; they begin to bleed when the baby nurses or the baby doesn't latch on well." 

I smiled as I watched my daughter feed. "Someone was hungry."

Emma and I's stomach growled, then Snow said, "Someone else is hungry." 

We laughed, then Katherine finished. Emma took her and burped her as I adjusted myself. Snow, David, and Henry told them good-bye as Emma, and I ate the cheeseburger that David brought them from Granny's. Sarah had taken Katherine to the nursery for Emma and me to eat then rest.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. My body was exhausted, and I was in a deep sleep that I didn't even hear when Emma fixed the sofa into a pull-out bed. 


	47. Part 2 Chapter 27

My New Beginning

Chapter 27 Battle of the Witches Part 2

_"The Queen and the Savior are soul mates. The Queen will conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day of the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Queen and the Savior."_

-March 3rd, 9:45 pm-

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I looked at the sofa bed and noticed Emma was wide awake.

"Emma, something is not right."

"I know. Something doesn't feel right at all."

Emma got up and sat on the hospital bed with me. I took Emma's hands in mine, and Emma tightened her grip.

"Emma, do you feel that?"

"You mean that presence that wasn't there earlier?"

"Yes, focus on it."

We closed our eyes, and a gold light flashed, showing Katherine screaming while lying in a basket in a large rune with Zelena at the center. It also showed where they were, which looked like an abandoned warehouse. We quickly opened our eyes and gasped.

I was in tears, "Emma! She took her! She took our baby!"

Emma took me in an embrace and rocked me. "I know. Listen to me; this is it. Let's end this once and for all. Katherine is calling for us, and we will go to her like we always did in our dreams. Zelena will pay dearly. This ends tonight."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

A gold cloud of smoke appeared outside of the abandoned warehouse two miles away from the town line. Emma and I could hear the loud cries and screams coming from our baby. I took off in a sprint then Emma appeared in front of me.

"Emma, she needs us," I began to argue, then Emma shushed me, "You want to blow our cover, or do you want an element of surprise?"

I didn't answer, then Emma took my hands in hers. "Regina, we have to enter at the right time to sabotage the spell. Try summoning the gold magic."

I gazed at my right hand, and instead of a fireball, it was a golden light swirl. I smiled, then Emma showed that she could summon it with ease as well. We walked up to the warehouse and peeked inside the window. Emma quickly texted David explaining the situation and where they were. Her phone dinged, and she checked it.

"Dad said he's coming in the patrol car."

I nodded, letting her know that I heard her. We watched as Zelena held up her hands. The large rune in the center of the floor began to glow green.

I took hold of Emma's arm. "Emma, we need to go in now!"

"Wait…"

Zelena began to chant, "I call the sands of time to turn back the clock…"

Katherine screamed louder; Emma's anger rose, and so did mine.

"Let's go," Emma instructed.

We disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke and appeared inside.

"Bring me back to change my fate…"

Emma fired a golden ball of light at the rune stopping the spell, and then I shot a golden ball of light at Zelena, knocking her back into the wall behind her. Emma and I ran to our baby. We knelt and began shushing the screaming baby.

"Hi, sweetheart, it's Mommy…"

"And, Ma…"

Katherine's screams calmed to crying. Emma and I took turns kissing our daughter.

Emma began talking to her again. "Don't worry, little one, Mommy, and I will take care of the mean witch."

"She won't bother you anymore," I said with a smile, then Katherine's cries calmed to where she wasn't crying anymore.

Zelena got up, and she began to walk to our little family reunion. Emma and I felt the witch's every move and quickly formed a gold shield around Katherine. We stood up to face our adversary.

"Oh goodie, the mommies have come to the rescue of the little brat."

My face hardened. "It ends now, Zelena. You will no longer threaten my family."

Zelena laughed, "You think that scares me! So far, you are the one that's been giving me empty threats, so why don't you take flight."

Zelena sent both Emma and me flying backward while cackling what Zelena didn't expect was we stopped ourselves in mid-flight. Zelena's eyes widened as we landed softly back to the ground.

Emma smiled. "What? You didn't believe her. I bet you do now."

Zelena's face hardened, and Emma and I flicked our wrists simultaneously, sending Zelena spinning through the air and landed in the middle of her rune, smashing it to pieces. The witch had a hard time getting up. She screamed, and she began to glow green. Emma and I looked at each other, then nodded.

"This is it," Emma held out her hand, and then I took it. "This is it."

We tightened our grip, and it burned a bright gold. We summoned our magic in our free hand to where it traveled up to our arm. Zelena's magic was sparking, and Emma and I waited for her to fire what she had. Zelena screamed at the top of her lungs, and the magic raced toward the couple. Emma and I held out our hand and tightened the grip on our joined hands. The golden fire sped toward the green spark energy knocking it back into the redhead then sent her flying backward spinning until she hit the far wall. Where the rune was, a clear glass ball with glittery green smoke swirling inside it was left. I picked up the glass ball then Zelena got up. She walked to face the Savior and me. The witch hardened her expression then attempted to choke me magically …nothing happened. Zelena tried again, but nothing happened.

I evilly grinned. "What's the matter, sis? Someone knocked the magic out of you?"

"What's the matter, Zelena? You're not threatening us anymore."

Zelena growled, "So now what, you're going to kill me?"

Emma walked up to her and sent a golden magical shock to her stomach. Zelena collapsed to the ground then Emma knelt next to her.

"No, Zelena, we're not going to kill you. We're not like you. You are now under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder of the Mayor and Sheriff. You have the right to remain silent and now…powerless."

I knelt next to Emma. Emma placed her hand on top of the glass ball with the glittery green smoke swirling inside, and together, our magic shattered the ball, destroying the magic with it. Zelena was in tears, and the sound of a car door slamming echoed into the building. David walked in to see his daughter and me kneeling by the witch. He ran over to us.

David picked up Zelena by the arm, "You are coming with me, and I hope you enjoy your time behind bars."

Emma and I ran toward our baby. Emma took down the shield, and I took our daughter in my arms. Emma took the baby and me into an embrace then snapped her fingers. We disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I appeared in the hospital room with Katherine in my arms. Emma sat on the bed while I attempted to calm a tired baby.

"You know what will get her to go to sleep."

I smiled, then Emma started, _"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright."_

_"Just take my hand hold it tight,"_ I rubbed my finger on my daughter's tiny hand.

Emma rubbed her daughter's head, _"I will protect you from all around you."_

I smiled. _"I will be here, don't you cry."  
_

Emma took her from me and stood up with her, _"For one so small, you seem so strong."_

I took Emma and Katherine in an embrace. _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

Together, we smiled. _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."  
_

Emma kissed her daughter's forehead, _"You'll be in my heart."_

I kissed my daughter's hand that was holding my finger. _"Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

Together, we sang, _"From this day on, now and forevermore."  
_

Emma sat down on the sofa bed. _"You'll be in my heart."_

I sat down next to her. _"No matter what they say."_

Together, we smiled at our daughter. _"You'll be here in my heart."_

Emma kissed our sleeping daughter. _"Always."_

I kissed my sleeping daughter and whispered, "Always."

Sarah opened the door and turned on a small light. Emma and I could tell she was upset by something.

"Madam Mayor, Sheriff, your baby is not in the nursery. Nurse Cathy said that Zelena took her…"

Sarah noticed the baby sleeping in Emma's arms, and she exhaled in relief.

I said, "Nurse Cathy was right. Zelena did take her, but we took care of her. The prophecy has been fulfilled."

Emma asked, "Could she stay with us? I would rest easier if I knew that she was here."

Sarah nodded, "Sure. I'll bring her cot in here for you to put her in."

Sarah left the room, and Emma and I climbed into the sofa bed together with a sleeping Katherine in Emma's arms. I lay back and snuggled up to Emma, who had Katherine resting on her chest.

"Now I understand why I longed for you so much during the pregnancy," I smiled, then Emma turned to look at me.

I continued, "Katherine is so comfortable with you. She knows when she's with you and when she's with me."

"Of course, she does. She knows her Mommy, and she knows her Ma."

"Emma, she prefers you than me."

"Regina Katherine, I know you didn't say that our baby is showing favoritism. She's only a few hours old. She loves you, and she knows your touch. Whose voice calmed her the most when we were rescuing her? Yours. She calmed when who picked her up…you."

"She needed us, both."

Emma smiled. "Yes, she did. She wanted us both. She knew she was alright when she heard both of us."

I gave Emma a long passionate kiss. "I love you, Emma Grace."

Emma smiled. "I love you, Regina Katherine."

We fell asleep after giving our daughter a good night kiss.


	48. Part 2 Chapter 28

My New Beginning

Chapter 28 Welcome Home Katherine Grace

The sound of a baby cry caused me to stir, and I felt when Emma got up. I heard the entire conversation.

"Good morning."

Katherine settled down, and Emma said, "Did you sleep well? I bet I know what you're crying for. I think you are hungry."

Katherine made a cute little noise, and I opened my eyes.

"Guess who's up? Mommy is up. Tell her, oh, Mommy; I'm hungry." 

Emma sat down on the sofa bed, and I took Katherine into my arms.

I smiled at my daughter, "Good morning, my little princess. You slept well last night. Are you ready to eat?"

I adjusted myself and began to nurse. Emma kissed our daughter's head and wrapped her arm around me.

"She has your appetite," I said as I admired my nursing baby.

Emma chuckled, "Eat up, little one, you'll get big and strong like Ma."

I softly chuckled, and Emma looked at me. "Hey."

I turned to face her, and Emma smiled. "We get to go home today."

"I know. I'm ready to be home with her. I can't wait to see her in her crib."

Emma noticed Katherine looking at her, "You're done. Are you ready for me?"

Emma took Katherine, and I adjusted myself. Emma burped Katherine and looked at the time; 4:30 am. She laid back, and Katherine had fallen back to sleep.

"Emma," I was getting comfortable to lie back down, "She's already asleep. I love her so much."

Emma kissed the top of our daughter's head. "So do I, she's adorable when she makes her little noises."

I smiled as I placed my hand on my daughter. "Yes, she is. I think that she is communicating with us through the noises that she makes."

"She is, babe. This is her only way to talk to us since she can't talk like in our dreams. In a way, it feels like I can understand her."

I smiled while closing her eyes. "I feel that way, too, when I talk to her." 

We had both fallen back to sleep, along with our daughter.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The sun shone through the window, and I opened my eyes to see my daughter wide awake. I sat up, bent my knees, and took her off my sleeping wife. I placed my daughter against my legs so she can see her mommy.

"Well, hi. You and I are up before Ma. You and I can talk before she gets up."

Katherine made a cute little noise, and I smiled. "I know. We get to go home today, and we might be home before your big brother gets home from school."

Katherine made the same little noise, and I rubbed my finger on my daughter's cheek. "I can't wait for you to see your room. You are going to love what Ma did on the walls. She painted it just for you."

Katherine grunted, and I chuckled, "Yes, she did it just for you. Do you know that Ma loves you so much?"

She made the cute little noise again, and I felt a hand touch my arm. "Talking to her without me, huh?"

I smiled at my daughter. "Uh oh, we got caught!"

Emma laughed until she snorted and sat up, looking at Katherine. "Are you comfortable right there? Do you want to come by Ma?"

Katherine made another cute noise, but different from the one she made for me.

Emma rubbed our daughter's cheek with her finger. "Did you and Mommy have a good talk?"

Katherine made the noise again, and Emma smiled. "I'm sure you two had a wonderful talk."

While Katherine was making her little noise, I began to smell something. "Emma…"

"I'm sure you two talked about me…"

The smell was getting worse, and I pinched my nose. "Babe, our sweetheart just had her first bowel movement."

"I thought that's what I smelled. Come here, sweetheart, let's change your booty!"

Emma picked up Katherine and got up. I got up and grabbed a diaper from the diaper bag along with some wipes and powder. Emma unfastened the Velcro from the diaper and when she pulled it down…

"Holy shit, Batman; this stinks!"

I couldn't contain my laughter as we tag-teamed cleaning our daughter's booty. Sarah walked in to see us doing diaper duty.

"I was coming to check up on you three. You look like you are doing well."

Emma sarcastically questioned, "Sarah, why didn't you warn us that the first bowel movement smells horrible and looks like black vomit?"

Sarah laughed then cleared her throat, "Sorry, Dr. Fabin wants to check up on you before you and baby get discharged. She should be here in a couple of hours."

Emma picked up a clean baby and kissed her cheek. I walked up to Sarah and took her into an embrace.

"Thank you for being there for us and helping us deliver our baby girl."

Sarah smiled and replied, "It was my pleasure. You both were there for me when I lost the love of my life, my Theo. I vowed that day to be there for you whenever your time of need may be. My mission is now complete."

Sarah and I broke the embrace, then Sarah left the room. 

"Hey babe," I turned to look at Emma, and she continued, "Take her, and I will go get ready. When I am finished, you can start getting ready." 

I took Katherine and walked over to the chair by the hospital bed. Emma walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I sat down in the chair and kissed Katherine to her tiny forehead. I still couldn't believe that she's here in my arms. I rocked in the glider, then Emma walked out of the bathroom in jeans, a gray long-sleeved t-shirt, and her red leather jacket. She went to the bag, grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, and walked back into the bathroom. I heard the water in the sink turn on, and I continued to admire my sleeping baby. After the water shut off, Emma walked out to put the toothbrush and toothpaste back in the bag. There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Fabin walked in.

"Hello, how are we feeling?"

I smiled. "We are feeling great."

Emma picked up her phone, "Dr. Fabin, do you want to hold Katherine? I want to get a picture of you holding her."

"Sure," Dr. Fabin sat down in a chair, and I brought Katherine to her.

Dr. Fabin looked at Katherine and smiled, "Hello, little one, you have two wonderful mommies."

Emma smiled and took the picture.

I looked over Emma's shoulder at the picture. "It came out well."

"I put in the discharge papers for you to go home. Sarah will let you know when everything is finalized. She's beautiful, Madam Mayor, Sheriff. Congratulations." 

The doctor left after Emma took Katherine from her. Emma sat down in the chair, and I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into a wrap dress to be comfortable. I put on some black flats and walked back into the room to see Sarah talking with Emma and a wheelchair in the room.

Emma and Sarah turned to me, then Sarah said, "You are clear to go." 

I pointed to the wheelchair. "Why is that here?"

"You are being wheeled out. You did have a baby, and we don't want you to overdo yourself to where you are back in the hospital."

Emma had already changed Katherine into her going home outfit, a lilac-colored long-sleeved ruffled shirt dress with gray pants and little black boots. Emma walked up to me and handed the calm resting baby to me. I took her in my arms, and Emma went pick up the bag.

Emma said, "I'm going get the car, and I will come back to meet you."

I nodded, then Emma kissed me on the cheek and left out the door.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I was sitting in the wheelchair waiting for Emma to return, holding Katherine in my arms, admiring how adorable she looked in her outfit. 

"Your carriage awaits, your majesty."

I looked up to see Emma walk into the room, and I laughed.

Emma took hold of the handles and bent down to ask, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," I smiled while admiring my sleeping baby.

Emma pushed me out of the room, and Sarah followed behind. Every nurse smiled and congratulated us as we passed. We reached the doors to the entrance to see the blue SUV parked and running. Emma stopped the chair at the rear passenger door, locked the brakes on the chair, opened the car door, took Katherine from me, and carefully placed her in the carrier. She buckled her in and then helped me stand. Together, we walked to the driver's side, and Emma opened up the door. I carefully got in, and Emma closed the door behind me. Sarah closed the door on the passenger side and waved good-bye to us as she wheeled the chair back into the hospital.

Emma looked in the rearview mirror, "Ready?"

I looked up into the mirror and smiled. "Ready."

Emma put the car in drive and meandered her way out of the maze of a parking lot. I placed my hand on my sleeping daughter, admiring the way she looked in her carrier. 

"Hey," Emma called out to her, and I looked up.

Emma continued, "There's a rainbow."

I looked out the window into the sky, and sure enough, a beautiful rainbow graced the sky.

"A beautiful rainbow for our Katherine Grace; how amazing is that?"

Emma smiled. "A miracle."

We turned into town, and Emma noticed all the signs. "Regina, look."

I looked up and gasped. The sign on the town hall read, "Welcome to Storybrooke, Katherine Grace Swan-Mills." A little further down, there were handmade signs in almost every shop window, either saying "Welcome Princess Katherine" or "Congratulations Madam Mayor and Sheriff on your bundle of joy." Emma laughed when she noticed the special at Granny's. For the breakfast special, baby pigs in a blanket with scrambled eggs. For the lunch special, a Swan-Mills Whopper Cheeseburger with curly ques. For the dinner special, a princess cut sirloin steak with a choice of side.

I looked at my sleeping baby. "And they didn't even meet you yet."

Emma smiled, and the car turned down Mifflin Street. I looked up to see a stork yard ornament in the front yard with a large pink bow around the neck with "It's a Girl" written on the side.

"Belle's father must have done this," Emma pointed out the stork, then I countered, "Or it was your mother's doing, and she got Mr. French involved."

"True."

Emma pulled up under the carport and parked the car. She killed the motor and opened the door. She carefully closed it and walked around to get our daughter. Emma opened the door, pushed the release button to pick up the car seat, and carefully took it out of the car. I opened my door and carefully got out. After Emma closed the door, she went to help me. Emma and I walked hand in hand, and Emma was holding the carrier toward the front door. Emma unlocked the door, and we stepped inside. Emma placed the carrier on the sofa, and I sat down next to it. Emma walked out to get the bag. I lowered the handle, pushed back the shade, unbuckled my sleeping little girl, picked her up, and held her.

"We're home. If you want, I can give you the grand tour."

Katherine stretched and made a little sigh.

I smiled. "Alright, let's start right here. This is the living room where we spend time as a family. We watch TV, play video games, and we also have our family discussions here."

Emma walked in, closed the door, and walked upstairs when I got up from the sofa. The doorbell rang, and I walked to the door.

"I guess our tour will have to wait."

I opened the door to see Blue, Tinker Bell, and Nova standing at the door.

"Hello, ladies," I greeted with a smile, then Blue said, "We've come to see how you three are doing." 

I stepped aside. "Come in and have a seat."

The three fairies walked in, and I closed the door. Emma walked down the steps to see the fairies walk into the living room.

Blue acknowledged Emma, "There's the other momma. How are you?"

Emma came to sit next to me on the sofa.

The blonde smiled at her sleeping daughter. "I feel delighted."

Tinker Bell smiled as she admired the sleeping baby, "She's adorable."

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, and Tinker Bell nodded.

I handed the sleeping baby to the eagerly waiting fairy. Tink admired the sleeping baby and smiled.

"She is beautiful," Tink said, then she felt a wave of powerful magic that flowed through her, "And powerful." 

"Can I hold her?" Blue asked, and Tink handed Katherine over.

Blue immediately felt the amount of magic the baby had then Blue turned to Nova and Tink, "You two go back. I need to speak to the new mothers alone."

Nova and Tinker Bell told Emma and me congratulations then they left. Blue waited a while before speaking. 

"Now that I have silenced this entire house, I want to tell you that you have a powerful baby…"

Emma interrupted, "We already know that she's powerful. We got to talk to her while we were asleep, but she was grown up."

"How much do you know of gold magic?"

I answered, "Very little. The information we got from Gold was that gold magic is created when a magically bonded soul mated couple consummates their marriage and can only be used when the couple has children."

Blue shook her head. "Number one, never listen to Rumplestiltskin, number two, the information he told you was partially true, and number three, come to us from now on concerning magic. Fairies have been around longer than Rumplestiltskin has been alive. Gold magic is the strongest of all magic that exists. This magic is indeed created when a magically bonded soul mated couple consummates their marriage. You two could have used the magic, but due to Regina being pregnant with this adorable little one, only Emma could have used the gold magic."

"Then explain why I couldn't cast the gold magic when I had summoned it before Katherine was born," Emma was confused then Blue answered, "Because you didn't have the practice or the knowledge of the magic to use it. Once you and Regina got to see how your little girl used it, you two could use it to defeat Zelena."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Then why did Gold…"

Blue turned to me. "Did he touch Katherine or attempt to touch her, but she didn't let him because she cast a shield. Your belly would have had a golden glow."

Emma replied, "Yes, he wanted to feel how powerful Katherine was, and when his hand was inches away from touching Regina's stomach, it was glowing a golden color." 

"Gold magic destroys dark magic. She sensed the dark magic inside of him, and her magic, along with Regina's gold magic, was reacting to his. He never asked for a price, did he? He is too terrified to be around this little one." 

"But she's just a baby," I spoke in my daughter's defense, then Blue said, "Little ones with magic are very unpredictable." 

Emma and I exchanged worried looks at each other then looked at our daughter in Blue's arms.

Blue reassured them, "I am not worried about this adorable little princess because she has two wonderful mothers who will teach her everything they know on how to control it."

Emma looked at me and communicated in our thoughts, _"Do you think we should ask Blue to be Katherine's godmother?"_

_"Yes, that way we can talk to Blue about her instead of getting only partial information then the rest when Gold has a purpose to give it to us."_

Emma cleared her throat, "Blue, we would like to ask you something."

"We would like to know if you would be Katherine's godmother," I finished Emma's thought.

Blue smiled, looked down at Katherine, and said, "I would love to be this little one's godmother."

There was a knock at the door, and Emma went to get it. Belle and her father walked in, followed by Emma. 

Belle smiled, "I wanted to come to see how you were and see the little one."

"We're doing well. Mr. French, we loved seeing the stork when we drove up," Emma acknowledged her guests.

Blue handed Katherine back to me. "Congratulations to you both again. I will see my goddaughter later."

Emma walked Blue out and returned to the living room to sit next to me and now awake daughter.

I asked Belle, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I would love too," Belle smiled, and I handed over the baby to her.

Belle began talking to Katherine, "Well, hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. You have beautiful green eyes like your momma." 

While Belle was conversing with Katherine, I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. French, for that beautiful yard ornament. It was quite a surprise when we pulled up in our driveway."

He chuckled, "Don't thank me, thank your son."

Emma and I exclaimed, "**What?**"

"It was Henry that wanted to get the stork to put in the yard. He even spent his allowance on buying it." 

Emma shook her head, and I smiled. "I seriously thought Snow and David were behind it. My dear sweet boy, I love him so much."

Emma smiled, then Katherine started crying. 

I walked over to get the baby. "I know that cry. Someone's ready to eat."

Belle handed the crying baby over to me, and I smiled at my daughter. "Are you ready to eat? Let's go upstairs."

I began to go up the stairs, then Belle told Emma, "We are going to go on ahead and go. We wanted to stop by and tell you congratulations. She's beautiful, just like her mothers." 

"Thank you both for coming," Emma said when she followed them to the door.

I brought Katherine into my bedroom and picked up the U-shaped pink pillow.

"Let's try this out."

She made her adorable little noise as I sat on the bed. I scooted my way to the headboard, fixed my pillow, fixed the boppy pillow, and placed Katherine on it. 

"Let's see; it was the left this morning, so it's the right."

I pulled out the right breast, and Katherine latched on. 

"There you go. How do you like our set up?"

Emma broke the silence, "I thought you would have been in her room."

"I wanted to try out this Boppy pillow. It's very comfortable, and our little princess likes it, too," I smiled at the nursing baby.

Emma walked toward the bed and sat next to me. She wrapped her arm around me, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I have a confession to make," Emma said, then I sighed, "What is it?"

"I used the gold magic to cure you of that infertility potion you took."

"Emma," I lifted my head to look at her for signs of joking…nothing.

I continued, "You do know all magic comes with a price."

Emma nodded, "I know. Whatever the price may be, we will handle it."

"What if the price is your fertility? I will never forgive myself."

I broke into tears, and Emma embraced me. Katherine made a noise-causing us laugh. 

Emma looked down at her daughter and smiled, "Are you done? It's time for you to be burped. You need to give Ma a good one."

Emma took her, and I adjusted myself. Emma burped her, and we heard a door slam then running up the stairs. We heard the door open again and listened to Snow calling out.

"Henry! Don't run up the stairs!"

Too late, Henry was already in our bedroom and jumped on the bed.

I held out my arm. "Easy, sweetheart, she just ate." 

Emma gave Katherine to Henry and went into the bathroom.

"Hey, Kat, it's Bubby. I'm so glad you're home. I get to tell you how my day was at school, read stories to you, and play with you until you fall asleep."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Snow and I laughed as Henry was talking to Katherine. The happy moment was short-lived when _CRASH!_ Snow and I exchanged worried looks at each other, and I got up. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Emma?"

I heard her gasp in pain, and I opened the door to find Emma curled up in the fetal position on the floor in a sweat. I ran up to her and knelt to check on her.

"Emma, darling, what's wrong?"

"Something is not right!"

Emma's breathing got shallower as the pain worsened.

I yelled, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Snow ran inside and knelt, "Emma…what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Emma, barely able to speak, said, "The pain…it hurts…it…hurts so bad…"

I was getting hot. "Please call an ambulance!"

Snow took out her cell phone and dialed 911. She began talking to the operator, and Emma's eyes started to get heavy.

"No! Emma, stay with me! Emma!"

I attempted to keep Emma conscious, but it was lights out.

"**Emma!**"


	49. Part 2 Chapter 29

My New Beginning

Chapter 29 All Magic Comes With a Price

-Storybrooke General-

The Emergency Room doors flew open, and the EMTs rolled an unconscious Emma inside. Snow dropped me off at the entrance to the Emergency Room so I can be there with Emma.

"Any updates since the last time we spoke?"

"BP 138/90 is still unconscious. Has been unconscious for ten minutes."

Dr. Fabin turned to her nurse, "We need to do an abdominal ultrasound and get an IV started on her stat!"

Three other nurses joined, and Dr. Fabin noticed me walking in. Dr. Fabin walked up to me.

I began to question, "How is she?"

"Her blood pressure is high, and she is still unconscious. We are going to do an abdominal ultrasound to see what's going on. After we find out what's happening, I will come to talk to you."

"Thank you," I was choking back tears, then Henry and Snow carrying the baby carrier came in. 

I sat down, and the tears began to pour. Henry and Snow sat on the side of me and took me into an embrace.

"It's all my fault…"

Snow began to question, "What's your fault?"

I began to blame myself. "This! If I wouldn't have drunk that infertility potion, we wouldn't be in this predicament! No, I had to prove to my mother that I wasn't weak. I had to show my mother that she wouldn't win and that she couldn't control my family or me anymore. Why was I so foolish? Why did I do it so that years later, my wife had to suffer because of my actions? Why do I keep hurting the ones I love?" 

I broke, and then Katherine began making her adorable little noises. Snow rocked me in her arms in an attempt to calm me. She knew she wasn't Emma, but she had to try.

"Regina, we don't always mean to hurt our loved ones. Sometimes, it just happens, and it is something that we can't control. You didn't tell Emma to cure you. She did it all on her own because she loves you with all her heart and soul. She practically glowed every time she talked about the changes you went through while you were pregnant with our little sweetheart. When you two were together, and she would rub your belly, I could see how much she enjoyed seeing you happy. She did this for you so you could continue to have beautiful children with her. Don't blame yourself, Regina. Our past can't be changed, but our future is ours for the making." 

Katherine continued to make her little noises, and I took her out of the carrier to hold her.

I smiled weakly and began to talk to my beautiful little girl. "Hi, my little sweetheart. I know we are back at the hospital. It's Ma that's not well." 

Katherine made a noise, and I was beginning to calm. "Ma is in a lot of pain, and Mommy is worried about her." 

What happened next made me realize just how powerful Emma and my magic is to create a little girl with the same power.

_"Don't worry, Mommy, Ma will be alright."_

My eyes widened, and Katherine made a noise when I heard my daughter's voice again.

_"You couldn't hear my voice before because our connection was still forming. Yes, the noises I make are my way of communicating in the eyes of non-magical people like my big brother and grandparents. Please don't blame yourself, Mommy. You did nothing wrong."_

I smiled with new tears flowing out of my eyes. "Thank you, all three of you, for being here for me."

Dr. Fabin walked in and called out, "Madam Mayor."

I looked up, handed Katherine to Henry, and walked up to the doctor.

"The Sheriff has to have an emergency surgery…"

"Oh, God…"

"We did an abdominal ultrasound, and what I saw was something I've never seen in all my years of practice. Her ovaries wrapped around her uterus, strangling it to the point where the uterus was bending over. Her magic was trying to fight it, and that's why she was in so much pain that she blacked out from it. They just gave her the anesthesia, and we will begin the emergency hysterectomy." 

New tears flowed from my eyes, and I whispered, "Ok, thank you."

Dr. Fabin placed a hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright. I promise."

I nodded, then I walked back to sit down between Snow and my son.

Snow questioned, "What did the doctor say?"

I explained everything Dr. Fabin told me to my son and mother-in-law.

It was Henry who spoke first, "So Ma won't be able to have any more babies?"

I shook my head. "She won't be able to carry anymore. I'm sorry, Henry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

I broke down again, and Snow took Katherine from Henry. Henry took me in an embrace.

"Mom, what happened to Ma is not your fault. Please understand that."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The receptionist at the desk hung up a phone and called out, "Madam Mayor!"

I used my magic to fix my make-up, and I walked over to the receptionist.

"The Sheriff is out of surgery and is in recovery. Dr. Fabin is on her way to talk to you. If you would follow me, please."

The receptionist named Debbie led me into the Consultation room and closed the door. After about five minutes, the other door opened up, and Dr. Fabin walked in.

"The surgery went well. Emma is one hell of a fighter."

I smiled. "Yes, she is."

"With that being said," Dr. Fabin's tone got serious, "If you had waited any longer, Emma would have died. When I removed the uterus from her, it dried up and turned black. I know you two have magic, and the only explanation I have for all the pain she was feeling is that her magic was trying to fight what was going on with her uterus." 

I hung my head, and Dr. Fabin continued, "Whenever she wakes up, I will send a nurse to come and get you."

"Thank you," I held out my hand, and Dr. Fabin took it.

I continued, "Thank you so much for everything."

The doctor smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Dr. Fabin left through the door she entered, and I got up to go back to my family, waiting to hear what the doctor said. I walked back into the waiting room to hear Katherine's cry. I quickly walked to where Snow was walking around with her and bouncing her.

I reached Snow, and she sighed with relief, "Oh, thank heavens! She started crying, and she wouldn't calm down."

"Come here, sweetheart. Mommy is here," I took the crying baby and began to walk toward a window to look outside with her.

Katherine began to calm as soon as she heard me hum her lullaby. As I hummed, I would sway.

"You miss your Ma. I know that's why you were crying. Don't worry; we will see Ma soon."

A nurse called out, "Madam Mayor."

I walked with a sleeping baby in my arms toward the nurse, and the nurse said, "The Sheriff is awake and is asking for you."

I smiled. "May I see her?"

"Follow me," the nurse said, then I looked back at my son and mother-in-law.

They motioned for me to go. I followed the nurse, and we walked down the hall then through a key coded door into the recovery area. The nurse led me into room three, and I noticed my wife lying in bed, looking pale. I walked toward the bed slowly and took one of Emma's hands in my left.

"Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault…"

I squeezed her hand, and Emma opened her eyes. She smiled at me. "Hey, beautiful."

I laughed then replied, "Why did you do this?"

"I cured you so you can have more children. I didn't have the best experience when I was pregnant with Henry, and I wanted to make you happy by giving you what you always wanted. I also don't want to repeat what happened to me before we traveled through time to change our destiny. I didn't want you to end up alone, so that's why I did it. I wanted us to be together always."

I sat on the bed next to Emma and gazed into those beautiful green eyes I love so much. "What did I do to deserve you, Emma Grace?"

Emma smiled. "Just being your sass-talking, stubborn as hell, clever self. I wouldn't have you any other way."

I laughed, then Emma squeezed my hand.

"You, my darling, are one amazing woman. Did you think that once you cured me that you wouldn't have to pay the price? You and I both know that all magic comes with a price." 

"Regina, you can call me an idiot later. I know all magic comes with a price. I just paid for it. Hey, at least, I can still get you pregnant."

Emma winked, and I laughed, "You idiot…"

We shared a laugh, then Katherine began to stir. Emma held out her arms, and I placed Katherine to where she was lying on Emma's chest. Katherine had settled back down with a sigh, then Emma kissed the top of her daughter's head. 

"Was she asleep at some point during the surgery?"

I thought, "Yes,…why?" 

"I thought we wouldn't be able to talk to her in our dreams anymore, but she showed up! She talked to me for a while. She told me that you were blaming yourself, and you were crying." 

I grinned. "Guilty as charged. Your mother was beneficial. At first, I thought she was going to give me a hope speech. Let me see if I can remember exactly what she said. Our past can't be changed, but the future is ours for the making."

Emma's widened with shock. "Wow! I'm impressed!"

I placed a hand on Emma's arm and the other on our sleeping daughter. I gazed into Emma's eyes. "Our lives are forever changed."

"But it will be quite the adventure, and I wouldn't do it with any other person but you," Emma said with a smile.

I nodded. "Yes, it will be an adventure. Oh, do me a favor?"

Emma gave her a questionable expression, and I said, "Promise me that you won't scare me like that again."

Emma chuckled, then she replied, "I promise." 


	50. Part 2 Epilogue

My New Beginning

Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

-The Living Room-

I was holding Katherine's hands while walking behind her until she got to Emma.

"There's my Katherine Grace…she's coming to Ma!"

Emma held out her hands, and Katherine let go of my hands.

Katherine now sported short dark brown wavy hair and Emma's green eyes. She was a little wobbly on her legs, but she lifted her left leg and placed it down, then she moved the right leg. Emma and I gasped as Katherine walked the rest of the way to Emma then fell into her Ma's arms.

I smiled. "She walked on her first birthday!"

"Yes, she did. I'm glad we had taken off so we could spend the day with her."

"Me too," I smiled as she watched Katherine touch Emma's face.

Emma lay back on the floor and lifted Katherine. Our adorable little one year old squealed with laughter, which caused Emma and me to laugh with her. Emma brought her down to kiss her, then held her back up. Katherine laughed again when the doorbell rang. I walked up to the door.

_"Mommy, be careful. It's him."_

I knew precisely who Katherine was talking about. I opened the door, and Gold was standing there.

My face was stern, and I nodded, "Hello, Gold, what can I do for you?"

"Madam Mayor, I'm here to see you, the Sheriff, and the babe."

My facial expression never altered, and Gold asked, "May I come in?" 

I moved to my left, and Gold walked in. I closed the door, and we walked into the living room to find Emma sitting on the sofa with Katherine resting on her Ma with her head against Emma's chest. Katherine tensed up when she got a good look at the man with the dark magic. Emma began to scratch our daughter's back, and Katherine began to calm.

"My how she's grown…they don't stay little for very long."

I sat down next to my wife and daughter, then Gold continued, "She is a perfect mix of you two. She has Emma's eyes and dimples. The rest is you, Regina." 

I ran my fingers in my daughter's hair, and Emma questioned, "Something tells me you are not here for small talk. Why are you here?"

Gold sat down in a chair next to the sofa and confirmed, "You are right, dearie, I am not here for idle chit chat. I am here to give you information about gold magic and the full prophecy of you two."

I laughed, "So you waited a whole year to tell us about gold magic. Blue told us about it."

"Indeed, she did," Gold continued, "But did she tell you that gold magic is one of the oldest, rarest, and most powerful magic in existence?"

Emma and I exchanged shocked expressions, then Gold continued, "Now that you're listening, I will continue. Like I previously told you, gold magic is formed when a magically bonded soul mated couple consummates their marriage. The magic itself gets stronger as the love continues to get stronger. The only other magically bonded soul mated couple was Merlin and Lady Vivienne. They were only able to use gold magic when a dark entity threatened them. The gold magic acted on its own and destroyed it. This magic can destroy anything dark from existence." 

Emma interrupted, "So our magic can destroy yours?"

"Yes, it can."

I interrupted this time, "So that's why you pulled back when my stomach was glowing a golden color when I was expecting Katherine?"

"That's right. You two are the first couple to use this magic."

Emma smiled. "So, that means we're more powerful than you?" 

Gold decided to change the subject, "Would you like to know more about your prophecy?"

Emma dryly stated, "Regina and I are soul mates. Regina gets knocked up by me. On March 3rd, before the sun dies, she gives birth. We destroy the Wicked Witch. Whoopi!" Regina noticed Gold's expression, "There's more isn't there."

"Before I killed the Seer, she had one last vision. The prophecy in its entirety went like this: A savior will be born to the couple whose love surpasses all. The Savior and the Queen are soul mates whose magic will bond. The Queen will conceive and bear a child. When the child is born on the third day in the third month before the sun dies, the Wicked Witch will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen, bringing the onset of the magic battle. The One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will seek revenge on the Queen by striking at the heart and returning two of the darkest beings who ever walked the Earth. On the third day of the fourth month before the sun dies, the One Who Killed the Dark Fairy will fall by the hands of the Savior and the Queen. When a baby boy is born by the Queen, the two darkest beings in the form of Darkness itself will fall by the Savior and the Queen."

Emma decided to ask, "Why wait until now to tell us about this prophecy?" 

"Because you and Regina had a lot going on from having a baby to defeating a Wicked Witch, I didn't want to add more to your already stressful situation." 

I sarcastically questioned, "Who are you, and what did you do to the Dark One?" 

Gold shook his head, "I am becoming a better man for Belle, and I owe it to Bae. I don't want his death to be in vain. Again, no price…I'm done with making deals."

Emma and I exchanged looks, then Gold stood up, "Hard to believe, but it is true. I have to prove myself to everyone since I made one too many deals and made too many enemies in the process. It looks like your little one is about to go to sleep. I know my way out." 

"Thank you," I said, then Gold turned around, "It was my pleasure." 

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma and I stood up, then walked up the stairs to Katherine's room. 

Emma began to sway with her when she sang, _"Come stop your crying; it'll be alright."_

I rubbed my daughter's back. _"Just take my hand hold it tight."_

_"I will protect you from all around you."_

I kissed Katherine. _"I will be here, don't you cry."  
_

Katherine reached out to me, and I took her.

Emma smiled as our daughter snuggled against me. _"For one so small, you seem so strong."_

I began to sway. _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

Together, we rubbed our daughter's back and sang, _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."  
_

Emma took Katherine and me into an embrace. _"You'll be in my heart."_

I smiled. _"Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

Together we sang, _"From this day on, now and forevermore."  
_

Emma kissed Katherine's hand, _"You'll be in my heart."_

I ran my fingers through my daughter's hair. _"No matter what they say."_

_"You'll be here in my heart,"_ we smiled at our sleeping daughter.

Emma kissed Katherine's cheek. _"Always."_

I kissed Katherine's forehead. "Always."

I placed a sleeping little girl in her crib. Emma wrapped her arm around my waist, gazing at our sleeping little girl.

"Look at her; she's beautiful."

I smiled. "She's perfect."

We turned around and left the room after I turned the monitor on. Emma quietly closed the door behind us, and we walked downstairs.

"Another villain we will have to defeat."

I nodded. "Another villain; I wish I knew who it was that killed the Dark Fairy."

"Hey," Emma sat them down on the sofa and took my hands in hers. "we will be okay. Like we did with Zelena, we will take this one day at a time, and we will win."

I broke down into tears. Emma took me into an embrace. "Something tells me that you're crying for something else."

I replied, "Katherine is growing up way too fast! She's walking, and she's eating food that we blend for her. I miss her being a baby."

"You want another baby?"

I looked into Emma's green eyes and reached to touch my wife's face, "Yes, I want another baby…Katherine has to be potty trained before we start trying."

Emma smiled, "Deal. We are finally going to try for a baby and not be surprised about it weeks later."

I chuckled, "Think of the fun we will have."

Emma pushed me to where we were laying down on the sofa, "I can hardly wait."

We shared a smile, and our lips met for a long passionate kiss.

**THE END**


	51. Part 3 Chapter 1

My New Beginning: Part 3

**Summary: With one part of the prophecy fulfilled, it onsets the next part of the prophecy. Emma and I find ourselves facing a new foe. Will we ever catch a break?**

Chapter 1 Our Anniversary Gift

-Home of the Swan-Mills Family-

I was in the kitchen, checking on the lasagna in the oven. After I closed the oven door to let it cook some more, I began making a green salad. As I was cutting the tomatoes, I felt some arms wrap around me.

"Hello, beautiful," Emma kissed my neck, and I chuckled. "Hello gorgeous, you do know that if you keep that up you will have to do something about it."

Emma laughed then whispered in my ear, "That's my plan."

I put the knife down and turned to face my wife.

I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck and said, "As wonderful as that sounds, you do know we have two children in the living room who can hear every word we are saying."

"I know," Emma gave her a tender kiss, then the sound of bare feet running stopped the kiss. 

"Ma!" Katherine, who was now two years old, wrapped her arms around Emma's leg.

She has dark brown hair like me with a wave in it and those green eyes that make Emma give in to her so quickly. 

Emma picked up our daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "How's my sweetheart doing?"

Katherine giggled, and I smiled. "As much as I love you two, I need to finish with dinner before Grandma and Grandpa come."

"Gamma! Gampa!" Katherine exclaimed with glee, and Emma laughed, "Yes, Gamma and Gampa will be here soon. Why don't we go potty then go get bubby off his game?"

"Okay," the toddler giggled, and Emma walked out the kitchen with our little one sitting on her hip.

I continued slicing tomatoes, cutting carrots, and adding cheese into the salad bowl with the fresh lettuce. I grabbed the salad tongs and began to mix it. The timer for the lasagna went off, and I opened the oven. I put on the oven mittens and took out the hot dish. The doorbell rang, and Henry ran down the stairs to answer the door. 

"Grandma!"

"Henry, it's so good to see you. It smells delicious! Regina!" 

"In the kitchen!"

Henry whispered, "Did you bring it?"

My ears perked up and decided to eavesdrop on this conversation.

"Yes, your Grandpa has it."

"I can't wait to see their faces."

Emma chimed in, "Can't wait for what?"

"Can't wait to see this little princess!"

"Gamma!" Katherine reached out, and Snow took her.

I walked in from the kitchen, untying her apron when Snow picked up Katherine.

"Supper is cooked. We are waiting for the lasagna to cool."

"Well, why don't we go into the living room? We have something to give to you and Emma," Snow motioned for them to go to the room.

Henry took his place sitting on the floor. Emma and I sat on the sofa, Snow sat in a chair with Katherine resting on her, and David handed the present to his daughter and me.

David began, "Snow, Henry, and I talked for a few months now on the perfect anniversary gift for you two." 

Snow took over, "We know it's early, but you will see why when you open it up."

Emma and I exchanged a smile then began to unwrap the present. A small rectangular box with a green Mickey Mouse head in the center was left in our hands. I opened the box and two wrist bands (a red and a yellow one) with a Mickey Mouse head in the center with our names under the bands and an envelope taped inside of the cover. 

"We are still very sorry for cutting your honeymoon short that we, along with Henry, decided to give you a honeymoon do-over," Snow explained as I began to read the contents of the envelope.

My eyes widened. "This is in two weeks!"

"We wanted you two to be there for your anniversary, Mom."

Emma looked at it all then questioned, "How did you pay for this? This hotel is the most expensive one there!"

Snow waved, "Never mind about that…"

"I…" I was still in shock. "I don't know what to say…"

I turned to Snow, and tears were building up in my eyes. "Thank you!"

Snow smiled, and Emma added, "Thank you so much. We also have an itinerary?"

Henry smiled, "That was me! I want full details on how those rides and shows are! If they are great, we need to go as a family one day."

I reached out for Henry's hand, and he got up to sit next to me. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Emma smiled, "Thanks, kid."

David said, "Is it just me, or does that lasagna smell divine?" 

We laughed, and Snow gave David a pair of eyes. We got up and walked into the dining room to eat.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we ate supper, dessert, and cleaned up, Snow and David told us good-bye and left. Henry went upstairs to his room, and I took Katherine upstairs for a bath. I poured the water, checked if the temperature was perfect, and began to undress my precious little angel. 

"Who's ready for her bath?"

She giggled, "Me!"

I stopped the water at the right depth and helped Katherine in.

"Alright, I'm going to wash your hair. Let's lay back."

She listened to me, and then I began washing her hair, making sure no shampoo got in her eyes. Whenever I finished, I started to get the washcloth and _splash!_

"Katherine Grace, we promised no splashing."

_Splash!_

I laughed, trying to calm myself. "Sweetheart, Mommy wants to stay dry this time. Please." 

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_ Katherine and I were having a water battle. She wasn't ready to get soapy. 

"Emma! I need your assistance!"

I heard her coming into the bathroom.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Emma couldn't hold it back her laughter any longer.

I stood up and grabbed a towel. "She's all yours. Hope you stay dry."

Emma knelt, and Katherine began to giggle.

"Don't even think about it. You, my little princess, need to take your bath."

Emma wet the washcloth, put the body wash on the washcloth, and began cleaning her daughter, who was still splashing the water. 

Emma warned, almost singing, "Katherine Grace, if you keep splashing, you won't be able to come with me to work tomorrow." 

Katherine stopped splashing, and Emma was able to wash her and her hair without getting soaked. I walked out to get Katherine's pajamas. I got her kitty cat nightgown, and Minnie Mouse panties then walked back to my room. Emma was drying Katherine off when I walked in. Emma put Katherine's panties and pajamas on her then dried her hair. Emma and Katherine walked out of the bathroom, and I turned the shower turn on. As I was undressing, I heard Henry scaring Katherine and the sound of feet telling me they were chasing each other.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I was enjoying the warm water beating on my body. I was finishing up when I felt two arms wrap around me and pulled me to a warm body I know very well.

I asked, "What did you do with Katherine?"

"She and Henry are playing. Now come here and let me love you." 

I turned around, and our lust-filled eyes met. "Did you…"

"The room is silenced."

I smiled evilly. "Good."

Our lips met for a long hungry, passionate kiss. A sigh escaped my lips when Emma began trailing kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck and my legs around Emma's waist. In the heat of passion, Emma shoved me against the wall of the shower, and she continued to trail kisses down to my breasts. I grabbed hold of the towel bar arching my back, so Emma had better access. Emma licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it. "Oh…Emma!"

Emma switched to the other breast. She licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it.

"Ooooh…"

At that time, Emma's magical member appeared, and I smiled lustfully. Emma adjusted me, and I took over. I gripped the bar tighter and rocked my hips to match Emma's thrusts. A lustful sigh escaped Emma's lips, and I moaned, taking in the erotica of our showering. Emma brought her lips down on my neck and began to nip at it.

"Mmmmm…Emma…what are you doing to me?"

Emma quickened her pace, and I was closing upon her.

Breathlessly, I said, "Emma…I'm right there…yes!"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, "Mmmm…"

In two quick motions, it was over. I wrapped my arms around my wife and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I think we can finally say that we had a quickie," I chuckled, and Emma nodded. "I have to agree with you."

After we washed, Emma turned off the water, and we began drying ourselves off.

Emma broke the silence, "What do you think about our gift?"

I exhaled, "I'm still in shock. Emma, I don't know if I could leave Katherine and Henry for a week."

Emma exhaled, "I know. It will be hard to leave them behind, but think about it. We are finally getting the honeymoon we should have had." 

I was silent, and Emma embraced me. "Babe, they will be fine. My parents will be taking care of them, and if anything magical happens, my mom has the fairies on standby."

"We need to start packing," I broke away from the embrace and slipped on my silky gray nightgown and matching panties.

Emma began to change into her pajamas, "Yes, we do. We can start tomorrow."

I smiled at Emma. "Sounds like a plan."


	52. Part 3 Chapter 2

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 2 The Packing and the Toddler

It's two days before Emma and I leave for our trip. We took off to finish packing the essentials. Henry was at school, and we decided to keep Katherine home with us instead of sending her off to Blue and the fairies. We were in our bedroom with the suitcase, and a Walt Disney World backpack opened up on the bed. Katherine climbed on the bed and was "helping" us with the packing.

I called out from the bathroom, "Do you have the Tylenol and the Aloe Vera packed in the backpack?"

Emma replied, "Just put it in."

I heard Katherine pulling the Zip-lock bag with the Aloe Vera out the backpack giggling. I walked out just in time to see Katherine holding the bag with the Aloe Vera. I ran and took the bag from Katherine.

I smiled at her. "Oh no, sweetheart, this is for Mommy and Ma for their trip. Let's leave it in the backpack."

"Okay," Katherine said as she moved over to Emma and the suitcase.

Emma walked into the closet, and I put my tennis shoes in the suitcase.

"Did you put the box with our Magic Bands in the suitcase or the backpack?"

I looked in the backpack, "I got it in the backpack so we can have it on the plane with us."

Katherine pulled out my tennis shoes and began to beat the soles together. I looked at my daughter with a heartfelt smile and laughed as I took my shoes back from her then kissed her on the cheek. Emma came out of the closet with her tennis shoes and put them in the suitcase. Katherine picked up something black and held it up. It was sheer and had lace on it.

"Mommy, what's this?"

Emma and I turned to see our daughter holding some sexy lingerie. My mouth dropped, and my face turned to beet red from embarrassment while Emma was laughing, and I took the lingerie away from her inquiring daughter.

After regaining composure, Emma replied, "It's a special costume for Mommy. Not for little girls like you."

Katherine had tears building up in her eyes, and Emma picked her up, "Someone is sleepy. It is time for you to take a little nap."

Katherine began to protest while sobbing, "I'm not sweepy!"

"Yes, you are," I said and patiently waited until Emma left out the door. 

I quickly exchanged the black lingerie for the red and black then followed Emma and Katherine into our daughter's bedroom.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked in to see Emma and Katherine lying in the day bed together. I propped myself by the door, watching my wife rub our daughter's back and hum the lullaby.

"Ma…"

Emma smiled, "Yes, sweetie?" 

"I want you and Mommy to sing to me."

I walked in and sat down on the bed.

"No, Mommy lay down with me." 

How could I say no to my adorable little two-year-old? I climbed into bed on the other side of Katherine. Katherine turned to where she was on her back so she can see both of us.

Emma, stroking Katherine's cheek with her finger, began, _"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright."_

I took Katherine's hand. _"Just take my hand. Hold it tight."_

Emma rested her head next to her daughter's. _"I will protect you from all around you."_

I smiled. _"I will be here. Don't you cry."_

Emma placed her hand on Katherine's chest. _"For one so small, you seem so strong."_

I placed my hand on top of Emma's. _"My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."_

Emma and I smiled at each other. _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."  
_

Emma looked lovingly into my eyes. _"You'll be in my heart."_

I returned the gaze to Emma. _"Yes, you'll be in my heart."_

Together, we sang, _"From this day on, now and forevermore."  
_

Emma looked down at our now sleeping daughter and smiled, _"You'll be in my heart."_

I also looked at our sleeping little girl. _"No matter what they say."_

Together, we sang, _"You'll be here in my heart."_

Emma kissed Katherine's cheek. _"Always."_

I closed her eyes and sighed, "Always."

I listened to Katherine's breathing, and I felt her little heartbeat under my hand. I guess I must have fallen asleep because darkness took over. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

I was walking in a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers and clovers. 

"Mommy!"

I turned to see my beautiful two-year-old running to me. I knelt in the grass, held out my arms, and she ran into them, knocking me over. We shared a laugh and looked up to see some beautiful clouds. 

"Mommy, do you and Ma have to weave?"

I pulled Katherine to where she was on top of me, and I was looking in her eyes. 

"Oh, darling, we won't be away too long."

"But I don't want you to go."

"I know, my love. I don't want to leave you and Henry behind, but there are only two tickets to go and only two bracelets. I'm so sorry. Next time, we all go as a family! I promise you." 

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

"Mmmm." She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a big hug. 

"I love you, my little princess."

"I wuv you, too, Mommy."

Katherine looked at me with a mischievous expression that I'm famous for giving, and then she tapped me. "Tag your it!" 

She took off, and I got up laughing. "I'm going to get you!" 

"Eeeeek!"

We laughed as we ran around, chasing each other. After three rounds of the chase, we lay on the ground on our backs, looking up at the sky. 

"Mommy."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I want a baby brother or sister."

What? Where did that come from? Who put that in her head? Henry! 


	53. Part 3 Chapter 3

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 3 Disney World Here We Come

Emma and I were going through a checklist that I made to make sure we had everything.

I called out, "Tennis shoes…"

Emma touched them. "Check."

I checked it off. "Sunglasses…"

Emma looked in the backpack and pulled them out. "Check."

"Oh," I pointed at Emma with the pen. "Sunscreen."

Emma picked up the Zip-lock bag from the backpack. "Check."

I looked at the list. "Envelope with our plane tickets, Magical Express confirmation, and itinerary…"

Emma pulled the envelope out the backpack, "Check," and she placed it back inside.

I sighed, "Well, that's it. Oh no! One nice outfit for our Anniversary night out…"

Emma walked up to me and took the checklist out of her hand. "Will you relax? The only thing left is our toiletries."

I sighed, and Emma picked up the suitcase and placed it on the floor near the bathroom. She zipped up the backpack and set it on the left side of the suitcase. Emma walked back to me and embraced me.

"Emma, I'm going to miss Katherine and Henry."

Emma kissed my cheek. "I know. I will miss them, too."

"We never left Katherine for this long before. The longest we were away from her was two days. I'm not going to make it."

Emma ran her fingers through my hair. "Regina, we will make it. We can always FaceTime Henry to where we can see them both. If Katherine needs to see us, she will always talk to us in our dreams."

I gazed into my wife's eyes. "You're so calm right now."

"Someone has to be," Emma smiled, I laughed, and then Emma continued, "There's the laugh that I fell in love with."

I smiled, and Emma gave me a long gentle kiss.

"Come on," Emma said after she broke the kiss, "We have to get up early tomorrow because we have a plane to catch."

I sighed, "Yes, we do."

We got into bed, covered up, and I rested my head on Emma's shoulder. After giving a goodnight kiss, we closed our eyes, and sleep quickly took us.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The door opened up, and the sound of running bare feet graced my ear. I didn't open my eyes until the sound of a crying little girl was to the right of me, and feeling the bed gently shake on the same side got my full attention.

"Ma!"

Emma answered, "Katherine, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

I looked up to see my wife and daughter in deep conversation. "Sweetie, what's the matter? Why aren't you in bed sleeping?"

"Mean wady…"

Emma picked her up, placed Katherine to where she was lying on top of her and covered her up. I began rubbing her daughter's back. "What mean lady?"

"The mean wady who stole the fairwees magic…"

Emma and I exchanged a worried glance at each other. The prophecy was beginning to show its ugly face.

I decided to question some more, "What about the mean lady who stole the fairy's magic?"

Katherine sobbed, "She wants…to take…my…magic too!"

Emma wrapped her arms around our sobbing daughter, and I began scratching Katherine's back.

"Hey, my little one," Emma kissed her on her forehead, "Mommy, and I won't let that mean lady take your magic. I promise." 

Katherine was still sobbing, then I weakly smiled. "Do you want to hear a lullaby Mommy's daddy used to sing her when she was feeling sad and alone?"

Katherine nodded, and Emma said, "I would love to hear it."

I began rubbing Katherine's back and began to sing, _"Once upon a time and long ago, I heard someone singing soft and low."_

Emma smiled and embraced our little girl.

I continued, _"Now, when day is done and night is near, I recall this song I used to hear."  
_

I smiled at my daughter and began to stroke her cheek, _"My child, my very own, don't be afraid you're not alone. Sleep until the dawn for all is well."_

Katherine's eyes were getting heavy, and I continued, _"Long ago, this song was sung to me. Now it's just a distant melody."  
_

Katherine's eyes finally closed, and her breathing steadied. 

I concluded, _"Somewhere from the past, I used to know. Once upon a time and long ago…"  
_

I kissed my daughter, and Emma smiled. "I loved it."

"Glad you enjoyed it," I returned the smile and Emma replied, "Now I feel so much closer to you now that you shared that from your childhood."

I began to think of how Katherine knew about the one who killed the Dark Fairy unless…

"Emma, our little girl, may have the gift of sight." 

Emma thought for a bit. "She is more powerful than we imagined. I figured she might have ended up with a touch of it."

I sighed with a quiver to it, then Emma grabbed my hand. "Babe, listen to me. She is cool as a cucumber right now. If there's any potential threat to her or our family, we will come straight home. You have my word."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Emma hit the alarm clock, and I placed my hand on her arm. She turned to see me awake.

Emma smiled, "Are you ready? Today is the day!"

"You know I am ready to be with you. I am just not ready to leave Henry and especially Katherine behind."

Emma sighed, "I'm not ready to leave them either, but I promise you that we will go back as a family. We need to be strong for Katherine. She is the one who is going to take this hard at first."

Emma slowly moved Katherine to where she was lying on the mattress and her head on her Ma's pillow. Emma got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I ran my fingers through my sleeping daughter's hair. I knew Emma was right, and I had to be strong for her. Why does it have to be so complicated? I finally got up to get ready. Emma had finished brushing her teeth, placed the dry toothbrush, and toothpaste into the cosmetic bag; I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Emma fixed her hair and used her magic to change into some jeans, a red Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and some black and white Converse shoes. She used her magic to lightly make-up her face. I picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste then used my magic to change into a red Sorcerer Mickey Mouse t-shirt with a blue jean skirt and black flat shoes. My face was also made up lightly; then, I turned to Emma.

"I'm going to start making breakfast." 

Emma smiled, "That will wake them up."

The sound of bare feet made me turn around.

"Are you two ready?" Henry asked then I hugged him. "Mom, Kat, and I will be fine. You can always FaceTime me whenever you want to see us." 

"Come help me make breakfast," I wrapped my arm around my son. "What would you like to eat?"

"Uh, pancakes?"

"Scrambled eggs or sausage?"

"Scrambled eggs."

We walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Henry helped me get all the ingredients, and I began making the pancake batter. Henry cracked the eggs, added the salt and pepper, and started whisking them. I took the bowl from him and poured the eggs in a hot pan. I began to scramble the eggs as they cooked then placed the cooked eggs on a plate. I started pouring the pancake batter in rounds on the griddle. I flipped the pancakes as they cooked then put them in a plate as they finished. I heard Emma come down the stairs and placed the bag and the backpack by the door. Katherine walked down the stairs.

"Pancakes!" she began to take off running to the kitchen, but Emma caught her, "Woah kiddo, did you go potty?"

"Yes," she said, and Emma picked her up, kissing her on the cheek. 

The doorbell rang, and Katherine excitedly called out, "Gamma! Gampa!"

Emma opened the door, and her parents walked in.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, we're ready."

They walked into the dining room to see Henry, and I set up the table. 

I smiled and gestured, "Pancakes and scrambled eggs."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We made it to the Portland International Airport, and I checked in our suitcase. After I finished, I returned to my family.

I smiled at Emma. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

We turned to our son.

Henry embraced us. "Don't worry about Kat and me. We can FaceTime when you both arrive at the hotel."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Henry said, and Emma kissed his cheek, "Love you, kid." 

Henry smiled, "Love you, too, Ma."

We broke the embrace, and Emma took Katherine in her arms. 

"Alright, baby girl, don't give Gamma and Gampa any trouble."

"I won't."

"Mommy and I will call Bubby when we get to the hotel."

"Okay."

Katherine hugged Emma, and I took them both in an embrace. Katherine reached out to me. I received my daughter in my arms. We shared an embrace, and Emma hugged her parents. 

"I'm going to miss you, Mommy."

"I'll miss you, too, sweetheart."

I broke the embrace and got Katherine to look at me. "Listen, I want you to be a good girl for Gamma and Gampa. Try not to alarm them with your dreams, alright. Keep it for Ma and me when we call." 

Katherine nodded, then Emma returned. I kissed Katherine on her cheek, and Emma kissed her as well. Snow took Katherine from us.

"Well," Emma took my hand in hers. "This is it."

Snow smiled. "Have fun and do everything I wouldn't do."

I smiled evilly. "We plan on it."

David smiled, "Go on. You don't want to miss your flight."

Emma and I smiled at each other then walked to go to the security.

"You're doing great, babe. Just smile and nod at me to reassure Katherine that we are fine."

I smiled, and we turned to wave good-bye. Our family waved farewell to us, and I noticed tears in Katherine's eyes.

Emma whispered in my ear, "Let's go before she starts."

I nodded, and we turned around. We walked down to where the people were getting in line for the security check with our crying daughter's sound echoing behind us. My poor baby girl! I want to hold her so bad! 

"Babe, you're doing fine. Keep going."

"I can't stand hearing her cry."

"Neither do I, but we can't always run to her when she cries."

"I understand that. You forgot that I raised Henry all by myself."

"Regina, she's our baby girl, and she's different from Henry."

I rolled my eyes as we passed through security.


	54. Part 3 Chapter 4

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 4 Let the Honeymoon Do-Over Begin

Emma and I were sitting at our gate, waiting to be called. I began to text Henry to see how Katherine was.

_**Me: Hi, sweetheart, how's Katherine?  
**_

_**Henry: She finally calmed down after we left the airport.**_

_**Me: :( **_

_**Henry: Mom, she is fine. Don't worry.**_

"Regina, they are fine. Stop worrying."

I put my phone away and rested my head on Emma's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Emma kissed my head. "You're a good momma. There's nothing wrong with worrying, but you are worrying too much. You are going to make yourself sick."

I sighed, "You're right."

"Hey," Emma lifted my chin to where our eyes met, "we are going to Disney World for a honeymoon do-over. I want us to have the most wonderful time, so no more worrying and no sadder expressions. We are going to the happiest place on Earth!" 

I closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, we are. No more worries and no more sadness. The honeymoon do-over has begun."

Emma smiled. "That's my Regina Katherine."

We shared a gentle kiss, and a voice came on the intercom system.

"American Airlines Flight 1477 to Orlando is now boarding." 

"That's us," I said.

Emma grabbed the backpack and put it on her back. I walked ahead with Emma, following me to the line that already formed. The airport staff member scanned tickets diligently so the passengers can board. It was finally our turn.

"Have a nice flight."

Our ticket was scanned, and we walked through the door. We walked hand in hand down the corridor and through the door of the plane. I found our seats, and Emma placed the backpack in the compartment above us.

"Could you take the window seat?"

Emma smiled. "What's the matter? The Evil Queen is afraid of heights?"

I shot her a pair of evil eyes. "Just sit by the window."

Emma sat in the seat by the window then I sat down next to her. Emma's phone began to ring, signaling a FaceTime call. Emma looked at the screen and noticed it was Henry. She put the phone to where she and I can see then she pushed the button.

"Hey, kid."

"Henry, is everything alright?"

"Yes, we are all fine. Kat and I wanted to tell you to have a nice flight."

Henry called out to his little sister, and she came into view.

"Ma! Mommy!"

Emma and I smiled then we each took a turn to acknowledge her.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, baby girl."

"Are you on the pwane?"

"Yes, we are on the plane, and it is almost time for us to take off."

Emma looked up to a door, closing, "The door just closed," then she returned to the conversation, "Listen, we will call you when we get to the hotel." 

Henry nodded, and Katherine said, "I wuv you, Ma and Mommy."

Emma and I smiled then I replied, "We love you both very much."

The call ended, and Emma placed her phone back in her pocket. The seat belt sign came on, and all passengers buckled up. The flight attendants went over all safety precautions while the plane was trafficking to the runway. I grabbed Emma's hand and intertwined our fingers. Something strange happened…I could still feel my wife's emotions through our bond. Emma turned to me. "You're scared."

Without looking, I stated what I felt, "Yes, because I never flew on a plane before. On the other hand, you are confused as to how we can still feel each other's emotions through our bond in a place without magic." 

Emma smiled, and I looked at her. She said, "I guess our bond and gold magic is so strong that it withstands all non-magical barriers."

"I guess so," I sighed, then Emma continued, "The taking off is not bad. The only bad thing is the popping of your ears to adjust to the altitude. Here, chew on a piece of gum. It will help." 

I took the piece of gum from my wife, unwrapped it, and stuck it in my mouth just in time. The plane sped down the runway and lifted into the air.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

On the plane, the flight attendants were offering mini cheeseburgers and sodas to the passengers. Emma inhaled that burger, and I shook my head.

Emma gave me a questionable expression. "What? That was just a sample! I could have eaten seven of those."

I chuckled, and the seat belt sign came back on.

"Good afternoon, passengers, we are beginning to make our descent into Orlando International Airport. I ask that you return to your seat and fasten your seat belt. We might experience some slight turbulence as we make the descent. Please stay seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you; this was your captain, Captain Peter speaking."

The flight attendants picked up everyone's trash then they returned to their seats. I took Emma's hand in mine and intertwined our fingers.

Emma brought my hand to her mouth and kissed it. "It's alright. I'm right here and take deep breaths."

I took a deep breath, and Emma rubbed her thumb on my hand. The plane landed on the runway with a bump then slowed to a trafficking speed. The aircraft parked at the assigned gate and the seat belt sign turned off. I got up after undoing my seat belt and opened the overhead compartment. I grabbed the backpack for Emma and gave it to her. Emma took the bag and put it on her back. I took hold of Emma's hand, and we walked down the aisle, told the captain thank you, and exited the plane. We walked into the airport and began looking for the Disney Magical Express signs. As we walked through the busy airport, Emma pulled me by a Walt Disney World sign. Emma got a nice woman to take our picture, and then I found where to go.

"Look, we need to take this escalator to go down to catch the Magical Express Bus."

Emma had her phone out, texting the photo to Henry with a message saying, _**We made it! Wish you were both here with us.**_ We made it down the escalator and followed the instructions on what line to get in according to the hotel accommodations. Emma's phone dinged for a text message. We looked at the phone.

_**Henry: Love the picture. You both look happy. We wish we were there with you. FaceTime me when you get into the hotel! I want to see what it looks like on the inside!**_

_**Emma: Sure will. ;)**_

We made it to the front of the line, and it was our turn to go to the bus. The driver greeted us, and we got on. I found a seat for us, and we sat down.

Emma took my hand in hers. "Ready?"

I smiled, then nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

The bus took off, and Emma began to play with my fingers.

"You're thinking about something," I stated the obvious, and Emma nodded. "Just thinking about what you said when Katherine turned one."

I answered, "That I want another baby."

"Do you still want to?"

I placed my free hand on Emma's cheek and turned her face to look at me.

I smiled. "Of course, I do."

Emma smiled, "While we are here for a week with no children and no interruptions, we can start trying."

I rested my head on Emma's shoulder, and she kissed the top of my head. Emma watched as we passed, and she noticed the Tower of Terror. 

"Hey," she nudged me, "that's one of the rides Henry wants us to go on."

I looked at the ride and chuckled, "Bring it on."

Emma laughed, then the bus began to drop off other tourists to their hotels along the way. I was admiring the Polynesian Resort décor. After the last tourists staying at that hotel got off, the driver closed the door.

"Next stop, Grand Floridian Resort, and Spa."

I was smiling ear to ear. "Emma, it's so beautiful out here. How does Disney top all these beautiful resorts?"

I soon ate my words. My mouth dropped as the grand Victorian-style architecture painted red and white came into view. A beautiful lagoon separated the resort from the Magic Kingdom Park. 

Emma whispered in my ear, "Welcome to our home away from home."

The bus pulled to a stop, and the door opened. Emma and I got up, along with six other tourists. We exited the bus, and the driver told us to enjoy our stay. I took Emma's hand in mine, and we entered the hotel lobby. Beautiful music filled the lobby from the grand piano in the center of the room. White columns with white filigree lattice lined the upper balconies with red rails. A giant beautiful golden birdcage was to the left of the piano, then the beautifully marbled check-in area with the Victorian style arches and white columns. Emma and I got in line to check-in. 

I was still admiring the lobby. "Your parents spent a lot of money for us to stay here."

"They wanted to treat us like Queens."

I smiled satisfyingly. "Mission accomplished."

One of the workers flagged them down, and Emma led the way to the waving worker.

"Welcome to the Grand Floridian; checking in?"

"Reservations for Emma and Regina Swan-Mills," Emma showed the confirmation papers to the worker named Collin.

"Ah, yes, here you are. We have a wedding taking place this week, and the bride and groom are booked in the Honeymoon Suite. However, we did book you two into an equally elegant room in our main building with the view of Cinderella's Castle. Is that alright?" 

I nodded, "That is perfectly alright."

"Oh," Collin added, "You two are booked for a Couple's Massage at the Spa at 4:30…"

Emma and I were in shock.

Emma questioned, "A massage?"

Collin was confused, "Should I cancel it?"

We replied at the same time, "No!"

"I didn't think so," Collin laughed, "let me see your Magic Bands, and I will set them for you."

Emma took the Magic Bands out the box from the backpack and gave them to Collin. He matched the Mickey face of the yellow band to the Mickey face on the round device hooked up to the computer. The ring around the Mickey face swirled a bluish color then turned green, signaling it finished. Collin picked up the red band and did the same thing. He matched Mickey face to Mickey face. The ring swirled from a bluish color to green then he handed the other band back. 

"Your room number is 4316 in the main building. You take the elevators by the grand stairs. Enjoy your stay with us."

Emma and I walked to the elevators and pushed the button. The doors opened, we walked in, I pushed the third-floor button, and the doors closed. The elevator ascended two floors then dinged. The doors opened, and we stepped out and looked at the wall plaques to find our room.

"Left," I motioned, and we began walking in the right direction.

Emma began reading the room numbers, "4310…4312…4314…here we are!"

She lined up her Magic Band to the Mickey face on the door. The face lit up green, and Emma opened the door. She picked me up, carrying me in the room bridal style. The door closed behind us, and Emma set me down.

"Look how beautiful!" I admired the red and gold covers on the bed.

Emma walked over to their suitcase, "Our luggage made it before we did."

"It's just like magic," I winked, and Emma chuckled.

"Hey babe," Emma sat down on the couch, "Look what we have here."

I grinned evilly. "A perfect place to love you." 

Emma smiled and took out her phone. She pressed the button to FaceTime Henry. I sat down on the couch next to my wife just in time for Henry, Katherine, Snow, and David to appear on the screen.

"Wow! We weren't expecting all of you."

They all laughed, then Henry began, "Let's see the room." 

Emma switched the view to where they can see into the room, but Emma and I could still see our family.

"How beautiful!"

"Pwetty!"

"Ma, what's the view of the balcony like?"

I got up, Emma stood up, pointed the phone to where I stood, and opened the French doors. I walked out onto the balcony and across the Seven Seas Lagoon front and center was Cinderella's Castle.

"Oh, Regina, I know you are enjoying the beautiful view." 

I smiled. "Yes, I am. It reminds me of the Enchanted Forest so much."

"Imagine what it's like at night, Mom."

I exhaled, "Oh Henry, I can only imagine."

"I want to go to the castle, Henwee!"

Emma laughed until she snorted, "One day, baby girl, we will come with you so you can go to the castle."

I looked at the time. "Babe, we have an appointment at 4:30. It is now 3:30. By the time we get down there and find the place, it will be almost 4:00."

Emma pushed the button to where the family got to see our faces again, "Well, guys, we will talk to you this evening before we go to bed."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You both had a long day. When you get back from your evening, go straight to bed. We will be fine."

"Goodbye, Ma and Mommy. I wuv you."

I smiled. "We love you, too, my darling."

They waved to us, and the conversation ended. Emma and I walked back into the room, and I closed the French doors behind us. Emma grabbed a drawstring backpack from the suitcase that had our swimsuits in it. I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom to wrap our swimsuits in after we use them. Emma took the towel from me and placed it in the bag.

"Ready?"

I nodded then we walked out the door.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Senses Spa at the Grand Floridian-

Emma opened the door, and I walked through. Emma joined me, and we walked up to the desk.

"Hello, Emma and Regina Swan-Mills checking in," I told the girl behind the desk.

The girl looked up, "Oh yes, Ms. Emma and Ms. Regina Swan-Mills! Jeanette will show you to the lockers and will explain our procedures. Enjoy your stay."

Jeanette smiled, "Follow me, please."

She led us to the locker rooms while explaining the procedures of the Spa. After handing us the key to our lockers, Jeanette walked back to the front. Emma and I opened up the lockers, grabbed our robes, walked into the dressing rooms, closed the door, dressed into our swimsuits, and put on our robe. We walked out and walked hand in hand to the room with the temperature pools, sauna, and steam room. I untied my robe, revealing my maroon two-piece bikini, slid the robe off, and tossed it on the bench. I got into one of the temperature pools and exhaled, signaling how relaxing it felt. Emma untied her robe, revealing her blue polka dot bikini, removed the robe, and tossed it on the same bench as mine. She got into the same pool as me, and she agreed; it was relaxing.

I moved closer to Emma, then took her into an embrace. "So, what else is planned for us today?"

Emma begged, "Please let me have one thing to surprise you with."

I gave her a pleading look, and Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I plan on taking us to Downtown Disney to start looking for some souvenirs then go eat at Rainforest Cafe."

I smiled, "That sounds like fun."

Emma smiled, "And we could return to the room for some dessert then a wonderful night sleep before our big day at the Animal Kingdom tomorrow."

"Mmmmmm…" I smiled, "Dessert sounds nice."

We shared a long gentle kiss, got out of the pool, dried off, changed out of our swimsuits, and put our robes on. Emma went put our wrapped swimsuits into her locker in the drawstring backpack. Emma and Regina back into the waiting room with the sofas and lounge chairs to wait for our couple's massage.

"What type of massage are we getting?" I asked as I was intertwining my fingers with Emma's.

"We are getting the eighty-minute Swedish massage."

I smiled, then both of our masseuses showed up and called us. Emma helped me up, and we walked to the area where the massage rooms were.

"Alright, Mrs. Regina, go in and remove your robe. You will lay down on the table face down, and cover-up. Let us know when you are ready. If you need, my name is Maria."

I walked in, leaving Emma outside the room with both masseuses, closed the door, removed my robe, revealed my naked body, and hung it up on the left hook. I got on the table, covered myself, and called out that I was ready. The door opened up, and Emma walked in. She did the same thing, and she got on the table then covered herself up. I turned to see Emma was gazing at me.

"Damn it; you had to be covered."

I chuckled, "So are you! Don't worry, we will enjoy each other's bodies this evening," and I winked at her.

She fired back, "I'm looking forward to it," and gave an evil smile.

The masseuses came in and began the massage after Emma and I tied our hair back in a ponytail. 

Teresa, Emma's masseuse, was massaging her back, then she said, "Mrs. Emma, your back muscles are very stiff!"

Emma replied in a relaxed tone, "Teresa, I constantly had to live my life going in and out of Foster Care until I was the legal age to live independently. I got tied up with the wrong crowd, met a guy that I thought loved me only to leave me to where I got arrested. I found out I was pregnant by this guy and gave the baby up for adoption, which was the hardest thing to do. The baby turned ten year old found me and begged me to go to his home in Storybrooke, Maine. I became the town Sheriff, so I could have a relationship with my son catching bad guys who roll into town with the help of this beautiful woman. I fell in love with her, and we have a daughter along with my son whom she adopted that I didn't know about until I first stepped foot in Storybrooke. Oh, did I mention that she's the Mayor of that town? So, my muscles are very stiff because of the stress I had during the past twenty-seven years of my life." 

Maria said, "Mrs. Regina, you have a wonderful woman as a wife."

I smiled and replied, "I am honored to call her my wife."

Emma smiled at me and held out her hand. I reached over and took her hand. The rest of our eighty-minute massage was pure bliss. The lavender scent in the aromatherapy during our massage made it all worthwhile. We both felt our muscles relax as the masseuses worked their magic on us. Oh yes, I am officially on vacation.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After going back to our room to grab my purse, we walked out to the bus stop to catch the one going to Downtown Disney.

"Babe, look, the bus is there!" I pointed, then Emma grabbed my hand, "Let's go."

Emma and I took off in a sprint to catch the bus before it took off. A man that was about to get on told the bus driver about us, and he motioned for us to come. We made it and thanked the man and the driver for waiting. We sat down in the two purple seats behind the driver as the doors to the bus closed. The bus took off to the Downtown Disney area. I took Emma's hand in mine, and Emma turned to look at me.

I said, "I can't believe we're finally here."

Emma agreed, "I know. We have been talking about it for two weeks, and now here we are."

"Honeymoon do-over has officially begun," I smiled evilly, and Emma returned the smile, "Indeed it has."

The bus pulled to a stop at the Downtown Disney bus stops. Everyone filed out and walked into the shopping area. Emma took my hand in hers, and we began our browsing.

"I wonder what is in this store," I pointed, and Emma read the sign, "Once Upon a Toy…hmmm…let's go check it out."

We walked inside, and I immediately went to a shirt that was Katherine's size. "Emma, this would be adorable for Katherine."

I held up a shirt that read, "Princess now but Queen later."

Emma laughed, "That is our Katherine Grace!"

I picked it up, then Emma began looking around for Henry. Emma picked up a Goofy hat, and I quickly shot that down. Emma picked up a Sorcerer Mickey hat with the ears, I shook my head, I picked up a book on the history of Walt Disney, and Emma quickly shot that down. I picked up a Lego Star Wars Death Star, and Emma shook her head. We decided to get Snow and David their souvenir, a couple's shirt that had the finger-pointing saying, "She's my Princess. He's my Prince Charming." 

We were giving up on finding Henry a souvenir until Emma picked up a carrying case that looked like his storybook, "Hey babe, look at this." 

"Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom…it looks like a card game of sorts," I looked at it, and Emma picked up a pack of cards, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Emma and I looked at each other and together said, "Get it."

We picked up two packs of cards and the carrying case. We checked out, and we walked to the Rainforest Café to eat. We got in line, and after waiting for thirty minutes, the waitress showed us to our table. We started perusing the menu.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Emma was still browsing, then I said, "I think I'm going to get the Hawaiian Surf-N-Turf. What about you?"

Emma said, "Taste of the Islands."

The waitress came and took our drink and food order. We talked, laughed, ate, and it was time to go back to the hotel. After we paid for our meal, we left and walked to the bus stop. The bus was there, and we took off running. We made it before the doors to the bus closed.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I made it back to our room. Emma used her magic band to open the door, and I placed the bag near our suitcase. Emma locked the door, and I turned around with an evil grin on my face. Emma waved her hand, and my grin widened when I felt our magic work when Emma silenced the room. Emma walked up to me and pulled me toward her for a long deep passionate kiss with lots of tongue. Our tongues battled in our mouths as Emma led me to the bed. Emma laid me down on the king-sized bed. I broke the kiss, and I sat up.

We stripped ourselves down to the nude, and Emma leaned over to kiss me again. She kissed her way down my neck to my breasts. She caressed the left while licking and kissing the right. I let out a sigh, and Emma switched to the left. She stroked the right while licking and kissing the left. I moaned louder, and Emma kissed her way down to my stomach. She continued kissing her way down to between my legs. I moaned a little louder and spread my legs. Emma inserted her tongue and the noises she got out of me. I started to squirm, and my breathing got very shallow as Emma moved her tongue around inside me. I called out my wife's name, and Emma knew she was doing very well. Emma kissed her way back up to my lips, and I started massaging Emma's breasts. I started playing with the nipple, and Emma couldn't control herself anymore. She looked into my eyes, and I smiled, giving Emma the signal that the magical member appeared. 

I began to beg, "Emma…I want you."

Emma smiled, "My pleasure, but I want you to be on all fours." 

I got on all fours, and Emma inserted her magical member into me. She moved in and out of me, admiring the noises I was making.

I moaned, "Faster."

I wanted faster, and I got it! Emma rammed herself into me, and I gasped. She leaned forward and grabbed both breasts into her hands. She caressed them as she moved in and out at a faster pace. Faster and faster, Emma moved, and louder and louder we both got. I started to tighten up.

"Emma…let it go," I gave her permission to go.

Emma inhaled, "Thank you," and one last thrust it was over.

We collapsed in the bed to enjoy the afterglow.

I was the first to say something, "Something was different."

Emma looked at me. "What?"

"Our magic wasn't in it. I could usually feel your emotions throughout the entire lovemaking. This time…I didn't feel it."

Emma groaned, and I ran my fingers through her hair. "That doesn't mean it wasn't still amazing."

Emma looked at me and smiled. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

We shared a tender kiss, covered up, and went to sleep in each other's arms after Emma called for a wake-up call.


	55. Part 3 Chapter 5

My New Beginning: Part 3

Author's Note: The Cast Member named Marty is in memory of my cousin. I miss him so much. He passed away three years ago.

Chapter 5 Animal Kingdom

_Ring! Ring!_

Damn it! I was sleeping so well! I felt Emma reaching over.

"Hello?"

Emma put the phone to my ear. I stirred and placed a hand on the phone, listening. A recording came on, and it was Mickey, "Up and Adam pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!" A smile formed on my face. When the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

Emma smiled, "Good morning."

I planted a butterfly kiss to my wife's eagerly waiting lips, "Good morning."

"Are you ready to go to the Animal Kingdom?"

"Of course," I began to trace Emma's neckline, "we still have to get ready."

Emma began to scratch my back. "Yes, we do, but what you're doing to me right now will end up with you having to finish what you started."

I sat up, and seductively stated, "Maybe that's what I want." 

Emma smiled evilly, "Then what are you waiting for."

I planted a long deep passionate kiss on her lips. Our hands roamed each other's bodies. Emma's right hand slid up my inner thigh, and her finger reached its destination, inside me. She moved it in and out, and the noises Emma got out of me made her magical member appear. It was starting to get stiff, and then my hand reached it. I started stroking it, and Emma let out a sigh signaling it felt good. I was getting wet, and Emma knew I was ready for her.

I started begging, "Emma…sigh…make love to me."

Emma positioned me, and I slid down until Emma's magical member was inside me.

"Holy shit!" Emma and I exclaimed at the same time. To both of us, it felt as if lightning shot throughout our whole body. Up and down, I rocked, and I leaned forward to Emma's face to kiss her. Emma inserted her tongue into my mouth, and our tongues started going to war. Emma broke the kiss and kissed down my neck until she reached my breasts. One hand caressed the left while Emma licked and kissed the right. She moved to the other breast. Emma stroked the right while licking and kissing the left.

"Oh, Emma! Oh…yes! Mmm."

I was starting to tighten up, and Emma was losing her control.

"Emma…sigh…I can't hold out much longer," I groaned.

Emma sighed, "Neither can I."

Emma knew I was giving her permission to let it go, and in two quick thrusts into me, the hot liquid shot inside of me, and it was over. I made my whole weight collapse on my wife, and I rested my head on Emma's forehead. Emma moved my hair away from her face and kissed me.

"Well?"

I lifted my head and gazed into Emma's eyes, "Well, what?"

"Did it feel like it did when we conceived Katherine?"

I smiled, "It's close. We felt each others' emotions this time…"

Emma nodded, "Yes, but something was different."

"The connection wasn't strong enough," I noticed Emma was frustrated, then I took her face in my hands, "Emma, it will be alright. All we have to do is keep trying until we get the connection strong enough."

Emma sighed, "I just wish I remember how we did that without the wish."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we got ready and ate breakfast, Emma and I walked out to the bus stops and found the stop for the Animal Kingdom. We arrived, and the bus just pulled up. We followed the short line of about fifteen people to get on the bus. Emma took out her phone, and I found two seats toward the back of the bus. We sat down, and Emma pushed the button to FaceTime Henry. The phone rang, and Henry picked up.

"Good morning, moms."

"Good morning, Henry."

"Morning, kid."

Henry smiled, "Looks like you're on the bus right now."

I smiled. "Yes, we are on the bus on our way to the Animal Kingdom."

"Your first ride is Expedition Everest."

"Henry Daniel Mills, if this ride goes way too fast and takes me up very high, you are grounded for a week!"

"Babe, cut him some slack. You need to live a little. Besides, it might turn out to be your favorite ride at the park."

Katherine came into view and smiled, "Ma! Mommy! You are weawing my pwesent I gave you."

Emma and I looked down at our red Minnie Mouse face shirts with the Safari hat on, and Emma replied, "Yes, we are. Look, we made it to the park. We will call you when we get back to the hotel room, alright." 

I smiled. "We love you both."

"I wuv you, Ma and Mommy."

I smiled and replied, "We love you too, sweetheart."

"Bye, Mom and Ma. Have fun!" 

The conversation ended, and the bus pulled to a stop. The doors opened up, and the people were starting to get up and walk off. Emma and I got up and walked toward the front of the bus. I thanked the bus driver, and we stepped out of the bus. I took Emma's hand in mine, and we walked toward the entrance to the park. A Cast Member with a camera was taking pictures of people in front of the Disney's Animal Kingdom sign, and Emma pulled me in that direction.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"Getting a picture of us for our Memory Maker; you know Henry will be looking for pictures throughout our trip, so let's humor him." 

I sighed then smiled as the photographer told them where to stand and how to pose. Emma and I smiled, and the picture was taken. Emma gave the Cast Member her Magic Band then we went in line to enter the park. Emma had to go through the bag check then she was able to enter the park. She was cleared then she caught up with me in line. We both lined up the Mickey Mouse face on our bands to the device. We waited until we got the green light. We walked in hand in hand then I picked up a park map. We crossed the bridge, and the Cast Member with the camera stopped us to take our picture in front of the Tree of Life. He posed us and took the picture. I gave him my magic band, and we walked to go to Expedition Everest.

I looked at the map, "Expedition Everest is in Asia, and that is on the other side of the park! Thank God I listened to you when you told me to wear tennis shoes! This place is huge!"

"Not as big as the Magic Kingdom, babe," Emma said as she was looking at the time for our Fast Pass, "Um…Regina, our Fast Pass for Everest is in ten minutes!"

I looked for a quicker route, "Let's pass through DinoLand, and it will take us to Asia quicker." 

As we walked through DinoLand, we noticed where we had to go for our next ride then found Primeval Whirl, which we will hit after Dinosaur. After we left DinoLand and passed up the theatre that housed Finding Nemo the Musical, we began to cross the bridge into Asia. A Cast Member photographer stopped us to take a picture with Everest in the background. He posed us with hands spread out then a regular pose. Emma gave him her magic band, and we walked to get in line for Expedition Everest. I looked at the time for the Fast Pass.

"Made it just in time," I pointed out, then I lined up my Magic Band to the device.

It gave me the green light, then Emma did the same. It gave her the green light, and she joined me. We quickly meandered through the Fast Pass line and were immediately taken to where we were boarding.

"How many?" a Cast Member named Marty asked, then Emma replied, "Two." 

Marty motioned, "Row one."

My eyes widened, "Row one!"

Emma led the way to the first row, and I grabbed Emma's arm, "We are the first ones?"

"How awesome is that!"

I laughed a nervous laugh. "There's nothing awesome about that. Emma, I don't know what to expect!"

Emma took me in an embrace. "That's the thrill of being in the front the fear of the unknown. Come on, babe, what happened to your sense of adventure?"

"It went up in smoke when I was told to get in row one."

The empty train pulled up and stopped. The gates to let the riders board opened up, and Emma climbed in first. I got in and pulled the bar down as far as it could go. Emma pulled down her bar.

"Emma, why isn't there anything for me to hold on to? What am I supposed to hold on to?"

Emma took hold of my hand and kissed it. "It's alright! You can hold on to the bar, or you can hold my hand."

I took Emma's hand in mine, and then the train took off. After making a right turn, the train started the high incline. 

"Now, you see," Emma said, looking at me who was nervous. "So far, so good." 

I looked down, and panic began to set in. "Emma, this is high…we're high up! This is too high!"

The train reached the end of the incline and began the short descent, then sharply turned left then picked up speed once the last car made it over the top. I let out a surprised scream, and Emma was whoo hooing the entire left curve, then I began to panic when I noticed the broken tracks.

"**Oh my God, we're going to fall! We're going to fall!**"

The train stopped. The roar of the Yeti was heard, and the track shook.

I looked at Emma, and Emma smiled. "Hold on."

I bit my bottom lip, then the train began to go back into the mountain, and it ascended to the left. I was finally starting to enjoy myself, then it stopped, and I was face to face with the Yeti.

I put on my Evil Queen grin and spat out, "Hello, beastie."

Emma laughed, and I did too. The Yeti roared, and the train sped forward, and I screamed at how steep the descent was, then it ascended curving to the left, going into a hole in the mountain. I finally eased up and was enjoying the ride. After taking a sharp right turn, it slammed on the brakes.

Emma looked at me. "Well?"

I was smiling from ear to ear. "That was so fun! Do you want to go on it again?"

"Wait, someone who was deathly terrified of being in the front minutes ago wants to go on it again?"

I was sporting a sheepish grin. "Please?"

Emma shook her head and laughed. "Sure, we can go on it again. We have an hour to kill until our next Fast Pass."

The train started to move again, then stopped to let us off. I got out first, then Emma followed behind. We walked into the gift shop, and Emma pulled me to the monitors. Emma began to laugh so hard I thought she was going fall to the floor. I noticed why she was laughing so hard. It was our picture. Emma was all smiles, and I was all terrified screams.

"I am getting this picture!"

Emma lined up her Magic Band to the device under the monitor with our picture.

My face hardened, "We are going back on so I can redeem myself in that picture. After we get the good one, you are deleting that picture."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked into the gift shop of Expedition Everest for the second time with smiles on our faces.

"It was awesome…again," I was smiling from ear to ear, then my expression turned serious when I was looking for our picture. "Now, where are we?"

Emma pointed out. "There it is."

I smiled. "Revenge is bliss. This picture is mine!"

I got the photo with my Magic Band, then after I bought a shirt that said, 'I Survived Mount Everest,' we walked back in the direction of DinoLand for our next Fast Pass. We got to the bridge, and I pulled Emma to the side.

Emma was getting worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I wanted to stop to put my bag in the backpack," I answered as I unzipped the backpack, put the bag inside, and zipped it back up.

Emma looked at her phone for the Fast Pass for Dinosaur. "We have five minutes, babe."

I took Emma's hand. "Alright, let's go."

We walked into DinoLand and walked passed Primeval Whirl and Triceratops' Spin to the building that housed Dinosaur. We walked to the Fast Pass line. Emma lined up her Magic Band to the device, and the light turned green. I also lined up my band, and the light turned green. We walked into the queue area, and we were allowed to go into the viewing room. Emma and I watched the short film that gave us our mission then the doors opened up.

Emma was excited, "I can't believe we are going when the asteroid will hit! This is going to epic!"

I shook my head. "Here, we go again." 

We walked down the steps, and a Cast Member named Michelle asked, "How many?"

I smiled and said, "Two."

Michelle directed "Row three." 

I got behind a teenage boy and turned to Emma, "Hopefully, I will have something to hold to this time, not like Everest." 

Emma giggled, then an empty Jeep pulled up. The gate opened, and the teenager climbed in and buckled up. Emma and I jumped in, pulled our seat belts, and buckled in. I placed my hands on the handlebar in front of me.

"Yes, I have something to hold on to," I turned to Emma with a smile, and Emma started to laugh. 

The Jeep took off after the Cast Members checked our seat belts. After the time travel part, the doors opened up, and we were on our way. The Jeep made a sharp right and left turns while naming different dinosaurs, which weren't the ones we were looking for. The Jeep made an abrupt stop in front of a Carnotaurus. The Jeep took off, and the Carnotaurus chased us, then we lost it. The Jeep kept making sharp left and right turns, then we found the Iguanadon, and when we were leaving, the Carnotaurus came at us with an open mouth, and Emma and I screamed when we dived down. The ride concluded, and I led Emma to the gift shop to see our picture.

Emma looked at it, "We both got the scared looks, babe."

"Since I am not alone in this one, I'm getting it on our band," I smiled as I lined my band to the device.

Emma took my hand and led me out, "Ready to tackle Primeval Whirl?"

"Bring it on!" I gave an evil grin, and Emma laughed as we walked out of the gift shop.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we got off the ride, Emma and I got a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar and sat down under an umbrella to eat it. 

"What do you think so far?"

After swallowing the ice cream, I answered, "I am enjoying every minute of it! I'm so happy Henry and your parents thought of doing this for us." 

Emma nodded as she just took a bite of her ice cream bar. "I am enjerin' it woo."

"Emma, dear, you're talking with your mouth full."

She swallowed, and I almost choked on my ice cream because I started laughing. The expression on Emma's face was priceless! 

"Babe, what is it?"

I wiped the napkin on my water bottle's side and wiped the chocolate off of her face. Our eyes met and damn it, there it was. Our hearts raced, her lips looked so moist that I wanted, no, I had to have them!

"Regina?"

"Lips…I mean," I lowered my face into my free hand in embarrassment as Emma laughed.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

After we threw away our trash, we walked toward the exit. I sure hope we end up doing what I want to do.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Back in our hotel room, Emma and I's lips met for a heated, passionate kiss. Emma pushed me up against the door, and passionately kissed me while she locked the door behind me. Emma moved me to the red couch with the white monogrammed pillows and laid me down. We hurriedly undressed each other, and our hands roamed each other's bodies. Emma planted butterfly kisses on my neck, trailing down to my chest to my breasts. Emma licked and suckled on the right nipple, and I arched my back and moaned. Emma moved to the other breast, where she licked then suckled the left nipple. I moaned a little bit louder than the first time, I found Emma's magical member, stroked it, and Emma kissed her way down my stomach. She spread my legs apart and slipped her tongue inside me.

"Oh…yes…right there…oh…"

Emma knew she had me. I moaned in satisfaction and pleasure as my wife licked around inside her. Emma picked up the pace inside me, and my breathing got shallower than it ever had been before. My walls were closing in on Emma's tongue then Emma pushed it in further.

"Yes…yes…oh…Emma!"

That was it. I climaxed, and Emma looked up at me.

"Ready for me, love?" Emma had to ask, even though she already knew the answer. 

Out of breath, I answered, "Take me now."

Emma smiled evilly. "My pleasure."

Emma positioned herself and pushed her way into my moist center. I gasped and pulled Emma down to me. She gave me a long passionate kiss as Emma started to move. I let out a long moan into Emma's mouth while still kissing me. She broke the kiss, and we were both panting from the excitement and intense pleasure we're getting from this. In and out, Emma moved, and I began begging.

"Oh, Emma…faster…"

"I'll give you fast, babe. I don't know if you could walk again after this."

Emma rammed it into me so fast she made a rabbit look slow. Emma could tell I was getting close to my climax.

"Emma…oh…Emma…I'm…I'm almost…there."

"Can…I…let…it…go?"

"Oh…yes…let it go! Oh…Emma!"

Emma felt the release, and she collapsed into my arms and attempted to catch our breath.

I scratched my wife's back. "A perfect way to end our day."

"Yes, it was perfect."

"If this makes you feel better, you are getting closer to the way it was when we conceived Katherine."

Emma lifted her head with a shocked expression. "Really?"

I lifted my head. "Look up."

We looked up toward the ceiling to see our gold magic swirling around as if it was dancing.

"How beautiful that is," Emma smiled, then I pulled her in for a long gentle kiss.

I gazed into my wife's eyes. "Whenever our magic meets, it creates a blinding light, and that along with the climax from both of us signals the moment we conceive."

Emma smiled. "We still have time."

I nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Time for me to get it just right," Emma rested her head on my chest.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my wife's hair.


	56. Part 3 Chapter 6

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 6 Day 2 Magic Kingdom

_Ring! Ring!_

Again? I felt when Emma reached over.

"Hello?"

She put it to my ear. A recording came on, and it was Mickey, "Up and Adam pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!"

A smile formed on my face. When the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

"Are we going to start our mornings off like this the rest of the time we are here?"

Emma thought for a bit. "If you want to…"

I laughed then kissed Emma's forehead. "So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"We go to the Magic Kingdom today."

"Henry and Katherine will be jealous," I sang, and Emma chuckled until she snorted, "Yeah, they would be."

I began tracing Emma's cleavage line. "So, are we going get ready, or do you have something else in mind?" 

Emma grabbed me around the waist and quickly flipped me over. I squealed in surprise, and Emma leaned forward.

She whispered in my ear, "For you to find out, you will have to catch me."

Emma spanked my butt then took off to the bathroom. I quickly got up and ran after her. Emma had just turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. I wrapped my arms around Emma and grabbed her breasts. Emma turned around and picked me up. "Gotcha."

I chuckled, and Emma stepped into the shower with me. Emma placed me down and gazed into each other's eyes filled with lust. Our lips met for a long hungry, passionate kiss. A sigh escaped my lips when Emma began trailing kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck. In the heat of passion, Emma shoved me against the wall of the shower, and she continued to trail kisses down my neck to my breasts. I grabbed hold of the towel bar arching my back, so Emma had better access. Emma licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it. "Oh…Emma!"

Emma switched to the other breast. She licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it.

"Ooooh…"

Emma kissed her way down my stomach to my moist center. Emma inserted her finger inside me and began to lick the tiny nub.

"Oh shit, Emma! Oooohh! Yes!"

Emma smiled, then removed her finger to insert her tongue. I gasped and began bucking every time Emma pushed her tongue deeper.

"Oh…Emma…I'm right there…Emma…Emma!"

At that time, Emma's magical member appeared, and I smiled lustfully.

"Still want it, or are you done?" 

I smiled evilly. "I'll always want you."

Emma adjusted me, and I took over. I gripped the bar tighter and rocked my hips to match Emma's thrusts. A lustful sigh escaped Emma's lips, and I moaned, taking in the erotica of our showering. Emma brought her lips down on my wife's neck and began to nip at it.

"Mmmmm…Emma…what are you doing to me?"

Emma quickened her pace, and I was closing up on her.

Breathlessly, I said, "Emma…I'm right there…yes!"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, "Mmmm…"

In two quick motions, it was over. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"We just had our second quickie."

Emma laughed, "Yes, we did and look up."

I looked up, and the gold magic was almost at the point of meeting to create the blinding light.

I smiled, "We were very close!"

"But not close enough," Emma slid down to where she was sitting down with her knees to her chest.

I sat down next to my wife and wrapped my arms around her. "Listen to me. We are getting closer every time. I'm telling you this next time it will happen. Let's get ready, eat some breakfast, and enjoy our day at the Magic Kingdom. Okay?"

"I'm one big disappointment," Emma rested her head on my shoulder.

"No, you're not," I exhaled, "Don't beat yourself up, dear. We will be just fine."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we ate breakfast at the Grand Floridian Café, we walked to the monorail platform. The Monorail pulled up, and the doors opened. Emma and I walked in and sat down on the bench to our right.

"Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor mantengase alejando de las puertas."

The doors closed, and Emma pushed the button on her phone to FaceTime Henry. 

"Hi, moms."

Emma and I smiled, then I began, "Hi sweetheart, where's your sister?"

Henry looked to his right. "She's running in here. Hey, look who I'm talking to."

Katherine smiled. "Hi, Ma and Mommy!" 

Emma smiled, "Hey, baby girl. How are you?" 

"I'm okay. You and Mommy go see the castle today."

I replied, "Yes, my darling, we are on our way to the big castle." 

Henry said, "Hey, Kat, go find Gamma and Gampa."

"Okay."

Katherine ran out of the room, then Henry said, "She had her dream again. The one that she keeps calling the mean lady that took the fairy's magic. She told me she is getting close to Storybrooke." 

Emma placed her earbuds in mine and her ear and plugged it into the phone.

I questioned, "Did she say what the lady looked like?"

Henry nodded, "She said that the lady has blue eyes and flaxen colored hair."

My eyes widened, and Emma said, "We'll call you around lunchtime, okay. We just made it to the park. We'll let you know how Space Mountain is." 

He smiled. "Alright, bye, moms. Have fun!" 

Emma pressed the button to end the call and took the earbuds out of our ears and the phone. We got up, walked out the Monorail, and down the ramp to get in line to get into the park.

"You know who it is, don't you." 

I nodded and exhaled, "I knew she would come after me sooner or later."

"Who?" Emma questioned, then she noticed the concern in my face when I said, "Claire Fairchild."

"You're going to have to give me more information than that."

I frustratingly exhaled, "She was my best friend until she betrayed me. I had a crush on Jasper, who was my art tutor. He didn't return my feelings, but he had fallen for someone else. My mother used Claire to separate me from Jasper, but she and Jasper fell in love in the meantime. I was crushed, so I made a memory potion and gave it to Prince Benjamin. He was someone my mother was trying to set me up with, but I told him about Claire and how in love he is with her and how she is his fiancée. My jealousy turned me away from my one true friend. When I became the Evil Queen, she came to me with anger and resentment. I laughed in her face and sent her away after I told her that what happened to her was her own doing when, in fact, it was mine." 

Emma hung her head, and I continued, "I've never seen her again until she showed up before I cast my curse against your mother. She had claimed to have learned magic and will seek her revenge on me. I laughed at her and told her that she would have to learn a lot to come close to my league of magic. I sent her on her way, and now…she's threatening to steal our daughter's magic."

Emma pulled me aside before we got to where Emma had to get in line for the bag check.

"Listen to me; our magic can't be taken like a fairy. Claire will not do anything to our daughter. She will have to get through you and me. We are stronger than her. The Dark Fairy wasn't strong enough to overpower gold magic. There is no way Claire is powerful enough to take both of us down."

I gazed into my wife's eyes. "We will have to talk to Gold when we get back home."

"Yes," Emma took my hand in hers then led me to get in line, "but we are enjoying the rest of our time here for now. We will deal with Claire when we get back to Storybrooke." 

I nodded, then Emma kissed my cheek. "Thank you for being honest with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Emma, you're my wife. We have a daughter and a son. I would never keep anything from you that would threaten our family. I love you too much to put you in any danger."

After passing through the bag check, we got in line to get into the park. Emma and I each took a round device and lined up our Magic Bands. The light turned green, and I took Emma's hand as we walked into the park. My eyes lit up when I admired Main Street, USA. I pointed to the Emporium, and Emma promised to go there between fast passes. 

I asked, "What is our first fast pass?"

Emma looked at her phone and laughed, "Seven Dwarfs Mine Train."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, goodie!" 

Emma laughed, and they walked into Fantasy Land. We turned right at the Carousel and walked up to the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. We lined our Magic Band up to the device. The light turned green, and we continued through the Fast Pass line. We got to the queue area, and I had a disgusted look on my face. Snow White was singing, "Someday, my prince will come," and I rolled my eyes.

Emma started laughing, and I groaned, "I don't like this song. It reminds me of your mother."

"Hopefully, we will be next to get on so you don't have to listen to it much longer," Emma scratched my back then the line started to move.

We got stopped at the Cast Member, directing the people where to load. The mine train pulled up, and the next riders began to board. 

"How many?" a Cast Member named Amanda asked, then I smiled and answered, "Two."

"Row 1," she directed, and I walked into the row that had the number one.

Emma asked, "You're okay with the front?"

"Yes, I like the front. It's quite the adventure."

The train took off, and another one pulled up two minutes later. The gate opened up, and I climbed in. I sat down and pulled down the bar. Emma fixed the backpack in the net in front of her then pulled the bar down. After the Cast Members checked the bars, Happy told them to keep their arms inside the mine carts then the train took off. It turned left then a sharp right. The mine train started to go inside the mine. I looked at the dwarfs then turned to Emma with a confused look on my face.

"Why on Earth do they look like really old men?"

Emma laughed, then we began the steep incline. The dwarf clock chimed.

Animatronic Doc called out, "Hi Ho!"

The Dwarfs answered, "Hi, Ho!" 

I groaned, "Oh please…"

Emma laughed and snorted as we began the drop. I shook my head and laughed with Emma as the mine train sped down the descent and turned to the right. After the ride concluded, it stopped in front of the house of the seven dwarfs. I looked inside.

My face wrinkled in disgust. "What is Snow wearing?"

Then the train began to move, and I saw my "witch" persona, "Oh my God! Disney couldn't be more out of his mind!"

After we got off, Emma and I walked back to go to It's a Small World. We were able to walk right on to the ride. We sat down in the boat, and the boat took off after everyone was seated.

Emma smiled, "Get ready to have this song stuck in your head for the rest of our time here."

"Anything to get my mind off of how Disney believes I am, an ugly witch who is obsessed with being the fairest in the land! Ugh…" 

I turned my head to look at the animatronics, then Emma wrapped her arm around my waist.

"We know the truth, and this is just an alternate version of this story."

I rested my head on Emma's shoulder, and Emma kissed the top of my head.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked out of Peter Pan's Flight, and I laughed so hard that I was about to use it on myself.

"What?" Emma questioned, then I said, "Captain Hook is so damn ugly!"

Emma and I burst into laughter as we walked toward Frontier Land to go to our next Fast Pass, which is Splash Mountain. We got to the bridge, and I watched as the log plummeted into the briar patch.

Emma teased, "Chickening out?"

I turned to face her with an evil grin. "I want the front on this one so that I can duck, and the ones behind us get wet instead of us." 

"I love the way you're thinking, babe," Emma wrapped her arm around my waist.

I chuckled as we walked toward the Fast Pass line. After scanning our bands, we walked through the line and began the waiting process.

"It is so beautiful here," I began to make conversation, and Emma nodded, "Yes, it is. I wish we had Henry and Katherine with us."

I smiled. "So do I, next time, we are planning it, and we're bringing them."

"Definitely," Emma followed the line until it stopped.

The other line moved, then stopped, and it was our turn to move. We got up to the Cast Member named Jake.

"How many?" he asked, and Emma replied, "Two."

He motioned, "Row Four."

We got to row four, and I said, "Darn, my plan got torched."

Emma laughed, then an empty log pulled up. When it stopped, we climbed in, and Emma placed the backpack between her legs at her feet. I sat down and grabbed on to the handle in front of me. The log moved forward then splashed into the water. After climbing a hill with a small splash, the log coasted along the mountain's side, and the song, "How do you do?" began to play. 

Emma looked at me. "Catchy little tune."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I just got It's a Small World out of my head, and now you're going to start this?"

Emma laughed as we went down a small descent and was brought into the story of Briar Rabbit. Emma and I admired the beautiful country scenery then the music changed to "Everybody's Got a Laughing Place." 

I nudged Emma. "I prefer this one than It's a Small World."

"I can't imagine why," Emma smiled, then I laughed as we went into the dark hole, which caused us to plummet down then up then down again until we reached the Laughing Place. After watching Briar Fox and Briar Bear catch Briar Rabbit, the log got on the conveyer belt going up the steep incline for the big drop.

I laughed at the vultures. "They are nowhere near sinister enough for me to shake in my boots."

"No one beats you, babe."

I shot some evil eyes at Emma. "Shut up!"

Emma laughed, then Briar Rabbit was pleading with Briar Fox, "Please Briar Fox…oh pa…lease…don't throw me in the Briar Patch!" 

The log reached the top, and Briar Bear said, "Briar Patch?" 

The log plummeted, and Emma and I held our hands up, enjoying the ride down with smiles on our faces.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we got off the ride, Emma and I walked over to the Pecos Bill's restaurant. We sat down and fixed our burgers. 

"Time to check up on the kiddos and grandparents."

I took a bite of my cheeseburger, and it was delicious! 

The phone rang, and Henry answered the FaceTime call. Emma and I waved to them.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Hey, Henry!"

Henry smiled, "Hi moms, I'm enjoying your pictures. Mom, how was the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train?"

"Kid, don't get her started…"

I laughed while I finished my bite of cheeseburger.

Snow asked, "So, how's the honeymoon part going?"

I quickly swallowed and started coughing, then Emma's eyes widened, "You had to say that in front of Henry?" 

"Well," Snow began, and David started laughing.

Henry handed Snow the phone, "Here, I'm going to check on my sister."

"Now that he is out of the room, I can ask what I wanted to ask."

I answered, "Snow, please don't. Sensitive subject."

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, so you two can talk it up." 

Emma left, then I answered, "The baby-making process is coming along. Poor Emma is beating herself up. Nothing is happening yet, but I know it's close. Please don't give the hope speech. I will end this call if you do." 

Snow rolled her eyes, then David took over, "Emma will be fine, and so will you. Don't worry about it tonight since you have a very long day ahead of you. Get your rest tonight, then try again for your anniversary." 

"You see, Snow, take a lesson from your Prince. A hope speech is not always needed."

Emma returned, and I excused myself to dump our tray. Emma took the phone from me then noticed her parents' faces. I heard a little of the conversation.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You asked her if we were trying for another baby. Seriously?" 

"Emma, I'm concerned about you." 

"Mom…please spare me the hope spill."

"Darling, please, don't worry about it and enjoy the rest of your day. It will happen when you both don't think about it."

I walked back to the table, and Emma said, "Thanks, dad."

I replied, "Give Henry our love, and we'll talk to you four tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll talk soon."

The call ended, and I scratched Emma's back. "Are you ready to go on the Jungle Cruise?"

"Sure."

After we grabbed our belongings, we walked to Adventureland.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Night Time at the Magic Kingdom-

Emma and I got them a nice place to see the fireworks from the balcony area by the Magic Kingdom Railroad.

"Darling, look how beautiful it is at night. I wish today didn't have to end so quickly. This was my favorite park so far."

Emma smiled, "So you mean to tell me that Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain, and Space Mountain beat Expedition Everest?"

I replied as I admired the changing colors of the castle, "That is not what I meant, and you know it." 

Emma wrapped her arm around me, and the nighttime spectacular Wishes began.

_Blue Fairy said, "When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. One of those is this; they have the power to make dreams come true."_

_A little girl started singing, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do…and all our wishes…"  
_

_Children echo, "All our wishes…"_

_The girl and other children continued, "Will come true."_

Throughout the entire singing, a lone firework would shoot like a shooting star.

"Emma," I touched my wife's arm, "I remember hearing this song before."

"The night before our wedding," we said together, then Emma remembered, "It was during this song that I made the wish for us to conceive on our wedding night." 

We exchanged a smile and admired the beautiful fireworks, and then a bell began to chime. 

_Evil Queen began, "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee, speak! Let me see thy face."_

I grinned. "Sounds like something I would say."

Emma laughed, "That is the Disney version of you."

I smiled and continued to watch the beautiful fireworks. I felt Emma's sadness through our bond and squeezed my wife's hand. Emma looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Emma, darling, what's wrong?"

Emma took a deep breath, exhaled, and began to explain, "Babe, you mean the world to me, and I want to give you everything that you deserve. Right now, I feel like I've failed you."

I turned Emma to where we were standing face to face, "Emma Grace Swan-Mills, you did not fail me. You gave me a life that I've always dreamed of. You had Henry, gave him up for adoption, and I was allowed to be a mother. You came into my life, and I was allowed to be a friend, a girlfriend, and then a wife. On our wedding night, I was given the greatest gift of all: an expectant mother. On March 3rd, I became a mother. I gave birth, and I wouldn't trade any of that for anything else in this world. You, my darling, did not fail me. You made me so happy." 

"_Just believe…"_

"_Just believe…"_

Emma, with tears streaming down her face, said, "I love you so much."

I smiled. "Kiss me."

Our lips met, and four fireworks from the castle's left and right soared into the air. 

"_Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star…your dreams…come…true…"_

We broke the kiss to finish watching the show. When the fireworks exploded about six at a time in reds, blues, greens, and yellows, I smiled and rested my head on Emma's.

"Come, let's start walking before the crowd gets heavy," Emma nudged me, and we began to walk down the stairs.

-Regina and Emma's room-

Emma and I were relaxing in the tub after a long day. I rested comfortably in Emma's arms and exhaled.

"I enjoyed our day."

I smiled. "Me too."

Emma wrapped her arms around me. "What was the best thing you did today?"

I opened my eyes and thought, "That's a tough one. I liked Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Haunted Mansion, the Tea Cups, the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train…"

Emma turned me to face her. "The what?"

I smiled. "The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train…"

Emma began to tickle me, and I started laughing. "Emma! Ha…ha…stop it!"

Our eyes met, and I kissed my wife firmly on the lips pushing Emma to where she was lying back. I broke the kiss and smiled evilly as I straddled Emma. I leaned forward and initiated a tongue battle with Emma as I reached between her legs and inserted my finger inside her then began moving it in and out.

Emma broke the kiss and sighed, "Oh…Regina…oh…yes!"

I took one of Emma's breasts in my free hand and began to lick then suckle the nipple.

"Oh shit, Regina! Oh shit…I want you…now!"

I never stopped fingering Emma but looked up at her with a satisfied smile on my face. "How bad do you want me?"

Emma groaned and bit her lip, then I seductively answered my question, "That bad, huh? Well then, your wish has now been granted."

Emma's magical member appeared, and I positioned myself on top then slid down. Emma and I felt the electric shock shoot through us, and then I began riding Emma. I moved up and down, then Emma sat up, taking my left breast licking, then suckling the nipple. 

"Oh, Emma…mmmm…that feels so good."

Emma switched breasts licking, then suckling the nipple. 

"Oh…Emma…yes, right there!"

I quickened my pace, and we gazed lustfully into each other's eyes.

I bit my lower lip then sighed, "Emma…I can't hold on much longer!"

"Me neither…oh…shit!"

Faster and faster I moved, then that was it. The gold magic that was dancing overhead spiraled together, creating a blinding light then _Poof_!

I looked up and smiled. "Emma, we did it."

Emma looked up, noticing the specks floating down, but she did witness the blinding light, "We did it!" 

I took my wife into a heated kiss, then Emma broke it, "I guess someone is up for round two?" 

I smiled. "Always."

Emma smiled evilly, "I want to try something. Turn around and lay back into me."

I followed my wife's orders; then, Emma started kneading my breasts. I let out a pleasurable sigh, Emma inserted her finger into my already moist center, she began probing me, and her thumb started flicking the little nub. 

I gasped, "Oh…Emma…this…is…this is…oh!"

It didn't take long for the magical member to reappear. I began stroking it, and Emma started to moan.

"Babe," Emma sighed, "You know you want it."

I arched back. "Yes, I do."

I gave her a long sensual kiss, then positioned myself on top then slid down. We both sighed at the same time, signaling we both felt the electric shock like last time. I began to buck each thrust Emma was giving me.

"Oh…Emma…this…feels…oh!"

"Damn it, Regina! Oh…"

The gold magic swirled so fast it was creating the blinding light.

"_**Emma!"**_

"_**Regina!"**_

That was it. The magic swirled so fast then _Poof_! The blinding light flashed, then gold specks began floating down. I collapsed into Emma then noticed what happened.

My eyes widened. "Emma…"

"What?"

I sat up then turned to look at her. "Twice."

It dawned on Emma, and her eyes widened. "Twice?"

My eyes watered, and I nodded. "Twice."


	57. Part 3 Chapter 7

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 7 Day 3 Epcot

_Ring! Ring!_

I am about to throw that phone over the balcony! I felt Emma reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

She put it to my ear. I stirred and placed a hand on the phone listening to the recording. "Up and Adam, pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!" A smile formed on my face. When the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

Emma smiled, "Good morning."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Good morning."

"Guess what?" Emma grabbed me around the waist and flipped us over gently to where I was lying on my back.

I smiled. "What?"

Emma leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We conceived last night."

I sighed, "Yes, we did; twice."

Emma adjusted herself to where she was level with my stomach.

I started laughing. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Emma kissed my stomach. "Hi there, it's Ma."

I laughed then after composing myself; I said, "You do know we only just conceived last night and…"

Emma kissed my stomach again, then crawled back up to where we were looking into each other's eyes. "Remember what Katherine told us? Her magic existed the moment of conception, so her magic gave her the memory of me singing to you both. So their magic exists now! It will give them the memory of Ma telling them hi and giving them their first kiss."

"Yes, I remember. Oh, Emma…two!" I cupped my wife's cheek, then Emma smiled, "Two…twins!" 

I exhaled, "Twins…a two-year-old…and a soon to be sixteen-year-old. How in the world are we going to manage this?"

Emma gave me a gentle kiss then said, "One day at a time. We got this. I believe in us."

Emma got up and went to the bathroom. I sat up and realized something.

My eyes widened, "Emma, we are going to be riding rides today. I don't want to put them in any danger. Maybe, we shouldn't ride today."

Emma walked out the bathroom with a robe on and a book in hand, "One step ahead of you. Lay back and lay still."

I rested my head on the pillow, and Emma placed her right hand on my stomach. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the protection spell. Her hand began to glow a golden color, then it moved to my stomach then faded until it no longer shone.

"Now, the kiddos are protected, and we are back to our normally scheduled program, Epcot." 

I sat up, waved my hands to where I changed into my purple Epcot vacation shirt and shorts, and then placed a hand on my stomach. "Emma, are you sure they will be alright?"

Emma also changed into her purple Epcot vacation shirt and shorts, sat down on the bed, and placed a hand on my stomach. "Trust me; they will be fine. Here is the protection spell I put on you and our little ones." 

I took my book from Emma and read the spell. I smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. "I know I can always trust you. This protection spell was perfect. I love you."

Emma got up, gave me a butterfly kiss to my lips, and said, "Love you, too, babe. Now, let's go eat some breakfast and off to Epcot."

After we brushed our teeth and finished getting ready, Emma grabbed the backpack and put on our Magic Bands. Emma grabbed the doorknob.

"Remember, babe; you're now eating for 3."

I laughed, "Shut up."

Emma laughed, then I shook my head. "You idiot."

"You know you love me."

Emma smiled, and I laughed, "You're killing me, Smalls."

Emma laughed as we walked out the door, and the door closed behind them. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked hand in hand to the Monorail station and waited for the next one to pull up. I watched as a mom with twin girls was applying sunscreen to them. Emma wrapped her arm around me.

Emma whispered in her ear, "That will be us one day."

I laughed, "Yes, it will."

The Monorail pulled into the station and opened the doors. The mom with the twins and the father walked on first.

I asked one of the Monorail attendants, "We want to get to Epcot. Do we still get on this one going to the Magic Kingdom?"

The attendant named Bill answered, "Yes, go to the Magic Kingdom, get off there and get in line for the one going to Epcot." 

Emma smiled, "Thank you."

We got on and sat at the bench to the left.

"Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor mantengase alejando de las puertas."

The doors closed, and it began to take off. I took out my phone to FaceTime Henry. I placed the phone to where Emma and I could see then Henry picked up with his sister and grandparents waving.

"Hi, moms!"

"Hey, kid!"

"Hi, sweetheart, we wanted to tell you that we are on our way to Epcot."

Snow smiled, "You two look like you're having a wonderful time in your pictures."

I smiled. "We are having a wonderful time, but we sure miss you."

Katherine said, "I miss you, Ma and Mommy!"

"We miss you, too, baby girl," Emma smiled, then Katherine smiled back, "I can't wait to find out the supwise you have for us when you come home."

Emma and I exchanged a "what the hell" expression then I questioned, "Katherine Grace Swan-Mills, what are you talking about?" 

She ran off giggling, and Henry shook his head, "I'm telling you. Since you two left, she has gone cuckoo!"

Emma laughed, and I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Henry Daniel, she's only two years old."

Emma nudged me. "Hey babe, here's stop number one. We need to get off so we can get on the other Monorail to go to Epcot."

Henry said, "Have fun! Tell me all about Test Track!"

I smiled. "We sure will. Love you."

Katherine ran back and yelled while running, "I wuv you, Ma and Mommy!"

Emma and I laughed as David began to chase the two-year-old. The call ended, and we got off at the Magic Kingdom. We walked to get to the other Monorail to go to Epcot. While waiting for the next Monorail, I turned toward Emma, and she could sense something was on my mind.

"Do you think…no…she couldn't…"

Emma sighed, "Babe, just say it."

I took my wife's hand in mine. "Do you think Katherine knows?"

Emma began to think, and then the Monorail showed up. We walked in and sat on the bench to our right.

Emma decided to answer the question, "I don't know. If she did, she would have said it instead of saying a surprise…wouldn't she?"

I shook my head. "Ugh…Emma, we are going to have to tell them."

She wrapped her arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Yes, we will. We will tell them when we know for sure that we are indeed expecting."

"It's going to be hard…"

Emma responded, "I know it will be because of our dear Katherine Grace and her dreams, but after we talk to Gold, then we can focus on telling the family about the new additions coming." 

I smiled, and Emma watched as we pulled into the station at Epcot.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked down the steps from the Monorail station then up to go through bag check.

I looked at Emma. "What's our first fast pass?"

Emma took out her phone then scrolled through her itinerary. "Our first Fast Pass is Soarin', and that is not until 10:15. We have a good hour and twenty minutes to kill."

"So," I moved with the line, "What are we going to do first until then?"

Emma looked at the big ball and smiled, "We can go on Spaceship Earth to kill time."

After the bag got checked, we walked to the device, and we lined up our Magic Bands. After the light turned green, Emma took my hand in hers, and we walked toward Spaceship Earth.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked hand in hand, going to The Land pavilion to go for our Fast Pass.

"It's so beautiful out here," I admired the lake that separated where we were from the World Showcase.

"It is. It's like the grown-up version of an amusement park vacation. It has only a handful of rides, not over the top thrilling and beautiful places to sit and enjoy the scenery." 

I smiled, and Emma felt my concern. "It's going to be fine."

"Oh no," I quickly shot it down, "I'm not worried about these little ones. I'm…"

I looked ahead, and Emma brought me toward the railing by the lake.

Emma began, "Babe, we will be alright. Katherine will be alright."

"You don't know Claire as I do. When she wants something, she will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. For years, she was seeking revenge on me for ruining her chances with Jasper. She even broke my heart years later when I was the Evil Queen. I am enjoying my time here very much, but I want to be home with our Katherine Grace. I don't want her to go through any more turmoil because of my past."

I broke into tears, and Emma took me into an embrace. She began to scratch my back and smiled, "Do you realize what tomorrow is?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Our anniversary."

"And you want to leave before you get to see what I have planned?" Emma smirked, then I sighed, "Damn you, you're such a tease."

Emma chuckled, kissed my forehead, and said, "Trust me, we will leave to go home if anything happens. You have my word. Like I told you before, stop blaming yourself about your past. What's done is done. We will face Claire when we get home." 

I sighed, "I wish you knew Claire as I do. You would be worried just as much as I am."

"I am worried, Regina. I'm worried about you and what Claire could do to you! I am worried about Katherine, Henry, my parents, and hell; I'm worried about me! Listen, let's focus on what's in front of us right now. It's you and me and this trip of a lifetime. Let's enjoy what we have left." 

Regina smiled. "I'm sorry."

Emma wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Stop apologizing. Let's enjoy Soarin' that we've heard so many good things about. I hear the scenery is beautiful."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I got into our hang glider and strapped ourselves in. The lights went out, and our gliders took off. The music started, and oh, the scenery was beautiful! Suddenly, my head started to hurt. I closed my eyes, then something happened. I got to see what was going on at home! 

_Henry, Snow, David, and Katherine enjoyed their lunch at Granny's while looking at our memory maker's pictures.  
_

"_Wook, Ma, and Mommy took a picture with Donald Duck."  
_

_Henry started laughing, "Look, Grandma, Mom, and Ma took a picture with Disney's version of you! I can't believe they got her to do that!"_

_Snow looked at the picture, and it was Emma and me kissing with "Disney Snow" acting as if she was fainting. Henry, David, and Katherine were laughing as Snow shook her head._

_She looked at them, "Alright, laugh it up! Let's see what other shenanigans they are getting themselves into."_

_The door to Granny's Diner opened, and Gold walked in. Katherine looked up and hid her face in David's chest._

_"Katherine, sweetheart, what's the matter?" he questioned; then, Gold walked up to their table and answered his question, "She doesn't want to see the man with the Dark magic."  
_

_Snow stiffened up, "Hello Gold, what type of business are you…"_

_He rolled his eyes, "I've come to tell you about the mean lady that stole the Dark Fairy's magic."_

_Katherine turned to look at Gold with wide eyes, and he smiled, "I knew that would get your attention, dearie. You, little one, have the same gift of sight that I do. She is here in Storybrooke."_

_David bluntly stated, "And why are you here telling us about this? You're trying to scare her more because you are doing a good job of that on your own."  
_

"_No, I am here for a warning. Regina and Emma's prophecy is far from over. Claire Fairchild is here, and she will stop at nothing until her revenge on Regina is complete even if it means to strike at the heart of someone she loves." _

_Katherine's head began to hurt, and the lights started to go haywire. Florescent lights exploded, tables shook, and her magic began to swirl around her._

"_Kat! Sis!" _

_Henry attempted to calm his little sister, but it wasn't working. Cups, plates, saucers…they were falling from the bar and tables shattering on the floor. Snow attempted to touch her only to get shocked. David tried to calm her, but it was to no avail. Gold decided to step in._

"_Katherine, listen to me. Think of your mommies and how they would react to see you like this. Take a deep breath and think of your mommies smiling at you."_

_The magic died down, the shaking slowed, and everything slowly returned to the way it was before. Gold smiled, and Katherine took him in an embrace then started to cry. He closed his eyes and scratched her back to try and calm her. _

_"Mean lady needs to go bye-bye," Katherine said, and Gold answered, "I agree, wee one. I agree."  
_

_Snow, David, and Henry looked at each other with worried looks on their faces._

I opened my eyes, and the headache was gone. I tapped Emma, and she looked at me. 

"I need to tell you something when the ride is over."

The end of the beautiful music ended with a Disneyland firework spectacular, and the gliders returned to their original position. We unbuckled and walked out of the room. Emma and I decided to eat lunch in the Land Pavillion. After getting our food, we found a table and sat down.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

I swallowed a bite of my salad and explained, "During the ride, I had a horrible headache, and I was able to see what was happening at home in Storybrooke. Emma, Katherine's magic got out of hand, but Gold calmed her." 

"I saw it too."

"Emma, what are we going to do?"

Emma reached across the table and took my hand in hers. "Don't worry, Katherine is in good hands. I promise we will leave after our anniversary."

I sighed, nodded, and I couldn't help but worry about my little girl. Oh, my sweet Katherine, Mommy will come home to you soon.


	58. Part 3 Chapter 8

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 8 Day 4 Hollywood Studios/Happy Anniversary

_Ring! Ring!_

"I hate that damn phone!" Emma laughed as she reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

She put the phone to my ear, a recording came on, and it was Mickey, "Up and Adam pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!"

I smiled as I listened; then, when the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

Emma smiled and rubbed her nose on mine. "Happy Anniversary."

I smiled. "A wonderful three years it has been, and I can't wait for more to come."

Emma turned to where I was lying down, and she was lying on her side.

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Three years married, Henry (I laughed), a daughter of our own, and we just conceived twins…if you had asked me if I would have foreseen this, my answer would be no. But I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

I smiled and placed my hand on my wife's cheek. "You, my darling, are my happiness."

We shared a gentle kiss, and Emma placed the protection spell on my stomach. We got up, changed into our white Hollywood Studios vacation shirts and shorts, brushed our teeth, and put on our magic bands.

I turned to Emma. "Do you have the Tylenol?"

Emma turned to face me. "Are you alright? Do you want to lay down for a bit? We can switch the time for our first Fast Pass to a different time."

I shook my head. "Give me two Tylenol. I'm probably just hungry."

Emma opened the backpack, took out the Ziplock bag with the Tylenol, and gave me two. I popped the pills into my mouth and drank a sip of water from our water bottle.

"Alright," I smiled weakly, "let's go eat."

Emma took my hand, and I chuckled. "I'm fine, dear. It is probably my body telling me that I need to eat something since it is a definite possibility that I might be pregnant." 

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." Emma pulled me into an embrace.

I smiled. "Babe."

"Yes?"

"Food…now!" I ordered, and Emma laughed as she opened the door for us to leave.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we ate, Emma and I were looking for the bus stop for Hollywood Studios. Emma noticed the stop, and the bus just pulled up. We quickened our steps and got in line to get on the bus. Emma realized how tired I looked.

"Hey," Emma got my attention. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "Could we go back to the room for a little while? I need to lay down."

Emma nodded, and we got out of the line to walk back inside.

I grabbed Emma's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Emma kissed my temple. "It's alright. Your body is telling you to slow down. We will go back to the room, and I will adjust our Fast Passes."

We got inside and walked to the elevators. Emma pushed the button, then the doors opened. We walked in, and Emma pushed the button for our floor. On the ride up, Emma watched as I fought to stay awake. I could tell she was worried, and it was getting more challenging for me to stay awake. The elevator doors opened, and we walked out toward the direction of our room. Emma matched her magic band to the device, and it turned green. She opened the door, and I walked in, going directly to the bed. Emma walked in, closed the door, and set down the backpack. When my head hit the pillow, it was lights out.

-Somewhere in the Dream World-

I walked through the forestry area that I remembered so well. I heard footsteps coming my way and formed a golden fireball. The older Katherine appeared, and I put the golden fireball out.

"Hi, mom."

I smiled. "I thought I would never see this part of you again until your all grown up."

Katherine giggled and motioned for us to sit on a fallen tree branch.

"Mom," she took a deep breath, "Claire has arrived in Storybrooke. My magic went out of control in Granny's Diner. I got so scared."

I pulled my daughter into an embrace. "I'm so sorry that I was away, and I couldn't…" 

"It's alright. Mr. Gold calmed me down, and he promised me that no one would hurt me."

I looked into her eyes. "I know he did. I am so thankful that he was able to help you when Ma and I couldn't."

Katherine's eyes watered. "I miss you and Ma so much. When are you and Ma coming home?"

"Saturday, I don't know if I want to stay away another day knowing Claire has already arrived in Storybrooke."

Katherine smiled. "Mom, you're magic feels different. Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled. "I am feeling so wonderful. You are right. Your Ma and I have a surprise to tell you and Henry when we get back. You will love it very much."

Katherine took my hands in hers. "I know I will. I can't wait. Get your rest, and go enjoy your anniversary with Ma." 

I embraced my daughter. "I love you so much."

Katherine smiled. "I love you, too."

Katherine kissed me, and everything went black.

-Emma and I's hotel room-

My eyes fluttered open to see Emma sitting on the couch. Emma looked in my direction, got up, and sat at the bed's edge, running her fingers through my hair.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Better now that I got to talk with Katherine."

Emma smiled. "I thought that's why you were feeling that way. Is she okay?"

I nodded. "She is now that we spoke to each other. Emma, Claire is in Storybrooke."

Emma got up and walked toward the French doors leading to the balcony.

I continued, "Katherine told me about her magic going out of control at Granny's when Gold told them about Claire. She said Gold was the only one to calm her down, and he told her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Emma, I want to go back home today. I want to be home with our son and baby girl."

"As of two nights ago, she is no longer our baby girl," Emma walked back and placed a hand on my stomach.

My eyes widened. "Emma, Claire will come after our twins!"

Emma took me into an embrace. "No, she won't. She will have to get through me." 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We finally made it to Hollywood Studios, and we walked down to The Great Movie Ride before we do our first Fast Pass, Tower of Terror. I smiled and admired how the park was designed.

"It looks like a movie studio in Hollywood."

Emma chuckled, "That's why this park is called Hollywood Studios, and on the sides of some of these buildings, it has Studio 5 or Studio 4." 

I shook my head, and we continued to walk into the direction of The Great Movie Ride. Suddenly, some Tarot cards surrounded Emma and me to where we could no longer see where we were going. Everything turned dark.

-A dark room somewhere at Hollywood Studios-

Emma and I arrived in a room decorated like a Voodoo Witch Doctor's reading room.

"Babe, what just happened?"

I looked at Emma. "I think I have an idea on who's behind this."

A man with a top hat walked in, and my eyes narrowed. "Dr. Facilier…"

Facilier tipped his hat and bowed. "So wonderful to see you again, your majesty."

Emma got aggravated. "What do you want, and where the hell are we?" 

Facilier shuffled the cards. "Ah…dear Savior, it's not what I want, but what the cards show about you and Regina's past, present, and future." 

Emma was getting hot. "And what makes you think…"

I grabbed my wife's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Go ahead, Dr. Facilier. What do the cards say?"

"Emma, Emma, Emma, you must not mock the cards. The cards are always right."

Emma and I exchanged worried looks then watched as Facilier picked up the first card then placed it down in front of me.

"You, Regina, have always been the Queen. Like the Queen of Swords here, you know what you want and how to get it. You were never one to wait to see what others think or say. That was you in your past."

I eyed the Queen of Swords with a stern expression; then, my face softened when Facilier placed a card to the right of the Queen of Swords.

"Ah, the Lovers; this is where you came into her life, Emma. Through your relationship, you made decisions together, and it helped you through life-changing situations. Trust in that for it will help you for what is to come."

Emma and I smiled at each other, then Facilier flipped over the final card. 

"I wouldn't smile just yet, Regina. The Tower Card and it's in the advanced position. A change has already been unleashed by forces beyond our control that are at the forefront. You, Regina, are now at the forefront. You are in this self-sacrificing role to embrace the support you have and work together to make this change work in your favor."

I closed my eyes, and Emma stood up, "Way to go, Voodoo Doctor Man. Now you have her all stressed out!"

Facilier motioned, "I'm not finished yet, Emma. It's your turn. Please sit."

I took Emma's hand in mine, and Emma's stern expression never changed. She sat down, and Facilier flipped over her first card and placed it in front of her.

"You, dear Savior, were destined before you were born to be a Savior; therefore, you are the Knight of Swords. You are great in any debate put in front of you and are up to a challenge."

I exhaled, and Facilier flipped over another card.

"I have many cards, Emma, but a card can appear twice. Here are the Lovers again. Regina came into your life, and as I told her, you made decisions together that helped you through life-changing situations. As long as you two have trust in one another, it will help you for what is to come."

Emma exhaled frustratingly and said, "Are we done yet?"

Facilier glared at her, and what Emma noticed was that his eyes had glowed a yellowish hue. She kept her stance, and I hardened my expression. He flipped over the last card.

"The Tower Card appears again in the advanced position. A change has already been unleashed; forces beyond our control are at the forefront. You, Savior, are now at the forefront alongside Regina, and I am also sensing another force. You are in this self-sacrificing role to embrace the support you have and work together to make this change work in your favor." 

Emma and I exchanged worried expressions, then Facilier concluded, "Now, I am finished." 

He got up, and Emma quickly stood, "Hold on, Witch Doctor! You bring us here; give a card reading, and leave?"

"Emma," I tried to get her to stop before she pushed Facilier too far.

"No, no, Regina, she is entitled to question my tactics because she doesn't know me as you do."

He sat back down, but Emma stood behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

Facilier motioned, "Please sit, Emma."

"No," she stated, regally, "I'm going to stand. I've been sitting for too long." 

"There's the Knight of Swords."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Cut the bull shit and explain to us why we are truly here!"

Emma and Facilier stared at each other. Emma's stern expression never faltered, and Facilier smiled. I felt the tension in the room, and it made me uneasy. A Voodoo Witch Doctor and my wife having a staring contest…I was beginning to feel nauseous.

Facilier finally spoke, "Alright, I did not bring you two here for a tarot reading. I brought you two here as a warning."

I sarcastically chuckled, "I should have known. You're working with someone, and you are the messenger."

He laughed, and Emma added her two bits in, "You're working with Claire."

My eyes widened, "You're working with Claire? After all these years, you charmed me and even bought me beautiful trinkets to woo me. You played with my heart like it was one of your Voodoo dolls because you are working for her."

"Regina, I am not working for her. She and I are partners. Here,"

Facilier handed me his tarot card deck, "Flip over the cards just like I did, and I will explain. Don't worry; they're shuffled."

Emma laughed, "Oh, this I got to see." 

I felt the power that resided in the cards. I looked at Facilier, and my stern expression never faltered.

I flipped over the first card and placed it in front of Facilier, "The Temperance…explain what it means."

Facilier laughed, "That is who I was. I was finding the missing pieces to my purpose in life. I find guidance and inner peace through my Voodoo practice to keep me grounded and focused on completing my life's mission."

I flipped over another card and placed it to the Temperance card's right, "The Magician…" 

Facilier smiled, "What I am now…I am a man that always questions and has a mind that is always wanting to understand what is right in front of me. Like a magician, I allow my mind to be free and creative to use my perfect timing and style to give me the upper hand in any situation." 

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh please, and I'm the Pygmy Queen!" 

Facilier glared at Emma, and she at him. I decided to draw the final card to get this over with. I flipped it over and placed it to the left of the Temperance card…I gasped. Emma and Facilier looked down and stared at the Death card.

"This card is not to be associated with actual death. This card means that I will be making a life-changing decision soon that will allow me to let go of my past and look forward to what lies ahead." 

Emma's evil glare never faltered, "And what might that be…Dr. Facilier?"

He smiled, "You'll see very soon. Good-bye, your majesties. You are just in time for your Tower of Terror Fast Pass."

The cards enveloped us, and the three of us were taken away.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I appeared in an alleyway down Sunset Boulevard. 

Emma turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just…I'm…"

Emma brought me to a bench and sat me down.

I exhaled, "I can't believe that Claire and Facilier have been working together all this time. She got him to give me jewelry and make me feel special during my darkest times only to slap that in my face. I thought…"

Emma took me into an embrace and looked at the Tower of Terror.

My wife smiled. "Come on."

Emma stood up, and I stood up, then asked, "What?" 

Emma pointed to the tall pink building. "It is waiting for us to take it on."

I laughed, and we walked toward the Fast Pass line. We lined up our Magic Bands to the device, and the light turned green. We meandered our way through the line and made it inside. "I love how this looks like an abandoned hotel. It still looks beautiful under all the cobwebs," I admired then followed the crowd into the library.

Emma pulled me to the far corner of the room where we would be the first ones out when the door opens. Lightning struck, and the television turned on, playing the Twilight Zone theme song with the spiraling door. 

"You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind…You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into…The Twilight Zone."

Emma wrapped her arm around me, and I rested my head on Emma's shoulder while watching and listening to this hotel's back story. 

"Hollywood 1939; amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie talent at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right…a beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."

Eerie music played, and the TV showed the exterior of the Tower Hotel getting struck by lightning. The Twilight Zone music played, and it showed the elevator crashing down.

"The time is now, on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. As you may recognize, this is a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because, in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to…The Twilight Zone." 

Everything went black, and the door opened up. A bellhop directed everyone into the boiler room to board the service elevator. Emma and I followed the line and got up to a female bellhop.

"How many?" she asked, then Emma replied, "Two." 

She motioned, "Row four."

Emma walked to the left and found row four. I realized the seating arrangement, "We're in the second row."

"Yep," Emma confirmed when the elevator doors opened up, revealing an empty elevator. 

The male bellhop loaded one side at a time, starting with the right side (odd numbers) then the left side (even numbers). Emma and I sat down; then, I again realized how we were strapped in.

"Emma, I don't have anything to hold on to. A seat belt only buckles us in!" 

The elevator doors closed, and no one could see what was right in front of us.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Grand Floridian 6:30 pm-

I walked out of the bathroom in a sleeveless black dress that showed off my hourglass figure and my black high heeled shoes.

"Emma, darling, I…" I looked around, and my wife was nowhere to be found. "Emma?"

I noticed a note on the bed and picked it up. I smiled and read it.

_My dearest Regina,_

_Meet me at the Grand Staircase so our anniversary dinner date can begin. Please make sure you make a grand entrance. ;)  
_

_Emma_

I chuckled, shook my head, and grabbed my purse. I placed my magic band in the purse, opened the bedroom door, and walked out. I found the Grand Staircase and noticed my wife standing below. Emma had her long blonde locks curled, and she too wore a sleeveless black dress that showed off her petite, toned figure with black high heeled shoes. Emma looked at the top of the stairs and noticed me smiling down at her. I placed my hand on the rail and took one step at a time to go down. Emma smiled as she watched me regally descend the stairs and walked up to her.

Emma smiled, "Now that's an entrance."

We shared a laugh, and I said, "You look beautiful."

"You are beautiful in every way," Emma kissed me on the cheek, then she took my hand in hers and began walking toward the restaurants.

I smiled. "So, where are you taking me?"

"A place you have been eyeing since we first arrived here."

Emma brought me to Victoria and Albert's Queen Victoria Room; then I turned Emma to face me. "You got us a reservation for this place?"

Emma smiled, "Happy Anniversary, babe."

I gazed into her eyes and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, my darling."

We walked up to the reservation desk, and Emma said, "Reservation for Emma Swan-Mills."

Emma recognized the host when she read his tag, Marty.

He looked at the book and smiled, "Yes, reservation for Emma Swan-Mills for two. You ladies look lovely this evening."

Emma and I smiled, then thanked him. 

Marty motioned, "Right this way, ladies. I'll show you to your table."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Victoria and Albert's Queen Victoria Room-

Emma and I laughed, then I wiped my mouth.

"Emma, this place is so beautiful. The food was delicious. I haven't eaten like this since…since…"

Emma smiled, "Since we were in the Enchanted Forest…"

I smiled. "Yes, I felt like a Queen again."

Marty walked up to their table, "Excuse me, Mrs. Regina Swan-Mills?"

"Yes?"

Marty smiled and handed a long black velvet box, a card, and a wand, "I am here to present this gift from your special someone on account that it is your anniversary. Read the card, make a wish, and wave the magic wand over the box, then tap it."

I chuckled, "Okay." I picked up the card and read it, "A Magical Wish: Disney is known for fairytales and making dreams come true. But today, I offer you a magical wish, a gift of the heart to you. Before the clock strikes twelve tonight, it's your moment to believe. It's time for me to fulfill your wish. Your moment to receive. I do this because I love the essence of who you are. I want to build into your life. Grant your wish upon a star. And that is why I give this gift as a chance to say, wave this wand with its magical powers; make a wish this special day. Then wear this bracelet and believe that someday you will see. Your wish granted by someone who loves you. That someone…who is me." 

I looked at Emma, and she said, "Surprise."

I smiled, took the wand, closed my eyes, waved it, and tapped the velvet box. Marty opened the box right when I opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw the Swarovski crystal bracelet with silver plated charms that say dream, wish, and believe. 

I turned to Emma and smiled. "It's beautiful! I love it!"

Emma and I shared a kiss then left after paying for our meal.

-Emma and I's room-

Emma opened the door to our room and noticed part two of her surprise for me was there.

"Close your eyes," Emma told me and took my hands in hers.

I closed my eyes. "Emma, what is going on?"

Emma led me into the room, turned me toward the bed, and wrapped her arms around me after standing behind me. "Alright, open them."

I opened my eyes and gasped. Rose petals were sprinkled on the bed in the shape of a heart. Three white magically lit candles, chocolates on the pillows, bath towels with our names on it, a dozen pixie dusted roses, a spa basket for two, and a matte picture of Mickey and Minnie telling us Happy 3rd Anniversary.

I turned around to look at my wife with tears in my eyes. "Tonight has been the most wonderful romantic evening that anyone has ever given me."

"Go open the doors to the balcony."

I opened the balcony doors, and the Wishes fireworks were going on. I thought tonight couldn't get better, but it just did. Emma walked up behind me and embraced me.

Emma kissed my cheek. "I love you, Regina Katherine."

I smiled as I watched the fireworks. "I love you, too, Emma Grace."

I turned to face my wife and smiled. "I'm ready to cash in on that wish I made."

"Really?" Emma smiled, "And what wish would that be?"

I took Emma's hand and brought her into the bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind us.


	59. Part 3 Chapter 9

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 9 A Broken Friendship

-Enchanted Forest (Years Ago)-

Day after day, I watched on the sidelines as Claire and Jasper got closer. Damn it! I saw him first, and I developed feelings for him first! Why do these things always happen to me? Can I ever be happy?

"Regina?"

I turned to see my father walk into my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

"Regina, darling, what's wrong?"

I sighed, looked at my sweet daddy, and tears fell from my eyes. He took me into an embrace. I know I will always have his love and support no matter what happens to me.

"Oh, daddy, I just feel broken."

"Why's that, my love?"

"You know, Jasper, my art tutor. Well, I have feelings for him, but he pays more attention to Claire than me." 

"Ah," he moved me to where I could see into his eyes. "I understand. Jasper has feelings for Claire, and she feels the same about him. You have feelings for Jasper, and he doesn't feel that way about you. Regina, jealousy is a horrid thing. It can tear friendships apart, and it will hurt you more in the end. Be happy for them. The right one for you will come in due time." 

I smiled at my father and gave him a big hug. I sure hope he's right.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke-

Emma pulled up at Granny's and parked the SUV. Henry helped Katherine out of her seat, and they got out together. Emma and I got out, and we walked into Granny's together as a family. 

"Just the four of you?" Red asked, and I nodded. "Just us four. We are giving Snow and David some much needed time for themselves." 

She brought us to our usual table, and we sat down. Henry and Emma already know what they want. Katherine looked at the menu with me. 

"Alright, sweetheart, what do you want?"

"Pizza!"

Emma and Henry laughed while I smiled and shook my head. "They don't have pizza. They have chicken nuggets, chicken noodle soup, spaghetti, and meatballs…" 

"Spaghetti!"

"What are you getting, mom?"

My stomach hadn't been feeling right since we got back, so I didn't want to make it any more uneasy. "I think I'll get the chicken noodle soup."

Emma looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Babe, are you alright?"

"My stomach is a little upset, so I want to eat something light." 

Emma and I exchanged a smile because we both know why my stomach is feeling that way. We decided to wait to tell the family until we get an actual confirmation from a test. Red came by and took our orders then brought our drinks.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Enchanted Forest-

I was sitting at my vanity, brushing out my long dark brown locks until I heard someone entering my chamber. I turned to see who it was, and it was one of my guards.

"Your Majesty, Princess Claire wishes to have a word with you."

I returned my gaze to the mirror and evilly snickered, "Show her in. This will be interesting."

I continued to brush my hair, and Claire walked into my chamber. She was wearing a blue and white three-quarter sleeve A-line gown. Her hair was fixed in a Gibson Tuck style showing off her slender facial features. I noticed my former friend waiting for me.

I, not turning around to face her, began, "Well…well…I must say royalty suits you."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Cut the bull shit, Regina…"

I turned toward Claire. "That is your Majesty to you. I am a Queen, and you, Princess, need to respect the one who is of the higher authority." 

With a sarcastic giggle, Claire retaliated, "Oh, forgive me, your Majesty, how rude of me! Perhaps I should curtsey to the one who sent me away because her crush fell in love with her best friend!" 

I was fuming. I stood up, regally walked over to her, held out my right hand in the choking formation, and Claire began to choke.

With fire in my eyes, I did my worst. "Don't you dare point the betrayal finger at me! You were the one that took Jasper away from me!"

Claire fired back, "You…never…had him…in the…first place."

My face hardened, and I pushed with my choking hand to send Claire flying into the air until she fell to the floor. The flaxen colored hair woman groaned to the pain of hitting the hard floor.

Claire said, "I thought you were my friend, Regina."

"Queen Regina to you," I corrected, then my voice changed from demanding to hurt. "I thought you were my friend. Friends tell each other everything, even when the friend falls in love with her friend's crush. Did you once come to me and tell me that you cared for Jasper? Did you ever tell me if you ever suspected that he felt the same for you?" 

Claire just groaned and attempted to sit up then I waved a hand. Claire fell backward, knocking her further down than what she was. 

I continued to sound broken. "I'll answer for you, Claire, and that answer is no! No, you and Jasper kept it quiet!"

"We didn't…want…to…" Claire began, then my voice rose in anger. "Didn't want to what? Hurt me? It's a little too late for that, dear! You both got what you deserve, and now, I want you to get out of my castle!"

Claire finally stood up and looked at my back. "I have one final thing to say to you, Your Majesty. I hope you never find true love or happiness as long as you live! You deserve any evil thing that comes your way!"

I laughed evilly. "Haven't you heard, dear? I am evil…the Evil Queen; they call me. I am the one that brings all things evil to anyone's way. Thanks to you, my mother, and my stepdaughter, you all created me by what you've done to me. Now get out, or you will be escorted out!" 

Claire watched me walk to my balcony then called out to me, "This is far from over, Queen Regina!"

I never answered her, and I heard Claire spun around on her, heal and walk out. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Granny's Diner-

Red brought our food, and I started cutting up the meatballs for Katherine. 

"Mom, what was your favorite thing to do at Disney World?"

"Besides being with me, babe."

I chuckled, "Very funny, Emma. Henry, it was a lovely place that I would love to go back with you and Katherine. I would have to say that my favorite thing to do over there is riding the rides. My favorites are Test Track at Epcot, Expedition Everest at Animal Kingdom, Tower of Terror and Rockin' Rollercoaster at Hollywood Studios, and the triple mountains at Magic Kingdom."

"Uh, babe, you know you liked the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train."

Henry started choking on his burger, and I gave Emma the evil eye. "Emma, dear, that was our little secret. Since you exposed me, I can happily say that I beat your sorry butt at Toy Story Mania." 

"What!" Henry looked at Emma, who was beet red, and I was laughing so hard. 

"Ma, why is your face so wed?"

Henry and I laughed, then Emma tried to play it cool. "Haha, very funny."

My stomach was starting to churn. Great, here we go again. I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Enchanted Forest-

After another failed attempt to capture Snow, I stormed into my chamber, and I walked up to my mirror. 

"Mirror mirror on the wall, show me what my dearest friend is up to now."

The genie's face appeared in the mirror. "Are you sure you want to see what Claire is up to now, your grace?"

"Just show me, damn it!"

"Very well."

The image in the mirror changed.

_Claire was standing on Prince Benjamin's castle's balcony in a pink ball gown, crying over what just happened. Her best friend just got her engaged to a man she didn't love…hell, she never really spoke to the Prince. She was broken; her heart ached to tell Jasper everything, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
_

"_Tell me why a beautiful creature like yourself looks so sad and alone."_

_Claire searched everywhere for the smooth masculine voice that just spoke to her, then out of the shadows walked a tall, slender man dressed in a maroon suit and a black top hat.  
_

_Claire looked at him and questioned, "Who are you?"_

_The man tipped his hat and bowed to her, "I am Dr. Facilier…"_

_Claire's eyes widened, "The Shadow Man…"_

_He smiled at her._

The image changed again.

_Claire was in Facilier's Voodoo room overlooking all his voodoo dolls with pins, potion bottles, the eerie-looking masks hanging on the walls, and around a circular table in the middle of the room.  
_

"_Welcome to my humble abode. It is here where your training will begin," Facilier removed his hat and placed it on the coat rack._

_Claire watched as the Shadow Man sat down at the circular table. She was hesitant to follow._

_Facilier motioned to a chair, "Please, come and sit. I will begin with a simple test."_

_Claire sat down and watched as the Shadow Man held out his left hand in front of her and closed his eyes._

_"Take my hand," he instructed, then she extended a shaking right hand and took his hand.  
_

_He inhaled then exhaled, "You, Claire, have the inner strength that takes trained magical persons like myself years to master."_

"_Does that mean that I can beat Regina easily?"_

_Facilier snickered, "Oh no, you will have to master a craft to face Regina on a leveled battlefield." _

_Claire hung her head then he reassured her, "But with your inner strength, you are going to be a fast learner."_

_Claire smiled, then he let go of her hand and grabbed a deck of tarot cards.  
_

The genie's face reappeared, and I laughed evilly. "You think this is going to scare me? Think again. Claire would never stand a chance against me, just learning some simple parlor tricks. She's going to have to do better than that." 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Mayor's Office Next Day-

In my office, I signed proposals on a secret project to be done in time for Emma's birthday. After signing the documents, I got on the computer to email the contractor concerning the project. After I sent the email, I wrote down all the tasks I accomplished; then, I began my computer work. As I was looking at the Sheriff's office reports, I heard Clara asking someone if they had an appointment to see me then heard the sound of a body falling. My heart began to race, and I continued to act as if I didn't hear anything when I felt a presence I was all too familiar with.

"Hello, Regina…or should I say…hello, Madam Mayor…" 

I turned to face my office's door, and I hardened my facial expression, "Hello, Claire." 


	60. Part 3 Chapter 10

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 10 The Fated Meeting

I sat at my desk, eyeing down the flaxen-haired woman as she walked closer into my office then closed the door.

I demanded, "My door stays open."

"Oh no, Madam Mayor, I work behind closed doors," Claire replied, "So let's talk."

I narrowed my eyes. "We have nothing to discuss. Apparently, you do, so go ahead." 

Claire sat down in a chair in front of my desk and crossed her legs, "For years, I have asked myself what could I do to apologize to you for what I have done. Then, I went to your castle to do just that, but you had hardened your heart and tossed me like a rag doll. From that moment on, I plotted on a better way to get you to listen to me finally; revenge."

I continued to hold my stern expression even though my heart began to beat a little faster.

Claire continued, "I met someone who could help me do just that. He told me how to kill a fairy and take on her magic. He even taught me a different type of magic that you don't even know how to use."

"You are talking about Facilier. Speaking of the Voodoo Witch Doctor, you were the one to have him attempt to woo me and give me jewelry. What were you trying to do to me?"

Claire smiled, "I wanted to see what your weakness is. You didn't take the bait than when I twisted his arm to get him to pretend to like you. Face it, everyone back then hated you…" 

I rolled my eyes, "Are you done yet? I am swamped."

"Not quite," Claire began, "I finally found the perfect way to seek my revenge when I learned about the prophecy."

My face hardened even more, and Claire smiled, "You have your Savior who is now your wife, and that adorable little girl is yours. What is my revenge, you ask? Kill them both." 

"Over my dead body!" I spat as I stood, and my voice rose in anger, "Whatever you have against me, it is between you and me! Leave Emma, Henry, and Katherine out of this!"

Claire giggled, "You think I am scared of you. Sorry, but I'm not. Your precious little family will be gone, and you will be alone. Perfect revenge; you will see how I felt when you took my true love away from me."

She disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke, and the door opened. I shakily sat back down, and tears threatened to escape from my eyes. My cell phone rang, causing me to jump. I noticed it was Emma and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I wanted to check up on you. I felt…"

"Come to my office,…now! I need you!" 

"Regina, calm down, I am on my way."

"Just get here soon!" I pressed the button to end the call.

I placed my phone down on my desk and looked at the picture of Emma, me, Katherine, and Henry. I picked up the silver frame, and the tears fell from my eyes. Emma ran inside my office.

"Babe, are you alright?"

I looked up from the picture, and Emma noticed how upset I was. She walked up to me, took my hand, led me to the couch, and sat down.

"Claire was here," Emma stated the obvious, and I nodded.

Emma closed her eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and began to question, "Dare I ask what she was doing here?"

I decided to get it all out in the open, "She told me how she was going to seek revenge on me for what I did to her."

"Really?" Emma sarcastically said, "And how is she going to do that?"

I lost composure, "She's going to kill you and Katherine! Emma, I can't lose you! I can't lose Katherine!"

Emma took me in an embrace and held me as I cried. Emma couldn't stand to see me cry in fear, and she knew that she had to do something.

"Hey," Emma broke the embrace and got me to look at her, "She won't get Katherine, and she won't kill me. Our magic is stronger than what she can do."

I leaned back against the sofa, "Emma, you don't understand Voodoo magic's power. You didn't feel the power of those cards like I did when I held them." 

Emma sighed, "Remember, Gold said that our gold magic is the most powerful out of all the magic that exists. She cannot defeat us!" 

I closed my eyes, "Unless she has a brilliant plan in place."

"Ugh…" Emma face-planted herself into one of the pillows, "You're killing me, Smalls!"

I replied without opening my eyes, "I'm being realistic. Emma, why did I do what I did? Why did I have to torture all those people? Why was I so horrible to your parents?"

Emma sat up and took me in an embrace, "You were hurting. Too many people hurt you, and you had enough, so you fought back. Did you go about the right way? No, but look at who you are now. You are a wonderful mother, a wonderful wife (I chuckled), and a best friend anyone could ever have."

I rested my head on Emma's shoulder, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Emma chuckled and scratched my back, "Just being you, babe. You threatening to kill me, but you never did (I chuckled), you calling me an idiot, your smile, and when you give your word, you never break it."

"I love you," I sighed, and Emma kissed my forehead, "I love you, too."

Clara ran into my office. She held on to the door frame to catch her breath.

Emma and I looked at Clara with concerned expressions, then she questioned, "Are you alright?" 

I nodded, "I'll be okay. How are you?"

"That bitch knocked me out! If I had one ounce of magic, I'd send her flying and knock her out into the middle of next week!" Clara was pounding her fist into her hand, causing Emma and me to burst into laughter.


	61. Part 3 Chapter 11

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 11 Guess What!

Emma left my office, and I heard her phone ring.

"Hey, dad. Alright, slow down. What's going on? I'm on my way."

I was not too fond of the way that sounded. I heard when the SUV started up and when she peeled out of the parking lot. My head began to pound, and I decided to recline back in my chair.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I closed my eyes, and I was able to see everything that was happening with Emma. 

_Emma walked into the station and understood why her father wanted her there right away. Claire was sitting in her office, then David walked up to her.  
_

"_I am going in the squad car and patrol. I have a feeling you will be here a while."_

_Emma rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks, dad!"_

_He was already out the door when she swore under her breath. She didn't want to be cramped in her office with that nut, so she decided to bring her out._

"_So you have a personal vendetta with my wife, and you want to kill my daughter and me. You want some death wish?"  
_

_Claire started laughing then stood up, "You think that is going to scare me, Savior? You're going to have to do better than that."_

_Emma held her ground and watched as the flaxen-haired woman walked out of the office, "You see the woman behind bars over there. Ask her what happened when she kidnapped our daughter, trying to use her for a spell to separate Regina and me."  
_

_Claire turned her gaze to the red-headed former witch, "Well…well…the Wicked Witch was defeated. I knew you were weak from the start."_

_Zelena stood up and walked to the bars, "You never went against me, my pretty. I will give you this warning. Emma and Regina's magic is more powerful than you think. I, too, was fueled with anger and resentment. I channeled it to Regina when it was our mother who wronged me. I don't know what she did you, but hear me out. Now that the little girl is grown and is having a feel of how powerful her magic is, you will have three persons with the gold magic to fight against." _

_Claire smiled, "Not if I can take down the little girl first…"_

_Emma grabbed Claire by the shirt and slammed her against the wall._

"_You will not lay a hand, finger, or magic on my daughter!"_

_Claire laughed, "Oh, dear Savior, you are your mother and father's daughter. However, I will win because you have no idea when I will strike and how to do it. I will leave you with that thought."  
_

_Zelena wickedly cackled, "You won't stand a chance against them! You are walking into a death trap! You also have the Dark One that you are toying with as well! You want a death wish!" _

_Claire focused on Zelena, and the red-headed witch began to choke, "You no longer have magic to save you. If I were you, I'd hold my tongue."_

_Zelena's hand reached inside her mouth and yanked out her tongue. She screamed, Emma let go of Claire, who was evilly laughing and ran to Zelena. _

"_That is only the beginning of what I can do, Sheriff! Next time, you will think twice before questioning my magical capability."_

_Claire disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke, and Emma began using her magic to heal Zelena. She held out her hand, and gold swirls enveloped the decapitated tongue; then, Zelena felt the tongue reattach itself inside her mouth. The blood was gone, and Zelena smiled at Emma._

_"Thank you," she began, then Emma replied, "No, thank you. You didn't have to say what you did to Claire."  
_

"_Emma," Zelena sighed, "I sat in this cell for two years. That is a long time to think about one's actions and the decisions that I have made in my life. I have wronged many people, and it was you and Regina that I had hurt the most."  
_

_Emma smiled, "Are you trying to apologize?"_

_Zelena rolled her eyes, "Honestly, how does my sister put up with you?"_

_Emma giggled, then Zelena smiled, "I'm asking for forgiveness."_

_Emma stood up, grabbed the keys attached to her belt, and unlocked the cell. She walked into the cell and embraced the redhead._

"_I forgive you, but you will have to talk to Regina. I cannot speak for her."_

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I opened my eyes, and the headache was gone. I returned to my computer work. I just finished up the Sheriff's reports, and I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I looked away from the screen and began taking a deep breath.

Clara walked in, "Madam Mayor, you need to sign…you don't look so good."

I felt it coming up, "I…I think I'm going to be sick…excuse me!"

I got up and ran out of my office then into the bathroom. After closing the door behind me, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I thought I was finished until another wave hit, and then I violently vomited some more. After flushing the contents away, I washed my mouth and walked back into the office.

I walked to my desk, and Clara asked, "Are you alright?"

I inhaled then exhaled while placing a hand on my stomach. "For now, I think I need to lay down for a minute. Let me sign the document, and I will ask you to take a message for any calls I get while I'm resting." 

While watching me sign the document, Clara questioned, "What if it's the Sheriff?"

I gave her a quizzical expression, "Now that was a stupid question. You tell her to come in."

Clara nodded, then took the document, walked out of the office, and closed the door. I pulled open my desk drawer and took out a long slender package. I felt another wave of nausea hit, and I immediately ran out of the office into the bathroom. I closed the door and violently vomited into the toilet.

"Ugh," I groaned, "this needs to stop."

I flushed the contents away, washed my mouth, and looked at the package. I opened it up, looked at what was inside, took a deep breath, and followed the instructions. Whenever I finished, I washed my hands then set the timer on my phone. I began to pace back and forth, continually taking a peek to see if it finished before my timer went off. My nerves were shot, and I began to think about Claire coming after my sweet Katherine and Emma. I was starting to feel sick again when I heard the timer go off. I stopped the timer, picked up the long slender stick, and looked at what it said, I began to cry, and I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Hello, my loves."


	62. Part 3 Chapter 12

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 12 I'm Pregnant Again!

I looked at the long slender stick with tears streaming from my eyes as I read it over and over again…**PREGNANT**. I walked out of the bathroom and into my office. I closed the door, grabbed my cell phone from my desk, and began my text.

_**Me: Come to my office.**_

_**Emma: What's wrong? Are you alright?**_

_**Me: Just come to my office. I have a surprise for you.**_

_**Emma: I'm on my way! ;)**_

_**Me: LOL! Get your mind out of the gutter, dear. :P**_

I sat my phone and the pregnancy test on my desk. I walked over to the couch and lay down.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I heard the door open, and Emma talking to Clara. 

"Clara, are you alright?"

"I'm worried about her. She's been throwing up since you left, and then she went to lie down." 

"I'll go check on her."

I heard her walking into my office, and then I felt her running her fingers through my hair. 

"Go look on my desk," I moaned sleepily.

Emma chuckled as she got up and walked to the desk. Emma walked back to the couch, knelt in front of me, and gave me a long passionate kiss.

I smiled. "What do you think, Ma?"

"I…" Emma searched for words, "I am so happy! What do you think, Mommy?"

I smiled then broke down into tears, "I'm so happy, but…"

"Claire…" Emma finished what I couldn't say, then she reassured me, "We had a good pregnancy while we were facing Zelena, and this pregnancy will be no different. Hey…" 

I looked at my wife with tear-stained eyes, and Emma continued, "We will be okay. You are going to be fine. I promise." 

"Oh, Emma," I rested my head on my wife's shoulder. "How can you be so sure?"

Emma kissed the top of my head. "Because it happened with Katherine, and it will happen again." 

I closed my eyes. "I love you."

Emma smiled. "I love you, too."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I sat in Dr. Fabin's office, waiting for her to walk in with the blood test results. My left leg began to shake due to my nervousness. Emma placed her hand on my leg, and I turned to look at my wife.

"There is no need to be nervous. It's going to be alright."

I took Emma's hand in mine. "I know, but doctor's offices make me nervous."

Dr. Fabin walked in, sat in her chair behind her desk, and opened the folder. She began, "Well, we got the blood results, and it looks like you brought home a souvenir from your Disney trip. Congratulations, Madam Mayor, you're pregnant. I am keeping a close eye on you. I remember how stressed you got and how I had to put you on bed rest often. I want you to take it easy and not overdo yourself on anything. Sheriff, I'm counting on you to keep her in line."

Emma smiled and winked. "You got it, Doc."

I sighed, "You shouldn't have told her that. Now that is going to go straight to her head."

The doctor smiled and shook her head, "Regina, I want you to be comfortable and not overstressed through this pregnancy. I am counting on you and Emma to make sure of it."

The couple nodded, then I began choking back tears, "It's going to be hard when someone is trying to kill your family for something I did when I was the Evil Queen."

"I know," the doctor sympathized with me, "but what I also know is that you did it with the Wicked Witch threatening to take your baby. What makes you think you can't do it again?"

Emma mouthed a thank you to the doctor, and we said our good-byes. After I made the appointment for the first sonogram and check-up, we left the doctor's office.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked into Granny's and noticed Snow, David, Henry, and Katherine sitting at a table. Katherine ran towards us and crashed into Emma, giving her a big hug around her legs. Emma picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. I kissed my daughter's cheek facing me; then we walked to our family's booth. 

Snow couldn't take it anymore, "So…what's the news? I'm dying over here!"

"Grandma, please, couldn't Mom and Ma get their drinks then we ask questions," Henry was trying to calm Snow's excitement. 

"Henry," I began, "it's alright. I know you want to know what we have to tell you."

Henry smiled and nodded.

I began to play in my daughter's curls. "Katherine, sweetheart, how would you feel if Mommy told you that you're going to be a big sister?"

Snow and Henry's mouth dropped in excitement, then Katherine smiled. "Happy!"

Emma smiled and looked at our son. "What do you think, kiddo? Big brother again; you ready?" 

Henry smiled, "Operation Keep Mom Stress-Free is a go!"

David, Snow, and Emma laughed while I shook my head, "I hope you are up for a challenge."

Henry nodded, "Bring it on!"

We shared a laugh and a good meal. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant again, and I hope that nothing horrible will happen. 


	63. Part 3 Chapter 13

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 13 Heart to Heart

I walked into the station and looked at the cell Zelena was in. My stomach was already turning due to morning sickness, but just the thought of speaking to Zelena made the feeling worse.

"Just vomit already, and then we can talk," Zelena sarcastically stated the obvious, then I ran for the bathroom.

I made it just in time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet violently. 

"Ugh…Emma Grace Swan-Mills, I'm going to kill you," I groaned then violently threw up again.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Zelena was drawing in her sketchbook. I grabbed a chair, brought it toward Zelena's cell, and sat down. I closed my eyes, exhaled, and groaned.

Zelena questioned, "Morning sickness?"

"Yes, and it's a bitch!" I moaned.

"Congratulations to you and Emma. I know Henry and Katherine are excited."

I smiled, "They are. Katherine is ready to be a big sister."

Zelena smiled, and the room was filled with an awkward silence. Zelena and I looked at each other, smiled, and then Zelena exhaled.

"Regina," Zelena began, "I have been sitting in this cell for two years, and I have done a lot of thinking."

I was about to say something, then Zelena beat me to the punch, "Please, just listen." I crossed my arms and slowly crossed my right leg over my left, signaling I was listening.

Zelena continued, "I have come to realize that I have done some horrible things in my life that I need to mend. I have taken my anger towards our mother for giving me up because I was a mistake out on the wrong person. Not only did I fuel my anger of mother towards you, but I also fueled my anger of your life versus mine towards you. I let my jealousy and anger corrupt me to push you away instead of accepting you as my sister. I know that I kidnapped you and Emma's daughter to use her to separate you two for you to be miserable. I am so sorry for every wicked thing that I've done to you. I am asking for forgiveness and possibly a chance at becoming sisters." 

"I listened to you so now; it's your turn to listen to me," I commanded and watched as Zelena nodded in agreement.

I continued, "I was completely stressed throughout my pregnancy with Katherine. I was on bed rest two to three times because I was so stressed that I made Katherine stressed. You, constantly reminding me that you were going to take away everything that I worked so hard to have, almost made me go into labor early more than once. I hardly slept because I wanted to take in every moment that I had with Emma and Henry before they were gone. You hurt me! You were slowly crushing my heart until it turned to dust!"

I was in tears, and Zelena hung her head with tears streaming down her face. I continued after calming herself, "But then Emma told me what you did when Claire showed up here, it showed me how much you meant it that you wanted to make amends. You even had to rip out your tongue because you defended Emma and me! I am forever grateful that you stood up to Claire for me, and of course, you are forgiven." 

I leaned over and stretched out my hand. Zelena reached out and took my hand in hers.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I began having a headache, and Zelena noticed.

"Regina, sis, are you alright?"

"Let me close my eyes for a moment."

I closed my eyes, and then I got to see what was happening at Granny's. 

_Emma, Henry, Katherine, David, and Snow enjoyed their breakfast before Emma and David had to go to work. Claire took out a small Voodoo doll that resembled Katherine. She held out her hand and focused on the doll. Katherine began to groan and put her hands on the side of her head.  
_

_Emma immediately went into mommy mode, "Katherine, baby girl, what's the matter?"_

_She continued to moan, and then her magic began to act up. The diner started to shake, and the lights began to flicker.  
_

_Emma took her daughter in her arms and began to talk to her, "You're alright. Everything is fine. I'm here, and no one will hurt you."_

_Plates fell to the floor smashing into pieces, and Emma began to sing,_ "_Come stop your crying; it'll be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._"

_The shaking was dying down, and Katherine took Emma's hand in hers. Emma continued to sing,_ "_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._"

_Claire felt her magic on the doll weakening, and she cursed, "Damn it! Why is my magic not doing anything to her?"_

_Emma kissed her daughter's head,_ "_You'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always…_"

_The shaking slowly came to a stop, and Katherine hugged her Ma saying, "Always."_

_Claire waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. Facilier followed her in a cloud of red smoke._

I opened my eyes, and I looked at Zelena.

"Feeling better?"

"No, but if Claire shows up, I'm going to give her a piece of mind."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Zelena and I were saying our goodbyes when we heard a magical person entering the room. 

Zelena rolled her eyes, "You again? I thought you learned your lesson from the last time you came here."

"And I thought I told you to hold your tongue," Claire waved her hand, and Zelena couldn't speak.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, "What do you want?"

"I came to give you a warning," Claire began, "your daughter is the first to go. I had a little mother distraction that prevented me from doing my worse. But don't worry; you and your wife can't be by her side all the time." 

I magically choked Claire, "You will not lay a finger or any magic on my daughter again!"

Claire laughed evilly, "Oh, I have…and I will continue…to do so…until, she's out…of the equation for good!" 

My face hardened, and I sent Claire flying, then she hit the back wall and fell to the ground. Claire groaned as she got up. 

She looked at me with a hardened expression, "That will be the last time you throw me around. Mark my words. Your precious little girl will fall by my hands!"

Claire disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and then I turned around to face my sister. I waved my hand in front of Zelena, and the redhead smiled.

"Thank you, are you alright?" she questioned; then I shook my head, "No, but I will keep on taking care of myself because I'm pregnant. I don't know how I'm going to keep Katherine safe."

Zelena reached through the cell bars and took my hand in hers. I went up to the bars, and Zelena embraced me through them while I released the tears I was attempting to hold back.


	64. Part 3 Chapter 14

My New Beginning: Part 3

Chapter 14 First Sonogram

-July 5-

Due to the special project being currently underway at the Mayor's office, I worked from home in my office downstairs so I wouldn't inhale all the sawdust and insulation. I was perfectly fine with the arrangement due to being with my son and daughter all day. While reading through a report, Katherine ran in and grabbed my chair.

"**BOO!"**

I jumped, "Katherine Grace, you scared me!"

The little two-year-old giggled as I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Mommy…"

"Yes, sweetheart…"

Katherine rested her head on my shoulder, "Mean lady won't hurt my baby bwother or sister."

I set down the report and turned my daughter to face me. "My darling, you are going to be an amazing big sister. Oh, we get to see your baby brother or sister for the first time today."

Katherine smiled and hugged me.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I was working on my computer work when the lights began to flicker. The house started to shake. I heard some things breaking in the kitchen. I knew what was happening, and I whisked myself in a cloud of gold smoke into Henry's room where Henry was trying to calm his little sister.

I sat on the bed with my daughter and began, "Katherine, baby, it's mommy. Listen to me; you can fight this."

Katherine held her head crying due to the pain she was in, and I began to sing, _"Once upon a time, and long ago, I heard someone singing soft and low. Now when day is done and night is near, I recall this song I used to hear."_

Katherine lowered her hands, the flickering lights began to return to normal, the shaking slowed down, and she hugged me as I continued to sing to her, _"My child my very own, don't be afraid you're not alone. Sleep until the dawn for all is well. Long ago this song was sung to me; now it's just a distant melody. Somewhere from the past, I used to know…once upon a time and long ago."_

Everything returned to normal. Katherine held me and said, "I wuv you, Mommy."

I kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, Katherine Grace."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Henry walked into my home office to see his little sister asleep on me. I looked up from signing a document and smiled at my son.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"I'm doing better. The morning sickness is worse this time around than last time. Thank God it stops after noon. I can eat and drink to keep me hydrated and full until the next wave comes around. How are you?" 

Henry smiled, "I am excited because I get to see my little brother or sister for the first time with you, Ma, and Katherine! I remember when I was five or six that I asked you for a baby brother or sister. Who would have thought that it would have taken Ma to make my wish come true?"

I smiled and reached over to take Henry's hand in mine. "Ma made both of our wishes come true," I kissed Katherine on the top of her head, "that is why I can't let anything happen to either of them." 

"Mom," Henry tenderly squeezed my hand, "it will be alright. I promise."

I smiled weakly, then Katherine began to stir. The toddler opened her eyes and noticed she was in my arms.

"Had a good rest?" I questioned, and Katherine nodded, "Ma is coming home!"

After she said that, the door opened up, and a voice called out, "I'm home!" 

Henry shook his head, "She needs to stop doing that. That freaks me out."

I laughed, and Emma walked into the office. "What's so funny?"

Katherine jumped off of me and ran to Emma. "Ma, we go see my baby sister or bwother now?"

Emma chuckled as she picked her up. "Yes, we are going to see your little brother or sister now. That is why I am home now. I am here to pick you three up so we can go to your mommy's first doctor's appointment." 

Katherine squealed, and Henry and I laughed. I stood up and excused herself. I went to the bathroom, and when I got out, I found my family waiting for me by the door. Emma opened the door, and we walked out of the house to check on the Swan-Mills family's newest member. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke Women's Clinic-

We sat in the waiting area by the ultrasound room, waiting for me to finish blood work and urine analysis. Katherine sat on Henry's lap, looking at the different sonogram photos. I returned and sat next to Emma. Emma took my hand in hers, and we smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Emma asked, and I nodded, "Yes, I can't wait to see Henry and Katherine's face."

Emma smiled, "I know."

Sarah walked out of the ultrasound room, "Well, I got the whole Swan-Mills family today. Are you ready to see the new baby?"

Henry nodded, and Katherine said, "Yes!"

"Alright, follow me," Sarah walked toward the ultrasound room, and we followed.

Emma, Katherine, Henry, and I walked in, and then I was instructed to remove my bottoms. Henry turned around because just the thought of me undressing made him embarrassed.

"It's alright now, Henry. You can look."

Henry turned around to see me covered from the waist down, then Sarah came in. 

"Alright, let's take a look at the little one."

Sarah grabbed the probe, inserted it into me, and looked on her screen.

Sarah smiled, "Found you."

She turned on the monitor on the wall, and Emma took my hand in hers. I smiled when I saw the fetus.

"Well, here's your baby, and here's your other baby…" 

Henry's mouth dropped, "Wait…there's two!"

Sarah smiled, "Congratulations, you are having fraternal twins! You can see two different sacks." 

"I have two baby bwothers or sisters coming!"

Emma kissed the top of my head, and I looked at my wife.

Emma had tears in her eyes, "Twins!"

"Twins," I smiled, fighting back the tears, "I love you, Emma Grace." 

"I love you, Regina Katherine," Emma leaned in, and our lips met for a long tender kiss.

"Eeeewww!" Katherine said, and Emma and I started laughing at Katherine's thought of our kiss. 

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Granny's Diner-

Henry, Katherine, Emma, and I walked in to see David and Snow already sitting down at a booth. Snow waved to us, and Henry led the way to the booth. Katherine went to sit with her Gamma and Gampa while Henry got in first with Emma in the middle, and I was on end just in case I had to run to the bathroom.

Snow couldn't contain herself, "So…how was the first sonogram?"

"Well," I took Emma's hand in mine, "your twin grandchildren are doing just fine."

David and Snow both replied, "Twins!"

"Yes, grandma, there are two!"

"I have two baby bwothers or sisters."

We talked, laughed, and ate while talking about the two newest additions coming into the family soon.


End file.
